Blood Cartel
by FANGTASTIC SLAYER
Summary: 3rd story in the blood series, follows on from Blood Desire and The Blood Bank. After the death of his friends Dean returns to slavery. Warning adult content
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I have finished**

**The story starts three months after the end of Blood Desire but don't worry we will travel back to two months in the next chapter**

**BLOOD CARTEL**

**Chapter One**

It was cold October evening in the City of Detroit as Dean sat in the impala looking across at the lap dancing club, its name the Pussycat Club flashed in neon lights over the entrance in bright psychedelic colours, it looked like any other lap dancing club but this was no ordinary club it was fronted by the Blood Cartel, one of a few that now excited in America. Three months had passed since Sam had rescued him but now he was back amongst the Cartel where they said he belonged. Reaching over the front seat he grab his jacket then slowly climbed out before sliding his Armani suit jacket over his black silk shirt, he bent down to look in the driver's side mirror while he adjusted his collar and made sure that the three top buttons of his shirt remained open to show if necessary the Aleksandrov family crest tattoo, the mark that said he was a slave but now that he was well known to the bouncers on the members only area they hardly every asked to see it. Crossing the road he walked towards the club taking a quick glance round. God if Sammy knew what he was doing he would surely kill him he was risking everything; his brother was already becoming suspicious of his nightly outings but what drove him back to the Cartel was no longer about desire it was about need, reaching the door the bouncers stepped aside to allow him entrance.

Sam sat in the car he had stolen a few parking spaces back from the parked impala, he watched his brother climb out, dressed the way Nikolay had dressed him and he balled his fists in anger, how could Dean think so little of himself after everything that had happened Seeing his brother walk over to the club and enter Sam climbed out of the car and followed but at the door the bouncers stopped him, after pulling out his fake members' card they soon allowed him to pass.

Stepping inside into the bar area Dean looked around; the pole dancers were busy working their poles to the song Heart of Glass by Blondie, one of them seeing Dean gave him wink. The lovely Sandy, boy was she hot and extremely flexible Dean thought back to two nights before when they had hot sex in the back of the impala. He winked back and then made his way over to the bar and ordered his usual, a beer with a twist the twist being Kratom extract that give him that little buzz that he missed from tasting. Taking a sip he headed towards the members only area at the back of the club. The bouncer on the door watched him approach and smiled

"Hey George, how's it going?" Dean asked the burly bouncer

"Good Dean and you?" George replied as he opened the door to the members' only area allowing Dean to enter.

"Can't complain" Dean passed thru his eyes immediately scanning the dimly lighted private booths for one particular member of the Cartel. He saw the dyed redheaded vampire sitting in a corner booth with two working girls draping themselves all over him.

Jonas Pinard saw Dean and waved him over to the booth; Dean made his way across the floor to Jonas's waiting extended hand for him to kiss, the customary sign of respect to a member of the Cartel. Although Nikolay was never big on the whole hand kissing thing other members of the Cartel were and he had to show his respect.

Taking the offered hand Dean kissed the back of it. "Evening Master Jonas"

"Sit down Dean, I have news" Jonas waved the girls away "later girls we have business to discuss" he reached out slapping one of them on the behind which made her giggled as she left

Dean sat down next to the vampire, taking another sip of beer he waited for the vampire to talk. "After all this time it's been confirmed that my Master Vladimir his coming here to the US to claim Nikolay's property, the Blood Counsel have finally agreed that instead of splitting up Nikolay's property between the council members they have decided that as Vladimir sired Nikolay what belonged to the Aleksandrov family now belongs to the Borisenko family"

Dean nodded his head slightly "What happens to me? I got the feeling Master Vladimir didn't like me very much"

Jonas reached across and gripped the back of Dean's neck with his hand and pulled Dean towards him, squeezing Dean's neck lightly to reassure the young slave "Don't worry Dean, you have proven yourself as a trustworthy servant, I will put in a good word for you with Vladimir, he will be pleased that you have willingly rejoined us and accepted your role as part of our family, now walk with me to the door I have a parcel that I need you to deliver"

As they stood and walked towards the doors Dean asked "Master Jonas, when does Grand Master Vladimir arrive?" he kept his eyes on the approaching vampire that handed Jonas a parcel.

"Be patient Dean it will be soon" Jonas handed the parcel over whilst the bouncer George opened the door to let Dean out, taking the parcel and once again kissing the vampire's hand Dean turned and left the members only area heading straight out of the club.

Sam had found himself a leather chair in a dark corner where he could watch the comings and goings of the members' only area, he saw the door open, the exchange of a parcel and Dean kissing a red haired vampire's hand, Sam's heart sank his worst fears had been confirmed it sickened him to see what lengths his brother would go to taste, in Sam's eyes there was no other explanation as to why Dean was here dressed as Nikolay's slave. He watched as his brother walked towards the entrance getting up Sam followed but a sudden crowd of party goers crossed his path blocking his exit, when he did eventually exit the club Dean and the impala were gone.

Dean drove to the outskirts of Detroit; the parcel on the bench seat next to him read Henry Bonnet as the addressee, he had been there a couple of times before it was no sweat and the bodyguards were getting used to him now. The first time he had to flash his Aleksandrov family crest tattoo and confirm his slave registration number so they could check the Blood Cartel database for verification but. He pulled up at the wrought iron gates pressing the intercom button as he spoke into it "Dean Aleksandrov I have a parcel from Master Jonas". Tapping his fingers on the steering wheel he waited for the gates to open and wondered whether he should call himself Borisenko as Vladimir was now officially his master but on seconds thoughts maybe he should wait until his new master had excepted him, once the gates were opened enough for the impala to slip thru he drove towards the main house as he neared he turned off and drove around the back to the servant and delivery entrance, parking up he grabbed the parcel and climbed out to see that the bodyguard was there waiting for him, after the usual quick frisk down for concealed weapons Dean was allowed to enter.

"This way Master Henry wants to check the parcel" the bodyguard informed him

"Sure no problem" Dean followed the bodyguard down a long corridor and into a grand marble hallway; this was the first time Dean had been this far into the mansion "Wait here" the bodyguard instructed him. Dean watch as the bodyguard knocked on a door which he presumed was Henry Bonnet's study before entering with the parcel. A minute later the door reopened and the bodyguard called him in.

Sitting behind his desk vampire Henry Bonnet waved Dean over as he did he looked Dean up and down before he spoke "It a shame about Nikolay, I attended many of his tasting party especially the one he held for Vladimir, you were there I never forget a face, you were the slave that was stolen that night?"

"Yes Master Henry" his head slightly bowed Dean obeyed the rules that slaves were never allowed to make direct eye contact with a member of the Cartel

Henry Bonnet shook his head in disgust "nasty business slave stealing we always seem to desire what's not ours and as centuries pass it sometimes frightens me as to what lengths I would go too to get that one special slave who's blood would warm my chilled bones" he pondered for a moment before standing and walking round his desk "It's was a pity I was unable to attend Christina's beheading Nikolay had a very poor choice in picking fiancée's but I must admit he had a great taste in slaves" Sitting down on the edge of his desk Henry studied Dean for a moment "Have you heard the news that Vladimir his coming to claim Nikolay's property"

"Yes Master Henry I found out tonight" Dean watched the vampire open the parcel and remove the bag of blood before inserting a small tube into the neck of the bag and sampling the blood within "I looking forward to serving my new master"

"And so you should it is a great honour for a slave to serve a grand master such as Vladimir" The blood was of good quality and reasonable fresh so Henry pushed himself off the desk and held out his hand "tell Jonas he will be paid in the usual way"

Kissing the hand Dean backed away "goodnight Master Henry" he turned and followed the bodyguard out of the study.

Sam paced the small motel room his merger possessions packed into two duffel bags sat ready on the bed, the stolen car parked yards away. At the sound of the key turning in the lock he turned to see his brother enter wearing his normal casual clothes, wherever he had been he had changed out of his suit

Dean immediately saw the angry look on Sam's face his eyes glancing past his brother to the two packed duffel bags, throwing the keys on the table he headed for the bathroom but Sam grabbed hold his left bicep "show me"

Dean knew the drill by now. "Sam I haven't being tasting"

"Then show me your arms" Sam demanded to see he wasn't just going to accept Dean's word not tonight.

"Ok" Dean quickly accepted that he still had to earn Sam's trust.

Sam released his brother's arm so Dean could remove his jacket and his long sleeved outer shirt before turning his arms over for the usual inspection. Sam saw the same old scars but nothing new it wasn't what he had expected but still something was going on here, why did Dean go to the club and then five minutes later leave with a parcel a thought occurred to him "What was in the parcel Dean?"

"I don't know what you mean" Dean took a step towards the bathroom, his temporary sanctuary until he could get his head together but Sam blocked his path

"Two nights in a row I've followed you to the Pussycat Club, I saw you Dean degrading yourself with that red haired vampire, what else have you done? Dean lowered his eyes as he saw the angry disgusted looked on Sam's face "Do you think so little of yourself that you're willing to become a slave so you can taste. Is that what this is about Dean, your need for blood outweighs everything else?"

"No" he voice was barely a whisper. It wasn't his need for blood that drove Dean to do this but how could he make Sam understand what he was going through what this was doing to him, Matt and Sheriff McBain were dead because of him, their blood as well as Jay's was on his hands and in the hospital he could barely look Bobby in the face, Bobby told him he didn't blame him for what the Cartel did to him but Dean blamed himself

"I want the truth what was in that parcel?" Sam yelled if he had to he would beat the truth out of Dean.

Dean knew Sam was going to jump to the wrong conclusion "it was blood" lifting his eyes to Sam's "I swear to you Sam it not want you think, I haven't tasted blood since that night, just that one slip that's all, it shouldn't have happened and I was sorry, I was straight with you about it but since then I haven't. I can explain…"

Sam cut him off when he realised how stupid had he been all his attempts at helping Dean had all been in vain "Don't lie to me Dean how long as it been going on?" he saw the hurt look on Dean's face as he released his brother's arm instantly turning his back he couldn't bear to look at Dean any longer, after everything they had been through lately after everything Dean had endured at the hands of Nikolay he wasn't going to stand by and watch his brother sink even lower. "You want to be a slave then their welcome to you" turning Sam's clenched fist connected with the side of Dean's jaw sending him sprawling to the floor "I'm ashamed to call you my brother" Sam picked up his bags and walked out without a backward glance

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I have finished**

**Thank you for the reviews they are very much appreciated **

**BLOOD CARTEL**

**Chapter Two**

Shaken Dean touched his busted lip before standing on unsteady legs and running after Sam. Outside he saw a car leaving the motel car park and shouted out after him "Sam…Sam…Sammy I need you" the car drove off and Sam was gone now he was all alone with his demons. He hadn't been surprised that Sam had taken it badly but not to let him explain meant he had hurt Sam which was never his intention. Rubbing his sore jaw he knew that keeping secrets was never a good thing, it had driven them apart before but Sam would never have let him do this. Maybe it was for the best that his brother had gone because now he could do what he had to; avenge the death of his friends. Leaning against the motel room wall he slid down onto his bum as he reached inside the pocket of his jeans to retrieve his cell phone, scrolling down his contact list he saw Sam's name and for a second or two he was tempted to ring him, no he told himself it was better this way so he carried on down the list until he found the name he wanted, pressing the call button he closed his eyes against the tears that were forming and waited for the French man to answer "Dean?"

"Ok, I'll do it" Dean told the voice

"All the way?" the French man asked of him

"Yeah whatever it takes" Dean wiped away the tears with his free hand

"What about your brother Sam, is he going to be a problem?"

"No, he safer away from me" ending the call Dean let the phone slip thru his fingers; he rather die than let them hurt Sam because of him, his freedom wasn't worth it. Closing his eyes he leaned his head against the wall he just hoped he was strong enough because if he wasn't Dean Winchester would be lost and this time there would be no way back. Standing up he needed to write Sam a note he had a feeling that once his brother had calmed down he would be back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shaking with rage Sam drove for hours the only though that was going through his mind was why, why was Dean doing this to himself? He slammed his fist down hard on the steering wheel in anger. In the last few months he had kept Dean safe from the Blood Cartel, helped him rebuild his low self-esteem and confidence he had been there to support him when Dean needed him. But seeing Dean with that vampire, kissing his hand and bowing down to him sickened him, it disgusted him how little his brother thought of himself. Suddenly hitting the brakes Sam stopped the car down a lonely country road, he couldn't see the road ahead for the build up of unshed tears that was stinging his eyes and clouding his vision, taking out his cell phone he searched for Bobby's name in his contact list but then decided again calling him, it wasn't fair to burden Bobby with this, he hadn't been out of the hospital that long and was still recovering from his injuries.

After all the promises Dean had made, the guilt trip he had taken over the deaths of Matt and McBain that led him to that one night just over a month ago when Dean lost his way and tasted. After that Dean swore he would never taste again he would make their deaths mean something. He was feeling betrayed and he was glad of the distance he had put between them because right now he could so easily strangle that life out of Dean with his bare hands, wiping the tears away that had now worked their way down his face he wondered why it hurt like hell, because he loved him that's why. Dean was his only true friend, his brother, his family and he couldn't imagine his life without him in it and if he was truthful even at Stanford he missed him. Growing up Dean had been his hero but to see him now with no self respect made him angry, his brother was far better than being some vampire's bitch and it hurt because Dean couldn't see that. Shaking his head Sam thought back to their conversation, he had been so worked up he hadn't really given Dean a change to explain. He just couldn't stand by and watch his brother do this to himself but now as his anger was subsiding he realised he couldn't leave him alone and vulnerable for the Blood Cartel to enslave him, to crush and mould him to their will. Slamming his fist against the steering wheel for a second time in frustration he had only one choice, "Damn you Dean" starting the engine he turned the car around and headed back to the motel on the outskirts Detroit.

When Sam eventually arrived back at the motel he pulled the stolen car into the parking space outside their room only to find it in total darkness and the impala gone. Checking his pocket for his room key he remember he had left it on the small table in the room, climbing out of the car instead of picking the lock he headed for the manager's office. In the heat of the moment he had said something he now regretted, he wasn't ashamed of Dean he just said it out of anger, fear and deep down a little of him wanted to hurt Dean for breaking his promise but now he wished he could take it back, he need to tell him he was sorry.

The night manager looked up from the small TV on the counter immediately recognising the tall young man "You've missed him when he booked out he said you might be back so he left you this" he pulled out from under the counter a bulky white envelope and handed it to Sam

"When did he book out?" Sam asked taking the envelope from him

The office manager shrugged his shoulders he wasn't totally sure "maybe an hour or two ago"

"Thanks" leaving the office Sam opened the white envelope as he walked back to the car inside it he found Dean's cell phone and a scribbled note.

_Sammy,_

_I know you hate me and I disgust you I know I disgust myself but I've realised that my freedom as come at too high a price. I can't stand by while my family suffer and my friends die for me. I'm sorry but I know you would never have agreed to what I'm about to do, you would have tried to stop me but someone as to stop them because there are others like me that are trapped in a life of slavery that need help and the only way to set us all free is to go deep within the Cartel itself and bring it down from the inside I just hope that I am strong enough to end this. I know you will worry but I am not alone I have help._

_I'm sorry for keeping this a secret and I hope you can forgive me for that. Everything I've told you was the truth. I promised myself I would make Matt's and McBain deaths count and I intend to do just that. _

_Dean _

Crunching the note tightly into his fist Sam shook his head against what Dean was doing. He wanted revenge just as much as his brother but not like this, Dean wasn't strong enough and who was this help he had, could they be trusted. His mind set he wasn't going to let Dean do this, if he had to kidnap and tie Dean up to stop this insane plan to bring down the Cartel he would. Climbing back inside the car he headed for the Pussycat Club.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Two months earlier – Iron Falls, Lake Michigan**

In the late afternoon shade Toby watched Matt's clinic, he could see Matt moving around in his office he could smell only one scent which meant he was alone. His only thought from that terrible night was to avenge his master and to take back what belonged to Nikolay. He remembered back to that night as if it was yesterday, sitting in the car as he waited for his master to leave for Canada his only thought was about his up and coming siring ceremony. He had witnessed the captured hunters being led into the mansion and thought it would be only a matter of minutes before Nikolay would appear with Dmitri and Dean, how wrong could he have been.

Matt scent grow stronger as Toby moved closer to the clinic's window, it wasn't the way he or Nikolay had intended for him to receive eternal life but after the explosions and seeing Nikolay leaving by his study window he had followed him into the woods and begged his master to turn him. At first Nikolay had refused him, the ceremony was supposed to be special, to be remembered for eternity but with Dmitri gone Nikolay knew he needed the strength of a vampire at his side and agreed to it. After the exchange of blood had taken place Nikolay had hid him in a sort of secret panic room in the converted stables while he went through the transformation. Afterwards he was horrified to find out that his master had been beheaded.

Matt leaned back in his chair and stretched his tensed muscles hearing a noise he immediately thought of young Poppet coming back from the library. "Poppet" he called out

The door to Matt's office opened "You know doctor you shouldn't leave your door unlocked for any one just to walk in"

Immediately Matt recognised the man that he thought had been killed along with the others, jumping up "how did you survive?" he blurted out as he saw the sword in Toby's hand suddenly the only thought in his mind was of how he could defend himself.

"How did I survive good question" Toby closed the office door behind him "because I was chosen"

Matt sat back down in his chair he knew he had only once chance at getting his gun from the bottom draw of his desk.

It was a condescending manner that Toby used on Matt because he was in fact more than ten years younger than Matt "You've been a very naughty boy" he could feel Matt's fear and almost taste the blood running through his veins "you've taken something that belongs to my master, not once" he held up one finger then two with his free hand as he walked towards Matt's desk "but twice and I'm here to take them back"

"You're not taking her" Matt spat out as he went for the gun, he reached down pulling the draw open then suddenly froze as he felt the sharp cold blade of the sword against his throat.

Keeping the blade against Matt's throat Toby rounded the desk to see what Matt had been trying to reach for, Matt's fingers were mere inches from the gun "tut, tut Dr Schofield I don't think you understand" slowly he allowed his vampire fangs to descend "I have the blood of my master running through my veins, he has given me the most precious gift of all, eternal life"

Now gripped with fear Matt saw that the gun was pointless as he slumped back in his chair he couldn't protect himself or Poppet.

Toby leaned forward his weight pressing the sharp blade further into the tender skin of Matt's throat, "Where is he, where's Dean?"

Matt gulped awkwardly and tried his best to lie "I don't know, I haven't heard from him in a few weeks"

"Come doctor you can do better than that" Toby could tell that Matt was lying as pushed the blade deeper into his skin, at the first sight of blood trickling down from the blade Toby licked his lips, for a second or two he was mesmerised by the rich redness of it finding it hard to draw his eyes away.

Matt gasped at the sharp stinging pain; he could feel the warm wetness of his blood running down his neck. "Go to hell" he spat out

"My master never did take kindly to someone stealing his property; his punishment for stealing was the loss of a hand but I am not my master tell me where Dean is and I will spare you yours"

Protectively Matt pulled his arms towards his body before angrily spitting out, "Dean's a person not an object that can be bought or sold; you can't just take people and turn them into your possessions"

"Oh but we can doctor, we'll take whatever we want for the last time where is he?" Toby was done trying to persuade the doctor there was always the sheriff of this hick town maybe he would be more talkative.

The tone in Toby's voice had changed it now had a final ring to it, Matt closed his eyes he knew what it was like to be held in a blood bank, to be used for only one purpose as a food supply. Your freedom taken from you; everything that made you who you were was stripped away. Dean had survived a blood bank, survived slavery and as far as he was concerned he wasn't going to let them get their hands on him again even if it had to be over his dead body. He was sorry he couldn't help Poppet because any minute now she would be back. Opening his eyes he stared defiantly into the eyes of the vampire "He's free so go to hell"

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I have finished**

**Thank you for the reviews they are very much appreciated **

**BLOOD CARTEL**

**Chapter Three**

Young Poppet had totally forgotten the time as she hurriedly left the library and swiftly made her way down the main street towards Matt's clinic, now that Matt had been helping her with her reading and writing she was spending most of her time at the library when she wasn't helping him at the clinic, she loved reading books on travel and sometimes she would let herself dream that one day was would visit every single country. She knew Matt wouldn't mind her being slightly late as she opened the front door "Matt I'm back" she called out but received no answer as she placed her library books carefully on the hallway table she thought it was odd that Matt hadn't answered, he had no sessions this afternoon but still she knocked on his office door just in case someone had called in to see him on the off chance. Having no response to her knock she walked in "Matt why…" she froze at the sight of blood her eyes travelling from Matt's lifeless body sitting at his desk to the wall behind him where she saw the words she would never forget

**Thou shall not steal**

The horror of seeing her friend's dead body combined with the shock of those words made her scream she released catch in her throat; her body suddenly started to involuntarily shake with fright as her mind uncontrollably drifting back to several years before when she was merely a child and she had seen those words smeared in blood. Master Nikolay had gathered the slaves and the chosen ones together in the banqueting hall, she remembered how frightened she felt as she held Marcie's hand and waited for the master to appear. He entered and behind him poor Mickey was dragged into the hall by Dmitri and shoved down onto his knees in front of the master.

She had never seen Master Nikolay look and sound so angry "I've always tried to be a good master; I've put clothes on your back, a roof over your heads and food in your stomachs and in return I expect loyalty; obedience and hard working slaves but today I found that one of my slaves has been disloyal by stealing from me."

She watched as the master pointed to the teenager "He has dared to steal whiskey from my study"

Mickey was terrified as he shook his head "I'm sorry master it was only a sip I promise you it won't happen again"

"It doesn't matter if it was a sip or a full bottle you knew you were stealing and I believe that the punishment should fit the crime and back in the days before I was a vampire, before I became a master they use to cut the hand off a thief as punishment so the thief would think twice about stealing again"

"Please master I beg of you I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Young Poppet watched as tears ran down the teenager's face as he sobbed, she couldn't believe the master would do such a thing. She too started to cry as she saw the master take the sword from Dmitri "Hold out your arm"

She remembered seeing Mickey hold out his trembling left arm as she buried her face into Marcie's dress only then to be told by Marcie that she had to watch, at the time she didn't understand why but it was a lesson to all the slaves that they would never forget. Through tear filled eyes she watched as the master cut of Mickey's hand and with the severed hand he walked over to the window and use the dripping blood to write the words on the window pane, thou shall not steal he then turned to the older slaves "Make sure the younger children understand what it means and then clean this mess up" She never forgot the way master gave a screaming Mickey a look of disgust as he left the hall, she never saw Mickey again he was sold shortly afterwards.

Coming back to the present she shook her head as she stepped forward rounding the desk to see what she had feared, she gasped in shock it was worst then she had thought both his hands were missing "No, no" stepping back she hadn't realised that she was not alone in the room and as she retreated she walked into a solid form turning she looked up into the familiar face of Toby

"Little Poppet, Master will be pleased that you are back amongst us once again where you belong"

A traumatized Little Poppet glanced back at the dead kind man who had looked after her, given her a home before lowering her eyes to the floor, her freedom was over; her dreams would just be dreams and nothing more. As she let herself be led from the room she looked at the library books sitting on the hallway table she thought about taking one with her but the words thou shall not steal stopped her, she never owned anything she was nothing but a slave.

Sheriff McBain climbed out of his patrol and headed towards Matt's clinic where he was stopped at the door by his deputy who immediately informed him "Thought I better warn you it not pretty"

McBain nodded his head as he prepared himself for what he was about to see, Matt had been a good friend to him and now he was dead, murdered suddenly he had a sickening feeling that they had been too naïve to think that just because Nikolay was dead it was all over. Entering the hallway he glanced at the library books before heading into Matt's office and the sickening scene, he froze for a moment before recovering; he had to treat this like any other murder case, in a weak voice he asked "So what we've got"

Deputy Gregson stepped up behind McBain "Nothing seems to be missing except for his hands, judging by the amount of blood I think his hands were removed before his throat was cut"

"Poor Bastard" McBain tried to hold back his anger as look up at the wall "is that what I think it is?"

"Matt's blood, that's one's for the forensic boys to decide" Gregson sighed "That's another thing we don't need the FBI down here again treating us like country pumpkins"

"The young girl….Poppet where is she?" suddenly McBain realising the library books on the table were hers

"There's no sign of her maybe she saw it happening and ran off" Gregson shrugged his shoulders in uncertainty

McBain looked back at the words smeared on the wall, thou shall not steal, "No, the vampire that did this took her" they were reclaiming what they consider to be theirs; he only hoped Dean was alright.

**Two months ago Alice's Grill and diner – Benedict, Minnesota **

Sam nervously toyed with his breakfast of scrambled eggs and bacon before looking across at Dean, he watched his brother pick up a slice of crispy bacon with his fingers, he had been oddly relieved that days earlier Dean had returned to his normal unhealthy eating habits because another few more days of Dean pulling faces and complaining about tofu or veggie burgers and he would have seriously lost it "Aren't you nervous at all?"

Reading the morning paper Dean stuffed the slice of crispy bacon into his mouth "Nope" before noisily licking his fingers.

Sam leaned forward lowering his voice "You know what today is?"

Dean also leaned forward speaking in a low whisper "How can I possibly forget Sammy with you remaining me constantly that today is the day I get my HIV test results?" truth was he was nervous but he was having too much fun pretending not to care so it would annoy Sam.

Sam pushed his plate away and looked at his watched again "I'll think I go check the mail box"

"Ok" picking up another slice of bacon Dean popped it into his mouth and carried on reading his newspaper as he heard Sam leave.

At the other side of the diner two men were sat drinking coffee and watching the Winchesters, seeing the taller of the one of the two stand up and leave the diner they in turn quickly drank their coffees before standing and working their way through the booths and tables to the remaining Winchester.

Engrossed in his newspaper Dean didn't hear the two approaching men until one of them spoke "Dean Winchester"

Dean looked up suspiciously "Who wants to know?" he looked at the tall man properly in his forties with a goatee beard and tied back hair who had spoken then his eyes drifted to the man stood behind him he was shorter and older with rimmed glasses and a receding hair line

The two men didn't wait for an initiation they slipped into the booth opposite Dean where Sam had sat moments before, the taller one of the two remarked "Or should we call you by your slave name Dean Aleksandrov"

Dean was suddenly gripped with fear, the Cartel had found him, he nervously glanced towards the door his only means of escape; he could try and make a run for it but he doubted he would be successful.

Pierre knew what Dean was thinking "We're not from the Blood Cartel; we only want to talk to you"

Still suspicious Dean wasn't prepared to relax one muscle as he kept his eye on his only avenue off escape "Ok talk I'm listening"

"I am Pierre Dumont and this is Inspector André Lefevre of Interpol unfortunately he speaks very little English so I will speak for the both of us"

Dean looked at the inspector then back to Pierre "Interpol, what's have they got to do with me? I've never been out of the country" it was only because of his fear of flying that stopped him from travelling abroad.

"Human trafficking, women and young girls are been taken from all over Europe and smuggled into this country for their blood, more and more of the Blood Cartel are moving to America, the land of opportunity and its creating a blood market, Interpol wants to stop this trafficking and I want to destroy the Blood Cartel from within and end this but the only way we can do this is to get someone inside someone who won't raise suspicion, someone like a slave"

Dean wasn't very quick on the up take at first then it dawn on him "me?"

"Yes, you"

In utter disbelieve Dean had to confirm what they were asking of him "Let me get this straight, you want me to willingly go back to being a...a slave" the word slave passed his lips as barely a whisper. "And while I'm being used as some vampire's bitch you want me to single handily bring down the Cartel?"

All their previous attempts had failed at getting someone deep enough inside "I'm not saying it won't be dangerous, for the most part you will be alone and we will not be able to protect you"

Dean didn't want to hear anymore "No" was his answer he knew he wasn't strong enough he couldn't go back "You've picked the wrong guy find someone else"

"I know you went through hell but not everyone as a brother and hunter friends to rescue them, are you going to let others suffer because you're too weak too scared too afraid, wouldn't you rather fight for your freedom instead of hiding the rest of your life looking over your shoulder because I can assure you that one day soon your new master will come looking for you and claim what is rightful his and you'll be dragged back and punished but if you willingly walked back in they will be much more lenient with you, which one sounds the better of the two?"

Dean shook his head he was scared of loosing himself of going back and becoming what Nikolay had wanted him to be "I can't I'm sorry" suddenly losing his appetite for the food on the plate in front of him he disgustedly pushed it away before standing to leave

Pierre also stood "Think about it and if you change your mind this is my number" he placed a card inside Dean's shirt pocket.

Dean pushed passed him and headed for the door suddenly the diner was closing in on him he could feel his heartbeat racing and his hands trembling. Outside he was relieved to feel the wind on his slightly sweating face; closing his eyes he breathed deeply and tried to his calm his pounding heart. Walking to the impala he removed the card from his pocket and turned it over in between his fingers. The French man was right he was too weak; he was too scared of becoming the person he hated the most Dean Aleksandrov, hearing Sam calling him from across the street he slipped the card into the pocket of his jeans before he turned to see Sam heading towards him carrying a brown envelope.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I have finished**

**Thank you for the reviews they are very much appreciated **

**BLOOD CARTEL**

**Chapter Four**

Walking back up the road Sam was surprised to see Dean standing by the impala surely he hadn't finished his breakfast already he thought as he reached him, straight away he noticed Dean's slightly pale and sweaty features something had definitely spooked his brother into a slight panic attack "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine" but Dean was anything but fine as he trembled and tried to regulate his breathing, how the hell could they expect him to go back in if he lost it at the mere mention of the Blood Cartel.

Sam could see that Dean wasn't fine "Dean?"

"Leave it Sam I'm fine" Dean snapped back as he climbed into the impala, he could sense Sam's eyes boring into him it was embarrassing enough to still be having these attacks and the last thing he needed was Sam fussing over him.

"Ok" Sam knew better then to push he had taken Matt's advice; Matt had told him that when Dean was ready he would tell him what's was on his mind but until then he had to be patient. Climbing into the impala Sam held out the brown envelope for Dean to take.

Pierre shook his head "No, if Bobby knew that we had been watching his home and following the Winchesters he would be furious he'd most likely take his shotgun to me, he's very protective of the two boys" Pierre replied, in confidence Bobby had sort him out seeking advice about the Aleksandrov family and now he was willing to use what he learnt about the eldest Winchester to bring down the Cartel.

Dean hesitated as Sam held out the envelope he wasn't too sure he wanted to know, this was just another consequence of his tasting, he wondered what else his desire for blood would cost him. Sometimes ignorance was bliss or so someone had once said. What if he was HIV positive he wasn't scared of dying he always had a feeling he would never reach old age not in their line of work, that's why he never really took good care of himself. What scared him the most was leaving Sam all alone in the world; he never wanted that for himself so why should he want it for his brother

"Do you want me too?" Sam asked witnessing Dean's reluctance to take the envelope from him

"No" Dean reached out and took the envelope he could feel his stomach churning with fear because one word could change everything. Slowly he opened the envelope and pulled out the letter. He could feel Sam edging closer as he started to open the folded piece of paper immediately scanning it for one of two words positive or negative.

"Dean what does it say?" Sam was regretting pushing Dean into taking the test now. He could see the tears in Dean's eyes and a lump formed in his throat as his brother passed him the letter.

Reading the letter quickly Sam closed his eyes and sighed with relief, the letter confirmed that Dean's was negative. It was the best news he heard in a long time Dean wasn't HIV positive. Looking across at his brother Dean was smiling from ear to ear back at him but there was something distant a kind of sadness in his eyes and Sam wondered why.

"So what now" Dean asked they had spent the last week hanging around for the test results

"I suppose we'd better ring Bobby tell him the good news then how about we celebrate" for once Sam thought that their work could wait Dean was due some down time.

There was one other person Dean wished he could tell his news to the past week he had been thinking about Celeste wondering if she was still in Canada if she was alright suddenly out of the corner of his eye he saw the French guy and his Interpol friend leaving the diner, he watched them cross the road and climb into their vehicle Pierre's words came back to taunt him "_one day soon your new master will come looking for you and claim what is rightful his and you'll be dragged back and punished but if you willingly walked back in they will be much more lenient with you, which one sounds the better of the two?" _

Handing back the letter Sam saw Dean starring through the windscreen looking round he tried to see what Dean was starring at but all he saw was people going about their everyday business "Dean, did you hear what I've just said?"

"Hmmm....what ...yeah ring Bobby" Dean finally tore his eyes away and looked a Sam

"And" Sam asked impatiently but all he received was a blank puzzled look from him obviously Dean had zoned out at some point, sighing "do you fancy celebrating?"

"Yeah" Dean realised he needed a drink to calm his fraying nerves "how about we get a few cold ones and take them down to the lake" he didn't want to be inside a bar, hemmed into an enclosed space.

"Ok sounds good to me" Sam replied as Dean started the engine and pulled out onto the road

Sitting in their rented car Pierre Dumont and Inspector André Lefevre watched the impala leave; speaking in native French Andre Lefevre turned to Pierre "So maybe your friend Bobby Singer can persuade him to help us"

Andre thought about what Pierre had said "Well then we'll just have to wait; if the rumours are true that the Blood Council is dividing what with the younger Cartel members preferring the newer ways and their agendas are different than the older ones it's forming a crack, their inability to decide over who gets Nikolay's possessions maybe the first sights of a deepening crack"

"But without someone on the inside it may take years and we can't risk that crack closing up again" Pierre started the engine and drove off towards their motel.

"If Dean Winchester things he's free and out of it he's very much mistaken, the clock as already started to count down" Andre replied "Hunter and slave he is the perfect choice"

It was late afternoon when Sam pulled the impala to a stop outside their motel room, it had felt good to relax to see Dean laugh and just for a few hours not to have a care in the world, rare moments like that were precious to them. A few cold beers had turned into quite a few beers and a bottle of whiskey on Dean's part which left him to drive back.

Walking in to their motel room Sam threw the car keys on the small chipped table before sitting down on his bed to remove his boots, he was looking forward to a long shower, he watched Dean enter and drop down on his bed, he didn't want to be the one to spoil the light-hearted mood they were both in but he felt he had to remind Dean "Don't forget to ring Matt"

Lying on his bed Dean turned to see Sam walk over and gather some clean clothes from his duffel bag he hadn't forgotten he just needed a few minutes to gather his thoughts together "Yeah in a minute"

Sam knew as he entered the bathroom he didn't need to push; Dean had kept his word and continued his over the phone sessions with Matt. What they talked about he didn't know but whatever it was Dean was doing well so well if fact that Matt had decided to reduce their sessions to once a week unless of course Dean needed to talk to him.

Having made himself comfortable on the bed Dean wondered if he should mention to Matt about the French man and his Interpol friend or whether he should just totally dismiss it. Pressing the call button the phone rang and rang and just as Dean was about to end the call a familiar voice answered "Sheriff McBain here"

"It's good to hear from you, are you alright?" McBain was relieved to hear his voice after seeing Matt's dead body he had been worried

"Yeah, where's Matt" as he said the words Dean had this feeling in the pit of his stomach that something was wrong, he heard McBain's sigh on the other end of the phone

McBain would have preferred to talk to Sam he didn't know how Dean would handle the news "Can I have a word with Sam is he there?"

Dean's fears grew something had definitely happened to Matt, why else would McBain be answering Matt's phone then only wanting to speak to Sam and not him "Matt's dead isn't he they've killed him? "

McBain remained silent he was torn should he tell Dean or not, oh god he wished he didn't have do this. "I'm sorry but...."

Dean zoned out no longer hearing McBain's as his heartbeat pounded in his ears suddenly he was fighting for every breathe as the walls closed in around him,_ Matt was dead because of him_, _of what he did,_ _it didn't matter that he was now clean from tasting, he could run away and pretend all he wanted that he was free but he wasn't he belong to them and they wanted him back. _He needed to get out the four walls were crushing him, jumping from the bed he found his legs were shaking beneath him as he rounded the bed and rushed towards the door, his cell phone slipping from his sweating palms, every gasp of breathe hurt as he fumbled for the door handle with both hands, pulling at it in a panic he was relieved when the door opened and he was able to get outside were he leaned against the wall before he crumpled against it.

Sam came out of the steam filled bathroom to find the motel door wide open and the room empty his eyes fell on Dean's cell phone laying abandoned on the floor. "Dean, Dean" At that very moment his cell phone decided to ring ignoring it Sam shouted louder "Dean, Dean"

Rushing outside Sam searched the car park the impala was still sat there, wherever Dean had gone it was on foot or he had been taken suddenly startled by a noise behind him he turned to see Dean sitting on the pavement leaning against the wall, his eyes squeezed so tight he look in pain his face was as white as a sheet as he struggled to breathe. Relief and yet panic washed over Sam, relieved that he had found his brother but panicked over how bad his panic attack was, two strides and he was at Dean's side "Hey Dean, it's ok just breathe slow and even, in and out"

Sam's cell phone started ringing again who ever wanted him was persistence, touching Dean's shoulder he could feel the tremors running through his brother's body "I'll be right back" rushing back into their room he didn't like leaving his brother in that state for more than a few seconds, he grab for his phone yelling into it "Yeah" as he rushed back to Dean's side.

"Sam, its Sheriff McBain"

"Oh hi Sheriff, this is kind of a bad time" Sam found Dean exactly how he left him

"I'm probably the cause of that, is Dean there with you?" he had heard Dean's rapid breathing down the phone before he knew Dean was having an attack

"Yes he's with me but how can you be the cause of it"

"This is awkward, Dean rang Matt and I answered, I'm sorry but Matt's dead"

"How?" The reason for Dean's attack was now obvious to Sam

"His throat was cut and they bastards took his hands" McBain looked at the words on the wall again as he heard Sam say "why would they do that"

"They left a message on the wall thou shall not steal"

"Poppet?" Sam whispered

"Gone, we think they took her" before McBain ended the call he added "Be careful they could be coming for Dean"

Sam slipped his phone the pocket of his jeans while trying to get Dean's attention

_"You can run Dean but you will always be mind"_ Dean jumped at Sam's touch

Sam glanced nervously around him Matt knew where they were he knew that they had been waiting on Dean's test results what if he had told them. "It's time we left" they had been there too long "let's get packed up" helping Dean to his feet suddenly he didn't like been out in the open

Having left the town of Benedict well behind in the rear view mirror Dean had shown no interest in driving so Sam drove but every now and then he shot a quick concerned glance at his silent brother who just staring out of the passenger side window since the phone call Dean had barely said a word. Even thou he hadn't said it Sam knew Dean was blaming himself for Matt's death. Sam had learnt from past experience that Dean had already closed himself off and this time he wasn't going to let Dean tail spin, he wasn't going to let Dean start tasting again but he didn't know how somehow he had to get Dean to open up to him maybe one of his favourite songs would get Dean to relax a little. "You want some music on?"

Dean continued to stared out of the window "No"

Biting his lower lip Sam nodded his head in acknowledgement "How about we stop for some food soon, are you hungry?"

"No"

A least Dean was talking well sort of he thought "Dean you can't blame yourself for Matt's death"

This time Dean turned towards Sam with a fiery anger "Well whose fault is it then?"

Sam was taken aback by the shear anger in Dean's voice "The Blood Cartel that's whose"

"If I wasn't such a....." Dean stopped himself from saying filthy blood junkie "this would never have happened" if he had only been stronger but he was weak and pathetic.

"Such a what, Dean?"

"Forget it" Dean turned towards the window again and continued to stare out; they should never have rescued him, being a slave was what he deserved why they couldn't have just left him there, Matt would still be alive.

"No Dean what?" Sam demand was met by silence

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I have finished**

**Thank you for the reviews they are very much appreciated **

**BLOOD CARTEL**

**Chapter Five**

**One and Half months ago - Iron Falls Michigan **

Sheriff McBain had taken the call; just a couple of neighbouring farmers arguing over who had more rights to the stream that ran through both properties, one of them had built a small damn to stop the water going on to the other's properties it was an old feud that was years old and eventually he was on his way back to town. The road was dark and lonely and he was tired, the constant bickering neighbours had worn him out so now he was looking forward to a drink and then bed. Up ahead his tired eyes saw a dark shadow in the middle of the road leaning forward in his seat he immediately started to slow down but as he neared he saw that the shadow was a body. Coming to a stop his headlights shone on the body of a man as it lay facing down in a odd position with its face obscured from view, slowly McBain climbed out cautiously approaching the body as he did he started to unfasten his gun holster attached to his belt. He was nearly there when he realised he had been misled, it wasn't a man it was a mannequin dummy suddenly before he could react to this new information he was knocked of his feet and his head met the ground with a crash, the last thing he saw was a pair of black booted feet before he lost consciousness.

Toby waited patiently in the trees at the side of the road, in a small town like Iron Falls the residents were never short of spreading gossip and being a passed resident himself he soon found out where the good sheriff had gone. He had carefully laid his trap; this was the only road from the Henderson Farm, it was a dark and lonely road and perfect for what Toby had in mind. Soon his patience was reward with the noise of a car heading his way, as the car came into view he backed out of sight behind a tree watching as the sheriff's patrol slowed and stopped. Seeing the sheriff climb out of his car and stop short of the dummy Toby knew that sheriff had cotton on that it wasn't a real body silently and swiftly he attacked like a speeding bullet knocking his target off his feet and unconscious all at the same time.

Lifting the sheriff's dead weight of a body was easy, Toby carried him back to the patrol car and locked him in the back of the car before throwing the dummy deep into the woods. His plan was to take the interfering sheriff to the scene of his crime, the rundown old bridge.

As McBain slowly started to regain conscious he could hear the sound of running water, he didn't remember turning the water on for a bath so why could he hear running water also he must have left the bathroom window open because there was a breeze and there was something else that was odd like he was upside down, he gave himself a few seconds before forcing his heavy eyelids to open but what he saw made him jump and cry out in fear, what he saw wasn't his bathroom, he was looking down at the river a hundred feet below him.

"I shouldn't move around too much if I was you, you know how unstable this bridge is it could collapse at any minute" he heard a voice from above him say.

"Who the hell are you" McBain tried to twist his body so he could see his kidnapper "you'd better get me up kidnapping is against the law"

Sitting on the edge of the bridge Toby looked down at his captive swinging from a rope attached to the bridge "Against the law funny that so is stealing but it didn't stop you from being an accessory to thief" Toby looked around him "on this very bridge in fact"

"Get me the hell up" McBain demanded

"I think you're in no position to give out orders" Toby calmly replied "Now tell me what I want to know where Dean's?"

Closing his eyes against the flowing river below him McBain gulped as he felt nauseous he feared the water he had done since he was a boy "You're the one, you killed Matt"

"He was a thief he took my master's property" Toby spat out in disgust "and I intend to get it back, all of it" he wanted to show Nikolay that he was as loyal as Dmitri was if not more, that Nikolay had not made a mistake in choosing him.

"Your master's dead" as he spoke McBain couldn't hide the fear in his own voice as he heard the bridge creaking above him with his added weight "you're the one that stole his body from the morgue aren't you?"

"I rescued him" Toby lifted the sword that had been lying across his lap he ran his finger idly along the sharp blade "and one day he will be back where he belongs in the mansion with all his possessions around him, no one will stop me"

Laughing out loud at the irony of Toby's words they rescued Dean but he called it stealing "You're mad you're fucking mad" McBain had heard the rumours that the burnt out mansion had been bought and was going to be rebuilt but it couldn't be Nikolay, he was dead, beheaded he saw the body

"I can assure you I'm not mad far from it" Toby stood and leaded over the bridge placing the sharp sword against the thick wiry rope and cutting threw a couple of the strands

McBain felt a tug on the rope and knew that Toby was doing something above him he screamed out in fear "What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm kinda in a rush so I'm setting you a time limit so I suggest you start talking before the rope gives way"

"I don't know, for god sake I'd not know, your bastard I don't know" McBain screamed in panic he could feel the robe giving way "they move around a lot not even the FBI can find them"

Toby cut through a few more strands "Last chance" the sound of the old rotten wood bridge creaked louder

McBain repeated himself "You bastard I don't know" he wished he knew he was desperate to give him something that would save his life then a thought came to him there was one person who would know "Bobby Singer, lives in South Dakota he'll know, please get me up"

Toby smirked as he stepped off the bridge just in time as the rope gave way and the sheriff plunged to his death along with the bridge, living in a small town had its advantages, people knew everything about each other and he soon learnt that the sheriff had a fear of water and had never learnt to swim what a shame.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**One and half months ago – Clayton Illinois **

"Bobby, I don't know what to do Dean's nightmares are getting worse, he wakes up in the middle of the night soaking wet but he says he's fine" Sam whispered as he stared at the bathroom door the shower was still running "the guilt it's eating away at him"

"You've got to keep trying to get through to him maybe I should talk to him how about you swing by maybe stay a few days what do yer think"

"I don't know if he finds out we've arrange this behind his back, he won't like it" hearing the shower stop "look I'd better go I call you back later" Sam ended the call and returned to his laptop

With his back now to the bathroom door Sam heard Dean coming out and then rustling behind him turning from his laptop he saw his brother putting on his jacket "Dean, where are you going?"

"Out" came Dean's sharp reply

"Out where?" Sam stood "I thought we were working on this new case together?"

"We will but I just need a drink"

"Dean?" Sam grabbed his brother's arm to stop him from leaving

"What? Am I that much of a screw up, I can't go out now?" Dean snapped back pulling his arm free he could see what looked like mistrust in Sam's eyes

"You're not a screw up" Sam assured him it was starting all over again, he was losing Dean just like before but this time he wasn't going to let it happen "Wait I'll come with you" Sam went to grab his jacket

"I don't need a babysitter" Dean opened the door "What if I hook up with a girl are you coming too?"

"No, but I fancy a drink" closing the door behind Sam set off after his brother who was purposely walking fast to get away from him but Sam's longer legs met him stride easily.

Entering the bar Dean made straight for the bartender at the bar and ordered two beers while Sam looked around the place, it wasn't like their usual type of bar that they frequented there was no pool table to hustle the locals out of their money but it was ok, it would do.

Grabbing the beers Dean made his way to an empty table and sat down, he took a sip of beer as Sam sat down opposite him. Lowering his eyes he stared into his beer looking anywhere than at Sam's concerned eyes. Dean knew his brother didn't trust him, Sam was scared that he was going to start tasting again hell he didn't even trust himself so why should Sam be any different plus he knew what Sam wanted, he wanted him to open up to him but he couldn't because he was the older brother and he found it hard to tell his younger brother his most inner thoughts and fears, truth be told it would scare the crap out of Sam what he felt deep down inside of him, hatred and guilt, it was consuming him and he didn't know what to do about it not now that Matt was gone, he was on a one way track heading for the edge of the cliff. Taking another sip he looked up he wasn't really listening to Sam talking about the new case instead he let his eyes wonder across the crowded room suddenly he recognised a familiar figure amongst a group of people stood in the middle of the bar she was just like he remembered her with her long wavy black hair and coffee coloured skin suddenly without thinking he out of his seat and heading towards her, her name passing his lips in disbelieve "Celeste" but as he reached out to touch her shoulder she turned and Dean's heart sank, it wasn't her.

Sam was trying to get Dean interested in the new case "So you think it maybe the ghost of Victor Smithson" Sam looked up to see Dean getting out of his seat and heading towards a group of people so he curiously followed him

As Sam approach he heard Dean say "I'm sorry I thought you were someone else" the girl said something which Sam didn't catch then turned away

"Dean" when his brother didn't respond he reached out to touch his shoulder

Dean jumped at the touch he turned to see Sam stood behind "Dean you ok"

"Yeah…I… though she was someone I knew but I was mistaken"

"Who?" Sam asked

"You don't know her" Dean headed towards the bar after taking one last look at the girl he thought was Celeste. At the bar he attracted the bartender and ordered a whiskey, not really tasting it he downed it in one "give me another"

"Dean"

"On second thoughts give me the bottle" Dean instructed the bartender. Taking the bottle from the bartender and throwing some dollars on the bar Dean headed back to their table followed by Sam

Sam watched Dean pour another glass and down it in one "Dean, please man don't do this to yourself"

"Do what; it isn't as if I've much to look forward to"

"Dude, drinking doesn't solve anything"

"Well it makes me forget" that he was a slave; that good people had died because of him

Sam sat back and watched Dean drink the whole bottle then go to the bar and get another, he knew that Dean couldn't kept on torturing himself

"Dean that's it no more"

"I say when I've had enough, you can't tell me what to do" Dean waved his finger at Sam "not you not Nikolay, I'm not your slave not Nikolay's, not anybody's slave...I just want to be me, the old me before dad died" tapping his chest with the palm of his hand "not this pathetic person who couldn't......fight off a vampire, I let him do this to me. What kind of person let's a vampire do that, a weak and pathetic one that's who. Dean stood on unsteady legs and tried to head towards the bar but he stumped into a nearby table. Sam was there in an instance grabbing Dean before he went head first on to the floor "Come on its time we went I think you had enough"

Dean brushed Sam off "I can walk, I not totally useless" he headed for the door. Sam followed him outside then turned Dean in the right direction of the motel

Dean hiccupped; his eyes were already dropping "Sammy the night's still young...hiccup...how about we find a couple of fillies"

"Sure Dean, maybe another night"

Getting back to the motel was painstakingly slow but once they were inside their room Sam placed Dean on his bed and removed his brother's jacket

Letting Sam manhandled him Dean slurred "Why did you do it?"

Having taken off Dean's jacket Sam threw it on a chair and then started on his boots as he worked Sam had no idea of what he was talking about "why did I do what Dean?"

"Rescue me, if you hadn't Matt would be still alive"

Sam was stunned but before he had chance to answer he heard Dean's breathing even out into asleep, he finished taking of his boots and covered Dean up with the blanket "you know why Dean if only you could see that your life is worth more, if you not sacrificing yourself for me then you're doing for others, you can't save everyone" he said more to himself then his sleeping brother.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I have finished**

**Thank you for the reviews they are very much appreciated **

**BLOOD CARTEL**

**Chapter Six**

Leaving his brother to sleep off his drunkenness Sam slipped into the bathroom leaving the door slightly ajar so he could hear Dean before pulling out his cell phone and ringing Bobby "Hi Bobby"

Bobby shot a look at his alarm clock "its late kid"

"I know…sorry…look I've being thinking about what you said earlier about staying with you for a few days and I've decided we're coming"

"So you've haven't spoken to Dean about this?"

"No not yet, I was wondering if you could find another hunter to do this job so that we could be there in a few days"

"Yeah no problems I'll ask Scott, there's something else you need to know I hate burden you further with bad news but McBain's dead"

Sam looked through the gap in the bathroom door he could see Dean was still asleep before he closed it "How?"

"A few days ago he went missing then his body turned up down river his hands were missing just like Matt's so it doesn't take a genius to work out who killed him"

Sam Lent against the bathroom door and closed eyes, how the hell was he going to tell Dean he was already tail spinning with the guilt of Matt's dead "Bobby I can't tell him, this is going to crush him"

"Just get yourselves here and we'll figure it out" Bobby ran a tired hand over the bristles on his chin in thought

"Thanks Bobby" Sam didn't know what he would have done without Bobby these last few months ending the call he washed his face and then climbed into bed. He lay there for some time unable to sleep he was thinking about how he was going to approach Dean about going to stay at Bobby's until tiredness eventually came and he fell into a restless sleep.

Dean's heart was pounding as he stumbled along through the thick dark forest, looking behind him he couldn't see them but he knew they were there, they were after him wanting to drag him back, back to slavery. He carried on desperately searching for his brother "Sam" he called out in a low voice but all he heard was silence "Sam where are you?" panicking he started running faster stumbling over a tree root in the darkness he landed on his knees, his hands landing in something warm and sticky. Pulling back to sit on his heels he held his hands out in front of him, it was blood then he saw it, Matt's dead body lying not far away his eyes starring at him accusingly as fresh blood poured from his cut throat and from the stubs of his arms where his hands were missing, hearing a familiar voice he turned

"You killed him Dean, his blood is on your hands" Nikolay walked out of the darkness "your fault because you broke your promise to me, what did you promise me?"

"I would become whatever you wanted me to be" Dean whispered "I'd become Dean Aleksandrov"

"Yes you did"

"I would have but you shot me?"

"I couldn't let your brother take you, if I couldn't have you then neither would he and now it is his turn to die"

"No" Dean screamed out from the darkness two vampires came forward with Sam held tightly between them suddenly from nowhere Nikolay had a sword in his hand

"No master, please I beg you I'll still be what you want me to be" Dean pleaded looking desperately from Nikolay to Sam

"It's too late for that now Dean" Dean watched as Nikolay turned to the two vampires and demanded them "Hold out his hands"

Dean scrambled to his feet as he saw the terror in Sam's eyes as he struggled to free himself "No" he screamed again he was half way to Sam when suddenly tree roots appeared like long fingers from the ground and started wrapping themselves around his legs and arms pulling him away from his brother

"Sam" unable to get to his brother he could only watched in horror as Nikolay cut off his brother's hands

Is brother's screams brought Sam back to full awareness, he was suddenly jumping out of bed and rushing to Dean's side where he saw that his brother was still trapped in his nightmare struggling to breathe his soaked t-shirt clinging to this torso with sweat

"Dean, its ok I'm here just breathe slowly in and out"

All Dean could hear was Sam screams of agony "No…he gasped…no"

"Dean, look at me" Sam ordered as he placed his hand on his brother's jaw and turned his head so they were directly looking at each other. Slowly he saw Dean's pained green eyes recognise that he was there

"Sam" Dean looked over his brother's shoulder at their surrounding there was no dark sinister forest just their hotel room then his eyes darted to Sam's hands, relief washed over him as he saw that they were still there where they should be.

While Dean gathered himself together Sam entered the bathroom and brought back a glass of water, sitting on the bed Sam knew the answer even before he asked "I don't suppose you're going to talk about it?"

"I'm fine nothing to talk about it was just a dream Sammy that's all" Dean could see the look of total disbelieve on Sam's face, taking a sip of water he leaned back against the headboard "I'm fine" maybe if he said it enough times he could convince himself.

Sam was getting fed up with the same old I'm fine routine "You call screaming my name out and soaking wet with sweat fine"

Sam jumped off the bed "That's it I've done with softy, softy approach, I tried my best to get you to open up to me but you're a stubborn ass, it's gone on too long this guilt it's eating away at you inside" pausing he took a breath "I can't do this anymore"

"What you saying Sammy?" Dean whispered nervously he knew he had been pushing Sam away but maybe he had pushed him too far.

"I can't do this alone anymore so I've made a decision we're going to Bobby to stay for a while, so get some sleep were leaving in the morning" Sam climbed back into his own bed

"What about the job?" he didn't fancy the two of them watching his every move

"Now all of a sudden you're interested in the job, well forget it Bobby's going to call Scott"

"You've been talking to Bobby behind my back what gives you the right" Dean snapped back he hated it when they made decision for him whether it be behind his back or not.

Sam crossed his arms in defiance "I have all the right and if you aren't going to open up to me then you have no right to object" he immediately saw the hurt look on Dean's face before his brother turned his back on him and laid facing the wall.

Sam's words echoed in his mind; Sam was right slaves had no rights and it hurt more coming from his brother.

**One and half months ago – Bobby Singer's Salvage yard**

It hadn't taken Toby long to find out that Bobby Singer owned a salvage yard but unlike the doctor and the sheriff he suspected that this man being a hunter was going to more of a challenge. On arrival at the yard he had been proved right he had found an unseen barrier prohibiting him and vampires like him stepping into the yard. Having walked several times around the fence line in the middle of the night searching for a blind spot, a weak link in the experienced hunter's defences he had found none, this Bobby Singer was no fool but he wasn't one to be defeated easily so now he sat and watched the hunter working in his yard waiting for enforcements in the form of human slaves to arrive.

Working on a car engine outside in the yard Bobby had thought a lot about last nights' conversation with Sam, he still hadn't worked out how they were going to tell Dean about McBain's death, stopping he looked around it was the same as before that feeling that he was being watched, something was out there waiting. He felt for his trusting gun in the small of his back, every since he had heard the news of Matt and McBain's untimely deaths he had reinforced his boundary fences with protective symbols against vampires for his own safety as well as for the boys when they came to stay, a safe haven for Dean. No vampire was getting near him while Dean was on his land it would be over his dead body. Wiping his oily hands on an old rag the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end, a definite sign that a storm was coming his way and this one wasn't weather related, he started making plans as he walked back inside his house, he had to make a urgent phone call.

Bobby had been sat by the window for some time waiting and watching, a sound that all it took for him to grab his shotgun off the table and start looking again through the slits in the blinds he saw nothing a first then a shadow moving swiftly around the salvage yard. Stepping back he turned and headed for the back door the element of surprise was his for the taking.

Entering quietly slaves Spencer and Jimmy looked around the salvage yard "Nice place" Jimmy whispered sarcastically there wasn't much to destroy here he thought as he tapped his baseball bat lightly against his leg in anticipation of wanting to destroy something

"Remember Jimmy Master Tobias wants information first then you can have your fun, not before" Spencer wondered who were worst Jimmy or Bo and Luke as he surveyed the yard.

"I know work first" Jimmy sighed as followed Spencer between the wrecked cars.

Now outside Bobby did the same sneaking between the old broken down vehicles until his eyes fell on two men wearing black suits, Bobby studied them, they were human that much he knew and bullets would kill them.

Stopping by the side of an old truck Spencer turned to Jimmy "do you hear that?"

There wasn't a sound coming from the house or yard "It too quiet"

"Exactly he knows we're here" Spencer pulled his gun out from the inside of his jacket; he had learnt a thing or two working with the slave hunters to know the signs of danger. "Out here watching, that's what I would do"

"Well if he's out here Bo and Luke will find him" thinking about it Jimmy added "my money's on Bo"

Bobby had now move closer to the two men not realising that he too was being watched as he lifted his trustworthy shotgun at his targets he suddenly froze at the sound of snarling coming from behind him. Turning slowly he saw two giant sized Doberman dogs getting ready to attack, Bobby starred into their opened mouths filled with long sharp teeth dripping with saliva As much as he liked dogs he wasn't opposed to killing them if he had too. Seeing the hunger in both dog's eyes he knew they were going to rip him apart. As they attack he managed to get one shot off, he was relieved to hear one of the dogs yelped out in pain as the other forced him to the ground and sunk its teeth into his left arm. Bobby fought against the dog as it pulled and ripped his arm apart, unable to fire the shotgun at such close range he used the butt of it to strike the dog across the head, the dog yelp letting go but quickly recovered it soon attacked again this time sinking its teeth further into Bobby's ripped arm. Bobby screamed out in pain as he felt the dogs' teeth grind against his bone

Hearing the dogs attack Spencer and Jimmy ran toward the snarling and screaming noises "Bo, heel" Spencer ordered the dog but when the Doberman continued on he stepped forward graping the dog by its collar and pulling the dog away "release Bo"

Jimmy walked over to the wounded dog called Luke, kneeling down to see the bullet hole in the dog's chest he snapped its neck before walking over to Bobby and picking up the shotgun where Bobby had dropped it in the attack.

Bobby grabbed his torn arm he could barely move his fingers as he starred into the eyes of the savage dog that Spencer was holding back slightly, as it snap and snarled pulling to get at Bobby again. "Inside the house now" Spencer ordered Bobby

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I have finished**

**Thank you for the reviews they are very much appreciated **

**BLOOD CARTEL**

**Chapter Seven**

Bobby stood slowly cradling his left arm against his chest as he turned towards his home; behind him he heard them following him with the dog panting heavily as it pulled Spencer along eager to get at its new chew toy again "Who the hell are you?" Bobby shouted over his shoulder

Jimmy poked him in the back with the shotgun he had taken away from Bobby "We ask the questions"

At the front door Bobby was relieved to hear that Bo was ordered to stay on the porch as they entered the house. As soon as he was standing in the middle of his own living room Bobby's eyes travelled over to his beat up old sofa where he kept a second shotgun hidden behind it.

"When master told us about you being an excellent hunter I expected more, I didn't expect a dirty looking old man" Spencer remarked looking the seasoned hunter up and down "It true what they say you should never judge a book by its cover"

Ignoring his insults Bobby causally took a few steps backwards towards the sofa as he heard the well built one of the two Jimmy say "It's up to you how this goes down, it can be quick or painfully slow; I know which one I'd prefer"

"So who's this master then?" Bobby asked keeping his eyes on the two men as he tried to figured out how he was going to get to his shotgun

"He's called Master Tobias and I think you know what he wants" Jimmy replied turning his back slightly to look around the cluttered room. It was all Bobby needed to get to the sofa, he rushed forward ignoring the pain from his ripped arm as he grab his gun from its hiding place. He could barely grip the barrel of the gun with his left hand, his fingers felt so dump as he swung it around pointing it at Spencer but as he fired a shot off Jimmy turned and swung the baseball bat knocking the shotgun upwards to the ceiling where the spent shell landed sending pieces of ceiling raining down on them as the shotgun flew from Bobby's hand. The second blow from the baseball bat came low; it connected with Bobby's right knee. Screaming out in agony Bobby slumped to the floor holding his shattered knee with his one good hand against the unbearable pain, as he tried to keep the nausea he suddenly felt at bay and his breakfast from returning.

"Now see what you've done you got your blood on my suit" Jimmy looked down at himself disgusted that some of Bobby's blood had landed on him

This wasn't a time to quit as Bobby saw his shotgun lying just out of his reach he pulled himself across the floor towards it, every movement of his right leg sent white agonising hot pain shooting through his leg

"Not so fast old timer" Spencer walked across the floor kicking the shotgun further away before squatting down at Bobby's side "Why don't you make it easy on yourself and tell us where Dean Aleksandrov is and that thieving brother of his"

Seeing the shotgun kicked out of his reach Bobby spat out "Go to hell"

"No doubt we will one day" after studying Bobby for a moment Spencer stood and walked over to one of the many books lying about, he picked one up at random and sat in a nearby chair flicking through the pages while Jimmy spun the baseball bat round in his hand "Master won't be happy will he Jimmy?"

"Master Tobias sure is all fired up about getting his master's slave back" Jimmy ran the baseball long the bookshelves sending the books toppling to the floor

"I would say more like obsessed and I'm not about to disappointed him" closing the book he glanced down at Bobby

"It's never a good thing to be in our master's bad books, he can make our lives hell" Jimmy turned from the bookshelves "just like we're going to make your life hell if you don't tell us what we want know" moving away from the mess he had made he brought the baseball bat swinging down hard across Bobby's ribs.

Crying out in pain Bobby felt some of his ribs snap from the blow he had no time to recover from the pain or get his breathing under control when a second blow landed knocking the air totally from his lungs. The room began to spin he knew he had to stay awake he still had another option, from where his batted and bleeding body lay Bobby could barely see his gun taped underneath one of his chairs because of the black spots dancing before his eyes, it was his only hope. Squeezing his eyes shot against the pain he could barely breathe as he pulled himself slowly towards the chair his ribs, arm and knee screaming in protest at the slightest of movement

Spencer watched his captive move closer to the chair before kneeling down by his side and grabbing hold of Bobby's shattered knee and stopping Bobby's journey as he applied pressure "Now where is Dean Aleksandrov?"

Bobby screamed out in agony "Son... of... a... bitch" he gasped between painful breaths; as much as he tried to stay conscious he felt himself slipping into a pain free darkness.

Seeing Bobby's eyes start to roll back in his head Spencer released his knee, if he wasn't careful Singer would soon be unconscious and unable to tell him what he needed to know, an average person by now would be singing like a canary but this hunter was strong suddenly he smirked to himself as a thought entered his mind, why hadn't he thought about it before, quickly he searched Bobby for his cell phone and soon found it in one of his many pockets, luckily it hadn't been damaged by the blows from baseball bat.

With the release of pressure on his knee Bobby forced himself to stay conscious as he realised what Spencer was about to do "No, you bastard you can't" he screamed, his eyes travelled towards the chair with his gun strapped beneath it; he was near but not near enough and his broken body had no way of getting to it quickly.

"If you won't tell us then I'll make him come to us" Spencer scrolled down Bobby's contact list and soon found Dean's cell phone number pressing the call button he waited

XXXXXXXX

Driving to Bobby's Sam concentrated on the road ahead he knew Dean was pissed at him but right now he didn't care because while ever his brother was pissed at him it was keeping him from wallowing in guilt.

Arms folded across his chest Dean sat silently in the passenger side seat looking out of the side window at the trees and fields passing by; the dull thumbing in his head from last night's drinking was bothering him but not as much as Sam was. He wasn't happy about going to Bobby, he loved the old man like a father but right now he didn't need more lectures about how this wasn't his fault. Feeling his cell phone vibrate in his pocket he pulled it out to see that it was Bobby calling "Hi Bobby"

"Wrong, try again" an unknown voice replied

Dean sat up straight and looked towards Sam for the first time that morning "Who is this?"

"I think you'll want to hear this" There was cry of pain as Jimmy kicked Bobby in his already broken ribs between the grunts of pain Bobby shouted a warning to Dean in a pained breathless voice "Dean don't come, Blood Cartel"

The unknown voice returned "If you value your friend's life you will get yourself here to his home now" he could hear Bobby in the background screaming out in pain again

"I swear to god I'm going to kill you" Dean threaten

"Then I'll expect you soon" the phone line when dead

Sam had seen the fear in Dean's eyes before it was replaced by anger, he had no idea who Dean was talking too "Dean?"

"They've got Bobby, the Blood Cartel they've got Bobby" Dean stuttered out

Sam's mind whirled at the implications of the new twist; he needed to think so he pulled the impala over to the curb removing the keys from the ignition as he climbed out.

"Sam, Sam" Dean watched his brother climb out and pace up and down in front of the impala.

Climbing out in disbelieve he couldn't wrap his head around why his brother had stopped the car "Sam what the hell are you doing didn't you hear what I've just said, they got Bobby if I don't go they'll kill him"

Sam stopped his pacing and stared his brother out "Don't you think I know that but we'll be walking into a trap" the last few months they had been hiding from the Blood Cartel now he was faced with horrible truth that he might lost Dean again.

"I know but its Bobby" this shouldn't be happening Dean thought how the hell did they know about Bobby?

Sam ran a hand through this longish hair "I love Bobby too Dean but you've got to promise me that this isn't going to turn into you sacrificing yourself for him"

Dean would die for him in a instant "I can't let Bobby died, I just...I can't" no one else was going to die because of his mistakes

"Dean you have to promise me.... I'm not losing you again" the way Sam spoke in that tone of voice he knew his brother wasn't going to get back in the car until he promised

Dean toed the ground in front of him with his boot how could he promise when Bobby's life was in danger

"Dean?"

"Ok...ok I promise" he was going to try to keep it, Dean held his hand out to take possession of the impala's keys

Sam saw the serenity in Dean's eyes and believed him "But we do it my way, understand" Sam held the keys out but didn't release them to Dean

"Ok" Dean grabbed the keys and jumped behind the wheel of the impala. Once Sam was sitting next beside him he put his foot down and the impala sped off down the road.

XXXXXXXXX

"Better tie Bo up, we don't want him ripping our precious slave apart" there was a touch of spite in Spencer's voice as ordered Jimmy. What was so special about this slave that the slave hunters couldn't deal with? He pulled out his own cell phone to call his master "and find some robe so we can tie him up too" he shouted over his shoulder to Jimmy.

"I hope your ringing with good news" Toby barked down the phone "Because mark my words if you haven't you'll be sorry"

Spencer cringed a little at the thought of punishment but pushed it aside "I think you'll be happy with what I about to tell you, Dean Aleksandrov's on his way here"

"You rang him?"

"Yes Master Tobias" now there was a hint of nervousness in Spencer's voice as he wondered if he had done the right thing after all

He had laid the foundation of fear, murder the doctor and sheriff more as a punishment for stealing then to find Dean Aleksandrov but now maybe it was time that Dean knew who had murdered his friends "You have done well my slave; I want you to kill Singer in front of my master's slave when he gets here"

A sigh of relief passed his lips "Yes Master Tobias" now please with himself Spencer slipped his cell phone into his back pocket and turned to Bobby "So hunter what so special about this slave that we have to keep a our little mission hush-hush?"

Still lying on his living room Bobby coughed he could taste his own blood as he managed shallow breathes the pain from just breathing was so intense. Bobby shook his head at Spencer's question as he watched Jimmy return carrying a rope from the yard. Where the hell was Joseph when he rang him he promised he would get there as soon as he could?

Jimmy pulled Bobby up into a seating position and tied his arms painfully behind his back before pulling Bobby towards the wall and away from the chair and gun that he had so desperately been trying to reach earlier.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I have finished**

**Thank you for the reviews they are very much appreciated **

**BLOOD CARTEL**

**Chapter Eight**

Dean had silently concentrated on the road breaking several speed limits to get to Bobby's before dark, now as dusk fell he pulled the impala up on the roadside near the woods that lay behind Bobby's land a good mile away and cut the engine "So what's the plan college boy?"

Sam chewed on his bottom lip he had no plan as such except for protecting the two people he loved "not sure I'm working on it" he hadn't yet figured out how to rescue Bobby without the Blood Cartel getting their hands on Dean. Climbing out Sam headed for the back of the impala, after opening the boot he pressed the catch to open the secret compartment. Searching through the clutter he found what he was looking for the tin that contained the ash to cover their human scents with. During the long journey he had called Joseph several times, he had wanted the experienced vampire hunter to be there with them as backup but in the end he had to settle with leaving a message on Joseph's voice mail telling him that Bobby was in trouble and they were heading to the salvage yard.

Dean knew the odds were against them as he climbed out and followed his brother to the boot. On his way he pulled out a bottle of Scotch from the inside pocket of his jacket and down a third of the bottle before reaching into the boot of the car, he was unable to stop his sweaty hands from shaking as he grabbed the bottle of dead man's blood and the two machetes. Just the thought of the Blood Cartel being nearby made him feel nervous but he wasn't going to let Bobby down not now, this was his fault if he hadn't of been a filthy blood junkie in the first place Bobby would never have been in this situation.

Having taken the crossbow and bolts from the boot Sam watched Dean closely; he knew when his brother was scared "You are going to be alright?"

Dean leant the machetes against the car then started to checked his gun before slipping it in the back of his jeans "Yeah I have to be" he started to walk passed Sam but Sam grabbed his arm stopping Dean as he passed "I wish you didn't have to be here but I need you, remember your promise we go in rescue Bobby then together we'll figure out what to do next"

"Yeah" if only it was that simple Dean thought maybe he should face the truth that he couldn't run forever maybe next time it would Sam "Sam I can't keep running they'll never give up..."

Sam cut him off "No Dean don't even think it if we have to we'll go to Mexico maybe even the other side of the world" he couldn't hide the desperation in his voice "anywhere they can't find us"

Dean lowered his eyes "Next time it could be you Sam and...I can't let you die, not because of me"

Sam shook his head he couldn't deal with this right now "I can't deal with this now Dean we have to think of Bobby"

Dean nodded Sam was right they had to concentrate on rescuing Bobby but it didn't change the situation nothing did; he took another sip of Scotch before placing the nearly empty bottle in his duffel bag. Grabbing his knife off the back seat he started to strap it to the outside of his right ankle.

After Sam dowsed himself he passed Dean the tin "Make sure you cover yourself well we don't want to advertise that we're here before we're ready" even though he said it he knew Dean would know that; it was more of a reassurance for himself. Walking back to the front of the impala he felt his cell phone vibrating in his pocket pulling it out he saw it was Joseph "Joseph, thank god, you've got my message"

"Yeah, we're here at Bobby's I'll explain later, where are you?" Joseph gruff voice replied

Releasing some of the built up tension in his shoulders Sam was a little surprised that Joseph was already there but he didn't question it "In the woods behind Bobby's, we'll be there shortly"

Placing the phone back in his pocket Sam answered the questioning look on Dean's face "Joseph's here"

"More the merrier" Dean finished dowsing himself with the ash before throwing the tin back in the secret compartment. He closed the boot and collected the machetes "let's go" he left it to Sam to pick up the bottle of dead man's blood along with the crossbow and bolts

They steadily worked their way through the trees towards the back of Bobby's yard where they climbed over the wrought iron fence into the yard. Dean let Sam take point as they quietly headed towards the house using the old vehicles as their cover.

It was Joseph who saw the two Winchesters approaching "Sam, Dean over here" he called out in a low voice

They both saw Joseph and Billy pressed up against the side of an old truck "How long have you been here?" Dean asked as they reach the other hunters

Billy looked at his watch "About an hour"

Joseph peered around the old truck at the sleeping dog lying on the porch "Bobby rang us this morning said he got that feeling that us old hunters get, that something nasty was about to happened and he didn't want to take any chances especially not after Matt and the sheriff"

Kneeling down by the front wheel of the truck Billy added "Looks like he was right"

"How many of them are they?" Sam asked changing positions with Joseph so he could see the house

"Not sure, we've seen movement inside the living room but we can't get to any closer because of the dog" Joseph replied

From his kneeling position Billy turned to look up at Dean "We were trying to think of a way to draw them out"

"And?" Dean asked

Joseph shrugged his shoulders and looked at Billy for confirmation "So far nada"

Dean calmed his nerves and squared his shoulders "I'll draw them outside, it's me they want" all the three hunters turned to looked at him

"No Dean" Sam snapped back a little too loudly which made Bo's ears twitch

Joseph had to admit they had no other choice "We need to draw them out and Dean our best option"

Sam glared at Joseph "I'm not using Dean as bait"

Dean grabbed Sam's arm and pulled him towards the back of the truck "It's ok Sam, it the only way and besides you've got my back covered what could possibly go wrong, they won't hurt me"

Sam slowly shook his head "I don't like it"

"What other choice do we have?" Dean replied "Promise I won't do anything stupid"

Struggling to open his eyes Bobby was surprised to see that the mid day sun had gone and his living room was now covered in shade which meant he had passed out from the pain or the loss of blood from his arm and knee, his chest felt like there was a lead weigh pressing down hard on it stopping him from drawing much needed air into his lungs. He looked up at the clock on the wall it was now evening time so he had be out of it for a few hours which probably meant the boys would be almost there, he knew they wouldn't follow orders and stay away. He was determined that he wasn't going to be used as some bargaining chip so they could get their hands on Dean so he started working with his one good hand to free his wrist from the rope but that bastard with the one with the baseball bat had tied it too tight for him to free himself. His attempt had caused his savaged arm to start bleeding again he could now feel his blood dripping off his arm on to the floor which gave him an idea he painfully twisted his arm further so that his blood would start to flow down his arm onto the robe hopefully he could soften the rope, stretch it. As he worked he kept his eye on Jimmy sat in the chair that had his gun strapped beneath it, while ever Jimmy sat there he had no hope of getting to it.

Jimmy swung the baseball bat through the air at an imaginary ball "When's he going to get here?" Jimmy's patience was wearing thin "You know I don't like waiting around I'm a man of action" give him something to destroy, beat up, mutilate and his was happy.

"Soon I hope"

"What's the deal with our Master loaning us out to Master Tobias anyway, he comes out of nowhere, nobody's' even heard of him and the next thing you know their all buddy-buddy with each other, there's something going on" it had been on Jimmy mind all day.

Spencer shrugged his shoulders "I've heard some rumours from the slaves of the House of Petrov ...nah better not talk about it, you know what the punishment is for spreading rumours and I want to keep my tongue firmly in my mouth" he heard about a slave getting his tongue ripped out for repeating what his master had told him

Jimmy leaned forward he was intrigued now "go on I'll not tell another soul, living or dead"

Spencer studied Jimmy for a minute he would trust him with his life "Ok you didn't hear this from me; Master Dominic is going into business for himself"

"No way" Jimmy was truly shocked

"Apparently he's no longer willing to give the Blood Council a cut of his profits from his blood trafficking businesses or any of his lap dancing clubs and another rumour is that if any of the other cartel members want to join him he's willing to protect them"

"The council aren't going to like that, no one screw with them and ...." Jimmy stopped in mid sentence as he heard Bo snarling on the porch "looks like we have company"

Spencer pulled out his gun as he stood "watch him" he ordered as he move towards the window and peered out, at first he saw no one but after a few minutes he saw Dean walking alone through the cars towards the house "He's here"

Jimmy looked at Bobby, what was there to watch, the old hunter could hardly breathe let alone move and if he could it won't be far.

On the porch Bo pulled on his chain, snapping and snarling at the new arrival, until Spencer appear and slapped him on the side of the head quietening him

Dean moved slowly towards the house he wasn't sure what to expect when he got there. Has he approached he saw the Doberman's teeth as it snarled at him he was glad that it was tied up his attention was drawn to the man who appeared at Bobby's door, the way he was dressed told him he was no vampire, slave yes.

"So you're Dean Aleksandrov?" Spencer stepped off the porch and walked towards Dean stopping in front of him before grabbing hold of Dean's shirt and pulling the fabric aside to see his slave tattoo, as soon as he was satisfied he pressed his gun against Dean's chest "Where's that thieving brother of yours"

"I came alone"

"Oh I don't think so after all the trouble your brother went to claim you he's not going to just let you walk in here all alone" Still pointing the gun at Dean Spencer walked behind him patting him down for concealed weapons, he found Dean's gun nestled in the back of his jeans, he tucked it in the back of his own pants before placing his left foot at the back of Dean's right knee forcing Dean down on to his knees.

Sam watched, his finger ready on the trigger as Dean was forced to the ground he had to force himself to stay as he watch Spencer placed his gun at the back of his brother's head

"If you want your brother to live you'd better come out" Spencer shouted out his empty threat for Sam to hear

Sam hesitated before standing; they had already figured that Bobby's captors wouldn't buy Dean's story of coming alone, hopefully now the man holding at gun to Dean's head would be satisfied that there was no one else hiding in the yard. Sam walked towards the house his gun held loosely in his hand, out of the corner of his eye he saw that Joseph and Billy were in position and ready

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I have finished**

**Thank you for the reviews they are very much appreciated **

**BLOOD CARTEL**

**Chapter Nine**

Keeping the gun pressed against the back of Dean's head Spencer waited for Sam to walk within spitting distance before he gave him his instructions "slowly throw the gun away then get down on your knees" he watched as Sam did as he was told

From his advantage point perched high in up a tree Toby could see the three of them in the yard he eagerly pressed the redial button on his cell phone

Hearing his cell phone ringing Spencer kept a watchful eye on his two captives while he answered "Yes Master"

"Let me speak with him" Toby ordered as he looked around the salvage yard he hadn't seen the Winchesters enter the yard which wasn't surprising with the old cars stacked up on top of each other, maybe they hadn't come alone but seeing nothing untoward he resettled his eyes back on Dean.

"Yes master" Spencer obeyed instantly handing the phone over to Dean "Master wants to speak with you"

Dean stiffened his back as he placed the phone to his ear half expecting the familiar voice of Nikolay's "Hello Dean nice to see you again"

Dean instantly recognised Toby's British ascent "Toby"

"It's Master Tobias now" Toby informed him

Dean couldn't believe it, when had Toby become a vampire? he started to looked around trying to find him but with all the protection Bobby had around his place he had to be somewhere up high to be able to see him but it was getting dark and his eyes were no match against a vampire's.

"You're the one that killed Matt?" even though he kept telling himself that Nikolay was dead he was relieved that Matt hadn't died by Nikolay's hand.

"Your so called family haven't told you, have they?"

Dean looked across at Sam in puzzlement "Told me what?"

"That the good Sheriff's dead too" Toby smirked in satisfaction "we don't lie or keep secrets from our slaves, do we Dean?"

"No" Dean didn't have to ask why Toby was doing this he already knew the answer and they would carry on killing until he excepted that he belonged to them, closing his eyes he tried to force back the panic attack that was starting to build. It hurt that Sam and Bobby hadn't told him about McBain's death he knew why because they thought he was weak and pathetic, they were right.

Hearing Dean's breathing notch up a level Toby knew he had the upper hand "They deserved to die they were nothing but thieves which brings me to your brother, by rights I should kill him too not just for stealing you but for killing my master but I'm feeling generous so I will let him live if you walk out of the salvage yard now, it's time Dean you rejoined Aleksandrov family where you belong"

Dean cringed at the thought of being Dean Aleksandrov again he pushed the thought aside he couldn't think about it right now not when Bobby's life was in danger "What about Bobby?" he would only go against his promise that he made to Sam if both Sam and Bobby were safe

"One of them must pay the price, your choice" Toby replied, he knew Dean would want his brother to live and for now he would let Sam live, he had other plans for Sam.

"And if I don't come?"

"Then you will watch them both die" Toby threatened but he knew Dean, he wouldn't sit by and watch them both die

Inside the house Bobby could hear Dean's familiar voice outside in the yard as he worked on the robes binding his wrists together while Jimmy looked out of the window hopefully oblivious to what he was doing. His blood was doing the trick the robe was softening, loosening with every painful twist of his arm. He closed his eyes every breath was taking too must of a toll on him, just the effort of his chest rising and falling was draining him but hopefully one more twist of his dog bitten arm would do it, he bit back the feeling of nausea as he made his final attempt. White hot pain shot through his shoulder as he twisted his arm, it almost blacked him out but his good arm was free at last.

Jimmy turned from the window and stared at Bobby suspiciously as he heard the old hunter's short laboured breaths and painful grunts and moans. Seeing that Bobby's eyes were closed and his breathing had quietened a little he drew his attention back to the window and what was going on in the yard

Outside Sam's anger was growing he wished he could hear what Toby was saying to his brother. He remembered him from Iron Falls; he was the one that had led Dean to Nikolay's mansion.

Dean looked at Sam's stern face his jaw was set tightly he could see it twitching as he listened to Toby "What's it to be Dean?"

Dean told himself to stick to the plan they needed Bobby outside in the open "I want to see Bobby"

"Remember your place you have no right to demand anything" Toby shouted angrily before taking a deep breath to calm himself then he spoke in a more gentler voice "I will allow it; pass the phone back to Spencer"

Dean held out the phone for Spencer to take "your master wants to talk to you" there was a tint of sarcasm in his voice

Spencer glared at Dean he'll be singing a different tune soon once he's back with his master Spencer thought as he snatched the cell phone "Yes Master"

"Bring Bobby Singer out and let Dean speak with him before you dispose of him then bring me his hands" Toby ended the call

"A pleasure" Spencer whispered to himself

Joseph dipped his bullet in dead man's blood; vampire or not he wasn't taking any chances before slipping the coated bullet into the rifle and levelling the barrel of his shotgun at Spencer

Jimmy moved away from the window towards the door he wanted to be outside where the action was taking place not babysitting some broken old man who had passed out again; he took a glance over his shoulder at Bobby before edging further towards the front door.

probably his only chance, he opened his eyes to see Jimmy's back retreating from the room, time was running out so he pushed himself from his sitting position against the walk onto his damage armed and with his good arm pulled himself across his threadbare carpet dragging his shattered knee along. Every pull caused his ribs to scream out in agony as black spots started to dance once again before his eyes as he stared at his goal. Determination was the only thing keeping him going, his body was broken but he spirit wasn't and while he still had breath he wasn't going to let them take Dean. Sweat poured out of him as he panted hard from the exertion, his lungs felt like they were on fire as he reached out with his good arm he was just a fingertip away from the gun when the baseball bat came crashing down breaking his arm. Bobby cried out in pain as he felt the bone snap but still he managed to grab the gun and free it from the tape holding it firmly to the chair, swinging it around the sudden movement sent shooting pain through his broken ribs it was all he could to breathe and focus the gun on Jimmy as he vision wavered.

Having moved back into the living room to check on his captive his eyes opened wide in shock as he saw the old man pulling himself over to one of the chairs and reaching under it, moving swiftly he rushed over wheedling his baseball bat bringing it down hard on Bobby's arm. He heard the snap of the bone as Bobby screamed out; he thought that would be the end of it but when Bobby carried on pulling a gun from beneath the chair and pointing it at him he was stunned for a moment before he reacted to the new danger, he swung the bat down across Bobby's head just as the gun fired for a second he thought the bullet had missed him until he looked down and saw a growing red patch on his white shirt just above his heart. As the pain hit him he staggered back looking down at the unconscious man at his feet in disbelieve as he heard Spencer call his name which oddly seemed further away then just outside.

At the sound of gunfire from inside the house Spencer turned towards the house "Jimmy"

That was all the time Dean needed as he went for his knife that was still strapped to his ankle, he saw Spencer start to turn back towards him without a second thought he threw it with such speed and accuracy even Sam didn't see the knife leaving his brother's hand the only think he witnessed was the small knife embedding itself into Spencer's neck before he turned his gun on Dean.

If he was going to die he was taking Dean Aleksandrov with him Spencer thought as he turned his gun on him.

All Sam could do was scream out his brother's name in panic "Dean" he knew there was nowhere for Dean to take cover. The sound of a gun going off made him jump out of his skin but his panicked brain didn't register that the noise wasn't from a handgun but a shotgun he just saw his brother hit the ground hard. For a moment he froze until a second shot rang out and suddenly he was aware of a second man's voice screaming out the name Spencer over the top of the dog's barking. He immediately dived for his gun lying abandoned where he had thrown it, grabbing it he twisted in the dirt towards the house as he saw Jimmy bolting through the front door in a mad rage spraying bullet from Bobby's gun in all directions. Sam added his gun fire to Joseph's and Billy's and eventually Jimmy's body hit the dirt riddled with bullets.

Hearing his brother scream his name and seeing Spencer turn the gun on him and unable to defend himself Dean had thrown himself to the ground as he heard the familiar sound of a shotgun firing where he stayed putting all his faith in Joseph and Billy until the firing had stopped. He heard the yelp from the dog as one of the bullets hit it then as soon as he saw Jimmy slump to the ground he was on his feet charging into Bobby's house with Sam hot on his heels "Bobby" he called out in the hallway before running into the living room where saw him; Bobby laying pale and motionless on the floor. "Bobby"

Rushing to his side Dean felt for a pulse, it was there weak and erratic "Were here Bobby" he looked at Sam with tears in his eyes, how had he let this happen, he thought he could walk away and because of his stupidity his friends and family had paid the price.

Sam saw the defeat in Dean's eyes "Dean, Bobby going to be alright" he had to be for Dean's sake Sam thought because if Bobby wasn't he feared it would send Dean over the edge, the last thing he wanted was Dean hurting himself again.

Seeing Spencer and Jimmy killed by the hands of the hunters Toby screamed out in anger and frustration his plan had failed, he was so close.

"The House of Aleksandrov will rise again from the ashes and you Dean are the only one who can do it" Toby whispered into the night.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I have finished**

**Thank you for the reviews they are very much appreciated **

**BLOOD CARTEL**

**Chapter Ten **

Unable to look at the damage he had caused Dean sat staring down at his hands at the side of Bobby's hospital bed listening to the steady calming beep of the heart machine, the rise and fall of ventilator that was pumping air into Bobby's lungs as the list of Bobby's injuries played in a loop in his head, _fractured skull, broken ribs, collapsed lung, broken right arm, nerve damage to left arm, shattered knee cap, his fault. Fractured skull, broken ribs, collapsed lung, broken right arm, nerve damage to left arm, shattered knee cap, all of them his fault_. Eyes cast downward Dean stood silently on shaky legs he had to get out of there the guilt was crushing him, he could feel the walls closing in around him suffocating him

"Dean" Sam stood from his chair on the opposite side of Bobby's bed

Dean didn't turn to look at Sam he couldn't bear it, to see Bobby laying there attached to the machines without the overwhelming feeling that done of this would have happened if he had died that night or if Sam had sold him to Nikolay "I need a coffee"

Sam had been watching his brother, Dean had barely said a word since arriving at the hospital, he half expected his brother to be angry with him about keeping McBain's death a secret, angrier about Bobby getting hurt, even talk of revenge but no nothing, he couldn't figure out if Dean was pissed with him or that he had given in which was far worse than being pissed with him. Hell he wanted revenge but the only thing that was stopping him from gunning Toby down was Dean; he was now protector and keeping Dean out of Toby's hands was his first priority which meant running and hiding.

Sam was willing to make the first move he wanted to clear the air between them "Dean, I'm sorry, I was going to tell you about McBain when we got to Bobby's"

Still not turning to face his brother Dean just nodded, it was one thing for him to think he was pathetic but slowly he was starting to believe that his own brother thought he was pathetic too. It hurt to think that Sam was that scared to tell him that he needed Bobby's help, yeah he was riddled with guilt there was no deny that but what did Sam think he was going to do, hurt himself again, slash his wrists? The only thing he felt right now he was numb at almost losing Bobby, he could see that Sam was hurting too but he couldn't help himself let alone Sam "You want one?"

"What?" Sam was stunned that Dean had totally ignored his apology

"Coffee"

"Yeah" Sam decided to let the subject drop for now this wasn't the time or place. He watched Dean's disappearing form walking down the corridor through the window. He didn't like the thought of Dean being out of his sight not with Toby still out there somewhere ready to grab Dean at any moment but they were in the hospital surrounded by people and the coffee machine was just round the corner. He reprimanded himself for being paranoid and settled back in his chair.

Walking down the corridor Dean turned the corner and saw the coffee machine at the far end as he reached it he dug into his pocket for some change

"Hello Dean"

Dean spun round to see Toby standing there "Toby" he gasped out as looked up and down the corridor it was empty, it was the middle of the night there was no doctors or nurses just them too.

Dean thought about his knife strapped once again to the outside of his leg but before he had change even think how he was going to reach it Toby had grabbed hold of him and pushed him hard against the wall next to the coffee machine, the loose change in his hand was sent clattering noisily to the floor "I bet you think you're clever with that stunt you pulled back there?"

Toby wasn't Nikolay, he was just a vampire with no power over him, the feeling of rage started to replace the numbness "I'm going to kill you for you've done" with both hands he tried to pushed Toby's arm away that was pinning him so easily to the wall

One handed Toby slammed Dean harder against the wall almost knocking the wind from his lungs as he mocked him "with what, words because I don't see a weapon to slice of my head but then again that's your brothers' forte not yours, you Dean are nothing but a slave who needs to remember his place" but all the same an important one. "You will obey me just like you promised Nikolay"

Dean felt weak and useless as Toby's words cut through him "You're not him, I'll fight you I'll never except you as my master"

Feeling Dean's heart pumping rapidly in his chest and smelling the rich red blood running through his veins Toby could almost taste the blood as the veins on Dean's neck stood out as he struggled against him, enticing him to bite and drink from the fountain of youth, his brain told him to take Dean and go but his body yearned for food, for something more richer that the tramps he had been feeding on the last two days. He stared longingly at Dean's neck as he licked his lips "Big words Dean but I know your weakness how many more people are you going to let die so you can have your over rated freedom?"

"Screw you" Dean pushed as hard as he could he hated the power these vampires held over him as he watched Toby's vampire teeth descend, he knew that being fed on would weaken him, sap his energy but his efforts were in vain as Toby leaned forward sinking his teeth into his neck. He bit back against the pain still pushing as he felt his blood being sucked from him but the more he fought the weaker he started to feel.

Toby drank greedily as Dean's limps weakened against the wall but with every suck of the rich velvety smooth blood he was feeling stronger. As soon as his hunger was quenched Toby pulled a weakened Dean from the wall, it was time to move "We must go"

Feeling light headed Dean pulled weakly against Toby, at Bobby's he had been prepared to go with Toby if both Bobby and Sam were safe but now only half of him wanted to go to protect them the other half pulled against Toby, that side of him didn't want to surrender everything he worked so hard to regain, his worst fear was having no control, of feeling powerless in the hands of the Blood Cartel. As his surrounding started to spin he felt Toby's arm around him his waist guiding him towards the door the led to the stairs. "No" he tried to pull away

"Come with me and the killing will stop, rejoin the family and we will protect you"

"You're the one I need protecting from" Coordination was a problem, Dean's limp felt tired and sluggish as they descended the stairs. Drained of energy he found himself leaning heavily against Toby.

"Nikolay's gift wasn't as strong as some of the more powerful masters but he knew that you were valuable, Vladimir confirmed it"

"What!" Dean mind was reeling it didn't make sense how could he be valuable

"Dean, you haven't learnt yet your true value, what danger you're in"

XXXXXX

Hearing footsteps Sam looked up half expecting Dean to be back with the coffees but he saw it was Joseph peering around the doorframe "How is he?"

Sam stood from his chair and moved over to the door to join Joseph "still unconscious but stable"

Joseph glanced towards the bed "after you left we searched the whole area around Bobby's place; there was no sign of a vampire" or anyone for that fact

"I doubt he would hang around once we were gone" they had sneaked out the back way again just before the ambulance had arrived

Joseph looked up and down the corridor making sure no one was around "Here just in case" he handed Sam a knife covered in dead man's blood "Where's Dean?"

Slipping the knife into his jacket pocket he looked at his watch, ten nearly fifteen minutes had passed since Dean had left Bobby's room "He went for coffee" it was too long, something was wrong, Toby! Without realising he was heading down the corridor his legs picking up speed with every step, turning the corner he found the corridor empty there was no sight of Dean.

"Dean" Sam called out as his eyes travelled passed the coffee machine to the door marked stairs. "No" he should never a let Dean out of his sight. Pulling out the knife Joseph had given him he ran down the corridor towards stairs as he did his right foot kicked the loose change that was still lying abandoned on the floor confirming in Sam's mind that Dean had been taken

Toby looked over his shoulder up the stairs, he knew it wouldn't be long before Sam released his brother was missing, he quickened his descend on the second floor stairs forcing Dean to match his speed. As they turned and started to descend the first floor stairs Toby heard the door to the fourth floor open and slam shut, then two sets of footsteps running down the stairs he quickened his pace even more causing Dean to almost loose his footing on one of the steps.

Joseph followed Sam as quickly as he could as they descended the stairs. Sam jumped down the last few steps before turning the corner and starting down the next flight. Sam could hear hurried footsteps below, he learned over the railings to see Toby manhandling Dean down the last flight of stairs

Toby pushed the emergency exit door open glancing around the car park, as they stepped out he could see several members of the hospital staff hanging around. Toby tightened his grip around Dean's waist as he warned him "Keep walking, make a sound and I'll rip their throats out"

The fresh night air hit Dean like a tonic spiking his energy levels as they crossed the car park, he couldn't let Toby drive him out of here which left him one option the knife strapped to his leg that was still covered with some of Spencer's blood, dead man's blood it wouldn't kill Toby but the blood would poison him giving him a chance to run if only he could get to it. It was humiliating, for Christ sake he was a hunter and he been caught with his pants down and his only option was to run like a girl

Sam bounded through the emergency exit door he saw them half way across the car park, the way Dean was moving he looked like he was slightly drunk but Sam knew better Toby had done something to him. "Let him go" he shouted across the car park

At the sound of Sam's voice Toby spun round, seeing the blood covered knife in Sam's hand he pushed Dean in front of him, shielding him as he started to back up towards his truck, he knew the knife couldn't kill him but it would weaken him. "He belongs to us"

In the far corner of the hospital car park Billy sat in his truck, he was resting his eyes as he waited for Joseph; it had been one long tiring day and he was eager to be off to his motel bed. Opening his eyes he scanned the car park hoping to see Joseph returning, from the glow of the hospital lights he saw two figures coming out of one the emergency exit, one was leaning against the other but as they moved more directly under one of the lamp poles illuminating the car park Billy recognised the figure been led away from the hospital "Shit" it was Dean, grabbing the crossbow and bolts along with the bottle of dead man's blood he scrambled out of the truck as quietly as he could.

With every step Sam took forward Toby took one step back, a step closer to his truck, Sam could risk throwing the knife in case it hit Dean and there was no point trying to reason with Toby that you can't take people as slaves and treat them like possessions he had already been through that with Nikolay so instead he concentrated on Dean as he saw Billy moving around a car behind Toby. "You ok?"

"Just peachy" one that was half eaten but Dean was gathering strength while he worked on a plan that didn't involve him running like a girl

Toby could hear movement behind so he glanced back to see Billy edging closer, they were slowly surrounding him and his options were beginning to diminish, the hunters knew he wouldn't kill Dean so he had no bargaining chip, looking behind him again he saw that Billy was now between him and his truck, he saw the crossbow in Billy's hand and he could smell the foul stench of dead man's blood.

Sam stepped forward he needed to draw Toby's attention towards him so Billy could take a shot "I'm not going to let you take my brother so you might as well give him up" it worked Toby turned to look at him. Billy saw his chance he fired a blood soaked bolt into Toby's back then started to prepare another and keeping a watchful eye on the vampire.

Toby snarled showing his vampire teeth as the bolt went deep into his back he could feel the poison of the dead man's blood starting to invade his system. Driving out of there with Dean was no longer an option his only alternative was to run before the poison took too much of a hold on him and weakened him further. He turned to face Billy again using Dean as a shield protecting himself from another bolt as he whispered into Dean's ear "this isn't over Dean" before pushing Dean to the ground and taking off as fast as his poisoned body would allow towards Joseph and knocking him out of his way.

Dean breathed a sigh of relief that Toby had taken off without him but the vampire's words still echoed in his head "Dean, you haven't learnt yet your true value, what danger you're in" they still didn't make sense.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I have finished**

**Thank you for the reviews they are very much appreciated **

**BLOOD CARTEL**

**Chapter Eleven**

Watching Sam walk towards the manager's office Dean flipped open his cell phone and punched in Joseph's name from his contact list as he waited for Joseph to answer he absent-mindedly started to scratch the pad covering the bite on his neck. It hadn't been safe for them to stay around the hospital so they had left in a hurry; Sam had driven them north before stopping in a small town a couple of hours away from the hospital where they were now booking into a motel. He sighed heavily he was becoming increasingly tired of running and hiding from the problem, his problem that would never go away until he accepted or found the courage to surrender his freedom to become Dean Aleksandrov again but until then his family and friends were in danger and he was now worried about Bobby, he couldn't rest until he knew that Bobby was safe, after a few rings Joseph answer with a tired "Hi Dean"

"How is he?"

Joseph rubbed the side of his face as he looked across at Bobby laying unconscious between the clinically white sheets "The same"

Dean nodded at Joseph reply "Any signs of Toby?" he didn't really expect him to show up so soon

"No but don't worry that bastard ain't getting anywhere near him" Joseph spat down the phone, he wasn't going to get another chance not on his watch "Don't worry he's in good hands I'll call you if there's any change, you just look after yourself, the pair of you keep safe"

"You keep safe too and a big thanks Joseph I really appreciate you watching over Bobby"

"Go get some sleep" Joseph ended the call and sat back down beside Bobby's bed just as Billy re-entered the room with two cups of coffee. It had been a long day now it was going to a long night.

Seeing Sam leave the manager's office Dean opened the passenger side door and tiredly stepped out, he stretched his aching back before stepping towards the door that Sam had stopped at.

Seeing his brother take a few tired steps towards him Sam offered him the keys "Here you open the door I'll get the bags"

Dean didn't argue he just took the keys "Thanks"

Walking to the rear of the impala Sam opened the boot before looking up at Dean "You want to grab the shower first? You look done in"

"Nah, you can have it just save me some hot water I'll order the food" he wasn't really all that hungry but he needed to eat something, entering the grimy looking room he didn't really care about the decor he just flopped himself down on the nearest bed and closed his eyes as he listened to Sam entering and then moving around the room. At some point he must have dozed off because the next thing he knew a menu had landed on chest and Sam was asking him a question "Thought you were going to order some food?"

"Yeah" Dean sat up "You want your usual pepperoni pizza with extra olives right"

Sam huffed on his way to the bathroom "How many more times Dean you know I hate olives"

"I know" Dean smirked as he saw Sam enter the bathroom. Flipping open his cell phone he saw that he had been left a message on his voicemail pressing the button he heard the familiar voice of Toby, how the hell had Toby got his number?

"It's Tobias please hear me out. I want to apologize for my behaviour earlier I don't have Nikolay's charm and probably never will but believe me Dean I have no intentions of replacing him, a bond is forged between master and slave that outsiders do not understand or even comprehend. I've realised that I've gone about this all the wrong way that you're not ready yet, I know it's a big step for you to give up your freedom to accept your roll in the family but remember I've been there and I choose to give myself completely to Nikolay but I know that you're scared Dean to let go of your freedom to give yourself completely but trust me it's going to be alright you have nothing to fear I will protect you. What I want is for you to come back to your family freely of you own will and then the killings will stop, you have my word I will not hurt your brother" there was a pause in the message before Toby continued "But for now I'm willing to give you a little space and for this I want something in return and if you do what I ask I will stay away from the hospital, leave your friend alone to recover, all I ask is for you think about it and then ring me back" the message ended

Dean started at the phone in disbelieve what was Toby playing at now it had to be a trick but if it meant the Toby stayed away from the hospital then he was willing to consider what Toby wanted him to do.

"How long it going to take?" Sam asked rubbing his wet hair as he came out of the bathroom

"What!"

"The pizza Dean how long will it take to deliver"

"The line was engaged I haven't ordered yet" Dean lied as he tried to hide the fact that his hands were shaking

"You ok?" Sam couldn't put his finger on it but there seem something odd about Dean, these days he was finding harder to read his brother thoughts

"Yeah" Dean avoided Sam's stare as he gathered together some reasonably clean clothes and hid his cell phone secretly amongst them

Sam still wasn't convinced "Shower's all yours I'll ring for pizza"

Dean picked up his clothes and headed for the bathroom but at the door he stopped and turned to face his brother "Sam"

Sam took the menu off Dean's bed and sat down on his own bed with his back towards his brother "Yeah"

"You think we're doing the right thing by running?"

"There's no other way you know that" there was adamant tone to Sam voice as turned to look at Dean and he saw his slumped shoulders the look of defeat in his brother's eyes "What's brought this on Dean?"

"It just that if we hadn't have kept running Bobby would never have got hurt, there as to be away to fight back to end this, to stop the people I love from getting hurt"

"We've being over this Dean I'm not risking them getting their hands on you again" as far as Sam was concerned he was happy running for now at least

"Dad would have face it head on"

"Dad would have faced it head on" he didn't know where that came from he hadn't thought of his dad in awhile.

Sam's nostril flared at the mention of their dad "I'm not Dad he would have risked your life used you as bait"

Dean nodded it wouldn't have been the first time he had been used as bait "Yeah I guess so"

"Go take a shower" Sam pulled out his cell phone to order the pizza

Dean once again turned towards the bathroom before stopping "Do you ever wish that you sold me that night and walked away, it's would have be the first time you ditch me, hell even Dad's ditched me to go after the demon that killed mum"

Sam stood and walked over his brother "I didn't ditch you Dean I went to college" Sam had turned his back on hunting which unfortunately had included Dean "I regret that I cut you out of my life, I shouldn't have but you could have come with me you know"

"I thought Dad needed me but then he ditched me too" Dean sighed "All my life Sam I've made sacrifices, I had to grow up fast after Mum died I sacrificed by childhood to look after you and dad, sacrificed my dreams because I thought dad needed me, so would it be so bad if I sacrificed my freedom as well?"

"What! Hell Dean you can't serious please don't tell me you're thinking of going back and becoming a...a ..."

"You can say it Sam, I'm a slave there's no getting around it. A slave that's gone AWOL or one with no master"

Sam angrily grabbed his brother and swung him against the wall "Don't you ever call yourself that, do you think that what Bobby suffered for so that you could go back to being a slave"

"No" Dean whispered lowering his eyes

"I know you've sacrificed a lot Dean for us and I know we've never really appreciated it but please promise me you won't go back"

"I'm sinking Sammy, seeing Bobby laying there and it's all my fault" Dean's voice was barely a whisper

"It's not your fault it's that bastard's Toby" Sam knew Dean was seeking reassurance "We don't blame you Dean and neither should you"

Dean nodded but he still wanted to hear it from Bobby "I'm sorry I just tired and seeing Toby today brought it all back"

"What did he say to you?" anger flashed in Sam's eyes he didn't like the way these vampires could manipulate Dean so easy

"Nothing new, I know I shouldn't let what he says get to me but it's hard" Dean wondered whether to mention what Toby had said about him being of value then again maybe not he didn't really understand what Toby meant himself

Sam released his brother from the wall "Sorry" he apologised for pushing Dean hard against the wall

Dean pushed his back painfully off the wall that must have been the third time today that his back had connected hard with a wall "shower time" he entered the bathroom and locked the door behind him. Switching on the shower first to cover the sound of his voice he called Toby back

"What is it you want?" he said as soon as he heard Toby's voice

"For starters, forgiveness for my earlier behaviour"

"Are you insane, there's no forgiveness for what you've done to my friends what is it you want?" Dean grinded out in a low voice

"You misunderstand I don't want forgiveness for killing your friends, that a question you should be asking yourself can you forgive yourself for letting them die when you held the power to stop it?"

"You son of bitch"

Toby chose his words carefully "Your brother took a Japanese sword it was a personal favourite of Nikolay's' and for sentiment reasons I would like it back, does he still have it?"

Dean wondered whether he should believe this crap he was peddling or not, was it a set up to trap him ""No but I can get it and if I give it to you then you'll leave Bobby alone?"

"As I said in my message I will not go near the hospital I give you my word"

"At the hospital you said that I was valuable what did you mean by that?"

Toby gave out a little chuck "Oh Dean, Dean, Dean, you make me laugh that's why I like you, when you're back within the family I will happily tell you but until then you will have to wait. Be careful though trust no one not even other hunters, once you have the sword ring me" the line went dead

Toby turned his attention back to the withered white haired old woman "the sword will soon be in my possession"

With toothless gums she spoke in a crackly voice "Are you sure it is the one and we need the slave the spell will not work without his blood"

"I'm sure and don't worry it's only a question of time before Dean comes to me"

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I have finished**

**Thank you for the reviews they are very much appreciated **

**BLOOD CARTEL**

**Chapter Twelve**

Dean closed the motel door quietly behind him leaving Sam fast asleep, it was 3 am in the morning as he looked around the dark car park; in the far corner he spotted an old black beat up T-bird. Heading towards it he glanced back at his trusty impala he would have preferred to have taken it but the noisy engine would undoubtedly wake up his brother hopefully he would have it back before Sam and the owner of the T-bird knew they were missing. Stealing cars had been second nature to him since he was fifteen; he soon had the door open and was slipping behind the wheel, pulling the wires out from under the dashboard he hotwired the engine and was soon heading the T-bird towards Bobby's where he knew he would find the sword. Whining down the window he let the cool night air sweep across his face. He never felt freer when he was out on the open road, just him the wheels turning beneath him and the road ahead. This was where he did his best thinking; where he could clear his jumbled mind and put everything into some sense of order. He wished he could keep on driving to the end of the world but that was running away and he couldn't continue doing that no matter what Sam said He was the one that had started this and only he could end it. One of the first things his father had taught him was never to make the same mistake twice and this time he wasn't going to trust Toby so easily, he was the one that had led him to Nikolay in the first place. Pierre Dumont's words came to mind

"_wouldn't you rather fight for your freedom instead of hiding the rest of your life looking over your shoulder because I can assure you that one day soon your new master will come looking for you and claim what is rightful his" _

He doubted he could do what the French hunter wanted of him, becoming Dean Aleksandrov to bring down the Cartel he was asking too much. He wasn't strong enough and Pierre knew that, he was scared that he would lose himself but the more he thought about it more he released he couldn't escape who he was. Dean Aleksandrov was a part of him, trapped inside of him just waiting for a chance to resurface and it scared the hell out of him

_"Run all you want Dean but you will always be mine"_ Nikolay's words echoed through his mind. Dean pushed his foot slowly down accelerating the T-Bird faster down the road. Freedom was insight, he could end it all tonight by letting go of the stirring wheel and wrapping the battered T-bird around a tree, finding a bridge and driving off it, they both sounded appealing. After his father's death he had headed down a destructive path of hate and anger, his father should never of made a deal, what was dead should stay dead. None of his would have happened if he died like he should have done. He floored the accelerator pushing the T-bird to its limit he could feel the frame shuddering all around him, he closed his eyes letting fate take its course suddenly he knew he couldn't do it, it was the cowards way out and he wasn't one of them but then again he never wanted to sacrifice everything to safe others but that was the way it was he just couldn't stand by and watch others die, gradually he eased off the accelerator reducing his speed he now knew what he had to do he just needed the inner strength to do it.

Reaching the salvage yard just before sun rise he climbed out of the T-bird, stepping up to the front door he found Bobby's spare key hided in its usual place. Bobby's place had always been a second home to him a safe haven but now standing there in the small cluttered hallway he suddenly felt like an intruder with no right to be there considering it was his fault what had happen to Bobby, entering the living room he licked his parched lips he needed a drink the only thing these days that dulled his guilt but he was stopped in his tracks at the sight of Bobby's dried blood stained into the carpet, he side stepped it so he could get to the whiskey bottle where he took a good drink before making his way down to the basement. At the bottom of the stairs he made his way to the far corner where a tall combination locked metal cabinet stood; moving the dial he stopped each time to the corresponding number that made up Bobby's wife's birth date, on the final number the door opened to reveal Bobby's armoury, his eyes slowly moved through the shotguns, machetes and rifles until he saw the sword's handle, the sword he had used to kill Christina. Taking it out Dean unravelled the cloth around its blade he remembered the hatred he felt for her, the rage inside of him for what she had turned him into so why hadn't he felt the same hatred and rage for Nikolay, was it because the damage had already done when Christina forced the first bottle of blood down his throat or maybe Toby was right there was a bond between master and slave because no matter how hard he had tried he never hate Nikolay. Turning he climbed the stairs licking his lips at the thought of blood, he had given it up but that didn't mean he didn't desire it and Sam knew that, these days his brother attended to his own wounds when he could reach them and the other times he could almost see the apology in Sam's eyes when he wasn't able to sew up his own wounds.

Re-entering the living room he found the whiskey bottle again, he took another long drink as he headed in the kitchen to find Bobby's stash of chocolate bars to curb his growing desire for blood, finding a few bars in stuffed them into his pocket except for one which he immediately tore off the wrapper and devoured it.

_"Dean, you haven't learnt yet your true value, what danger you're in"_ Nikolay had never mentioned to him about having any great value; his blood was just like everybody else so Toby had to be lying to draw him back

The sun was now beginning to rise as he left the house he knew he hadn't got long before he would be missed, he could almost see the annoyed frightened look on his brother's face if Sam woke and he wasn't there. It was never his aim to scare Sam but these days he could hardly turn round without Sam being there watching his every move. Climbing back into the T-bird he placed the sword on the back seat, before starting the engine and flipping open his cell phone to call Toby "I have it what now?"

"Good Dean, meet me tonight in the hospital car park ring me when you get there" Toby ordered as he closed the shutters on the abandoned rundown house, it was time for him to rest. Slowly his plan was coming together; the House of Aleksandrov will rise again but stronger.

"Ok"

"And Dean, come alone"

XXXXXXXX

Having collected breakfast his excuse for leaving the motel room Dean slipped back behind the wheel just as his cell phone rang out, Sam was awake.

As causal as he could "Hi Sam"

He moved the phone away from his ear to avoid Sam's loud angry voice "Where the hell are you?"

"Getting breakfast I'll be back soon"

He heard the escape of breath Sam released "Don't be long Ok"

As soon as Dean opened the door to the motel room he could feel Sam's tension before he could say a word Sam was shouting at him "You know what I thought when I woke up, I thought you had gone with Toby, what was I suppose to think after the way you were talking last night, you frightened me"

Dean but the coffee and bagels down on the table "Dude I was tired and…and upset about Bobby I just needed to get out and clear my head"

"There was no need for you to go out you could have cleared you head here" Sam bite back he was so scared of loosing Dean he was sounding like a control freak

Dean removed his jacket and threw it on his bed "So I can't go out now"

"Yes, all I'm saying is just let me know where you're going" Sam remembered having a similar conversation not so long ago

"I need your permission more like" Dean snapped back

"No you're my brother and I worry" Sam sighed as he really looked at Dean for the first time and saw how tired Dean looked; he softened his voice "Did you sleep at all last night?"

Sitting on his bed Dean felt the last bit of energy drain from him as he shrugged "Not really I took the old T-bird from the end room and went for a drive"

Sam sat down opposite him he had to ask "Dean you haven't tasted have you?"

"No" Dean snapped out "I went for a joyride that's all"

Sam nodded he believed Dean "Good, how about after breakfast you get some sleep" getting up he checked the packages Dean had brought

"What are you going to do while I'm catching some z's?"

"I'll go see Bobby, give Joseph and Billy a break" taking the plastic cap of his coffee cup he took a sip

"Ok" Dean needed some space, time for more thinking

Eating his breakfast Sam caught up on his emails, hearing soft snores he turned to see that Dean had fallen asleep before finishing his bagel. He huffed before walking over to his brother's bed and removing the half eaten bagel from his hand. He covered Dean with the comforter before finishing his own breakfast and leaving for the hospital.

At the hospital Sam walked in on the doctor examining Bobby "Sorry, I'll come back when you're finished" Sam turned to leave

"No, no stay I've finished" Doctor Gordon replied pulling the white sheet up over Bobby's chest

Looking at Bobby's unconscious form Sam moved towards the bed "How is he?" he asked

Dr Gordon placed his stethoscope around his neck "He's improving, he's breathing on his own now"

Sam had noticed that the breathing tube had gone "Doc when will he wake up?"

"When he's ready, it's your body's way of dealing while it heals. He's strong for his age so I don't think it will be much longer" the doctor headed for the door to leave

Seeing the doctor just leaving Joseph and Billy entered the room carrying fresh cups of coffee "If we'd have known you were here we could have got you a coffee" Joseph remarked to Sam

Looking at the two hunters Sam saw that they both could do with a shower and some sleep "You guys can take off for a while I'll seat with Bobby"

"We sure could use the sleep" Billy rubbed his sore back sleeping in a chair hadn't done it much good

"Where's Dean?" Joseph asked he was surprised that he wasn't with Sam

"Back at the motel sleeping"

"Sounds like a good idea, come on Billy let's go" Joseph turned to Sam "see you later"

"Yeah and thanks" Sam appreciated their help

XXXXXXXX

It was mid afternoon when Dean woke; looking at his watch he knew Sam would be at the hospital. After he had showered he thought about joining him, see how Bobby was doing but before that he had something important to do. Climbing off the bed he searched through his duffel bag and found the card Pierre Dumont had given him. For several minutes he turned the card slowly over and over again between his fingers

_"wouldn't you rather fight for your freedom instead of hiding the rest of your life looking over your shoulder because I can assure you that one day soon your new master will come looking for you and claim what is rightful his" _

Taking a deep breath he finally punched in Pierre Dumont's number into his cell phone then waited for the French hunter to answer "Hello"

"It's Dean Winchester, we need to talk"

"Then we need to meet, where are you? Pierre hopes of bringing down the cartel were suddenly renewed

"South Dakota"

"I can be there in a day or two" Pierre replied

_TBC_


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I have finished**

**Thank you for the reviews they are very much appreciated **

**BLOOD CARTEL**

**Chapter Thirteen**

Sam sat quietly at the side of Bobby's bed watching the coming and going of the hospital staff, for once he was grateful that it wasn't Dean laid unconscious in the bed but he wished it wasn't Bobby either, he was brought from his thoughts by the sudden sound of a soft moan, his immediate reaction was to look at Bobby, he saw the older man's eyes moving beneath his eyelids, moving closer he called out gently "Bobby" before leading over him "Bobby" as he repeated his name he hoped that Bobby would open his eyes, he was soon rewarded with slight flutter of Bobby's eyelids.

"Nurse" Sam shouted out before running out in to the corridor. He saw one of the nurses who had been attending Bobby earlier running towards him "He's waking up" he explained as he followed her back into the room. Standing back he allowed the nurse to examine Bobby before she went off to page Dr Gordon. Immediately she was gone Sam was back at Bobby's side. "Bobby"

Through the fog that was clouding his mind Bobby recognised the voice "Sam" with that one word he realised his throat was as dry as sandpaper, he licked his lips for moisture

"Hey Bobby, it's good to see you awake"

Glancing beyond Sam at his surrounding Bobby saw the doctor entering just as Sam was starting to back away from the bed but he wasn't finished with Sam yet, he grabbed hold of Sam's jacket the best he could with his broken arm he needed to know that Dean was safe that all of his suffering hadn't been in vain "Dean?" he eyes searching Sam's for the answer

Sam knew what he was asking "He's safe, don't worry" Sam gently patted Bobby's hand that was holding on to his jacket. Relieved Bobby released his hold on Sam

"Dr Gordon wants to examine you" Sam finished stepping back then quietly left the room

XXXXX

Dean had already phoned Sam before he left for the hospital and now as he walked down the hospital corridor towards Bobby's room he had butterflies in his stomach, he was so relieved that Bobby was awake but at the same time he was nervous about seeing the man who had been like a father to him. Dean blamed him so why shouldn't Bobby blame him too. As he entered the room he couldn't bear to look Bobby directly in the face in case he saw hatred instead he lowered his eyes to the light blue blanket covering the hospital bed. "How are you feeling" he asked tentatively

Bobby could see that Dean looked warn out, Sam had told him what had happened with Toby and his concerns for guilty feeling brother. "Not too bad considering" it was only because of his pain medication but he didn't want to make Dean feel any worst

An awkward silence filled the small hospital room, Sam knew that Bobby wanted to talk to his brother alone and now was a good a time as any "I'll go get us some coffee" he said as he left the two of them alone

Bobby waited until Sam had left "Thanks for rescuing me"

Dean's head jumped up his eyes meeting Bobby's in disbelieve at his words, slowly he shook his head "please don't thank me, it was my fault you got hurt in the first place, I wouldn't blame you if you never want to see me again"

This time it was Bobby who was shocked "I don't blame you kid, don't ever think that, course I want to see you again were family ain't we?"

Dean nodded but replied softly "sorry" even if Bobby didn't blame him he could never forgive himself, his anger flared this had to end and he was going to make sure it did "I going to kill Tobias for what he's done to you and the others"

"Don't you worry he'll get what coming to him" Bobby was thinking of his own revenge on what the vampire had done to him

Just then Sam returned carrying two cups of coffee and catching only the end of the conversation "what are you two talking about?"

"Killing Tobias" Dean answered his brother's question as he thought about his meeting with the vampire later that night and how he was going to kill Tobias

Sam glared at Bobby, he wanted the vampire dead too but as far as he was concern Dean wasn't going to be a part of it and Bobby knew that. "Getting you better is our main concern, right Dean"

Taking the cup of coffee that Sam was offering him Dean replied "sure" but he was already planning his revenge

"Looks like I'm going to be out of action for a while, Doc says I'm going to need surgery on my knee" Bobby added as he watched the two brothers interact with each other.

XXXX

Night time came all too quickly for Dean; he had left the hospital late evening with Sam, after collecting food and beers they drove back to the motel. He thought he had hit rock bottom on several occasions before but tonight he had slumped lower then he thought imaginable, he had drugged own brother's beer so he could sneak out to meet Tobias, if Sam knew what he had done his brother would never trust him again but he had to meet with Tobias and it was the only way. He loved his brother but he could see it in Sam's eyes, Sam thought he was weak and pathetic, that's why they ran but he was growing stronger, his panic attacks were becoming less frequent, he wasn't that fifthly blood junkie anymore and he wished that Sam could see that he was stronger now.

Sitting in the hospital car park Dean gripped the impala's steering wheel until his knuckles turned white at the prospect of meeting Tobias again and the thought of killing him. He had Nikolay's sword, he had covered it in dead man's blood before wrapping it up in cloth and now more than anything he wanted to see the look on Tobias's face before he killed him with it. Lifting the sword off the back seat he climbed out; walking towards the centre of the car park he rang Tobias's cell phone "Ok I'm here"

The vampire had watched Dean's arrival; having combed the area with his eyes searching for signs of Dean's brother and the other hunters he had seen nothing suspicious. Tobias could see that Dean was carrying the sword "Look to your left you will see a blue dumpster place the sword inside"

Dean looked to his left as he questioned Tobias "I thought we were going to met" his hopes of killing Tobias were slowly slipping away

"Dean, I'm not stupid, you really think that by killing me this would all be over and you will be free?" Dean could hear the sarcasm in Tobias's voice "You're wondering how I know about you little plan of revenge, it will take more than a sword and some dead man's blood to kill me but if I was in your shoes Dean I would probably try the same thing"

Dean looked around the car park searching for the vampire "Tobias you coward, face me " he demanded

"Another time Dean, we will see if you are man enough or just a weak pathetic slave but for now you will do as I command or your friend Bobby Singer will suffer once again for you disobedience"

Dean hesitated he had come tonight to kill the vampire, all his strength and determination suddenly started to fail him "I'm waiting Dean" he heard Tobias say

"You bastard" Dean walked over to the dumpster and dropped the sword inside "You better watch your back because one day I'm going to kill you"

Tobias watched Dean place the sword in the dumpster from high up on a roof "You may want me dead now Dean but I think you'll change your mind once you see the House of Aleksandrov raising from the ashes"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You Dean. you will be the one to it, all you have to do is give yourself to me when I ask but for now I want you to turn around and leave" Tobias end the call, he watched Dean stand there for a minute before he walked dejectedly back to his car.

Climbing back into the impala Dean had more questions than before, how was he going rise the House of Aleksandrov he was just a slave, a cold shiver ran down his back as a thought entered his head, Tobias was going to turn him, turn him to one of them, he couldn't become one of the things he hunted

**Two Days later**

Dean looked down at his watch, four o'clock in the afternoon he had an hour before his brother would start to miss him, entering the bar he searched the tables and booths for the man he had only met once hopefully remembering what the French hunter Pierre Dumont looked like, he found him sat in the far corner alone

Pierre saw Dean and waved him over to his table, he wasn't going to assume anything as he poured Dean a whiskey "So Dean what do you want to talk about?"

Dean looked straight in Pierre's eyes "I want in"

Pierre poured himself another whiskey before asking "Can I ask you why you've changed your mind?"

Dean took a sip of the offered whiskey "I'm sick and tired of running and I'm done with the people I love getting hurt or dying to protect me, there's just one thing I want, I want to be the one that kills Tobias Aleksandrov"

Pierre had recently looked into the history of the legendary House of Aleksandrov but he hadn't come across a vampire called Tobias, he made a mental note to look into further "He's all yours" taking another a sip of whiskey he studied Dean's face for signs of weakness "It won't be a walk in the park, you sure you can do this? You'll have to become Dean Aleksandrov there's no half measures here Dean or this will not work, they will see right through you"

Dean drunk the whiskey in one, feeling the fiery taste as he swallowed "I have to do this" his problem wasn't becoming Dean Aleksandrov it was returning to Dean Winchester.

"Sorry to hear about Bobby, he's a good hunter I'll need all the good hunters I can get, but your brother will come in handy" Pierre swirled the remaining whiskey around in the glass as he said it

"No" Dean snapped out "Sam's no part of this, I don't want him to know" he didn't know how he was going to do it with Sam watching him so closely and he couldn't risk drugging him again; he was doing this just as much for Sam and Bobby as for himself. "He'll just try and stop me"

Pierre saw the adamant look on Dean's face and the flash of anger in his green eyes he didn't want to antagonise him by suggesting that Sam needed to know; he needed Dean too much. Smoothing his goatee beard down with his fingers he started to think "It will make things harder especially when we go to Detroit"

"Detroit, why what's there?" Dean asked surprised, how the hell was he going to get Sam to Detroit?

"A lap dancing club called the Pussycat Club it's fronted by the Cartel. It's a meeting place for vampires of the Cartel. Getting you in there will be the hardest part"

Sarcastically Dean waved "Hello, slave tattoo and registration number sitting right here"

"That won't be enough they don't trust so easily, you have to earn their trust specially now"

Dean remembered all too well about earning trust "Why specially now?"

"There's a growing rift between the council members, the younger vampires are growing restless with the ancient and restrictive ways of the council. They think the council's ways are out of date so they started opening up lap dancing clubs as a front for their lucrative blood trafficking businesses, against the wishes of older members of the council" Pierre explained

"So what's the plan?"

"We need to find a local tasting group that as contacts; you going to need an introduction to the lap dancing club" Pierre took another sip of whiskey

Dean's heart sank he made himself a promise he wasn't going to be that fifthly blood junkie. "I've given up tasting"

"I'm sorry Dean but it's the only way, do it right and it will only be once or twice" A plan was forming in Pierre's mind "this tasting could work to your advantage in others ways with your brother if you confess to him that you've slipped he'll agree to go to Detroit where you can see a psychiatric there, that's if you're willing to lie to him"

Dean looked confused "What psychiatric?"

"Me" Pierre winked back at Dean "Just leave the details to me"

Dean still needed more details "Once I'm in how do I get information to you?"

"Until your new master is picked you'll be able to come and go as you please, no vampire will claim you as his but once it's decided who your master is it will be harder but we will figure something out" Pierre knew there was still a lot to iron out but he was sure it was possible.

"Have you any ideas on who it will be?" Dean asked nervously

"Not yet, you still want in?" Pierre asked

"Yeah I'm in" Dean confirmed

Pierre rose from his seat "Good, I'll contact you"

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I have finished**

**Thank you for the reviews they are very much appreciated **

**BLOOD CARTEL**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Two Days later – Lamar's 24/7 Bar**

Sitting at the bar Dean turned his head and looked around at his surrounding, the setting was all too familiar to him, sleazy decor, low lighting and dark booths, the clientele that came here all desired something or other, it was just a like any other tasting bar Dean had been in and according to Pierre this place was run by Frankie Lamar, with connections to a club called the Nightlife in Detroit; Alfie Mann the owner of Nightlife had connections with the Pussycat Club so he needed a introduction from Frankie Lamar to set the ball rolling. He had slipped out of the motel in the dead of night and had driven across the state line to get there; now that Tobias had the sword he had kept his word and temporary backed off but for how long he didn't know, Tobias wasn't going to let him roam free for much longer. He turned back as the barmaid placed a bottle of beer and whiskey chaser in front of him he couldn't help but notice her all too recent tasting scars as she leaned over the bar.

Charlie the barmaid looked at Dean; they didn't get many as hot as him in Lamar's she thought as she served him, she saw him looking at her tasting scars and her heart missed a beat, then two beats as she saw the look of desire in his green eyes, he was a taster. Taking his money she placed it in the till and then counted out his change but before she headed back to him she adjusted her top pulling it down to show off her two huge assets, she seductively leaned over as she gave Dean his change "Not seen you around here before, honey"

Dean gave her one of brightest smiles even though his stomach was in knots at the thought of tasting again; not that he needed to flirt with her too much he could see that she was already in to him "Just passing through, name's Dean"

"Mine's Charlene but everyone calls me Charlie" she replied leaning further over the bar to show off her amble breasts.

"Charlie it is" Dean took a sip of his beer as he eyed her up, she wasn't bad looking with her long blonde hair and lopsided smile, she was completely the opposite to Celeste

Seeing her boss coming out of the back room she busied herself making him is usual drink "I'm due for a break soon if you want to hang around and then we can you know have some fun, get to know each a little better" she reprimanded herself for sounding kinda eager and desperate but she hoped he would stay until her break

"Who's that" Dean asked as he nodded towards the small suited stocky man who had just entered the bar from a back room he remained him of Leo Getz from the Lethal Weapon movies

"My boss, Frankie Lamar" she replied over her shoulder as she put crushed ice into a whiskey glass

"Who's that" Dean asked as he nodded towards the small suited man who had just entered the bar from a back room, he remained him of Leo Getz from the Lethal Weapon films, he liked them but he much preferred the Mad Max films.

"My boss, Frankie Lamar" she replied over her shoulder as she dropped crushed ice into a whiskey glass

"What's he like?" Dean asked keeping his eyes on Frankie Lamar as he knocked back his whiskey chaser

Charlie turned and followed the direction where Dean was looking and suddenly it dawn on her "You want an introduction, don't you?"

"I'd be lying if I said no" Dean watched as Frankie Lamar started talking to a couple of men who looked like hired muscle before drawing his eyes back to Charlie

"Mr Lamar's a very busy man; he won't even talk to you unless there something to his advantage" Charlie replied

"I think we could do some business together" Dean replied

"What kind of business?" Charlie asked she hoping it was the kind of business that made Dean a regular

"There's only one I'm interested in darling, blood"

She noticed that the smile on his face had been replaced with a serious look but it was the intense look in his eyes that made her legs turned to jelly. Suddenly she was lost in desire at the pure mention of the word as it rolled of his tongue; she tore herself from the dirty image in her head of sucking on Dean's blood while he fucked her, somehow she found her voice "maybe I could…" she licked her lips for moisture

Dean leaned forward placing a kiss on her lips; it was soft and gentle with a promise of more to come "could you but a word in for me, tell him it's about the Blood Cartel" he asked

Frankie Lamar had already noticed that there was a new face sat at the bar when he walked in, he motioned with his finger to the two muscle-bound goons to join him "Who's the new face at the bar?"

The bigger one of the two spoke "Came in ten minutes ago boss"

"Keep an eye on him" Frankie was an ambitious but a cautious man; he had built his reputation on protecting the privacy of his seedy clientele, some of his clientele were important businessman, local government officials and a senator with certain socially unacceptable desires, whatever they desired Frankie made sure it happened for the right price of course, he was into anything that made him money.

"You've got it boss" the two goons said in virtual unison before moving off

Charlie placed the glass filled with ice and scotch onto a silver tray "I'll be right back" she rounded the bar carrying the tray as she crossed the room she put on a show for Dean by seductively wiggling her hips, it didn't go unnoticed by Dean as he watched her cross the room towards her boss.

As Frankie sat down in his usual booth he turned to see Dean kissing Charlie, he didn't like strangers hitting on his bar staff without his say so, he watched Charlie pick up his drink and carry it across the room towards him, he waited until she placed the glass down in front of him "who's the guy who can't keep his lips to himself?"

Charlie blushed ever so slightly, it was one of Frankie's rules never to fraternise with strangers who came into the bar, they according to Frankie were probably only after one thing information on his most important clientele but she had a spine tingling feeling that Dean wasn't like that, he hadn't asked any questions about anyone other than about Frankie himself "His name's Dean, he would like a word with you about the Blood Cartel" she knew Frankie had tried to get an introduction to Blood Cartel before and failed

Frankie Lamar narrowed his eyes as he glared at Dean, he was suspicious but at the same time curious, this guy had the right etiquette he knew not to approach him without an invitation first not like some of the pricks that demanded his services, which made Frankie believe that he must be connected to the business somehow so it seem only right to return the courtesy and speak with him "Leave us" he told her as he waved Dean over

Seeing Frankie Lamar wave him over Dean grabbed his beer and stood, as he walked passed the two muscle-bound goons toward Frankie Lamar he gave Charlie a wink as she passed him on her way back to the bar. Dean casually slid into the booth opposite Frankie "Thank you for allowing me to talk with you" Leaning his arm back against the booth Frankie nodded his head in acknowledgement but said nothing.

Dean introduced himself properly or as near as his comfort zone would allow, he wasn't yet ready to call himself by his given slave name "I'm Dean, from House of Aleksandrov"

Frankie hid his surprise well, he had tried several times in past to get his foot in the door of some of the Blood Cartel's businesses but disappointedly he still remained an outsider, of his limited knowledge he knew that the House of Aleksandrov was a member of the Blood Cartel Council. Raising his left eyebrow Frankie questioned "You don't look like a vampire so I'm guessing you're a slave and so far as I can tell a credit to your master"

Dean didn't let it show that the remark bothered him instead he played his roll perfectly and smiled back "You have good instincts sir" taking another sip of his beer Dean weighed the bar owner up, he was a hard man to read "I hoping you can help me and in return I can help you" all he had to go on was the little bit of information Pierre had given him so he hoped Pierre was right or this was going to be one big waste of time.

"Keep talking, I'm listening" Frankie replied before taking a sip of his own drink

"You're a very busy man so I'll get straight to the point; I need an introduction to Alfie Mann, owner of the Nightlife Club"

Frankie shifted in his seat his relaxed posture disappearing as he leaned forward "Why would you want an introduction to him?" Alfie Mann was a two faced liar, how many time had Alfie promised him an introduction to a vampire called Jonas Pinard.

"Hunters killed my master; they freed me and some of the other slaves" Dean looked down at his bottle of beer as he started hopefully to spin a believable tale "now I'm lost, I don't blame the hunters they thought that they were helping and a first I was grateful, the thought of freedom again but now it's not all that appealing, I'm alone just drifting from town to town without a purpose" Dean looked up directly into Frankie's eyes "I miss it, the feeling of belonging to someone, that you have a purpose in life if only to care and feed your master and in return he takes you under his protective wing sheltering you from harm. I don't expect you to understand the bond that develops between master and slave but I need to find my new master, I need to feel that I'm a part of a family again"

Frankie cleared his throat he had never heard such raw emotion like that before "And you think an introduced to Alfie Mann is going to help you find your new master?"

Dean thought that if that performance didn't win him an Oscar he didn't know what would "I'm hoping he will help me out with an introduction to Jonas Pinard of the Pussycat Club"

"And what's in it for me?" Frankie enquired

"An introduction to the Blood Cartel, I'll let them know you helped me, I'm sure they will be very grateful"

Frankie pondered for a minute; he liked to see the look on Alfie Mann's face when he gets an introduction, this slave could open doors for him that would get him out of this small flea infested town "How do I know I can trust you?"

"You have my word that's all I can give you" it was a promise he may not able to keep

Frankie nodded, out the corner of his eye he saw Charlie hovering near the bar it was time for her break; he had some thinking to do and a phone call to make, he waved her over as he informed Dean "I have a phone call to make before I decide but in the meantime Charlie will take good care of you"

"Charlie take Dean up to bedroom number 5, I'll have some drinks sent up" Frankie climbed out of the booth and headed towards his office.

Following Charlie up the stairs and into the bedroom Dean looked around him; he wouldn't be surprised if the room was bugged with hidden cameras so he had to make this look good. Hearing Charlie close the door behind him Dean turned to see her leant against it. It was show time.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I have finished**

**Thank you for the reviews they are very much appreciated **

**BLOOD CARTEL**

**Chapter Fifteen**

Charlie pushed herself away from the door towards Dean "So handsome alone at last"

Even thought his heart was pounding in his chest and his hands were slightly sweaty at thought of what he was about to do, what he had promised himself he would never do again but he still slipped off his jacket letting it fall causally to the floor. "Looks like it" just them and Frankie Lamar. But he didn't care if Frankie was watching or not, he had a feeling that Nikolay used to watch him and Celeste in bed together maybe Frankie could learn a thing or two from him.

Walking up Charlie wrapped her arms around Dean's neck pressing her body again his as she leaned up to smother him with hot eager kisses, it wasn't long before her hands were quickly travelling down his back and over his arse before moving round to the front where she started to undo the flies on his jeans, she couldn't wait she had to have him. Needing a little more time to prepare himself for tasting Dean responded by taking lead slowing the pace down by kissing her gently but passionately in an attempted to calm his racing heart, his tongue roamed her mouth exploring every inch. After feeling her melt against him and his heart beat had slowed to a steady pace he started to unbutton her short mini skirt, letting it fall around her ankles before grabbing the hem of her black top. Charlie moaned in disappointment when he broke contact with her to pull the garment over her head. As soon as the top was off and on the way to the floor she eagerly reconnected her mouth with his letting her tongue slip inside to explore some more, she couldn't believe how good a kisser he was.

Discarding her bra on the floor with the her skirt and top Dean lifted her up; she in turn wrapped her legs around his waist as he walked towards the bed and placed her gently down. With her back on the bed Charlie unravelled her legs letting her legs dangle down off the end of the bed. Leaning on his right elbow on the bed Dean made a trail of kisses down her neck along her collarbone before ghosting his lips over her right nipple as he straightened up to pull both of his shirts off together in one swift movement

With Dean stood half naked between her parted legs Charlie chewed on her bottom lip as she thought about tasting him, the thought alone of his warm silky blood on her lips was driving crazy with desire to taste. As soon as she saw Dean remove his penknife from the back pocket of his jeans she pulled herself up into a sitting position as he handed the penknife over to her, she didn't wait for him to offer out his arm she took hold of his right one turning it over to reveal the soft skin of his inner arm. As she ran her finger softly over his old tasting scar she wondered why there weren't any recent ones but she didn't care because she was going to leave her mark on him, that thought excited her as she pressed the sharp penknife against his skin and cut a two inch almost straight line. At the sight of his blood she abandoned the penknife on the bed and started to suck eagerly.

Dean hissed as the sharp blade cut through his skin, moments later he heard her soft moans of pleasure, seeing her sucking on his blood brought him to his knees unleashed forbidden memories that he had locked away. It was so wrong but he couldn't stop now even if he wanted to, licking his lips his taste buds tingling with desire he picked up the abandoned penknife.

Charlie looked up at him her mouth smeared with his blood, her eyes dilated from the rush that was rushing through her body. Wanting to feel the same rush Dean leaned forward licking his blood of her lips before reaching down and taking her arm, he kissed her upturned wrist tenderly before planting a row of kisses all the way up to her elbow joint before using the penknife; seeing the first drops of warm blood Dean eagerly licked them away, it was better than he had remembered, warm velvety rich and all thoughts of how wrong and filthy this was soon disappeared as he sucked deeply on her arm.

Frank Lamar sat behind his desk puffing on his Cuban cigar as he watched Dean and Charlie on the small screen; he admired Dean as he expertly stripped Charlie down to her pale blue panties, it was so sleek like he had done it a million times more, he doubted that any of the top male prostitutes could have done it any better, he huffed not like some of his clientele who were too eager, fumbling their way alone, to quick to get to on with it. They could learn a thing or two from this guy. Placing his cigar on the edge of the ashtray on his desk he pulled out his cell phone from the inside pocket of his jacket, he phoned one of his contacts, "Hi Marty, need to call in a favour"

The soft voice of Marty could barely be heard down the phone "What do you need cos I'm kinda of busy?"

"Information about the House of Aleksandrov" Frankie returned his attention back to the small screen, Charlie lay half on the bed, naked except for her small pale blue panties, her legs open wide enough for Dean to stand in between them. Leaning forward with one arm supporting him Dean softly kissed her neck and collarbone before standing up and pulling both his shirts off over his head and throwing them on the floor, next he pulled out his penknife, he did the gentlemanly thing and offered it to her. Frankie looked away he couldn't concentrate on what Marty was saying "So why call in a favour for that" he heard him say.

"I need it ASAP preferably tonight, tomorrow at the latest" Frankie wasn't going to let a opportunity like this slip away from him, he couldn't believe his luck of all the places this slave could have gone he had come to him, he felt like his Christmas's had all come at once.

"Oh" there was pause from Marty "That's a tall order but I'll see what I can do"

Frankie replaced his phone back inside the jacket of his suit before picking up his half smoked cigar; he sucked hard and deep on the cigar letting the smoke blow out from his nose as he watched Charlie and Dean tasting each other. Seeing what he needed to see Frankie switched off the screen and leaned back into his black leather chair, if the slave's story checked out then this would need careful handling. Alfie Mann would no doubt try to cut him out, taking all the credit for himself but not this time Alfie wasn't going to get the better of him.

XXXXX

Half an hour later Frankie heard footsteps on the stairs, getting out of his chair he rushed to open his office door "Dean, come inside let's talk some more"

Entering Frankie's office Dean looked out of window at the already at the growing lightness soon it would be dawn and he needed to be on his way but not before he had Frankie's agreement to an introduction.

Motioning for Dean to sit Frankie poured himself another drink of scotch, there was still the question of why him, why was he the lucky one "I've been wondering why you've pick me?"

"By reputation, the word is that you're a man to be trusted" Dean replied, Pierre believed in this man so he had no reason to believe otherwise "So do we have a deal?"

"If your story checks out, then you'll have your introduction and in return I want an introduction to Jonas Pinard" Frankie took a sip of whiskey before adding "but be careful Alfie Mann's not to be trusted, he 'd sell his own grandmother if he could"

"If Alfie Mann comes through you will have your introduction" Dean stood and held out his hand for Frankie to shake. Standing Frankie took Dean's hand in his, sealing that they had a gentlemen's agreement

As they left the office and walked through the bar area Frankie offered Dean his business card "Here's my card ring me tomorrow night"

Dean nodded as he took the card, turning he waved to Charlie who was now back behind the bar serving

XXXXX

Dean cut the impala's engine outside their motel room and leaned back against the leather seat wishing he could stay there, his baby never judged him, never looked at him in disappointment or disgust. Even though he had time to think on the drive back to get his head together he still needed more time before he faced Sam. The rush from tasting had gone leaving him feeling tired and wanting but he told himself time and time again on the way back it was over; he wasn't going to be that filthy blood junkie again this was a new start to getting his life back, to taking down of the Blood Cartel.

After opening the motel room door Dean found that Sam's bed was empty, his eyes drifted to bathroom door, it was closed. He was hoping that Sam would still be asleep so he wouldn't have to face him so soon. Dejectedly he took his jacket off and sat on the bed just as Sam appeared from the bathroom fully dressed "How many times Dean, do I have to tell you to leave me a note" Sam eyes scanned the room "So where is it?"

Dean looked at Sam in puzzlement "Where's what?"

"Breakfast!"

It never occurred to him to bring breakfast "Sam I need to talk to you"

"Did you leave it in the car?" Sam asked as he placed his neatly rolled up dirty clothes in his duffel bag

Jumping up Dean shouted "Sam, forget breakfast" there was no easy way to say this "Sammy I'm sorry"

Sam stopped what he was doing and looked at his brother "Sorry for what?"

Dean looked down at the floor unable to met his brother's eyes, to see the disappointment that would be there after he told Sam "I've tasted"

When? Where? Sam couldn't believe it but the fact the Dean couldn't look him in the eye told him it was true, biting down on his lower lip to control his growing rage he released that the when and where didn't matter "How long....how many times?"

"I swear to you Sam it was just the once, a few hours ago but it won't happen again"

"You expect me to believe that?" Sam turned away grabbing on to the chair behind him "Why, Dean? After all this time why?"

Dean looked up at Sam's back while he was tasting he felt in control, he wasn't a slave, a brother, he didn't have to be a hero, he felt freer than he had done in alone time. The sound of the chair crashing against the wall brought Dean back from his thoughts "why Dean, when you promised"

"Because it makes me feel alive something I haven't felt since dad died" it was the god damn truth and it felt good to admit it at last

Sam was left speechless; right now he couldn't deal with Dean's confession instead he grabbed his jacket and headed for the door

"Sam?"

If he didn't get out of the room he wouldn't be able to control the anger he was feeling towards his brother "I need time to think" not allowing Dean time to answer he walked out of the room

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I have finished**

**Thank you for the reviews they are very much appreciated **

**BLOOD CARTEL**

**Chapter Sixteen **

The anger he was feeling was slowly turning into tension, Sam closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose as the pressure built, he still couldn't get his head around it, after everything that had happened, all the promises that Dean had made how could he go back on his word, how could he let him down? He knew Dean had taken dad's death harder than him because he idolised him and to find out that dad had sold his soul so he could live had been hard for Dean to accept _"What's dead should stay dead" _Dean's own words_,_ if tasting made him feel alive he had to be feeling dead inside_._ He remember Matt once telling him that tasters never really wanted to taste it was a way of channelling their deeper psychological problems and Dean had his fair share of problems what with the pressure and responsibility dad but on his shoulders from an early age. Feeling some of the tension going Sam stopped rubbing the bridge of his nose maybe this was a cry for help what other reason would Dean openly admit to him that he had tasted; he had to be reaching out to him, god he wished Matt was here to help him, to help them both because he was at a loss of how to help Dean further. Suddenly looking up at their motel room he knew he wasn't about to throw in the towel just yet, Dean had come so far and rejecting him now would only send his brother tail spinning back to tasting and even worst still slavery.

Dean peered out of the motel room window at Sam sitting in the impala with his head cast downward; 30 minutes had passed since Sam walked out on him but at least he hadn't gone far. Maybe he hadn't gone far so he could keep a watchful eye on him which was typical of Sam these days. Turning away Dean walked over to the table and switched on Sam's laptop before sitting down on the only unbroken chair now left in the room as he did he pulled out his cell phone to ring Pierre

"Dean, I've been waiting for you call, so how did it go?" he heard the concern in Pierre's voice but he didn't think the concern was for his brother

"He's been sat outside in the car since I told him" Dean replied as he searched the web looking for the website Pierre had told him about earlier

"Did you find the website?"

"Just found it now" Dean heard the familiar creak of the impala's door opening and closing "Gotta go I'll speak to you later" sliding his phone back inside the pocket of his jeans Dean stood as the door to room opened and his brother walked in. He waited for Sam to say something, shout at him, hit him but nothing came as he watched Sam remove his jacket and sit down on his own unmade bed "If you want me to go I'll understand" Dean offered without any really conviction to his voice

Sam turned to look up at his brother "Is that what you really want Dean?"

"No" Dean's voice was low but adamant as he walked over to his bed and sat down opposite Sam "I swear it was just the once and I know I've let you down, let myself down and afterwards I hated myself I don't want to be a..." he felt trapped between a rock and a hard placed because the way he saw it no matter which way he turned the road lead back to the Blood Cartel

"What Dean?"

_"A slave, a filthy blood junkie, a coward that runs away, take your pick"_ Dean thought but didn't voice, suddenly he was up on his feet pacing the small motel room before stopping with his back towards his brother "I can't do this, god I've tried" he couldn't keep on running couldn't keep pretending he was fine, he wanted to tell Sam, tell him about Pierre and his plans to bring down the Cartel

Dean wanted to tell him he really did but Sam was adamant that they kept on running; he was so set against taking on the Cartel, he knew that someday the Cartel would catch up with them and Sam wouldn't give him up without a fight, a fight that could cost Sam his life and he couldn't add Sam's death to his growing wall of guilt that one day would come tumbling down and crush him

Sam reached out trying to offer Dean some support "I know why you've tasted"

"What?" how could he know

"It's a cry for help you're reaching out because some part of you says you're not dead inside, Dean you may think you are but you're not"

"Then tell me why tasting makes me feel alive, tell me why I let Nikolay enslave me, no I'll tell you why shall I, maybe I belong with them because were the same, things that shouldn't be alive, the walking dead"

Anger flared in Sam "I can't believe you feel like that, your nothing like them and besides if you feel dead inside you wouldn't feel so weighed down with guilt" Sam turned away there was something that need to be said something that he felt guilty for saying even to his brother "I know you think that dad should never have made the deal, that what is dead should stay dead but I'm glad he did, dad was just someone who was here one day and gone off hunting the next but you Dean, you were always there, you've always been the one constant thing in my life so if I had to live without one of you, it would be dad" Sam turned back to face Dean "so please I'm begging you…don't do this to yourself, don't do this to dad's gift"

A lump was forming in Dean's throat as he spoke" I know Sammy your right, I do feel guilty as hell for living when I know I should be dead, I hate myself because others have died so I could be free" turning away his stomach was tied in knots at having to lie to Sam but he had to "Your right about the tasting I was reaching out for help…that's why have been searching the web

"For what?" Sam asked curiously

Dean turned the laptop around so Sam could see "I've found this website" Sam leaned closer to the screen

"A Professor Christian Lambert runs a clinic in Detroit; I think he can help me" Dean stepped aside to let Sam read the professor's profile. Christian Lambert was a real person all Pierre had done was to get a friend of his to hack into the website add a few details about blood addiction and replace the professor's picture with his own

After reading Sam looked at Dean "His profile looks impressive, you really want to go to Detroit?"

"It's worth a shot" Dean replied as his cell phone started to sing out in his pocket

Sam wondered who would be ring at this earlier hour of the morning it was barely 7am, he watched Dean's face darken as he checked his cell phone but instead of him answering Dean switched the phone off and pushed it back in his pocket

"Who's that?" Sam asked

"It wasn't important" Dean returned his attention back to the website "So what do you think are we going?"

"What about Bobby, he's due for surgery on his knee in a day or so, then once he's released from the hospital he's not going to be able to look after himself for awhile and then there the problem of Toby" Sam thought out aloud

"Tobias seems to have backed off for now, I shouldn't worry about him" Dean thought about the phone call just now it was from him. Tobias would be pissed that he didn't answer but he didn't care what he wanted

"Let me go get breakfast while you go shower and change" Sam picked up his jacket from the bed he didn't like the way Dean had eagerly dismissed Toby as a threat, it was if he knew something then there was the phone call, he had a growing suspicion but he hoped to hell he was wrong but he needed proof.

"Ok" Dean was a little worried that Sam wasn't in to Detroit like he hoped

"Be back soon" Sam closed the motel room door behind him, the smile that was plastered on his face for Dean's benefit faded instantly, there was more to this then Dean was letting on, Dean had hardly been away from Bobby's bedside and now he's want to hot tail it to Detroit

XXXXX

After picking up breakfast at the nearest diner Sam could find he headed back. Quietly opening the door to their motel room he sneaked in, the bathroom door was closed and he could hear the shower running, placing breakfast on the table he looked round for Dean's cell phone, he soon found it laying on the Dean's bed. It felt wrong to pry but he had to know if it was Toby that had called Dean, he found the missed call and his heart sank

"What the hell are you doing, you've no right that my phone" Dean shouted angrily from behind him

Sam turned he hadn't heard the shower stop he was concentrating so hard on finding the missed call. He ignored his brother's protest "Want to explain why Toby is calling you?"

Dean crossed to his bed and pulled out a clean shirt from his duffel bag "How the hell should I know?"

"Does he know where we are?"

"No, I'm not stupid"

Sam sometimes wondered, he grabbed Dean's arm and spun him round to face him "As he been pressurising you?"

"Not exactly, he didn't trust me, thought I might have told you and you were waiting in the background with the others to kill him so he made me leave in a dumpster at the hospital" Dean could see the shock on Sam's face as he told him

Dean pulled away from Sam and sat down on the bed; he might as well come clean "I gave him Nikolay's sword and in return he said he would leave Bobby alone"

"You met with him and he let you go?" Sam was shocked what was the vampire up to now?

"Not exactly, he didn't trust me, thought I might have told you and you were waiting in the background with the others to kill him so he made me leave in a dumpster at the hospital" Dean could see the shock on Sam's face as he told him

"Of all the stupidest things to do, what if he had captured you?" at this rate he'll never be able to sleep again for fear of Dean sneaking out in the mid of the night

"I went there to kill him Sam, to cut off his head for what he's done" there was anger in Dean's voice and a monetary flash of fear in his eyes "the agreement was he would back off give me time "

There was a note of fear in Sam's voice "Time for what, Dean?"

Dean had a pained look on his face "To go to him willingly, to return to slavery but I'm not" not to Toby a least

Sam paced the room, Toby was closing in. It was becoming too dangerous to stay near the hospital. "Pack your gear were leaving for Detroit, we'll call at the hospital first and let Bobby know"

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I have finished**

**Thank you for the reviews they are very much appreciated **

**BLOOD CARTEL**

**Chapter Seventeen**

It was in the dead of night when Dean pulled the impala into the motel car park on the outskirts of Detroit. Sam stirred slightly in the passenger seat as Dean climbed out and headed for the Manager's Office, on the way he hummed one of his favourite Metallica songs, Enter Sandman to take his mind off his growing desire to taste as he pulled out his cell phone to ring Frankie Lamar "Hi Mr Lamar, it's Dean Alek…san...drov, do we have a deal?" the word Aleksandrov almost stuck in his throat, it should be just another alias name to him that meant nothing but he knew deep down it was more than that, it was a constant remainder of who he could become.

It was late and it had already crossed Frankie Lamar's mind that the slave wasn't going to call back but now that he had he was relieved "Yes, I've spoken with Alfie Mann and he's agreed to see you"

"Good, I'll be in touch" Dean ended the call as he walked into the Manager's Office

The mid forties man sat behind the counter didn't turn away from the TV perched on the end of it "Sign the book, a single or a queen, how long you intend on staying?" he asked with disinterest

"A queen for a week or more" Dean replied as he signed the registration book, if they were going to stay for a long period of time they were going to need steady work or he was going to have to hustle for cash, it was too risky using their fake credit cards

"Number five" the night manager grabbed a set of keys hanging from the key rack behind him as he peered at Dean's signature "Mr Lincoln"

Grabbing the keys Dean headed back towards the impala tapping on the passenger side window as he reached it, he couldn't help but smirk when Sam nearly jumped out of his skin "Where here sleeping beauty"

Sam looked around at the motel and car park then at his watch it was just after one am, climbing out he headed for the boot and their bags while Dean opened the motel room door. "Home sweet home at least for the next few weeks"

Sam followed Dean into the room placing his bag and laptop on the farthest bed from the door he would have much preferred the one nearest to it but it had always been Dean's position as protector even though he felt like the protector now but it felt wrong to take that away from him, he needed to show Dean that he trusted him, turning he heard his brother humming AC/DC Back in Black whilst tapping his hand against his thigh to the rhythm

"You ok" he knew the signs he seen them all before Dean was taking his mind off his craving for blood

Dean threw his jacket on the bed and snapped "I'm fine" he couldn't help snapping at Sam he felt agitated and fidgety, his stomach was starting to cramp, he had almost forgotten what it was like "Sorry, just feel a little on edge it'll pass" he hoped it would be soon as he returned to his humming , sitting down on his bed he started to dismantle his guns for cleaning, the same guns that he knew were already immaculately clean but he had to do something with his hands, keep himself busy anything to stop his growing desire for blood and the thought of why he had come to Detroit started to play heavily on his mind. The thought that in a few days he could be a slave again frightened the hell out of him but no matter what he was doing it. He noticed that his hands had started to shake from nerves or withdrawal he didn't know and he was out of chocolate bars to curb his growing desire for blood, he had eaten the last of the bars on the drive down, putting his gun down he stood and headed towards the door

"Where're you going Dean?" Sam asked unpacking his duffel bags, tonight he wasn't letting Dean out of his sight

Dean stopped at the door and turned he felt like he was asking his brother's permission but what else could he expect "I need more chocolate bars; I noticed a vending machine in the Manager's Office"

"No need I have everything you need right here" Sam was prepared, when they had stopped earlier for gas he had bought a good supply of chocolate bars, chocolate cookies and a bottle of scotch, there was no reason for Dean to leave the motel room and no need for him to have the car keys. He held out his hand "car keys" in the other hand he offered Dean a chocolate bar

Dean knew there was no point arguing with Sam tonight, walking across the room he dug into the pocket of his jeans and handed over the keys at the same time he took the chocolate bar from him. Seeing the scotch and the array of cookies and chocolate he smiled "What else have you got in there; a woman by any chance?" trust his geek of a brother to think of everything, well almost everything

Watching his brother tear open the chocolate bar wrapper and eagerly stuffing half of it in to his mouth Sam replied "That Dean you'll have to do without"

Huffing Dean took the bottle of scotch and returned to his bed to continue cleaning his guns at least he could get slightly drunk

For the next few hours Sam continued to watch Dean clean his guns three times and pace the floor before returning to cleaning his guns another two more times then finally he fell asleep. Once he was sure Dean was fast asleep Sam stood and removed the guns from the bed before covering Dean with the comforter. It was well after four when Sam finally allowed himself to fall asleep.

XXXXX

Come mid morning they were both sat in the waiting room of Professor Christian Lambert's Office

"Lucky for us the professor got a last minute cancellation" Sam noted as he flicked through a glossy celebrity magazine "Who reads this crap?"

"Someone with nothing better to do I guess" Dean replied eyeing up the pretty receptionist obviously she wasn't the real receptionist who usually worked here

The door to the Professor Office's open and out stepped Pierre, dressed in a suit and dickey bow with rimless glasses "Dean?"

Dean couldn't help but smirk as he rose from his chair, Pierre looked every bit the professor

Shaking Dean's hand as if they had never met before Pierre turned to his attention to Sam "You must be Sam, nice to meet you"

Sam stood and shook Pierre's hand "Likewise Professor Lambert"

"Call me Christian, do you mind if I see Dean on his own first"

"Sure no problem" Sam replied, he gave Dean a reassuring smile before he turned to retake his seat

Dean followed Pierre into the interrogation room as he called it and closed the door tightly behind him. "So what's happen to the real Professor Lambert?"

"Let just say he got the offer of a lifetime abroad" Pierre winked

Dean Looked around the sparely furnished office "I didn't know you had that kind of power?"

"I don't have but the Interpol that's another story, they've certainly opened doors for our Professor" Pierre sat down behind the Professor desk and studied Dean; he looked pale and tired "I'm sorry you had to taste again but it was necessary, how are you coping with the after effects?"

Dean rubbed a hand over his face "Ok, fine" he was managing

As he sat and watched Dean Pierre was having his doubts as to whether Dean could cope with being a slave again, was he strong enough "If you want there still time to back out?"

"I've lied too long to myself, I'm lying to my brother plus I've broke a promise I made to myself by tasting again so no there's no walking away from this now I can't go back" if he didn't do this he didn't think he could carry on, he had to right the wrongs he had made.

"Good" Pierre opened the drawer and pulled out a street map and a buff coloured file, spreading the map across the desk he pointed with his finger, the Nightlife Club is here and the Pussycat Club is there just a few streets away, remember their locations.

"OK" Dean replied trying to memorise the map

"Now this Alfie Mann, by all accounts he doesn't trust easily so he's likely to test you"

"Test me how?" Dean looked up from the map he didn't like the sound of that

"That I don't know but I can guarantee you it won't be the sort you need to study for" Pierre wished he could tell Dean more "Just be careful the Nightlife Club as a bad reputation for stabbings, their clientele are notorious for starting fights and some of the police officers will just turn a blind eye for the right kind of money"

"Sounds like a fun place"

"But don't worry as a slave you're valuable to the Blood Cartel and Alfie Mann won't want the wrath of your new master coming down on him, and besides my hunters will be around just in case"

"Valuable, aren't I the lucky one" Dean replied sarcastically as he pointed to the fat folder "So what's in there?"

Tapping the buff coloured folder "This Dean is all the information I've collected on the vampires that go to the Pussycat Club, their habits; slave preferences; thanks to my hunters for keeping their ears and eyes open"

Dean nodded his head, there was no point familiarising himself with the vampires until he had earned his introduction "It's not going to be easy with Sam watching me all the time especially at night"

Pierre refolded the map putting it back with the folder in to the top drawer of the desk before standing "That's where I can help you out and it will give you a chance to meet my small band of hunters, let's get Sam in here shall we" he said as walked over to the door and opened it "Sam, please join us"

Pierre returned to his chair before addressing Sam again "I would like Dean to join my small evening support group; I think it will do him good to be with others like himself"

Sam wasn't so sure he didn't liked the idea of Dean being around other tasters but he had to trust the professor, if it helped Dean that was all that mattered "You ok with that?" he asked his brother

"I'm willing to give it a go" Dean didn't think Sam would agree

"There's no quick fix solution here Sam. It's going to take time" Pierre added as he saw the uncertainty on Sam's face "It's going to be a long road for Dean and he will have many difficult bridges to cross before the end of his journey so to speak and I find that my patients respond better if they have other's like themselves to talk to"

Sam nodded "Ok"

"Good, then I will see you tonight Dean at eight o'clock" Pierre stood to shake their hands

"Thanks Professor Lambert I'll see you tonight" Dean replied

As they were leaving Sam was the one to bring up their lack of cash "We going to need a regular income, I worked as a waiter when I was a Stanford that's an opinion or bar work that's good"

"Other than hustling I could work at a garage fixing cars" Dean thought aloud he knew which one Sam would approve of but was there any point soon he would be a full time slave

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I have finished**

**Thank you for the reviews they are very much appreciated **

**BLOOD CARTEL**

**Chapter Eighteen**

Dean checked his watch it was a minute to eight as he climbed the steps to met Pierre in the Professor's first floor office. Sam had dropped him outside before heading off to find work which was handy because he didn't want Sam to see Pierre's hunters in case he recognised one of them

Entering the reception area he found Pierre leant against the reception desk waiting for him, wearing a more causal suit and open neck shirt "Good you're on time, come let me introduce you to my team of hunters," Pierre opened the door to the Professor's office. "Everyone this is Dean the newest member of our team" as they walked in Dean immediately noticed that none of them were familiar to him.

Pierre pointed to the nearest hunter to them, "this is Sonny, the big guy in the middle is Jerry and that's Mike" each nodded their head in greeting

"Don't forget me" Dean heard a female voice from behind him, turning he saw that it was the receptionist from earlier, the summer dress that she had been wearing earlier had been replaced by jeans and a t-shirt, her light brown hair that had been tied back now lay causally on her shoulders

"I could never do that" Pierre added smiling "This is Lucy the fourth member of my team"

"She a little bit sensitive" Pierre whispered close to Dean's ear as he closed the office door "Ok, time's short so let's get down to business" he said turning to his hunters

"You're a hunter?" Dean couldn't hide his surprise; she was a tiny slim built little thing that didn't strike him as been able to defend herself against the wind let alone something supernatural

"You got a problem with women being hunters?" Lucy replied defensively, raising an eyebrow "because maybe I have a problem with slaves"

"Whoa there, just surprised that's all" Dean pulled back as she pushed passed him to join the others who were slightly amused at the confrontation between the two.

Leaning against the wall Dean studied the hunters as they all found themselves somewhere to seat or lean against, he noticed that as Pierre started to speak the hunters shot curious glances his way all except Lucy; she kept her eyes on Pierre totally blanking him. Suddenly he was overcome with an increasing urge to lower his eyes to the floor but defiantly he didn't he held his head up and fixed his gaze on the hunters. He could show no weaknesses in front of these hunters. There was less than a handful of people he truly trusted with guarding his back, Sam, Bobby, his late father but now he was wondering if he could count on these unknown hunters before him, he found himself wishing that Sam was there with him as he turned his attention to what Pierre was saying "Dean has set up an introduction with Alfie Mann the owner of the Nightlife Club, this will hopefully be the last step to getting Dean an introduction to the Pussycat Club, so it's your job to watch Dean's back"

There were a few more looks Dean's way from the men hunters only as Pierre continued "Sonny and Lucy I want you play the part of a couple inside the club, Jerry and Mike you'll be outside in case you're needed" he didn't have to say much more they knew how he worked what was expected of them

"I don't like the idea of being unarmed inside the club" Sonny never liked the feeling of being defenceless he glanced at Dean, he trusted Pierre's decisions but still he had his doubts about trusting another slave, Tommy had put his trust in a slave and that had got him killed

The look of mistrust that Sonny gave Dean didn't go unnoticed by Pierre "I know but the Nightlife has a new policy, no weapons on their premises, but unfortunately there still as been a few knife attacks, so be careful and try not to draw attention to yourself, ok anymore questions?" Pierre asked searching the face's of his team for any doubts or questions "Dean any questions?"

"No, I'm good" Dean replied shifting uncomfortably against the wall and if he did he wasn't going to air them in front of the other hunters

"Ok let's move out, Dean you're with me, I have a suit for you in my truck" Pierre informed him; he needed a private word with Dean

As the other hunters left the room Dean pushed of the wall giving Lucy a warm smile but in return she gave him a cold icy stare as she passed. "Ice queen" he muttered under his breath even one of his million dollar smile wasn't going to warm her up so he wasn't going to even try. Leaving the room Dean followed Pierre down the backstairs to the car park, at the bottom Pierre stopped and turned "Their good hunters, I'd trust them with my life but you need to know something" Pierre sighed "This is not our first attempt at getting a hunter inside, Tommy was a good hunter, the best member of my team" he sighed again he blamed himself for what happened. "He got his throat ripped out by a vampire after he put his trust in a slave; that slave informed his master that he was working for Interpol. Now they're a little bit weary but I'm sure you'll gain their trust"

Well that explained some of the glances he was getting but he had a feeling that Sonny was the one that mistrusted him the most. He watched Pierre walk to his truck and open the passenger side door then pull out a garment bag, as the French man unzipped it he could make out that it was a dark grey suit; as soon as the suit was free from the bag the colour drained from his face as he saw it was a Armani suit with a black silk shirt nestled inside the jacket

"It is Armani and silk Nikolay liked?" Pierre turned to see Dean's ghostly white face "You ok Dean?"

_"Worthlessness, demoralization, obedience"_ they were just some of things that came to mind as he saw the suit, he looked away from it in disgust to Pierre's concern face "Fine, I'm fine" he couldn't explain it to Pierre what the suit meant but he had a feeling Pierre partially understood, for Christ sake it was just a suit, wearing it didn't make him any less of a man

"Look if it makes you feel that uncomfortable wearing it we could leave it for tonight but I'm sorry at some point you're going to have to wear it" Pierre could the distaste Dean had for the suit

"I know... I know" biting down on his lower lip he looked skywards for the strength he needed before fixing his eyes back on the offending object "let's just get it over with" Dean lifted a shaky hand and grabbed the suit "where can I change?"

"The toilets are on the ground floor" Pierre watched Dean take a few steps back towards the building before calling out "Dean, I know this is hard for you after everything you have had to endure, I can't thank you enough for what you're doing" he had his own personal reasons for wanting the Cartel destroyed, Dean didn't know how much Pierre needed him

"I've no choice it this or....." unshed tears welled up; he had two choices he either fought for his freedom or he put a gun to his head and blow his brains out because he couldn't run any longer. Dean didn't voice his thoughts instead he continued on towards the toilets.

Inside the cramped toilet space Dean was slipping out off his t-shirt when his cell phone vibrated in the front pocket of his jeans, pulling it out he look at the ID display, seeing it was Tobias he pulled a pained face he couldn't avoid his call again, Tobias was becoming more insistent, the last two calls he had ignored but he couldn't risk ignoring another or Bobby would pay the price again for his disobedience

"Tobias, how are things going?" Dean tried to sound casual but it didn't quiet pull it off

"So you've decided to answer" Dean heard Tobias's pissed of voice "I'm growing tied of your little games of defiance maybe I should teach you a lesson on how to be obedient, I understand your friend Bobby has just had a very successful knee operation it would be a shame if it was smashed to smithereens"

"You blood sucking bastard, you leave him alone" Dean knew Tobias's threats were never empty

"That Dean depends on you I've been more than reasonable, I given you adequate time to come to me freely of your own will but tonight that ends, you will come to me in the hospital car park or your friend will pay for your disobedience"

No way could Dean make it back "I can't I'm no longer in South Dakota"

There was long pause for Tobias spoke again "Where are you?"

Dean remained silent deciding whether to give his location away or not but if he didn't there would be consequences

"I will not ask you again where are you?"

The tone of Tobias's extremely pissed of voice told him he wasn't doing himself or Bobby any favours by keeping his location a secret "Detroit.... your right Tobias freedom is extremely overrated so I decided to seek out a new master"

"You can't" Tobias snapped out "You belong to the House of Aleksandrov"

Dean noticed the panic in Tobias's voice "Not any more I'm not" switching off his cell phone he knew it wasn't the smartest of things pissing Tobias off even more but it felt good

XXXXXX

Half an hour later Pierre pulled his truck up opposite the Pussycat Club; turning to his Armani suited passenger he wished him "Good luck"

He was going to need it Dean thought as he stepped out, dodging the moving car as he crossed the road to stand in front of the Nightlife Club with the fake members' card clutched tightly in his hand that Pierre had supplied him with. Staring at the bouncers standing on the door in front of him his palms started to sweat as his heart speeded up a notch to pound against his chest, he knew this was one more step closer to slavery; suddenly a feeling of dread washed over him; taking a deep breath he pushed his nerves aside and willed himself forward knowing that he couldn't stand there much longer looking suspicious. He started to move his uncooperative legs that seemed to have frozen to the spot. As he reached the door he flashed his members' card at the man mountain of a bouncer as he tried to pass. A giant hand stopped him before he heard the deep baritone voice "No one comes in without being searched first"

Dean automatically held his out his arms, his mouth to dry answer while the man mountain patted down this Armani suit "Ok you're clear"

Dean stepped inside his eyes taking everything in as he move towards the bar. The lights were low and the music was playing at medium volume, it was still fairly earlier for the club to be in full swing but still there were a quiet few people in. As he reached the bar he noticed Sonny and Lucy drinking at a nearby table, they didn't acknowledge him in any way

"What will it be?" the bartender asked

Dean turned "beer"

Paying for the beer Dean asked "Is Alfie Mann here" the bartender immediately pointed to a half circular booth in far the corner where a group of men were deep in discussion "The one laden down with gold smoking the Havana cigar"

"Thanks" Dean moved away from the bar taking a eager drink of his beer, he could feel the bottle shaking in his hand as watched the booth where a heated conversation was starting up between Alfie Mann and a tall dyed red headed man. As Dean moved closer to within hearing distance the red headed man stood "You better get it sorted by tomorrow night or else I'll have you drained dry" leaving the booth the red headed man stormed towards the door barging into Dean "Look where you going" he snarled at Dean showing off his vampire teeth

Dean lowered his eyes "Sorry I wasn't looking where I was going"

Jonas Pinard looked Dean up and down before turning back to Alfie Mann "Tomorrow night" he then stormed from the club

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I have finished**

**Thank you for the reviews they are very much appreciated **

**BLOOD CARTEL**

**Chapter Nineteen**

Jonas Pinard stormed towards the Pussycat Club he could do without all this hassle, what with Alfie Mann's missing shipment of illegal immigrants and Master Vladimir breathing down his neck about locating one of Nikolay Aleksandrov's slaves as if he didn't have enough to do, surely missing slaves was a job for the slave hunters.

Alfie Mann's glowed red with anger and embarrassment as he stared at the retreating back of Jonas Pinard, this was his patch, his sweat and blood that had made this place and without his hard nose business sense he wouldn't now be the Pussycat Club main supplier of immigrants. Where the hell was Eddie Swanson with his next consignment of immigrants, if Eddie didn't arrive with them by tomorrow night and deliver them to Jonas Pinard he was a dead man. Touching his throat at the thought of being drained dry he left the circular booth heading towards his lavish office on the first floor followed silently by his entourage of bodyguards and his right hand man Stefan.

Entering his office Alfie Mann ordered two of his bodyguards to remain outside. Stefan followed him in closing the door behind him as Alfie walked to the full length glass window and stared down at the dance floor and bar area below "Ring him again"

"Yes sir" Stefan pulled out his cell phone and rang Eddie Swanson cell phone for the umpteenth time that day but he was the same as before, his call went straight to voice mail "He's still not answering Mr Mann"

Alfie knew that bringing immigrants into the country illegally by sea was a very risky business; the fact that Eddie wasn't answering his cell phone was worrying. If the US Border Patrol had intercepted them then it was the end for him, Jonas Pinard wasn't a forgiving vampire he needed a regular supply of fresh immigrants for their expanding blood market, so far human trafficking had made him a very wealthy man and he wasn't prepared to lose it all now.

"I want you down there at the pickup point; find out what's going on?" Alfie ordered and in the meantime he was going get a few of his men to scour the streets for homeless people something to offer Jonas Pinard as a compromise

"Yes sir"

A knock on the door made them both look towards it "Come" Alfie snapped out, why couldn't his staff do their jobs without him for five minutes

The door opened and a head of one of his bodyguards' appeared round the door "Mr Mann there's a Dean Aleksandrov here to see you"

A look of puzzlement crossed Alfie Mann's face before he looked at Stefan for an answer, the name Aleksandrov sounded familiar but he didn't recall why

Stefan knew that it was part of his job to remind Alfie Mann of insignificant details "Frankie Lamar, you told him you'd give Dean Aleksandrov an introduction" it was the last thing his boss needed right now, taking it upon himself he told the waiting bodyguard "Tell him to come back some another time Mr Mann's extremely busy"

"No, wait" Alfie Mann countermanded, he remembered now the conversation he had with Frankie, the slave wanted an introduction to the Pussycat Club, maybe he could use this slave to his own advantage as a sweetener to get back into Jonas Pinard good books. "Show him in"

Dean stepped into the office and waited for the bodyguard to close the door behind him before he turned to Alfie Mann "Thank you for agreeing to see me Mr Mann"

Still standing by the full length glass window Alfie Mann eyed the young man stood in front of him "Frankie Lamar was quick to believe your story but I'm no fool, what prove do you have that you are a slave from one of the prestige vampire houses?" Alfie Mann took a long deep puff on Havana cigar as he waited for his answer; knowing full well that the Blood Cartel marked their slaves with a coat of arms tattoo as proof of ownership but having never seen one up close he wouldn't be able to tell if it was real or fake.

"7+9+2+5 = 23" Alfie whispered to himself, he was fascinated by the number 23 and the growing believe that many incidents or events were connected to that number

"What?" Dean asked in complete puzzlement

"Oh nothing" Alfie Mann replied as he nodded to Stefan then watched him leave the room to confirm the slave's registration number before seating down at his desk and placing his cigar in the ashtray as he told Dean, "Have a seat"

Dean sat as requested in the chair in front of Alfie Mann's desk waving the smoke away that was heading his way from the Havana cigar.

"So Dean, tell me what your previous master was like?" Alfie liked to ask questions that way he could form an opinion about the slave sat in front of him

"Who Nikolay?" yet again Dean was in total puzzlement at the question surely what Nikolay was like was irrelevant but still he answered him "Nikolay was one for getting his own way, no matter what he wanted and if he couldn't have it no one would have it. He was extremely possessive but generous and above all he wanted his slaves to love and respect him" Dean added with a smile "and if we were disloyal to him he would be a total bastard to us, does that satisfy your curiosity?"

Alfie smiled back "And were you ever disloyal?"

"On a few occasions" Dean's demeanour changed in a single heartbeat at the thought of those who had suffered because of his disloyalty and disobedience, he still carried the scars mentally and physically "I was no angel, I wasn't the most obedience of slaves and I was punished accordingly"

Alfie leaned forward on his desk he liked a man who was honest "My problem here is that I have a reputation to up hold and if I misjudge your integrity then it is my reputation that is tarnished. Before I agree to give you an introduction firstly you have to do something for me, call it a test of your character" Alfie Mann looked up as Stefan re-entered "Mr Mann, can I see you outside for a moment"

Dean looked round at Stefan holding what looked like a fax and then back to Alfie Mann obviously it was confirmation of him being a slave.

"Excuse me for a minute" Alfie rose from his seat and headed for the door, outside in the corridor Stefan handed him the fax "You'd better read this boss"

Alfie's eyes scanned Dean's Aleksandrov slave registration details his eyes widening with shock as he saw the hand written note at the bottom of the registration, "Whereabouts unknown, reward given for his safe return" Alfie Mann turned to look at his close door licking his lips in delight. It was a pity that whoever wrote the note didn't sign it but still the answer to his problems was in his office, the slave that he thought would be a sweetener had now turned into a full gourmet feast.

"Stefan, bring the car around to the back and empty the boot" Alfie was already working on a plan that ensured his blood remained firmly inside his body

"Sure boss" Stefan turned on his heels and headed down the corridor

Dean stood and walked over to the full length glass window and looked at the club below, he could see Sonny and Lucy still sat at the same table and stood by the bar was Pierre, the sound of the door opening behind him made Dean turn to see Alfie Mann re-enter the room

"Would you like a drink, whiskey?" Alfie asked as he walked over to well supplied bar in the corner of the office

"Yeah thanks" Dean turned back to staring at the club below and in particular two seriously hot chicks on the dance floor

Whilst Dean was distracted Alfie slipped a powder into his drink swirling it around in the glass to disperse the white substance "Come sit let's talk some more" Alfie coaxed, he needed Dean away from the glass window and a room full of eyes from below. Walking back to his desk he placed Dean's whiskey on the desk before sitting down and watching Dean move away from the window and towards his desk "You check out so I'm willing to organise an introduction for you"

Taking a drink of whiskey Dean sat back in the chair "What about this test you mentioned?"

Seeing Dean take a drink Alfie replied "No need you've gone to the head of the class"

Dean took another drink of the whiskey as he mused over this new development; he was kinda relieved that he wasn't going to be test after all. "How come?" as he said it his vision of started to blur slightly, closing his eyes tightly he hoped that when he reopened them his vision would have returned to normal but it hadn't it was worst, he could barely make out Alfie's face now as his head started to swim he heard Alfie say "Seems someone has posted a reward for your return"

"Tobias" Dean slurred as he tried to stand, it had to be Tobias he thought as he grabbed for the side of the desk when his legs gave way beneath him.

Alfie stood and moved around the desk to stand over his saviour now lying on the floor, he heard Dean mumble "Why"

Squatting down Alfie could see that Dean was barely concussion "Just a little insurance I can't have you getting cold feet and taking off on me" Alfie looked up as the door open to his office and his two bodyguards entered

"Take him down to the car, I'll be down in a minute" he watched the bodyguards pick up Dean and carry him from the room.

XXXXXX

Half an hour had passed and Pierre hadn't seen Dean since he moved away from the window of Alfie Mann's office. Shooting a worried look towards Sonny and Lucy they too seemed concerned. He didn't like this at all, the introduction was taking far too long, Dean should have been down by now, there was only one thing for it he would have to go and check out the office himself. Moving away from the bar Pierre headed towards the stairs that led to the first floor, on the way he was surprised that there were no bodyguards around as he took the stairs two steps at a time. With no one around to stop him he easily reached the office door but as he turned the handle he found the door locked, now he was even more worried, picking the lock he was in within seconds to find the room empty "Fuck". Immediately he rushed over to the desk and started to search for a clue as to where they may have gone

Sonny and Lucy saw Pierre come rushing back down the stairs concern written across his face. Jumping off their seats the headed towards him "He's gone, they've took him somewhere" Pierre informed them

"The Pussycat Club?" Lucy suggested

Pierre shrugged his shoulders "It's a start, let's go"

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I have finished**

**Thank you for the reviews they are very much appreciated **

**BLOOD CARTEL**

**Chapter Twenty**

Entering the Pussycat Club Alfie Mann wondered why his club didn't get this many people in during the week as he pushed his way through the crowded club towards the private members area at the back of the club.

George saw Mr Mann working his way towards him as he stood guard on the door. As always he greeted him on arrival "Good evening Mr Mann"

"Evening George, I'm here to see Jonas" Alfie informed the likeable bouncer

"He's waiting for you upstairs in the private lounge room sir" George replied as he opened the door to the members' only area

"Thank you George" Alfie knew the way to the private lounge room; he headed to the back of the private club area, through a door marked private then up a narrow staircase and along a long corridor to the last room marked lounge, this room was reserved for the owners of the club and their special guests. Opening the door he found Jonas Pinard on his cell phone, his face drawn into a tense frown. "Yes Master I will sort it" he heard Jonas say before snapping his cell phone closed. Alfie hoped that the conversation Jonas was having with his master was not about his failings

Placing his cell phone back into his tailored Savile Row suit Jonas turned his attention to Alfie Mann "You'd better have good news about my immigrants" he snarled, his night couldn't get any worse

"I have sent my best man Stefan down to the pickup point on the coast; we are doing everything we can"

"It's not good enough" Jonas snapped back "I sure there are others who could do your job just as well or even better"

Alfie suddenly felt threatened he could lose everything if he didn't find a solution to his problem "I have some my men scouring the street for homeless people....."

Jonas stopped him in mid sentence "Is that why your here to offer me tramps" he said in disgust "I provide quality blood and you offer me undernourished tramps. I can't believe it, you expect me to give the members of the cartel poor inferior blood"

Alfie knew he had made a mistake, it wasn't his intention to infuriate the vampire further "I'm sorry I didn't think but I have something else to offer you" Alfie pulled out the fax "A slave as come into my possession" with a shaky hand he held out the fax "I don't want the reward just more time to replace the missing shipment" keeping his agreement with the Pussycat Club was far more important than a reward

"You're lucky your still alive" Snatching the fax Jonas's patience was wearing thin, sighing he looked at the fax but his irritation soon turned to surprise "You have him?" he asked trying to hide his delight, the very slave his master was seeking was just about to be handed to him on a silver platter.

"Thank you for sparing my life Mr Pinard" Alfie replied, he had seen how some of Jonas's slaves treated him and right now he thought a little bit of humility couldn't do him any harm "He's outside in the car" actually he was in the boot of the car but Alfie felt that Jonas didn't really need to know that fact

"Have him brought up, I want see that he his unharmed" Jonas ordered, his master was specific that the slave must be undamaged

Alfie pulled out his cell phone "Robert bring him up"

"If he's unharmed then we will have an agreement, I will give you one more week to sort this mess out" Jonas informed him

Within minutes the bodyguard named Robert was shown into the lounge room by one of the club's bouncers carrying Dean over his shoulder in a fireman's lift.

Jonas Pinard pointed to one of the two leather sofas in the room "Put him down there"

Robert did as he was ordered and dropped his heavy load on to the sofa as soon as he was done he turned to Alfie Mann "Is that all sir" he asked

"You can go" Alfie ordered as he kept his eyes on Jonas as the vampire walked over to the sofa

"You drugged him" Jonas asked as he lifted Dean's right eyelid to see the slave was completely out cold

"Just precautionary I have not hurt him any way, he came to me wanting an introduction to the Pussycat Club" Alfie moved closer to the sofa "I think he was seeking his new master"

Jonas looked down at the slave before him, he looked in good health, he could see no wounds or injuries, reaching down he started to unbutton the silk shirt Dean was wearing to get a better look at the tattoo on his chest, he had to verify that it was real

"Can I ask why there's a reward out for him?" Alfie curiously asked, not that it matter to him he had what he wanted

Jonas scowled "No, you may not" that was his master business "You have one week I suggest you get on with it"

"Of course" Alfie felt like he was being dismiss like one of Jonas's slaves, turning he heard Jonas warned him "Do not fail me a second time"

After Alfie had departed Jonas thought back to his conversation with Master Vladimir, he too was a little curious as to why his master was so keen to find this slave. Walking out of the room he pulled out his cell phone to call his master to let him know the news and what he wanted him to do with the slave while the Blood Council decided who his new master was going to be.

Dean moaned softly as he started to awake, a sharp jab of pain alerted him to the fact that his neck was twisted in an uncomfortable position, slowly turning his stiff neck he opened his eyes to see that he was sprawled out over a leather sofa and that the room he was in was painted red like the colour of blood, "what the hell" sitting up quickly the blood red room suddenly started to spin before him making his head ache, not the best of ideas he thought as he closed his eyes and slowly lowered himself back down onto the sofa. As he started to rubbing his temples to ease the ache it struck him that Alfie had drugged his drink, how the hell could he have fallen for that one again. That was it from now on he was never going to accept another drink from someone he hardly knew.

As his headache subsided he attempted to sit up again but this time more slowly, he took his time to survey himself, someone had remove his jacket and it was now lying on the back of the sofa , his shirt was unbuttoned and wide open but he still had his shoes on, which was a relief. Grabbing his jacket he started to taking more notice of his surrounds other then the fact that the walls were blood red he saw the room had no windows, his heartbeat speeded up as a thought struck him that he could be trapped beneath ground, panicking he rushed for the door almost pulling the it off its hinges to escape confinement. Once out in the corridor he took a moment to calm himself down, he felt both relieved and surprised that door hadn't been locked. Hearing the sound of a door opening further down the corridor he turned to see the red haired vampire walking towards him

"Good Dean you're awake, follow me" Jonas Pinard ordered as he waved Dean to follow him down the corridor, he had known the minute the slave was awake by his sudden increase in heart rate, exceptional hearing was one of the many advantages of being a vampire "I'm Jonas Pinard, one of the owners of the Pussycat Club"

Dean recognised the vampire from earlier as he followed him in a room marked office "I was seeking an introduction with you"

"Yes I know Alfie Mann told me" sitting behind the desk, he motioned for Dean to sit in other chair opposite him "You will serve me until your new master is found, you will address me as Master Jonas and I'll expect the same loyalty and obedience you gave to your previous master"

Dean liked the vampire's directness "Yes Master Jonas"

"Good, do you have a car?" Jonas asked he was going to put the slave to work

"Yes Master"

"Then be here tomorrow night at eight, I have some deliveries for you to make" Jonas stood and held out his hand for respect

Dean looked at the back of the vampire's hand "I'm free to go?" he asked in disbelieve

"I have no need of you until tomorrow night" Jonas sighed he had a club to run "As long as you are loyal and obedient your day is your own but at night time you will work for me, is that understood"

Dean finally took the vampire's hand and kissed the back of it "Yes Master"

Silently Dean once again followed the vampire, his temporary master down the corridor then down the staircase to the private members area, where his eyes roamed the booths and tables taking in everything he could. From now on he knew that he would have to play the dutiful slave to gain Jonas's trust. As they arrived at the door Jonas turned to him "Tomorrow night"

"Yes Master" Dean blew out a sigh of relief as he passed through the door into the main part of the club. As he moved through the crowd he saw Pierre, Sonny and Lucy ahead searching for him.

"It was Lucy who saw Dean first; she knew the music was too loud for Pierre to hear her so instead she tapped Pierre on the shoulder and pointed in Dean's direction. The minute Pierre saw that Dean was fine he relaxed a little. When Dean reached him Pierre pointed to the exit then waited for Dean to nod that he understood before turning to leave with his team of hunters following him

Outside Pierre turned to Dean "What the hell happened?"

"Seems Alfie Mann was in trouble with Jonas Pinard so he used me as a bargaining chip and I'm in, back to my loving family" Dean was still shaking from his experience

Pierre beamed with joy, his plan was working "Get in the car, tell me everything"

When Dean arrived back at the motel Sam was pacing the floor "Where the hell have you been, I been back to the clinic twice"

Dean sat tiredly down on his bed it had been one hell of a night "We went for a drink after the session"

Sam stood boring his eyes into his brother "Show me"

"What!" he was too tired for a guessing game

"Your arms Dean" Sam snapped back he had to be sure he couldn't deal with Dean tasting again not after coming to Detroit"Oh" Dean started to take of his jacket and outer shirt, when he had done he held out his arms palms up for inspection

"Oh" Dean started to take of his jacket and outer shirt, when he had done he held out his arms palms up for inspection

Seeing that there were no new cuts Sam was relieved "Sorry I had to be sure?"

"I know, it's my fault you don't trust me Sam but I will prove it to you I can be trust again" Dean replied softly, that he wasn't weak and pathetic

"I know you will Dean"

"So how's the job hunting going?"

"I've got some late night bar work at Joe's bar on 23rd Street" he couldn't be choosy, it would do for now until something better came along

"Good" it was perfect, Dean thought as he headed for a shower

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I have finished**

**Thank you for the reviews they are very much appreciated **

**BLOOD CARTEL**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**Two Weeks Later**

Returning from delivering a fresh batch of blood to a vampire's mansion on the outskirts of Detroit, his last job of the night Dean now walked back into the Pussycat Club and headed for the bar and a well deserved beer as he did he had this feeling that he was being watched, turning he looked around the crowded bar area but saw nothing untoward accept for Jonas's red hair moving through the crowded dance floor towards the members only area. He was ashamed to admit it even to himself but he was beginning to like Jonas, for a vampire he had a sense of humour which made him alright, he could be strict but fair to all his slaves and he had a good reputation amongst his customers. Suddenly Dean remembered he had a message for Jonas from Henry Bonnet, leaving the bar Dean started to follow him. He was half way across the crowded dance floor, working his way through the dancing bodies when someone bumped into him grabbing his left bicep in the process and before he could turn to see who it was he felt a cold sharp object being painfully pushed into his ribs "Keep walking" he heard Tobias's familiar voice say in his ear over the sound of the aloud playing music. "Over there to the fire exit"

Dean did as he was told and started to walk towards the exit, there was too many innocent people that could get hurt if he tried something stupid, he wouldn't put it passed Tobias to grab someone else and kill them as punishment for resisting.

Once they had cleared the dance floor and were at the fire exit Dean forced the door open, stepping outside Tobias threw Dean hard against the opposite wall of the alley way causing his head to collide with the rough brick wall spitting his forehead wide open but before Dean had time to stop seeing stars and gather his wits Tobias had spun him round and was applying pressure to his windpipe

"I could so easily crush your windpipe Dean for you defiance" Tobias snarled adding more pressure "killing you right here"

"Then do it already" Dean choked out, he knew Tobias won't, he doubted that the vampire would put out a reward for just to kill him.

Tobias looked into Dean's green eyes and saw the defiance there, straight away he knew that Dean wasn't the same broken defeated slave he once was, no his confidence was growing and he couldn't allow that, his anger flared because he didn't have Nikolay's experience on how to deal with slaves "Do you think I was going to stand by and let another vampire claim you as his?"

Dean pushed back trying to force Tobias's arm away from him that was pinning him to the wall and crushing his windpipe, he ignored Tobias's question he was more interested in stopping the pressure and trying to breathe but it was no use against the vampire's strength.

"I gave you time to come to me of you own free will but instead you chose another" although Tobias was in his face his voice sounded distant as Dean fought to stay conscious "You will always belong to the House of Aleksandrov and the sooner you accept that the better" Just as the pain free darkness of unconscious overwhelmed him he felt the weight of Tobias hold on him suddenly disappear, his body was free and falling, sliding helpless down the wall

Jonas Pinard stormed out of the side fire exit with George keeping pace behind him, he grabbed Tobias by the back of his neck and pulling him off Dean "Who the hell are you, what are you doing with my servant?"

Tobias's vampire teeth descended as he grounded out "I am Tobias Aleksandrov, you have no right to come between me and my slave"

Jonas squared up to Tobias; he could smell the vampire's scent and knew that he didn't possess the strength that centuries of being a vampire brought with it. "The House of Aleksandrov as no master"

Standing up to his full height Tobias could smell Jonas's strong scent, it was so powerful to his inexperienced nose it was over whelming, he hadn't been around many vampires since he became one, he preferred is own company, a loner so he had no idea how strong the vampire stood before him was "the night Nikolay was killed he sired me, now I am the master and he" Tobias pointed towards Dean's slummed bleeding form on the ground "is mine"

Coming to Dean stayed now on the floor watching the two vampires face off over him through partly red hazy fog that was his vision. His head hurt, he could see and feel blood trickling down his forehead and into his right eye; carefully he touched the gash hissing out, pulling his fingers back he saw they were covered in blood

Jonas couldn't believe the sheer audacity of this vampire; he couldn't help but let out a gut wrenching laugh that almost spit his sides "You the master, you're nothing but low life" Jonas turned to George "help Dean back inside"

George moved from his masters' side mindful of Tobias as he saw the vampire taking two steps forward trying to block his path to Dean

"You do know that without a siring ceremony the Cartel will never accept you, Nikolay must have known that" Jonas stepped in front of Tobias

"Grand Master Vladimir gave his approval" Tobias proudly informed him, the ceremony was just a formality

Jonas replied smugly enjoying every moment at the clueless vampire's expense "No doubt Master Vladimir did but you should know that there is a long ongoing battle by the Blood Council as to which one of them will get Nikolay's land and possessions"

"They can't, I won't let them" Tobias shouted out like a spoilt child, no one was going to take his master possessions

"Oh yes they can and they will" it was going to take more than one pathetic vampire to stop them

While Jonas was distracting Tobias, George moved passed Tobias and towards Dean, pulling him up from the ground he placed one arm around Dean's waist before turning and guiding Dean towards the door. Dean leaned against George's side still trying to breathe, his vision was still hazy as he tried to put one foot in front of the other

Seeing Dean being led away, away from him and his dreams Tobias knew he was losing everything he had worked so hard for in the months that Nikolay had been dead and now as he was so close he couldn't let Dean be taken away so he did the only think he could do and that was to made a play and grab Dean but Jonas had already anticipated Tobias's move and with one good right swing he sent the weaker vampire flying backwards on to his arse.

"If I see you anywhere near my club or my servant again I will rip your head off your shoulders" Jonas spat out, his eyes full of rage.

Silently standing Tobias glared back at Jonas, he had lost this round but there would be another time, he was learning fast and to get what he wanted he was going to need help, turning on his heels he walked down the alley, on the street he turned to look back at Jonas. He wasn't going to allow the Blood Cartel to take Nikolay's possessions, especially not Dean; he needed his blood to bring his master back and when he did it was god help the Blood Cartel. As far as he was concerned they and their siring ceremony could go to hell as long as he had his master back he couldn't care less if they didn't recognise him as a member.

Jonas watched Tobias stop on the street and turn to glare at him before moving off. He turned and followed George and Dean inside the club. Walking into the back storage room he found Dean sat on a tool holding a blood covered cloth to his forehead, the sight of blood was making him feel hungry but he wasn't allowed to taste Dean, Vladimir's orders. He diverted his eyes "Does that need stitches"

"No its ok, just looks worst then it is" Dean thought for a moment then spoke his mind "You enjoyed that Master Jonas?"

"Oh yeah" it was good Dean said as he saw Jonas's growing discomfort at the sight of his blood

Jonas turned serious "If you see him again let me know immediately"

"Yes master" hearing Dean's reply Jonas left to find some fresh warm blood

XXXXXX

Arriving back at the motel room Dean had already worked out his story he was going to tell Sam, looking at his watch he had fifteen minutes before Sam was due back, opening the room door he was surprised to find Sam already there sitting on his bed looking dejected.

Hearing the door open and his brother walk in Sam looked up, concerned he asked "What happened to you?"

"I was hustling a guy at pool, turns out the guy was a sore loser and he hit me with the pool cue" avoiding eye contact Dean removed his leather jacket as he said it "So why are you back so early?"

"Got fired" Sam replied has he pulled out the first aid kit from one of their duffel bags

"What!" "How?" Dean asked as he removed his outer shirt and automatically showing Sam his inner arms before heading to the bathroom with the first aid kit

Sam followed Dean with his eyes "Seems the boss's nephew needed a job so I gave him mine"

"Well that sucks" Sam heard Dean shout from the bathroom. Getting up Sam headed for the bathroom and stood in the door way watching his brother clean out the gash on his forehead. He had seen the change in Dean, these sessions his brother's was having were working, Dean was more confident, more outgoing and generally much more happier than before "I'm proud of you, you know"

Dean stopped applying the antiseptic cream to his forehead and looked at Sam through the mirror before lowering his eyes so that Sam couldn't see the truth in them "Don't Sam" he whispered

"Why not?"

"Because I don't deserve it"

"Coming here was the right move, I had my doubts at first but I've seen the change in you"

Dean gripped onto the sink with both hands; if Sam knew the real truth he would be disgusted with him not proud of him. He had deceived and manipulated his brother into coming here so that he could become a slave again; there was nothing there to be proud of.

"You should be proud of yourself Dean" Sam was mystified as to why his brother never gave himself any credit

Dean pushed passed Sam as he left the bathroom "Well I'm not" not until he brought down the Cartel, then and only then maybe he would be able to look himself in the mirror and praise himself.

Concerned Sam stared at Dean's back as his brother headed for his bed maybe he should have a word with Dean's psychiatric Christian on the quiet.

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I have finished**

**Thank you for the reviews they are very much appreciated **

**BLOOD CARTEL**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

After making the decision to talk to the Professor about Dean the night before Sam now sat on a bench in the park opposite Christian Lambert's office, watching the man he had been led to believe was a professor jog towards him

A little out of breath Pierre came to a stop in front of Sam and stretched out his hamstring "Morning, thanks for meeting me here, it's the only exercise I get these days, do you jog?" he liked to keep in shape even though his team did most of the actual hunting these days.

"When I was at Stanford I used to jog, it helped me focused better" Sam replied; now he had hunting which kept him fit and focused

Pierre picked up his bottle of water that he had left on the bench earlier along with his towel "Do you mind if we walk and talk?" Pierre asked before taking a drink of water and picking up his towel

"No" Sam replied as he stepped in line along side Pierre as he started to walk. "So Sam, you said on the phone you wanted to talk to me about Dean?"

Sam looked out across the park as he walked "Yeah, to be honest at first I didn't like him being around other tasters but I have to admit I was wrong, these sessions are doing him good"

Pierre looked at Sam as he wiped the sweat from his face with his towel "I feel there a but coming, you're not totally happy with his progress"

Sam didn't know how to word it "Well, it's his low self esteem that worrying me, it's like he's still punishing himself for what happened to Matt and McBain, even Amy" he wanted to rip Toby's head off for what he done to their friends and to his brother

Pierre stopped walking and turned to face Sam "Guilt can eat away at a man until he finds away to come to terms with it"

Sam thought for a moment, surely there was more he could be doing "What can I do to help him?"

"I'm sorry Sam there nothing more you can do, just continue to be supportive, the rest his down to your brother, he as to find his own way through this"

"And if he doesn't find away?" Sam asked nervously

"He will; I've got to know your brother pretty well over the past few weeks and believe me he will. Just give him time I wish I could tell you more but as I said on the phone I can't discuss Dean's sessions with you"

"I know, thanks anyway Professor for talking to me"

"You're welcome Sam" Pierre watched as the young man turned and walked away; he hated lying to him, he was obvious he loved his brother but it was just another of the downsides to this job but he had promised Dean and he knew no good would come from lying but he needed Dean, sighing he walked back to his car parked on the other side of the park

Sam headed back to the impala with a heavy heart, he wished he had the same faith the professor had in Dean, but he couldn't deny how much stronger Dean had become since coming to Detroit, he hoped the professor was right that he brother would dig himself out of the guilt he felt, that eventually he would see that he wasn't to blame.

Having spent the day looking for another job Sam pulled up outside the clinic in the impala, settling back against the seat he looked at his watch it was nearly ten pm, Dean would be due out of his session shortly and then they could go for pizza. After ten minutes had passed by Sam realised that no one had come out of the building, climbing out of the impala he headed up to the first floor. Turning the door handle of the Professor's office Sam was surprised to find the door locked, pressing his face up against the door he peered through the glass, the office was in total darkness, puzzled Sam stepped back and headed back down the stairs. As he reached the impala Sam pulled out his cell phone and rang his brother's phone, within seconds Dean answered

"Sam" Sam heard the concern laced in his brother's voice

"Where are you Dean, I'm outside the clinic"

"Oh, right, yeah we wrapped up early so we decided to go for a beer or two"

"Ok, have one for me" hearing Dean reply of "sure thing" Sam slipped his cell back into his pocket and climbed back into the impala "pizza for one then" he said to himself as the engine roared back to life. Starting to pull out in to busy traffic Sam braked fast jerking the impala to a stop as a man jumped out of nowhere directly in front of the car. "Asshole" he barked out at man now stood with his hands on the hood but his anger soon faded when he saw the sheer agony in the man's eyes, opening the door and slowly climbing out Sam took in the old man's appearance before him, his raggedy clothes and dirty unshaven face made Sam wonder if he was homeless, living on the streets of Detroit

"My Nancy she's gone, they took here" he cried out grapping hold of Sam's jacket as he approached him

"Who took her?" Sam questioned

"No one cares because we're homeless" the old man rambled on as Sam tried to make sense of what he was saying "they don't believe me"

"Who doesn't?"

The old man looked nervously around and then back at Sam "the cops, they don't believe us, they think I'm making it up and now they have my Nancy"

"The police have your Nancy?" Sam was becoming more confused

"No, it as her" he shot back angrily

"I really want to help you but you're not making any sense here" Sam could see the terror in the old man's eyes as they darted around searching for some unseen foe

Suddenly the old man's eyes were fixed on Sam "You won't believe me nobody does" his friends were going missing and no one cared, they just laughed at him, called him a fool

"I will, I'll believe you" Sam assured him

It was almost a whisper as the words left the old man's lips "the black van it came for my friends, took them away in the dead of night"

Sam could feel the old man shaking as he gripped Sam tightly by his jacket, whether it was from the cold or fright he didn't know, looking down the street he saw the all night cafe "I believe you" he had heard stranger things in his time

"You do, you believe me?" he asked as he stared into the young man's kind eyes and saw genuine sincerity there

"Come let me buy you a coffee and we can talk" Sam guided him towards the café.

Entering the cafe Sam ordered two coffees while the old man picked out a table near the window and sat down, his eyes fixed on the road outside

Sat moved away from the counter and sat down opposite him "I'm Sam by the way, what your name?" He asked trying to gain the old man's attention

It worked old man turned away from the window "William, my friends call me Willey"

The waitress brought their coffees over and placed them down on the table giving William an odd look as he grabbed the nearest mug and started to drink eagerly from it. After he had down half the contents of the mug he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand "Two weeks ago it came, Mac and Jen disappeared, I saw it and then last night I saw it again and now my Nancy gone"

"Did you see who was driving it?"

"No it had black windows, I heard their screams and then they were gone" William looked down into his mug staring at the hot liquid "Nancy she's not my wife or anything, I just call her my Nancy, it a silly game we play she my Nancy and I'm her Willey" he lifted the cup and downed the rest of the mug. He wished the warm liquid was whiskey; it would help him forget that his friends were gone, maybe he should have let them take him as well, anything was better than not knowing what had happened to them

"Let me get you another coffee and something to eat" Sam didn't wait for answer, instantly he stood and headed for counter.

William eyes followed Sam to the counter, at last someone believed him; he wasn't some crazy old fool, turning his attention to the window he glanced out into the street, there it was the black van heading down the road he was immediately on his feet darting out of the café into the night, running across the road directly in front of the oncoming traffic.

Sam turned as he heard the screeching of brakes and the honking of horns coming from outside, he eyes drifted to the table where William was sat only to find the chair empty, rushing out Sam saw the figure of William running into the darkness of park, he knew it was hopeless to even try to find William in a park that size at night

Back at the motel Sam searched the web and according to the Detroit Free Press, the number of homeless people in the city had declined over the past year. A statement issued from the mayor's office said that it was down to the mayor's new scheme which was committed to finding homeless people shelter and work "Yeah I bet, the authorities wouldn't come in the middle of the night in a blacked out van" Sam said to himself, at the sound of the door opening he looked up from his laptop to see Dean walking in.

"Hey" Dean said as he closed the room door

"Hi" Sam replied in greeting as he watched his brother sit down on his bed and start pulling off his boots.

"So what you researching" Dean asked, he knew his brother was researching sometThing he had that look

"After I rang you a homeless man jumped out in front of the impala, he told me that homeless people were being picked up by a black van in the middle of the night"

"And you think it's our kind of gig?"

"I don't know but something going on here" what would someone want with homeless people, Sam thought it was worth looking into

"Sounds like a job for the police" Dean replied as he headed for the bathroom

"That's just it Dean, William said they didn't believe him, that they didn't care"

Dean stopped at the bathroom door and turned to face his brother, he didn't want Sam getting involved, Pierre already knew what was going on and was trying to help the homeless "Ok, we'll look into it" he knew if he said no Sam would do it alone

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I have finished**

**Thank you for the reviews they are very much appreciated **

**BLOOD CARTEL**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

**Three days later**

Parked down a side street in one of Detroit's rundown areas Sam watched a small group of homeless people talk as they huddled together across the street from him. He was thankful that when times were hard they had the impala to sleep in, not some cardboard box and an old blanket to keep them warm on a cold night. It had crossed his mind several times in the past few days why William had chosen to jump out in front of the impala, maybe it was out of sheer desperation for someone to believe him, whatever the reason he had wanted to help but after three nights of cruising the streets for the mysterious black van Sam was beginning to have his doubts, he hadn't seen William since that night and the homeless people they had already spoken too hadn't been forthcoming with any information on the black van or of William's whereabouts. Tiredly he rubbed his hand over his face as he waited for his half disinterested brother to arrive, he was beginning to think that Dean was right, that the police weren't interested because there was no truth in the old man's story, checking his watch he noted that it was now 2 am, the sudden squeak of the passenger side door opening told him that Dean had eventually decided to join him.

"Thought we were working on this case together Dean?" Sam stated looking across at his brother as he climbed in holding two Styrofoam cups of coffee

"We are" Dean replied handing Sam one of the cups of coffee

"Then how come you're more interested in drinking with your session buddies then being here" Sam couldn't hide his increasing frustration at Dean's behaviour of late

"It doesn't take two of us to roam the streets looking for a black van" Dean took a sip of his own coffee as he shot a quick glance at Sam, he didn't know how much longer he could keep Sam in the dark, he was asking to many questions "I'm just not into this as much as you are but I here aren't I"

Sam huffed as he turned the key in the ignition the impala's roared to life. Dean had been out every night since they had arrived in the city, what was annoying him the most wasn't the fact that Dean hadn't bothered to introduced him to his new friends or invite him for a drink, no it was the way he never talked about them or mentioned the place where they had a drink, he knew nothing about them except they were ex-blood junkies, he didn't know if he should be worried or not but Dean was clean, there was no more new cut so he hadn't being tasting again which was good. _"They're just guys Sam; we like to blow off steam together"_ Sam remembered his brother saying when he asked about them

XXX

The following night after the previous one had been uneventful Sam had decided for the last time he would go out on his own, but after three hours of cruising the streets he hadn't seen anything of the black van, he was just about to give up when he saw what looked like it up head turning off in to a side street, he followed it down the street and then around a corner where he saw that it had parked up under a broken street lamp. Pulling up he kept his distance; as he watched he saw a man climb out dressed in black and then head towards a couple of dumpsters. Climbing out he felt for his gun tucked in the back of his waistband before he moved quietly towards him trying to keep out of the glow of the working street lamps

The driver of the black van was concentrating on his pray, a homeless woman sitting between the dumpsters; he never saw Sam's imposing form as he creep up behind him.

It wasn't until Sam was virtually on top of the man that he saw the homeless woman knelt down between the dumpster, furiously he grabbed the man spinning him round before hitting in the face with his clenched fist and throwing him against one of the dumpsters. "Who are you working for?"

At the sight of Sam's gun the homeless quickly gathered her meagre possessions and took off, just glancing back once to see if she was being followed. Sam watched her hurry off down the street before he pushed his gun hard into the man's face

The man had sense, the job was good while it lasted and it wasn't worth losing his life over "I swear to god I don't know, I pick up homeless people and deliver them to a warehouse on the city outskirts"

"Why?" Sam demanded to know "For what purpose?"

Sam released the man as if he had burnt him "The Blood Cartel" there were here in Detroit, he thoughts turned to his brother.

The man nodded his answer, the second Sam released him he took a couple of tentative steps sideways before taking off at a fast pace towards the safety of van.

Sam watched the man make his escape as he climbed back into his van and drove off. Alarms bells were already sounding off as he rushed back to the impala and climbed in. Warning his brother was his first thought as he called Dean's cell phone, after a few rings it when straight to voicemail, another set of alarm bells rang out, one of Dad's golden rules never switch off you phone, which Dad never stood by "Call me Dean as soon as you get this message"

XXXXX

Across the city Dean stood with his head bowed, as Dominic Hudson sampled his latest delivery of blood, gone were the day of sinking his teeth into some woman's neck and draining her of her warm blood, now they were civilised living amongst the city dwellers, their numbers were growing and the need for blood demanding, these days you couldn't just take what you wanted you had to buy it, the only other way was down the slave route but only the most powerful of vampires took that route, keeping slaves in line wasn't his idea of fun, no he was content to buy the blood for himself and his wife.

The door opened to Dominic's library and his wife, Claudia walked in, she eyed Dean up as she crossed the room to her husband's side "Fresh blood I see"

Dominic noticed that her eyes were on the slave and not on the fresh bag of blood he was holding in his hand, his wife was young and rebellious when he turned her all those years ago; he knew exactly what she was thinking and what she was capable of doing, he shot her a warning glance "Claudia"

Claudia drew herself away from the only beating heart in the room to hear her husband called out her name "I'm sure he won't mind me having a taste" Claudia eye's drifted to Dean "Would you?"

_"Hell yeah"_ Dean thought but before he could respond Dominic spoke "Claudia, do you want to get on the wrong side of Jonas Pinard because I certainly don't" Dominic then turned his attention to Dean "Go, payment will be made"

"Thank you master" Dean retreated from the room with a sigh of relief

Left alone with her husband Claudia pouted "A little taste wouldn't have hurt; fresh warm blood is more appealing then this cold lifeless stuff" she said pointing at the bag of blood now lying on the table

Dominic rounded on her "Start thinking with your brain, it's a cardinal sin to take a slave's blood without the permission of its master"

"Maybe we should get some of our own especially if they are all as handsome as that one" Claudia imagined what it would be like to sink her teeth into Dean

"I have no interest in looking after slaves" Dominic stated

"Who said anything about looking after them" Claudia replied as she walked out of the library

Outside Dean climbed back into Jerry's car that had been lent him and drove out of mansion's gate, after driving a good distance away from Dominic Hudson's home. Dean stopped the car and climbed out, just as he reached the boot it opened and Sonny climbed out

"Got everything you needed" Dean asked him

"Yeah, the security system is pretty average, it going to be a piece of cake killing them"

Dean slammed the boot shut "Good, let's go" Climbing back in he switched on his cell phone to find that Sam had let him a message, hearing the message he didn't like the concern in his brother's voice it was almost borderline with panic. "Sam what's wrong?" he asked as soon as he heard Sam's voice

"Where are you, why was your phone turned off?"

Dean ignored Sam's question instead he zoned in Sam's concerned tone "What's happened?"

"The Blood Cartel's here in Detroit" he would elaborate further when they were together

There was a long silence before Dean replied, what else did Sam know that he wasn't willing to say over the phone "Ok Sam, I'm on my way back to the motel now"

Sam took Dean's long silence as shock "Just hurry back, will you"

"You'd think Sam was the older brother the way he keeps taps on you" Sonny smirked as he opened the passenger side door and climbed in "but then I have a feeling you like to be dominated" he still didn't fully trust Dean, when push came to shove who would Dean choice, his master or the hunters.

Dean shot Sonny a warning glance "back off" it was true he had let Sam dominated him since Nikolay, he had let himself down and most of all Sam and because of that he had no right to take the role of older brother; he didn't deserve Sam's respect not with what he was doing.

XXXX

Sam stood up from his bed as soon as he heard the door handle turning and Dean walking in. Seeing his brother relief watched over him but he still couldn't shake this uneasy feeling he had since finding out that the Blood Cartel were operating in Detroit.

Dean lent against the small table in the room and crossing his arms "spill"

Sam sat back down "William's story was true; I found the black van and the driver told me they were selling the homeless people to the Blood Cartel"

Dean knew what Sam was thinking "Sam I'm sick and tired of running and besides it a big city, and we've been here for weeks which means they're not looking for me"

"Maybe your right" Sam replied but still he couldn't shake this feeling and he had learned not to ignore these feelings in the pit of his stomach

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I have finished**

**Thank you for the reviews they are very much appreciated **

**BLOOD CARTEL**

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

Sat across from his brother in the diner Sam shot Dean a few glances; it wasn't Dean poor eating habit that was on his mind, he still couldn't shake the feeling in the pit of his stomach when he thought about the Blood Cartel being in Detroit. "Are you going out drinking tonight after your session?" he asked tentatively

Swallowing a mouth of cheeseburger Dean causally replied "Guess so" he had no choice, Jonas expected him at the club.

Sam nodded his head as he pushed the uneaten pieces of grilled chicken around his plate before pushing the plate aside, after a restless night sleep of tossing and turning, he could no longer stomach the food in front of him

Dean watched his brother push his food around; he knew Sam was worried "Is that a problem?"

"What?" Sam looked up confused at the question

"Me going out"

Yes it was Sam wanted to scream. Dean out with ex tasters in a city where the Blood Cartel was operating, anyone of them could drag his brother back to his old ways and he had no clue what these ex-tasters were like, maybe he wondered if he should find out more

Dean saw the mixed emotions playing across his brother's face "Look Sam, if your worried about me tasting again don't be. I've got it under control"

"That's what you said before and look where that got us, here with you having counselling" Sam almost snapped the words out but he managed to control himself

Dean stared out of the diner window, he couldn't bare to see the anger and disappointment in his brother's eyes, it wasn't because he wanted to taste it was just necessary "I thought I had" but he had been easier then he thought it would be, to get back on track after that night at Alfie Mann's place, turning back he looked his brother in the eye and spoke truthfully "But now I know I have" he didn't need blood anymore he needed redemption, he was going to prove to Sam that he wasn't that filthy blood junkie anymore, he was going to right the wrongs his filthy habit had caused.

Hearing his brother's words did nothing to ease the feeling in the pit of his stomach, Sam managed a reassuring smile "why don't you take the impala tonight?"

"You don't need it" it shouldn't have come as a surprised to Dean, Sam had been so hell bent on finding out what had being happening to the homeless people but soon as he found out that the Blood Cartel were involved his sudden loss of interest was apparent and he knew why, it was because of him, the weak pathetic brother.

Sam watched his brother take another oversized mouth full of cheeseburger "No, I think I'm going to have a quiet night in" he lied, an idea was forming and the impala was too conspicuous for what he had in mind

That night having secured a car Sam parked it out front near the motel where he could see their room, he had told Dean he was heading off to the nearest convenience store for supplies for a night of TV watching. He didn't have to wait long before his brother came strolling out and climbed behind the wheel of the impala

As Dean turned the ignition key the impala's engine purred to life, as always he needed to go to the Professor's office and change into his suit, then before heading over to the Pussycat Club he needed to check in with Pierre.

Sam followed a good distance behind the impala as it took the usual route towards the Professor's office. As he turned the corner he saw Dean parking the impala up outside the building, he pulled his car up on the other side of the road and watched Dean enter.

Climbing the steps Dean entered Professor Lambert's office to see Pierre and his team of hunters sat around the professor's desk, they were studying the layout of the Hudson mansion. Pierre looked up to see Dean heading towards the toilets before returning his attention back to his team. With the information that Sonny had gathered Pierre intended to attack the mansion tomorrow

Knowing that Dean would be awhile Sam decided to turn on the radio and settle back but after fifteen minutes he was surprised to see his brother coming out of the building wearing a Armani suit and silk shirt. "What the hell Dean?" Memories came flooding back at the sight of the suit of Dean being a slave at Nikolay's mansion. The feeling in the pit of his stomach twisted like a knife. His mind raced at the possibilities of why Dean was wearing it as he watched his brother climb back into the impala and drive off. It took Sam several seconds before he realised that he should be following or he would lose the impala in the traffic.

Dean was obvious to Sam following him as he pulled up opposite the Pussycat Club and climbed out, he headed for the door and the two burly bouncers, one nodded for him to go through ahead of the growing queue. Inside he headed straight for the members only area and George "Hi George"

"Evening Dean, he waiting for you upstairs" George informed him as he passed through.

Outside Sam parked up and headed for the entrance to the club only to be stopped by a huge hand placed on his chest "Where do you think you're going?" the bouncer asked

"See that" the other bouncer pointed to the queue "join it"

Sam stepped back and walked towards the end of the queue but as soon as he was out of sight of the bouncers he headed around the back to see if there was another way in, he hadn't the time to stand in a queue while his brother was inside but as he walked around the back he soon came to realise that the only way in was passed the two muscle bound bouncers. Walking back to the queue he reluctantly joined it but as minutes passed he was realise that the people with membership cards were allowed in without queuing. All he had to do now was acquire one and he was in.

Leaving the members area Dean noticed that the night club with heaving with Friday night party goers so he took the side exit door and walked back to his car with his next delivery and climbed behind the wheel, just as Sam gain entry to the club.

Sam looked around the club looking for his brother, hearing a commotion near the door he moved further into the club as the man he had acquired the membership card from was making a fuss about losing his card and wanting entry.

After searching the club Sam left to find the impala gone, seething Sam returned back to his car, the feeling in the pit of his stomach twisted further. He didn't what to believe that Dean was tasting again but after what he had seen tonight maybe it was time he faced the truth, his brother was addicted and if he was willing to lie to him to aid his addiction what else was Dean capable of doing but he wasn't yet willing to comfort him until he had more prove of how deep Dean was in. He would keep following his brother until he found out the truth

XXXXXX

**Back to the present time**

Dean's cell phone and his note that he had left with the night manager lay on the passenger seat as Sam pulled his stolen car up outside the Pussycat Club; anger had been replaced by panic that he would never see his brother again. Parking the car up quickly, Sam headed for the club; his stolen membership card already crushed his hand. He passed the bouncers without experiencing any problems and headed for members area where he had seen Dean kissing the hand of the red haired vampire

George saw the angry looking very tall, no gigantic man heading his way but he had his orders no one entered without permission, straightening up to his full height his block the doorway

If he had to Sam was going to knock the bouncer out to get passed him "I need to see my brother" he demanded "I know he's in there so don't give me any bullshit"

"Your brother?" George questioned

"Dean Winchester" Sam snapped back

George thought for a moment, he must mean Dean Aleksandrov "Your brother's not here"

"Don't lie to me I know he's here, I need to talk to him" At first Sam had been willing to overpower the bouncer but he had realised that he would be only drawing attention to himself and more bouncers would come and that was the last thing he needed right now

"Look a friendly warning here, you're doing yourself and your brother no favours" George said as he saw Jonas heading their way, he grabbed Sam's arm "You're going to get the both of you into trouble. I like your brother and I wouldn't want to see him in any trouble so please leave now"

Looking around the busy club Jonas approached the private members area to see George with an extremely tall man, narrowing his eyes as gave Sam the once over "Is there a problem here George?"

"No, everything fine, Mr Jonas" George bowed his head as he said it "He's just leaving" he started to guide Sam forward towards the side exit door.

Sam didn't struggle again George; he let himself be led away "Please, tell me where he is" he asked once they were outside in the alley

"I haven't seen him since he went out on a delivery earlier" George replied honestly

So Dean was delivering blood to vampires Sam thought as he starred the bouncer down, he wasn't sure he totally believe him "Tell him, I need to see him"

"I will" George replied, he stood until he saw Sam disappear out of the alley before going back inside

Heading back to his car Sam climbed in and started to watch the main entrance and alleyway to the club for his brothers' return but as daylight came there was still no sign of Dean. He knew he needed help and the only person he could think of was Professor Lambert, climbing the stairs to his office Sam checked his watch, it was a little after 9 am and he was hoping that the professor or at least his receptionist would be there. When he arrived at the door he found it wide open "Hello, Professor Lambert" he heard movement from inside the Professor's office, putting his hand on his gun that was nestled in the small of his back he proceeded carefully inside passing the reception desk and through to the Professor's office.

The cleaning lady turned at the sound of a noise behind her "Oh sweetie, you made me jump" she said at the sight of Sam stood in the doorway

"Sorry, I was looking for Professor Lambert"

The cleaning lady laughed out loud "You'll have a long wait sweetie, he's not due back from Europe for a least another month"

Sam was stunned "What" the Professor had never mentioned about going away "When did he leave?"

"Must be almost four week now" she replied as she continued to polish the professor's desk

Four weeks? "But that can't be, my brother's been attending his sessions"

"Sorry sweetie you must be mistaken, the professor hasn't been here for nearly four weeks I should know"

Sam's confusion was growing "We are talking about the same professor, tall with black hair and a ponytail, talks with a French ascent"

"Oh no sweetie, Professor Lambert is totally the opposite; he's short with brown reseeding hair and a slight Bronx ascent"

"Thanks" Sam turned on his heels, if this man wasn't the professor who the hell was he and what had to do with Dean? Outside on the pavement Sam looked up and down the street not knowing what to do next, other than the Pussycat Club he had no idea where to look for Dean. In frustration he kicked out at the front wheel of his car, why the hell had he left Dean all alone "Please Dean I'm begging you, don't do this"

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I have finished**

**Thank you for the reviews they are very much appreciated **

**BLOOD CARTEL**

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

After leaving Sam his note and cell phone Dean walked away from the Managers' office and climbed into the impala, he looked across at the empty passenger seat; he wished he could have made Sam understand that running away wasn't the answer, that the only way he was ever going to be free from guilt and slavery was to attack it head on. Sighing deeply at the loss of his brother and best friend he turned the key in the ignition making the impala roar. Shifting into gear he drove out of the motel parking lot pointing the impala in the direction of Pierre's hotel.

Pierre had been unable to concentrate on anything since Dean's unexpected phone call; hearing a soft sounding knock on his hotel door he stood to open it, seeing the young man in front of him he thought Dean looked emotionally drained "Come in seat down" he grabbed the whiskey bottle and a relatively clean glass from the sink and filled it with whiskey, "Here, looks like you need it"

Dean down the whiskey in one and held the glass out for another, Pierre obliged him by pouring another "Are you sure you're really ready?" he wanted to give Dean every chance to back out "Because if you not?"

Dean's reply was instant and determined "no, I'm ready" he doubted he would ever be ready but this was as close as he was going to get. "I want to do this" he said looking at the glass of whiskey in his hand and not a Pierre in case he saw the fear in his eyes

"Once your inside we can't help you; you'll be completely on your own" Pierre warned he wished there was another way "you know what to expect but there might come a situation that goes against everything you stand for" Pierre didn't want to elaborate further on the humiliation or degradation that Dean might endure at the hands of other vampires

Dean slowly nodded in his confirmation he knew what Pierre meant "I know, whatever happens I'm going to have to deal with it the best way I can" he down his drink not wanting to think of what else he might endure

Satisfied that Dean understood him Pierre pressed on "Ok, so now you have to work on getting close to Vladimir, gain his trust and try to become his head slave"

"That won't be easy" seeming that Vladimir had told Nikolay to snap his neck; he had his work cut out there

Since Dean's arrived Pierre had wanted to ask about Sam, he chose this moment to ask "You and your brother, any chance?"

Dean shook his head as he tried to fight back the growing tears "We really did a number on him"

"I'm sorry, if there's anything I can do?" Pierre asked, he felt responsible

"That ship as well and truly sailed" but what did he expect, Sam to send him flowers and wish him good luck

XXXXXXXXX

Jonas stroked Sandy the slave girl's neck with one hand, feeling her pulse softly pulsating beneath her tender skin, while the other hand had worked it way up her skirt and was now stroking her softly between her legs, the hot wetness stirred emotions in his groan, slowly his vampire teeth descended. Seeing his teeth descend she leaned back opening up her neck to him in readiness. Jonas saw her obedience and leaned forward running his tongue along the length of her neck before he sank his teeth into the warm delicate skin, she gasped out in pain even though she was expecting it. Once the sharp pained had subsided she slowly moved hand downwards over his strong lean stomach muscles and down to his growing erection where she softly started to stroke him through the material of his trousers, she heard him groan in pleasure as he sucked deeper savouring every moment as his hand moved down from her neck and tearing at her cotton top, ripping it open to reveal her bra less breasts. Slowly Jonas drew back savouring the taste of her blood in his mouth as he stood, he started to undress as he watched her blood slowly trickle downwards towards her right nipple; in turn she stood and removed her torn top before walking towards the bed as she did she unbuttoned her short skirt letting it fall to the floor along with her panties. She knew how to please her master, if she didn't he would choice another, he could have his pick of any of the other lap dancers or waitresses for that matter; she knew she was just a tool for his pleasure and as long as she continued to please him she would remain at the club and not be sold. She climbed on the bed on all four and waited for a naked Jonas to approach from behind. She felt his hands on her butt; one hand slipped between her legs while the other grabbed her long blond hair pulling her head back, the foreplay over he thrust himself uncaringly deep inside her and sunk his teeth into her shoulder, thrusting himself into her again and again until he came.

XXXXXXXXX

Dean climbed out of the impala and starred up at the tall building as he crossed the street to Jonas's Penthouse apartment; he had been here only once before on a errand for Jonas, now as he rode in the lift his thoughts turned to Sam, where was he, had he returned to the motel like he thought he would and found his note or had he been wrong? _"I'm ashamed to call you my brother" _Sam's part words had played heavily on his mind. Stepping out of the lift he knocked on Jonas's penthouse door, the brotherly bond they had share was lost forever in deceit and mistrust, how could Sam ever trust him after everything he had done, even if some of it was done to redeem himself. Tapping on the door Jonas's man servant, Miles answered

"Dean Aleksandrov to see Master Jonas"

Miles remembered Dean as opened the door wide to allow him access "Wait here"

Miles disappeared down the hallway, Dean heard him tap on a door and then words exchanged before Miles returned to address him "Master Jonas will see you now, follow me"

Dean followed Miles down the corridor, stopping at the door Miles pointed to. He watched Miles retreat before he knocked on the door; hearing Jonas call out "come in" he entered and was surprised to find Jonas lying in bed with Sandy, the lap dancer he had sex with a few nights earlier, feeling slightly uncomfortable "I'll come back later"

"No, stay" Jonas replied, turning to Sandy he ordered "get out" she had served her purpose for now

Dean watched as Sandy climbed out of the bed and fumbled for her clothes as she made her way out of the bedroom

Jonas slipped naked from behind the sheets and walked towards a chair where he picked up his robe and slipped it on "You enjoyed her the other night?"

As Jonas showed off his nakedness Dean lowered his eyes but couldn't hide his surprise when Jonas informed him he knew about their sex session in the backseat of the impala "Yes, master Jonas" he replied lamely

"So I'm guessing you haven't come here to see me in the nude?" Jonas poured himself a whiskey from the small drinks cabinet.

"I was wondering if I could met up with my new master straight away" Dean asked softly making it sound more of a request and not as an order or demand

Jonas turned and leaned against the cabinet "Why"

"Don't get me wrong, it's being a pleasure serving you but I need to prove myself to Vladimir, that I'm no longer that spirited slave he first met, I want to prove to him I can be an obedient" Dean lied, he needed to be convincing as he thought about what he needed do, work his way in, get closer to Vladimir, get the old vampire to trust him and rely on him

Jonas sipped his whiskey and study Dean for a moment "Maybe your no longer spirited but your still young and impatient, but still I like your dedication to bond with Master Vladimir." Jonas move over to the sofa and settle himself on it "I've gathered some of Nikolay's slaves together, they are at my mansion waiting for Vladimir's arrival, one of them I think you know very well, she's being asking about you"

"Celeste" Dean dared to whisper

"Were you and she coupled?" Jonas asked out of curiosity

"Coupled?" Dean answered in puzzlement

"To breed, children of slaves are highly sort after" Jonas swirled around the whiskey in his glass while he thought about his younger vampire brother, they were both sired by Vladimir "Nikolay was always weak though; he never sold his slave children born from coupling because he needed, wanted love and devotion that only a family unit could provide, that was something he regretted missing out on, not having children of his own, of course it was no secret that before he was sired he favoured the boys but each to his own"

"He wanted to breed us?" ooh that was just sick, how had he not picked up on that before

Children from good looking stock like Dean and Celeste would fetch an handsome price he thought "Of course there are no guarantees that Vladimir will couple you together again, Vladimir will have his own ideas" Jonas emptied his glass and stood "I will inform my butler, Frederickson to expect you" he walked over to the bedside table and scribbled down on a pad the address of his mansion "Vladimir's very old school, he believes that a slave should be seen and not heard, be respectful at all times and giving" Jonas paused "Vladimir as some peculiar habits, learning them and giving him what he wants freely is the secret to Vladimir liking you"

Deep in thought Dean wondered what Vladimir's peculiar habits might be, he noticed that Jonas had removed his robe and was now walking naked back to his bed

"Tell Sandy to come back in I have need of her" Jonas settled himself back between the sheet, his appetite had return, he had learnt over the years the heightened pleasure of fucking and feeding at the same time, there was nothing more pleasurable then his swollen cock deep within the warm of a woman's body and his mouth filled with her warm rich blood, no female vampire could give him that, he wondered why any vampire would want sex with another vampire when there was so much warm bloodied young slaves around, he held out his hand, a sign that he was dismissing Dean

Dean walked over, leaning down he kissed the back of Jonas's hand "Thank you Master Jonas"

"I will join you at the mansion before Vladimir arrives" Jonas added as Dean reached the bedroom door

XXXXXXX

As dawn approached Dean pulled the impala up outside Jonas's country mansion set back in large extensive grounds, the butterflies in his stomach had grown along the way at the thought of seeing Celeste again, the one good thing that had come out this sorry mess was meeting Celeste. The gates automatic opened giving him his cue to enter, driving up towards the main door Dean saw a stooped grey haired old man waiting for him, Frederickson he presumed. As he neared he saw another figure step out from the main door and his heart skipped a beat, it was Celeste she had come out to greet him

Celeste couldn't hide her excitement, as soon as she had heard the Dean was on his way she had felt like a love sick teenager; unable to sleep she had paced the bedroom which she was sharing with Marcy. She rushed forward wrapping her arms Dean and burying herself into his chest as soon as he was out of the impala and hugging him tightly "Oh Dean, when I heard about Nikolay and the mansion burning down I thought the worst, they said most of the slaves had died"

Dean pulled her away and the tears, he gently wiped them away with his fingers "hey I'm ok"; he couldn't fail to notice how tired she looked "You ok?"

"I am now that you are here" she hadn't been sleeping, she was worried just as much as the other slaves as to what Master Vladimir was going to do with them

"Miss Celeste please come inside, the morning is chilly" Frederick spoke as he saw the growing goose bumps on her bare arms "You should eat some breakfast?"

"I will" she beamed wrapping her arm around Dean's waist as she walked him inside, everything she wanted was right here.

TBC


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I have finished**

**Thank you for the reviews they are very much appreciated **

**BLOOD CARTEL**

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

Soon as breakfast was over Celeste wanted to hear everything that had happened to Dean in the three months they had been apart "Come on, let's go for a walk" she asked wanting Dean all to herself, away from other slaves Marcy and Jordan who were sat around the kitchen table with them

After eating a man sized breakfast Dean rubbed his full stomach "What now?"

"Yes now" not wanting to take no for an answer she pulled on his arm and grabbed his jacket from behind the back of his chair

"OK, OK" Dean relented as he saw how eager she was for him to go with her "you win"

Marcy and Jordan both laughed together as they watched Celeste lead Dean from the room "It's good to see Celeste smiling again" Marcy said as she squeezed Jordan's hand, they too had become close of late "I hope she won't be disappointed" Celeste hadn't voiced her thoughts but Marcy knew she was smitten with Dean

"I hope none of us will be" Jordan remarked, none of them knew what Grand Master Vladimir had in mind for them

Holding onto Dean's arm Celeste happily led him out into the hallway, where she found her overcoat hanging on the antique coat stand. Helping her on with her overcoat Dean asked "Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see" the lake was her favour place in the grounds and she wanted Dean to see it, to share its beauty with him

Turning Celeste Frederickson "Just for a walk"

Walking along the landing Frederickson heard voices as he descended the staircase he saw Celeste and Dean "Miss Celeste, Mr Aleksandrov where are you two going?"

"Have you forgotten that Doctor Marcus is due this morning" Frederickson had a feeling she had forgotten

"Is that today" she had forgotten he was coming

Reaching the bottom of the staircase Frederickson gave her his confirmation "Yes Miss Celeste"

"Why is the doctor coming?" Dean asked turning to Celeste he had seen that she looked tired but was it something more serious "Are you ill?"

She saw the worry look on Dean's face and she liked that he was concerned for her "No darling, he coming to see all of us, Master Vladimir orders, he wants us to have a medical check up" she knew that if they had any serious illness they would be sold, there would be no money spent on slaves for medical care or drugs

"Don't worry we'll be back before he arrives" she opened the door letting the cold October air in and allowing Dean to quickly close it behind them, grabbing Dean's arm she guided him down a path towards the lake "I couldn't wait for breakfast to be over with so I could have you all to myself"

"I hope you intentions are honourable" Dean teased back playfully, he had forgotten how innocent she looked at times but underneath the beautifully exterior she wise beyond her years

"Of course not" she laughed "there no fun in that"

They walked in silent for a few minutes, Dean busily taking in his new surrounding whilst Celeste thought back over the last three months in Canada, the news of the mansion burning down and Nikolay's demise had hit everyone hard. What started out as new beginning for them had quickly turned into a nightmare of isolation, no one knew which slaves had survived "What happened Dean that night?"

Dean shook his head he wanted to protect her, the least she knew the better "I don't remember much after I was shot" which was the truth.

"Oh my god Dean" she stopped walking and hugged him, she never gave up hope that he had survived but now she released how close she had to come to losing him "Little Poppet?"

"She survived" but what had become of her now he didn't know

"And Toby?" she felt Dean stiffened in her arms, looking up she saw pure hatred in his eyes "What is it Dean?"

"He's Tobias now, Nikolay turned him before he died" Dean carried on walking not wanting to lie to her but he couldn't tell her the truth, this was his burden, his guilt. Tobias words still remained at the back of his mind "The House of Aleksandrov will rise again from the ashes and you Dean are the only one who can do it" he still didn't know what that meant

For now Dean was regretful that Celeste had not pushed him to talk " A lake?" he asked as he followed her down a smaller path where they came out into a clearing by the side of the lake

"Come on let's sit down" Celeste showed him a wooden platform where they could sit. She loved the lake not just for its beauty but for the peace and serenity it gave her. She felt like she was the only person on the planet when she came here and now Dean was Adam to her Eve.

She watched Dean take everything in for a few minutes, she didn't want to spoil the moment but she had to ask "Dean why did you come back, you were so against being a slave"

Dean turned his attention from the lake and looked at her, he didn't want to lie "it's where I feel I belong" he needed to be on the inside to bring down the Cartel

She was attracted to Dean from the first moment she saw him, and she was overjoyed when Nikolay had asked her to help Dean settle into his new life "If we weren't slaves and you were free to chose, would you chose me?" as soon as the words came out of her mouth she regretted saying them "No Dean please don't answer that, it was just a silly question" she didn't know why she said it, she had accepted a long time ago what she was and her happiness wasn't her own

Dean knew he shouldn't get close to her, he was here to do a job but he had a feeling it was too late he was already falling in love with her, opening his mouth to form the word yes she placed her fingers over it "No lies, no promises Dean" how could they make promises when they didn't know what Master Vladimir had in store for them

"No lies, no promises" Dean whispered back before kissing her softly on her lips

XXXXX

Three days had passed and just like tonight Sam had sat outside the Pussycat Club hoping to see Dean, gripped in his hand was his brother's cell phone, he had redialled the last number Dean had called over and over again but without success, the only information he had was the initials PD that came up as the number ID. Sam looked at Dean's note again, he said he had help and his only conclusion was the man who had pretended to be the professor but who was he? He almost dropped the cell phone in shock when it suddenly vibrated in his hand; it was a message from the mysterious PD, it was set of co-ordinates.

Driving out of Detroit in to the countryside Sam headed towards the co-ordinates, he wasn't sure what to expect when he reached them. After hours of being on the road he pulled his car to a stop as he checked the co-ordinates again, this was definitely the place, a field in the middle of nowhere. Dropping Dean's cell phone and his map on the passenger seat he peered out of the windscreen across the field, his only source of light was the car headlights and the moonlight above but in the distance he saw a small flicker of light, climbing out he grabbed his gun and flashlight and headed towards it. As he neared he saw the light was coming from a lantern placed in the window of a small hut, he quickened his pace and headed for the window, where he peeped in to see professor Lambert or the man he thought was the professor sat at a wooden table.

Gun at the ready Sam kicked the door open and stepped into the small hut, to his surprise Pierre didn't flinch or jump he continued to study his papers that were laid out on the table. "I'm glad you came Sam"

"Who the hell are you?" Sam demanded as he pointed his gun at Pierre

Standing Pierre walked towards Sam "I'm Pierre Dumont, a hunter like you; I'm working with Interpol to bring down the Cartel"

Outraged Sam knew immediately who he was, he was the French man Bobby had contacted to find out more about the coat of arms tattoo, he was an expert on European vampires, he lashed out throwing a punch that knocked Pierre on his butt "You son of a bitch, you talked Dean into this"

Seeing the rage in Sam's eyes Pierre slowly wiped the blood from his mouth, knowing full well that he deserved the punch "Join us Sam" Pierre worked his sore jaw left then right as he stood holding the other hand out in a bit to stop Sam from hitting him again "I'm going against Dean's expressed wishes here, I think he was wrong, we were wrong to keep secrets from you but I want you to join us"

"Give me one good reason why I should?" Sam spat out, why would he want to trust this man now after he lied to him?

"Because Dean needs you" Pierre replied only time would tell if Dean was strong enough "he needs to know that you are there for him"

"A mansion not far from here, I have a small team of hunters watching the place" seeing the gun still clutched tightly in Sam's hand "put the gun away Sam let's talk, I'll fill you in on what's happening"

Thoughts of grabbing his brother and taking off ran through Sam's mind as he slipped his gun into the back of his pants and sat down at the table, where Pierre was already pouring him a glass of whiskey

XXXXXX

Heading down the back stairs of the Pussycat Club Jonas Pinard closed his cell phone, after receiving news that Dominic Hudson and his wife were found decapitated and their mansion burnt to the ground, Jonas thoughts were on why should would someone target them as he headed out of the club, they were just midstream vampires, they had no enemies, they weren't power hungry they just existed, too deep in thought he never heard the soft quick footsteps of a vampire coming up behind him but he did feel the pain as something hard connected with the back of his head

Coming round Jonas could see nothing but darkness but the soft feel of cloth against his face told him that a hood had been placed over his head and his arms and feet were tired with something heavy like chains; his movement made them clan which confirmed his thoughts he was chained. Using his vampire hearing he could hear car engines, voices on the street so he was somewhere in the city. He was not alone there were strong vampire scents all around him, one in particular seem familiar. That one grew stronger as it headed towards him and pulled the hood from his face "You" Jonas recognised him immediately

"Surprised" Tobias replied as he ripped Jonas's shirt open "I ought to thank you for opening my eyes; if I was going to succeed I needed muscle"

Jonas looked around the empty warehouse at the vampires circling him; there was a least ten of them "What do you want?" Jonas asked as his eyes drifted back to Tobias

Tobias leaned in and whispered in Jonas's ear "to teach you a lesson" he punched Jonas in the stomach hard

Jonas gasped out in pain "You going to have to try harder than that I was never any good at learning my lessons"

"I won't be the one giving the lesson, I'm here to deliver the message" Tobias pulled Jonas's head back "Stay out of the House of Aleksandrov's business, get in the way again and I'll kill you" if it hadn't been for him he would have had Dean back.

"You fool, there is no House of Aleksandrov anymore" Jonas spat back

Tobias released him and stepped back "He's all yours, make sure he learns his lesson" he looked at Jonas "The House of Aleksandrov will rise again and it will destroy who ever stands in its way"

Jonas saw the vampires approaching, they were wearing gloves and one of them was carrying a bottle of blood, dead man's blood and a knife. Jonas turned his attention to Tobias "I'm going to kill you for this"

TBC


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I have finished**

**Thank you for the reviews they are very much appreciated **

**BLOOD CARTEL**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

Sam had listened to Pierre's story of invents and he was finding it hard to trust the man that had lied to his face. But he knew right now that Pierre was his only link to Dean and if he had to work with this Frenchman he would, just so that he could be kept in the loop. Drinking the last of the whiskey in his glass he looked up at Pierre "Ok I'm in"

"Good, I need all the good hunters I can get" Pierre replied gathering his maps and books up from the table

"So, what happens now?" Sam asked as he watched a laden down Pierre carry his books and maps to the door, he had his doubts not just about whether Dean was strong enough but whether Pierre's plan would work, in his mind it relied too heavily on Dean, which put his brother in danger

"We need to get going, as I said my team of hunters are watching the mansion, it will be dawn soon and they'll need food and rest"

That was something else that worried Sam, what were these hunters like because going on past experience not all hunters had the same agendas as theirs "Will I know any of them?" he asked as he followed Pierre around the back of the hut

"Dean didn't" Pierre replied dropping the books and maps on the back seat of his truck, he closed the door then turned to Sam knowing what he was thinking "I trust them Sam" and it went without saying with his life

XXXXXX

Beaten, poisoned and cut to ribbons Jonas made his way weakly down the steps of the empty warehouse; his white shirt stuck to his torso by his leaking blood. He needed to feed to heal his wounds but first he needed to warn Dean, after the vampires had finished torturing him they had released him from his heavy duty chains and left him one final message "Tell your master, Vladimir that Master Tobias wants what's belongs to the House of Aleksandrov and he'll be coming to collect"

He would have laughed if he had the strength at Tobias's ridicules thoughts of grandeur, as if he was powerful enough to take on the House of Borisenko but all the same a threat was a threat and with his master arriving soon he had to take him seriously. Leaving a trail of blood along the wall he opened the emergency exit door and glanced outside, it was still dark but soon it would be dawn, with a blood stained hand reached into his trouser pocket and pulled out his cell phone with a pained grunt

A knock on the door and Frederickson's deepish voice brought Dean's from his sleep; he pulled himself free of Celeste's sleeping form and climbed out of the warm bed to open the door

"Mr Aleksandrov there's a telephone call for you, it's Master Jonas" Frederickson was worried, he had liked the pained tone of his master's voice

Dean rubbed the sleep from his eyes "Ok, let me put some pants on"

"If you don't mind me saying so Mr Aleksandrov it's unwise to keep the master waiting" Frederickson waved for Dean to hurry behind him "this way to the master's study"

For going his pants and walking barefoot Dean quickly followed Frederickson into the Jonas's study; the old man seemed nervous about something, in the few days he had been here he had never seen the old guy so perturbed. Dean lifted the receiver of the old style phone to his ear "Master Jonas"

"Dean?" Jonas weary voice came back

"Yes Master, I'm here"

"What, why, who's Ivan?" Dean stammered out it was all too much for him to take in this early in the morning

"Tobias as threaten to take back the House of Aleksandrov, I'll be there as soon as I can" to Dean's surprise Jonas hung up

As Dean replaced the receiver back on its cradle Frederickson stepped forward "I will gather the guards together for you Mr Aleksandrov, how else can I be of service?"

Dean couldn't believe Jonas had put him in charge "I'll need your help tonight, Master Jonas wants us to go the crypt and wake Ivan"

"Then we will need blood" Frederickson replied as he started to leave the study to carry out his tasks

Deep in thought Dean turned to see Frederickson leaving "Hold on a minute, this Ivan, what's the story there?"

Frederickson stopped at the door "Lord Ivan is only awakened in times of need, I will gather the guards together for you now" with that Frederickson carried on his way leaving Dean standing there in his boxers and t-shirt even more confused. Making his way back to the bedroom to get dressed, Dean thought that this was great opportunity to prove himself a worthy slave to Jonas, opening the door he quietly entered as not to disturb Celeste, grabbing his trouser he started to slip them on

Reaching out Celeste found the space in the bed next to her empty "Dean"

"Go back to sleep" Dean whispered as he leaned over and kissing her on her forehead

"What time is it?" she asked sleep lacing her voice

"It's still early; I have to do something for Jonas, so go back to sleep" Dean replied as he found his silk shirt on the floor where he had thrown it

Frederickson hurried back into the house to see Dean walking down the staircase "I have gathered the day guards and informed them that you are in charge as Master Jonas instructed, the vampires that patrol the grounds at night are now resting Mr Aleksandrov"

"Lead the way" Dean followed him back outside "Marcy and Jordan?"

"They are still asleep, Mr Aleksandrov" Frederickson replied as they rounded the side of the mansion and headed towards the guardhouse

"I wished you call me Dean and not Mister Aleksandrov all the time, we are both slaves, equals?" Dean asked, how could there be titles amongst slaves

Frederickson understood what Dean was saying, unfortunately even amongst slaves there was a certain hierarchy to be held but in this case it wasn't so "You are a guest in my master's house and therefore require a title, we are here" he opened the door to the guardhouse and allowed Dean to enter first

Some of the faces were familiar to Dean, he had seen them around the grounds but as yet not had chance to talk to them. Clearing his throat he felt like a duck out of water "A threat as being made by a vampire named Tobias and Master Jonas orders are that no one is to enter or leave the grounds until further notice, you will carry machetes and guns at all times and if you something suspicious I want you inform myself or Frederickson, any questions?"

"No Mr Aleksandrov" the guards replied in almost unison

"Good let's get to work" Dean replied before turning to Frederickson "Are there any plans of the grounds and I'll need to know where the security cameras are?"

XXXXXXX

Putting the groceries down he had bought for the hunters Pierre reached for his ringing cell phone "Sonny what's going on?"

"There's lots of activity here at the mansion" Sonny replied as he starred through his binoculars "the place is crawling with armed guards, their definitely expecting something"

Pierre could feel Sam at his side trying to listen in; looking round he saw Sam's concerned face "Any signs of Dean?"

"We saw him briefly talking to one of the armed guards" Sonny replied "then he went off into the grounds"

"We'll be there soon" Pierre ended the call and started throwing the bought groceries on to the back seat of his truck, maybe they were expecting the arrival of Vladimir, he was one of the vampire he had never seen but he had read plenty of stories, mostly written in vampire journals that he had gathered over the years, in his early years they told of his brutality towards vampires and slaves, of his endless quest for power. He had told none of this to the Winchesters.

Sam jumped back behind the wheel of his own car and started up the engine, he pulled out and followed Pierre down the road, there was growing need to put things right with Dean before it was too late.

XXXXXXX

After looking at the plans of the grounds and seeing the security cameras at work, Dean had worked out the weak spots as he headed towards one of them, his last chance to inform Pierre's team before he made the guards aware that they existed because if he could find them so could Tobias. He knew he was taking a risk as he headed into the bushes that none of the guards had seen him but he knew a least one of Pierre's team would be watching the grounds and hopefully him. It wasn't long before he heard the rustle of branches; gripping the machete tightly with one hand and the other on his gun he stood his ground, he only relax when he saw Sonny's familiar figure in the bushes

Still partly camouflaged by the bushes and knowing they didn't have long Sonny whispered as Dean approached "What's going on?"

"A threat from Tobias" after his last encounter with Tobias Dean knew he would be back with a vengeance and Jonas was taking it seriously "Tell Pierre their a vampire here called Lord Ivan, see what he can find out about him"

"I will when he gets back" Sonny replied

"Where is he?"

"Recruiting another hunter" Sonny replied as he stepped back into the bushes, it wouldn't do either of them any good to been seen

Sonny turned and made it safely back over the wall to find Jerry waiting for him "You've spoken with Dean?" Jerry asked him

"Yeah, take over" Sonny thrush his binocular into Jerry's chest. He wanted to be back at the camp site when Pierre returned; he was intrigued to know who this new hunter was. Normally Pierre would ask their advice about bringing in a new hunter but this time he had been secretive. As he reached their camp he saw Pierre's truck pulling up but it was the car that followed that Sonny was more interested in. Walking towards Pierre Sonny kept his eyes on the tall young man who climbed out

"Everything ok" Pierre asked as he looked around the camp site to see Lucy coming out of her tent

"I hope you've brought some food?" she asked as she approached, she was the cook when there was something to cook

"Back seat, but before you get started I want to introduce you the newest member of our team" Pierre turned to look at Sam "This is Sam Winchester"

"Dean's brother?" Lucy asked in surprise

"Yes he's Dean's brother" Pierre replied before introducing them to Sam "This little lady is Lucy and this is Sonny, the head of my team, you met the others later"

Sam stepped forward to shake their hands in turn and nodded his head in greeting "you can set you tent up over there" he heard Pierre say as he shook their hands. As he turned to walk back to the car to get his newly purchased tenting equipment he felt Sonny's eyes on him. As he turned to open the boot of his car he was relieved to see that Sonny was now talking to Pierre, obviously he was going to have to prove himself to Sonny to gain his trust

Sonny eventually turned his attention away from Sam and headed towards Pierre "I've spoken with Dean, seems Tobias is making threats, the reason for the high security and Dean also wanted me to tell you there a vampire there called Lord Ivan"

Pierre eyes darkened at the name he hadn't heard for fifteen years "You sure he said Lord Ivan?"

"Absolutely" Sonny saw the hatred in Pierre's eyes as he confirmed the vampire's name "You know him?"

Pierre didn't answer he turned away and headed for his tent. Everyone had a reason for hunting and his was Lord Ivan's, the vampire that had wiped out his family fifteen years earlier

TBC


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I have finished**

**Thank you for the reviews they are very much appreciated **

**BLOOD CARTEL**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

Dean looked up at the darkening sky overhead; it looked like it could start to rain at any time and knowing how unpredictable Tobias was Dean knew he could attempt an attack during the daylight hours. Looking back at the mansion Dean decided to take one more look around the grounds to make sure the security guards were in position

Looking out of the drawing room window Celeste had seen Dean coming out the bushes and heading off around from the side of mansion, she turned and looked at the clock hanging on the wall, it struck noon just as the first crack of thunder sounded in the distance, hearing movement behind her she turned towards the door hoping to see Dean entering, but the look of disappointed showed as Marcy and Jordan entered the room.

"You know what Fredrickson said, he said stay away from the windows" walking up to her Jordan guided her away from the bay window and towards a nearby sofa where he sat her down "Toby, Tobias, or whatever he wants to call himself now, he's not getting the chance to steal us, I'll make sure of that, we belong to Master Vladimir now" but really his bravado was just a front to make the girls feel better, he wouldn't fight it would only lead to punishment

"Dean's right" Marcy had to admit "there is no House of Aleksandrov any more, why would we want to be with a vampire that basically is not recognised by the Cartel, I for one am going to be firmly attached to Vladimir's arm, I want everyone to see that I belong to a grand master" not a wannabe member living off of Nikolay's name

Jordan couldn't believe Marcy at times, the way she talked about their new master as if he was some kind of fashion accessory, he shook his head in disbelieve

Marcy saw Jordan shake his head "Well it's true, it's not who you are it's who your master is" she headed for the sofa opposite Celeste and gracefully sat down "Isn't that right Celeste?" after all Nikolay was powerful but Vladimir's in another league all together

"At times Marcy you can be heartless, even Nikolay wasn't as heartless as you, you've soon moved on, you didn't even shed a tear for Nikolay, he was our master and he loved us, it's obvious you felt nothing for him, and now Tobias is coming for us and all you can thing about is your social status" The feeling of dread was growing in the pit of Celeste's stomach, after what had happened to Nikolay and Dean getting shot she feared it could happen again. She witnessed the hate in Dean's eyes at the mere mention of Tobias and she knew he wouldn't go without a fight. She had almost lost him once and she wasn't going to allow it to happen again, standing up she soon fled the room; she could hear Marcy and Jordan's voices calling after her put she ignored them, they didn't understand how could they. Grabbing her overcoat she dashed outside as the first few drops of rain started to fall. The last thing she needed right now was a cold so she pulled on the overcoat as she rounded the side of the mansion in search of Dean.

It was now raining heavily as Dean made his way back toward the house, the rain was pounding on him and his Armani suit stuck to him like glue. Along the way he had been thinking about waking Ivan sooner he could see no point in waiting until after dark, there was no telling when Tobias would strike and how many vampires he had working for him, he needed help. The rain was running down his face making hard for him to see but as he wiped the rain away with one hand he saw a lone figure hurrying towards him "Celeste" he rushed forward to meet her "You shouldn't be outside" he reprimanded her

"I needed to see you" Celeste pushed her wet hair away from her face, she knew should look a complete mess but she didn't care

"Why, as something happened?" Dean turned her towards the mansion

"No" she wrapped her arm around him as they walked back, there was flash of light and a loud crack of thunder followed "Dean, I don't want you to fight Tobias, I want you to go willing with him, it doesn't matter who are master is all that matters is that we're together"

"I can't do that Celeste, Master Jonas has put me in charge and I'm not about to let him down. It my job to protect you and the others and that's what I'm going to do"

Stopping she turned to face Dean and begged "please Dean, promise me you won't fight, you'll go willingly with Tobias"

"No promises, no lies remember" Dean repeated their sworn oath to each other as he saw the devastated look on her face "I'm sorry I can't Celeste, I have to prove myself as a trustworthy slave. It's the only way to make amends for being a poor slave before and I have to show Master Jonas and Grand Master Vladimir that I am obedient, respectful and loyal, just like Nikolay wanted me to be"

Three months ago Celeste would have been overjoyed at Dean's words but now her heart sank, the tears that followed were unseen by the rain that was already running down her face instead she turned towards the house and carried on walking

From that moment on they walked separately in silent until Dean spotting Frederickson sheltering under an umbrella, he needed to talk to him about waking Ivan up but before he did he wanted to reassure Celeste so he lightly grabbed for arm "Celeste" "please" She turned towards her eyes puffy from tears

"Celeste, everything going to be alright, trust me" she replied with a half attempted smile and then quietly informed him "I need to get out of the rain"

"Ok" Dean watched her go towards the mansion before he turned to Frederickson "I want to wake Lord Ivan as soon as possible" he said as he reached the old man

"As you wish Mr Aleksandrov, the blood is almost ready; it's been prepared to the right temperature maybe you should change into something drier while we wait"

Dean nodded he could do with a change of clothes and warming drink of brandy "yeah" but he wasn't looking forward to seeing Celeste so soon, he was sorry he deceived her, that he not being able to tell her the reason behind him wanting to be the perfect slave

Frederickson saw Dean's reluctance and guessing the way the two parted that they had fallen out "You can dry off in the parlour and I will bring you some fresh clothes"

"Thanks Frederickson" Dean looked across at where Celeste had disappeared around the side of the mansion "Any chance of a drink of brandy?"

"I'll see what I can find" Frederickson said as walked with Dean towards the rear door

The rain pelted against the parlour window as Dean peeled away his wet soaking suit and shirt from his body in front of the dancing flames of the open fire, after taking a sip of brandy that Frederickson had found him he removed his boxers and quickly wrapped a towel around his waist just as he heard a knock on the parlour door "Come in" he called out

The door opened and Frederickson entered carrying a grey suit and a white shirt, white silk boxers and black socks "unfortunately I was unable to get your clothes, Miss Celeste as retired to your room with a headache, these are Mr Jordan's"

"Thanks, is the blood ready yet?" Dean asked as he started to dress, anything was better than the wet clothes he had just taken off

"Yes, the servants are just pouring it into a canister now" Frederickson turned to leave then stopped "Miss Celeste is very fond of you and I think you feel the same, whatever it is I'm sure you will work it out"

Dean thought he knew her; before she was desperate for him to be a slave, to be what Nikolay's wanted him to be but now she confused him, by not fighting she was asking him to be disobedient to Jonas "have you ever been disobedient?"

"No, Mr Aleksandrov, I have seen too many fall to disobedient and I never want to go down that same path" There was a sudden desperation to his voice. "Please Mr Aleksandrov tell me you not thinking of doing it"

"Don't worry Frederickson I'm not" Dean saw the sigh of relief on Frederickson's face as he slipped on his shoes and grabbed his suit jacket "let's go wake up a lord and invite him to the party"

"Yes Mr Aleksandrov" Frederickson followed Dean out of the parlour

Having put on a raincoat to protect himself Dean followed Frederickson with his umbrella down what used to be a path, now it was overgrown just like the bramble bushes that blocked their way. With his machete Dean fought his way through as one of the wayward thorns caught him in the face and drew blood "Looks like the gardener been sleeping on the job"

"Jonas's orders, the crypt is to be left untouched while Lord Ivan sleeps" Frederickson held back the last of the thorny bushes for Dean to pass through

"Of course, he needs his peace and quiet" Dean whispered sarcastically to himself

Overhead there was another bolt of lightning and an immediate loud crack of thunder, just as Frederickson picked up his umbrella and the large canister of blood he had put down so he could give Dean some help with the unruly brambles bushes, he then carried on towards the crypt. Following Jonas's old servant Dean's eyes fell on the metal door of the crypt with its countless locks. He wasn't sure whether the locks were there to keep the vampire in or to keep would be trespasses out. Hearing the jangle of keys Dean approached as Frederickson started to unlock all the locks and finally opening the door with a loud grinding creak. It took Frederickson a few moments to switch on his flashlight and remove his lighter from his inside pocket before he stepped into the stale smelling air of the crypt's chamber. The beam from his torch danced around the walls of the chamber that had not been entered for nearly fifteen years before it landed on the stone tomb in the centre of the floor. As Dean stepped inside his flashlight fell on the tomb, he could see Frederickson lighting an old lantern that hung from the damp walls off to his side but he was more intrigued with the tomb and what lay inside

"How long as he been here?" Dean asked as he approached the tomb and running one of his fingers along the top of the dusty top

"He was brought here from France almost fifteen years ago" Frederickson answered as he lighted the last of the three lanterns hanging around the chamber. Knowing that it would take the two of them to lift the lid of the tomb he positioned himself at one end while Dean followed suit and moved to the other end, they both lifted together but with Frederickson's age against him and he lost the heavy lid under the strain his body was taking, the lid hit the stone floor of the chamber sending dust flying up, they both started to choke as they breathed in the raising dust.

With the lid gone Dean starred at the vampire laying inside, his skin was grey and shrivelled "How old is he?"

"Only Lord Ivan knows his true age" Frederickson walked back to the door and picked up the canister of blood "Remember what I told you"

Dean nodded as he took the canister from Frederickson waiting hand; slowly he opened it and then poured a drop of blood on to the vampire's dead lifeless lips, he waited as Frederickson had instructed him to, when the vampire's lips parted he poured a little more into his open mouth, he kept on pouring a little at a time until half the canister was empty. Suddenly without warning Ivan's hand shot up and grabbed Dean by the throat, Ivan's unused voice was dry and barely a whisper as he spoke "Which house do you serve?"

"Aleksandrov" Dean choked out, it was wrong of him to assume Vladimir would except him as a Borisenko "it is an honour to serve you, my lord" he parroted what Frederickson had instructed him to say

Lord Ivan groaned as he released Dean's throat "Nikolay's"

There was a loud crack outside that sounded like thunder but Dean knew the difference between thunder and a gun being discharged, he looked across at Frederickson "Stay here, with Lord Ivan" he grabbed his gun from the small of his back and picked up his machete as he headed back out into the pouring rain

TBC


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I have finished**

**Thank you for the reviews they are very much appreciated **

**BLOOD CARTEL**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

Tobias welcomed the rain from the dark sky, he could feel Nikolay's blood running through his veins willing him on, wanting him to rise the House of Aleksandrov again, as he stood there on the north side of Jonas's country estate, Nikolay's body lay cold and lifeless waiting for Dean's miraculous blood to flow through his veins and bring him back to life. He sniffed the air, he could smell human scent coming from inside the mansion, before he signalled for his army of vampires to move in he remained them "the slaves of the House of Aleksandrov are to be unharmed" Jonas will regret the day he stood in his way "the others, kill them"

"Yes master" they confirmed before jumping the wall into the grounds of the estate with ease. Tobias waited a few minutes, letting his army of vampires take care of the guards before he jumped the wall and walked towards the mansion with a confident step.

XXX

After the first shot it wasn't long before there were others, cry of pain and shouts of warnings filled the grounds around the mansion. Marcy looked across at Jordan for support "Jordan, what shall we do?"

Jordan moved towards the window and looked out; he could see Tobias confidently strolling toward the mansion while all around the Jonas's guards were being slaughtered by Tobias's vampires "We do nothing, Tobias won't harm us if we obey him" obedience, loyalty and respectfulness was what they had lived by and they would continue to do so.

Reaching the mansion door Tobias was joined by one of his vampire, the vampire wiped the guard's blood from his fangs with his tongue then without waiting for Tobias's order he kicked down the front door. Stepping passed the vampire Tobias smelt the air, he could smell two humans in a room off to his right and a third upstairs, there were more on a lower level. Heading first into the room on his right he saw two of Nikolay's slaves "Jordan, Marcy, long time no see"

Seeing Tobias Jordan protectively stood in front of Marcy and lowered his head "Master Tobias it's good to see you again"

"That's good" Tobias moved over to the window and looked out at the carnage his vampires had made before he turned back to look at the two nervous looking slave "As Nikolay's sire do you except me as the new master of the House of Aleksandrov?" he showed the back of his hand as he held it out

Jordan eagerly stepped forward and knelt down on one knee before taking Tobias's hand in his own "Yes master" he kissed Tobias's hand his head staying bowed

"Then stand by my side" Tobias ordered, Jordan stood and moved to Tobias's side as instructed and then looked towards Marcy, pleading with his eyes for her to follow suit

Marcy looked away from Jordan towards Tobias as he spoke her name "Marcy" .She was hesitant, she look across at Jordan once again, he was nodding his head ever so slightly, this was not what she wanted but she dare not reject him in case she angered him, she didn't want to be punished or her privileges she had worked hard for taken from her so she stepped obediently forward and kissed Tobias's right cheek "I do master"

"Where are Dean and Celeste?" Tobias asked her. As soon as he had Dean he would take him to the old witch so she could perform the ceremony to bring Nikolay back to life, to return the rightful master to the House of Aleksandrov

"Celeste is upstairs resting and Dean, I think he's outside somewhere with Frederickson, the butler but I don't know exactly where master"

Celeste rushed from the bedroom, the sound of gun fire still ringing in her ears, but the sound of the front door crashing in made her stop suddenly in her tracks at the top of the stairs, she back up out of sight as her thoughts turned to Dean. She didn't know this new Tobias, what his reaction would be and what his intentions were to them, would he be a fair or a harsh master, there was no way of telling. She heard movement from below then Tobias's familiar British ascent "Celeste I know your there, I can hear your every breath, please come down and join us"

Celeste took a deep breath before she started to walk down the stairs as she followed the staircase down she saw Tobias standing in the hallway, with Jordan and Marcy at his side, the way they avoided eyes contact with her told her that they had chosen Tobias

"There you are, it's nice to see you again and we'll have time to catch up later but for now I need to ask you the same question that I have asked the others, as the new master of the House of Aleksandrov no you except me as your new master?" she was more valuable to him the Jordan and Marcy.

Taking the final step Celeste walked towards the former slave, she was no longer the devoted slave that she once was, her feeling were slowly changing towards freedom, for a normal life and ironically the one man she had wanted to share her freedom with had become the devoted slave that Nikolay had wanted, she could only hope that Dean would change his mind and go with Tobias willingly, with a sadden heart she kissed Tobias on his cheek "Yes master"

Pleased with himself Tobias turned towards the vampire who had been silently guarding the doorway "Take them" he ordered

Celeste panicked "No, please wait" she stood her ground determined to make Tobias understand, her words came out in a rush "Please Master Tobias, be lenient with Dean, this is hard for him, he's just following orders, he wants to be a good slave, to prove himself to Jonas and Vladimir, that why he's not going to go with you without a fight"

Tobias stood silently as the thought of Dean being the loyal obedient slave rushed through his mind, although Dean's loyalties were misplaced he like this new Dean "Don't worry I know how to deal with Dean"

She didn't like the sound of _I know how to deal with Dean _or the thought of having to go without talking to him "Please Master Tobias; let me talk to him again" she cried out as Tobias's vampire grabbed her arm

"Time for talking is over, take them away" Tobias watched the vampire manhandle her towards the door with Jordan and Marcy following.

XXX

After Dean had left the crypt he had made his way back through the overgrown bramble bushes and found himself coming face to face with a vampire, but having totally surprised the vampire by coming out of the thorny bramble bushes he didn't waste much time taking the vampire down and lopping off his head, after everything he had endured it felt good to be in control once again, he was taking back his life and his future freedom.

Dean took in the site before him as ran towards the mansion, Tobias had brought an army of mercenary vampires with him, Jonas's guards were fighting well but they weren't hunters, they were not trained like him and unfortunately they were outnumbered. As he neared the mansion a giant broad shouldered vampire turned the corner of the building and stood in his path, Dean wasn't put off he had fought bigger things in his time and won, he swung his machete, missing the vampire's neck but instead the machete embedded itself into the vampire's shoulder, with a cry of pain the now angry vampire retaliated by throwing Dean against one of the stone statues that decorated the grounds, landing hard against the statue Dean groaned out as a shockwave of pain ran down his back, biting back the pain he pushed himself off and scrambled to his knees as he saw the vampire removing the machete from his shoulder and throwing it aside, he growled "You'll pay for that slave"

"I'm not your slave" Dean shouted back as he saw the vampire advancing, Dean quickly shot a look at where the machete had fallen in the muddy soil, he had one chance to reach it before the vampire beat the hell out of him. Keeping low Dean swiped the vampire's right leg from underneath him and then flinging himself across the ground towards the abandoned machete as the vampire hit the ground but it didn't stop the vampire from grabbing hold of his left leg and pulling him back across the muddy water logged ground towards him. Dean reached out, his fingertips barely touching the machete as he was dragged backwards; twisting in the mud he kicked the vampire in his crown jewels with his free leg, hoping it was still a tender stop for a vampire. It didn't have the desired effect that he was hoping for and the vampire lashed out with his foot catching his left eye.

"I'll teach you some respect" the vampire stated as jumped to his feet

"You think your vampire enough then go ahead" Dean could feel his eye swelling as he reached for his gun buried in the small of his back, he fired off three shots hoping to slow down the vampire as he once again hurled himself for the machete but as he reached it he heard Celeste's screaming out his name, he looked up to seeing Celeste and the others been led away, "no" he screamed in rage as he turned in the mud to see a giant sized vampire foot crashing down on him, his last thought as he blacked out was that he had failed

The vampire was about started to pick up the unconscious slave but stopped as a the strongest vampire scent he had ever smelt filled his nostrils, he looked around but saw nothing

XXX

Back in the crypt Lord Ivan regained his some of his strength "Why have I been awoken?" he asked Frederickson

"The House of Borisenko needs you my lord; the estate of Jonas Pinard is under attack" Frederickson informed him

Ivan rose up in his tomb "By whom?"

"Vampires my lord, I wish I had time to explain but I fear that young Mr Aleksandrov's and the other slaves of the House of Aleksandrov are going to be stolen as I speak"

"Pass me my swords" there was no time to spare, Lord Ivan climbed out his tomb, he wasn't at his strongest but he would fight

"Thank you, my lord" Frederickson rushed over to the corner of the room and opened the long box sitting on the floor of the chamber; quickly he unravelled the well oiled cloth from around the two samurai swords.

Having drunk the rest of the canister of blood Ivan summoned his strength; this would be good practice for him, a warm up session. "It has been a long time since I killed a vampire" he reminded himself as he took the swords from the old man, the vampire wars of 1887.

Outside the rain hit him, looking up he saw it was still daylight but the sky was full of dark rain clouds, he closed his eyes feeling the rain on his face, it had been years since he had such an experience, before sniffing the air around him. There were many vampire scents around but only one near the slave that had awakened him, with a sword in each hand he advanced through the bramble bushes towards the slave's scent.

TBC


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I have finished**

**Thank you for the reviews they are very much appreciated **

**BLOOD CARTEL**

**Chapter Thirty**

In his weather beaten tent Pierre looked longingly at the old crumbled photograph of his long lost family, as a tear ran down his cheek he thought about how much he stilled missed them. His sons Pierre junior and Louis, his daughter Amelia would have all been grown up by now with children of their own, and his beautiful wife Annette would have been the proud doting grandmother. He had sworn on their graves that he would take revenge, hunt down the vampire responsible but he was harder than he thought, after that day Lord Ivan just vanished, no one had seen or heard of him until this day, fifteen years later, he had found him. He lifted the photo to his lips and kissed it, like he had done so many times in desperation."I promised you I would find him and I have" Suddenly the tent flap opened and Sonny's head popped in "We've got trouble, gun fire coming from the mansion"

Pierre jumped up quickly replacing the worn out photograph back into his wallet as he rushed from his tent, he looked around the camp for the one person who could blow this operation wide apart, the youngest Winchester, Sam. He saw a glimpse of Sam's back running into the trees, he had to stop him from doing something stupid that could but Dean's life in more danger than it already was; Pierre knew he couldn't out run him but he knew a shortcut that would probably give him an advantage.

Reaching the lookout point Sam slowed his steps, his hunter instincts kicking in over the panic for his brother's safety as he found Jerry's body laying face down in the mud, Raising his machete Sam looked around for signs of a vampire as he carefully made his way towards Jerry's body, not wanting to bend down in case he was attack from behind Sam rolled Jerry's body over with his foot, immediately sucking in air at the sight of the ripped open throat of the hunter. Vigilantly Sam moved on climbing the nearest tree, from the tree his eyes searched through the pouring rain to catch a sight of his brother, there were fallen bodies all around the grounds and vampires feeding on them; the sight was sickening but not wanting to think that his brother was one of the fallen he let his eyes roam further, finally Sam saw him fighting with a vampire, he watched Dean leap and grab the machete and for one spit second Dean was distracted by something. Sam saw it coming; he shouted a warning but it was too late the vampire had seen his opportunity and took it by slamming his foot into his brother's face. Suddenly Sam was swinging himself out of the tree and over the wall like some oversized gymnast, his long lean frame landing in the mud with a roll, he was on his feet in a second and heading through the bushes only for Pierre to step out of nowhere and block his path, he tried to push past but Pierre held strong "Get the hell out of my way" Sam growled out

Still hided by the trees and bushes Pierre wasn't going to let Sam go, he need to get through to "Wait Sam, think about this" he demanded "Tobias hasn't gone to all this trouble just to kill Dean, he wants him alive" he was certain, vampires invested a lot of time moulding their chosen slaves to their liking, disobedience most offend led to punishment or they were sold because they were deemed non suitable, it was only on very rare occasions that slaves were killed

"I can't take that risk" Sam quickly sided stepped around Pierre and managed to take several steps before Pierre grabbed his bicep "Blow Dean's cover and your condemning him to death, what Dean's doing is considered treason" as the words were leaving his mouth Pierre saw a vampire coming out of the bramble bushes, by the way he walked with an air of grandeur, reeking of confidence and superiority Pierre knew he was Lord Ivan, his grip tightened on Sam's bicep as he whole body tightened like a caged tiger ready to bounce. Sam hissed out in pain sensing that something was wrong he followed Pierre's death glare towards the vampire that had suddenly appeared. Sam didn't know what was going on but Pierre's words had sunken in, he gripped hold of Pierre's shoulders and forced him back into the safety of the bushes where he did his best to pin Pierre down.

"Get the fuck off me" Pierre shrugged against Sam's strength "That bloodsucking bastard killed my family"

Sam put his hand over Pierre's mouth to quiet him down; if he had any sense he should have let Pierre get himself killed for lying and deceiving him "My brother's not going to die, neither one of us is going to blow his cover, do you hear me" having said that Sam peered over the bushes, Dean was still down and out but as far as he could tell he wasn't in any immediate danger. "We wait; you'll get your revenge. We'll end this together, me you and Dean" Pierre relaxed a little under Sam's weight then nodded in agreement

XXXX

The mercenary vampire stood over Dean's body, he looked towards Tobias leading the other slaves away, it had been his intended to pick up the slave and carry him out but having smelt the strength of the approaching vampire he knew that wasn't possible until he had defeated him. Picking up Dean's machete he gripped firmly in his hand starring down at the unconscious slave at his feet whilst keeping his back towards the vampire, he smelt the vampire scent grow stronger as he approached, turning with his guard up he saw the Lord Ivan's determination and speed as he walked towards him carrying two swords in each hand, his long black trench coat blowing behind him in the wind before the vampire stopped a few feet away

"State you name and rank" Lord Ivan shouted through the pouring rain when he was near enough to see the colour of the mercenary vampire's eyes

"What the fuck?" was this vamp for real, what rank this wasn't the fucking army, "call me death and my ranking will defiantly be on the up when I take your head"

"As you wish" Lord Ivan replied with a curt nod of his head "but I can assure you it will be your head that will be taken this day not mine" he had smelt the mercenary vampire's scent and although it was strong he had defeated stronger

"We will see" the mercenary vampire raised his machete and attacked first, only for the blade of his machete to be blocked by one of the samurai swords as the second one sliced across his midsection drawing blood. Annoyed that Lord Ivan had taken first blood the mercenary vampire swung out again with the machete aiming for Lord Ivan's throat, but Lord Ivan leaned slightly back as the machete's blade skimmed passed him, missing his Adams apple by a mere breath, then with lightening speed Lord Ivan spun around the mercenary's back and dropped down onto one knee, before slicing one samurai blade after the other through the skin and tendons at the back of the mercenary's legs.

Unable to stand the mercenary legs gave way behind him and he dropped to his knees with a look of horror on his face, he wanted to know the vampire's name that had defeated him "Who the hell are you?"

The mercenary was never any real threat to him as he stood over his incapacitated enemy "I 'm Lord Ivan"

"The dark lord" the mercenary gasped out, he had taken on the dark lord, now he knew why he had so easily been defeated "My Lord" the mercenary bowed his head excepting his fate

"I no longer go by that name but yes I was once him" he hadn't used that name since the vampire wars, a time he wished he could forget, lifting the samurai sword he swung it down on the back of the mercenary's neck, slicing it cleanly through.

Standing by the main gates of the estate Tobias witnessed everything; he smelt the power of Lord Ivan, saw how easily he had taken out one of his top mercenaries. Now Lord Ivan was standing protectively over Dean, Tobias was certain that this vampire knew how special Dean's soul was. His and Lord Ivan's eyes met across the grounds, there was a look of I dare you to approach in the steely grey eyes of Lord Ivan. Tobias's fighting skills were nothing compared to this vampire's level of skill, stepping back through the gates he turned away, he had failed to get Dean but he now had Celeste, she was his bargaining tool to make Dean come to him.

xxxx

Drifting in the blackness Dean wondered where he was, the left side of his face felt cold, iceberg cold, as always his first thought was for Sam's safety he had to find Sam, find out if his was ok, "Sam" but the voice that answered him wasn't Sam's it was Frederickson's "Mr Aleksandrov please stay still" it all came flooding back, Sam wasn't there he had walked out on him in disgust, he tried to open his eyes but his left one wouldn't open to look at Frederickson "Celeste?"

"They took her and the others, if it hadn't been for Lord Ivan they would have taken you too" Frederickson looked up to Lord Ivan as he stood by the window "Should I call Doctor Marcus, My lord?"

"No" Dean shouted, his head throbbed at the harshness of his own voice "No doctor, just need some painkillers" he didn't want the doctor looking at with those sympathetic eyes, the doctor had witnessed his darkest moment at Nikolay's when he taken the broken glass to his arms, he didn't want Marcus to see the look of failure in his eyes, he had failed on all levels, as a slave, as a hunter and as a protector

Not hearing Frederickson's question or Dean's reply Lord Ivan was too distracted at the new arrival outside he turned away from the window and looked towards the room door as Grand Master Vladimir walked in.

As quickly as Grand Master Vladimir old body would allow him he dropped down on to one knee in front of Lord Ivan and bowed his head in respect "Dominus" using the ancient roman word for master. Lord Ivan stepped forward helping Vladimir to his feet "It's good to see you Vladimir, I wished it was under better circumstances"

"Yes Dominus" Vladimir for the first time looked around the room and saw Frederickson and Dean standing heads bowed in respect, with his eyes fixed on Dean he knew his journey had not been wasted "but all is not lost"

"You must be weary from your long journey, you'll want to feed and freshen up, Frederickson show Grand Master Vladimir to his room and his slaves to the servant's quarter" Lord Ivan commanded "we will catch up later after you have rested" he too need to feed and gain his strength

"Yes, travelling is tiresome but now that I have decided to settle here in the land of opportunity travelling won't be a problem" Vladimir turned to follow Frederickson out of the room "Dean, get cleaned up then come to my room"

"Yes Master Vladimir" this was the moment Dean had been dreading, would Vladimir see through him.

TBC


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I have finished**

**Thank you for the reviews they are very much appreciated **

**BLOOD CARTEL**

**Chapter Thirty one**

Up in his room Dean starred at the image of himself in the mirror, his hair was thick with dried mud, his left eye was completely closed and swollen, and a boot imprint was noticeable on the right side of his face, they were all mocking him as a failure. He come with the belief that he could bring down the cartel, free himself and others from slavery, who the hell was he trying to kid, he was a worthless failure, he couldn't even escape Nikolay so what chance had he of succeeding now. He couldn't bear to see what a failure he was; grabbing the mirror he pulled it off the wall with such rage and smashed it on the bathroom floor. For one brief moment he looked down at the broken pieces of the shattered mirror, it crossed his mind, he deserved to punish himself for his failure, but he pushed the thought away instead vowing to try harder, to do better, he had too.

Now showered and changed out of the muddy clothes he had been wearing Dean walked down the corridor towards the guest room that Vladimir was staying in with apprehension, would Vladimir except him, his first meeting with the grand master hadn't gone well, afterwards Vladimir had told Nikolay to snap his neck. Suddenly he had arrived at the door and was about to knock when he heard Vladimir's voice shout out "come in child"

Nervously Dean stepped into the room, adjusting his one good eye to the dim lighting of the room, he heard Vladimir's cane tapping impatiently on the carpeted floor "You are late, I expected you ten minutes ago"

"Sorry grand master, I had to..." Dean started to explain that he had to clean up the broken mirror but Vladimir broke him off

"You test my patience already child, come kneel before me" Vladimir commanded

"Sorry grand master" Dean found himself apologizing again as walked forward, his heart rate stepping up a notch as he knelt before his new master; he lowered his head in respect and kissed Vladimir's waiting hand

Vladimir remembered that last time Dean had knelt before him as he placed the point of his oxen bone dragon head cane under Dean's chin to raise his head; he studied Dean's battered and bruised face for a moment "Tell me child, why do you deserve to be my slave?"

Dean was numb founded at the question , he didn't want to be a slave, end of story but he had to convince Vladimir he did so he tried to think of what the vampire wanted to hear from him, what a good slave would say, he thought about his time with Nikolay, what Nikolay had wanted him to be

"Speak child" Vladimir grew tired, he wanted to feed and sleep, to feel the warm of a human next to him in bed

Dean locked away the little bit of pride he had left, deep within the back of his mind "I know I was disobedient to Nikolay, I tried to escape, shot my mouth off a lot but I've changed. I fought against Nikolay and his rules because I thought I wanted freedom but now I know differently, freedom means loneliness without the love of my vampire family. I want to serve you grand master; I want to be a loyal obedient slave..." Dean trailed off "Please give me a chance to show you"

Vladimir prodded Dean's chest with the tip of his cane "You say that but the first thing you do is fail me"

"I know and I'm ashamed that I failed you, I take full responsibility and the punishment you deem fit" Dean lowered his head further in disgrace, if he had take the punishment he would to prove himself

Vladimir could almost smell the failure emanating off the slave and he liked it "You're no longer the spirited stallion I first met, looks like Nikolay has managed to crush some of the spirit out of you" now he could start to mould the slave to his liking

"Yes grand master" god he wished he was, he didn't like being this weak version of his former self

Moulding the slave was just the beginning, he wanted more than just obedience and loyalty, he wanted complete devotion and tomorrow he would thing of punishment for the child's failure "But still you have a long way to go before you are worthy of being one of my slave, I don't spend money feeding and clothing slaves unless they prove their worthiness but then again you my child have a few redeeming qualities." One especially the vampire thought

"Yes grand master" whatever, as far as he was concerned he had no redeeming qualities

"Do you accept me as your master, give yourself willing to me" Vladimir licked his parched lips "and no other?"

"Yes my Master" Dean slid of his jacket as he said the words and started to unbutton his shirt while Vladimir watched with eager anticipation of tasting the warm rich life restoring blood, he couldn't wait a second longer, the shirt was barely of Dean's back when Vladimir leaned forward and sunk his fangs into Dean's neck. He had been jealous of Nikolay, that he and not him had found should a child and then by some stroke of luck someone had killed Nikolay, and with nail biting patience fate had eventually brought the child to him

Dean gasped out as Vladimir sunk his teeth into his neck and greedily sucked his blood; the vampire's long cold bony fingers gripped his shoulders like an iron clamp. Dean closed his eyes and zoned out to some of his favourite mullet rock songs

XXXXX

Pierre starred down into the whiskey glass; another member of his team had died today because of the Blood Cartel. Jerry was, had been a good hunter, they all knew that hunting wasn't a safe nine to five job and Jerry had accepted the risks, but the painful truth was that many more would fall before the end. Pierre looked up as an angry looking Sam entered his tent "If this as all been about you getting your revenge for the death of your family then I'm getting Dean out of there and we're leaving"

"I won't lie to you Sam, it started out that way" Pierre took a sip of whiskey before he continued "but as I delved deeper I saw I wasn't alone, there were others suffering, parents were losing their children, taken from their beds in the darkness of night to be raised as slaves, so what started out as a personal vendetta turned into a mission to end all suffering, to cleanse the world of vampires once and for all"

It was a fine speech but after lying to him Sam wasn't so sure about believing him, but if they were going to work together he had to start trusting him and now seem a good time, losing the anger in his voice he asked "I presume he was the vampire with the two swords we saw?"

Pierre nodded his head "for fifteen years there hasn't been a word, I was beginning to doubt Lord Ivan even excited, that the information I was given was false"

Sam sat down on the opposite camp bed, he was always the better listener, Dean was an information gatherer and then he was off to do his job, to fight the good fight "You weren't there when it happened?"

Pierre shook his head "No, I was on a business trip, new job, Sales Manager for a multimillion dollar company starting up in France. I wished so many times since then I hadn't taken that job but we were planning on having another baby and we though the extra money would come in handy" Annette had set her heart on having another girl

"And if you had been there, you would have died too" Sam knew even well trained hunters like Jerry didn't all ways survive

"I know, and for years I wished I died with them; then a chance meeting with André Lefevre of the Interpol opened my eyes to the world of human blood and slave trafficking"

"How did you find out about vampires and that it was Lord Ivan?"

"An old French catholic priest told me"

They both turned as the flap to the tent open and Mike's head popped in "We're ready"

"Ok" Pierre replied as he stood and emptied his whiskey glass before grabbing his bible, it was time to say a few words before they salted and burned Jerry

It wasn't the right time but Mike had met another hunter back in Detroit "Pierre I know it's the best time but I met a hunter, Brian, seems a good sort, he might be interested in joining us"

"We'll talk about it later" Pierre replied as he and Sam stepped out of the tent, night time had already fallen and the rain had eventually stopped which was good considering what they had to do. Mike and Lucy had taken Jerry's body a few miles away from the mansion to burn it; it was too risky doing it nearby in case the vampires picked up the smell of burning human flesh.

Sam climbed into the passenger seat of Pierre's truck as Pierre climbed behind the wheel "Sorry about Jerry"

XXXXX

Laying next to the cold vampire in bed made Dean's skin crawl, it was the last thing he had expected and the sheer thought of having to lie next to Vladimir had him almost emptying the contents of his stomach over the vampire's shoes but he sucked it up and stripped down to his boxers and climbed into the bed next to Vladimir. Pierre had warned him that he would have to do some degrading acts but he never thought this would be one of them.

No matter how many times Dean tried to edge away from Vladimir's sleeping body the vampire seemed to sense it and draw him back. His final attempt had Vladimir's body turning in his sleep and wrapping a cold arm around his chest, with no place to run Dean turned to mind to Celeste, He thought that she would be pleased that he wanted to be a good slave but instead he saw something in her eyes, the way she wouldn't make eye contact with him, which led him to one conclusion, she was ashamed of him, he was no longer the same man she had fallen in love at Nikolay's. Dean sighed, at least now she wouldn't see him degrading and humiliating himself further, he hoped she would remember him having some dignity. He knew Tobias wouldn't hurt her, he more likely use her to get to him, it was obvious Tobias was out to collect Nikolay's possessions but to what end he had to know that he would never be acknowledged by the Blood Cartel, hearing a knock at the door Dean was broke off from his thoughts, Vladimir's body moved next to him, he had obviously heard it too

Jonas knocked softly on the guest room door and entered to see that his master, Vladimir, had retired to his bed "Sorry master I didn't mean to disturb you" he bowed and was about to turn but stopped at the sound of Vladimir's voice

Vladimir sat up swinging his legs out of bed "Jonas, stay" he was already feeling more refreshed more vigorous, the young slave's blood was indeed miraculous, "Leave us child"

Dean didn't need to be told twice; he jumped from the bed and gathered his clothes and shoes almost forgetting his respect to Vladimir, he quickly corrected his mistake and kissed Vladimir's hand before he gave a quick nod to Jonas, closing the door behind him he blow out a sigh of relief

After redressing Dean headed back to his room; he needed a shower to free himself of Vladimir scent as he entered the room he was surprised to see Theo, Vladimir's slave he had met at Nikolay's seating on one of the two queen beds in the room "Theo, dude it good to see you"

"Likewise" Theo climbed off the bed and shook Dean's hand before patting him on the back "I'm your new roommate" Theo informed him as headed over to his suitcase and pulled out a small bottle of scotch "how about a little drink to celebrate?"

"Celebrate what?" Dean questioned

"You laying with Vladimir of course; only the prime gets to do that", it was worrying, Joel won't be pleased that their master was favouring Dean over him, but he was sure Dean could handle himself

"What's a prime?" Dean asked

Theo laughed "go take a shower you reek of our master"

"Yeah I intended too" Theo watched Dean collect a t-shirt and a pair of jogging pants, and then start towards the bathroom before turning to find some glasses, he had taken to Dean, although he was streetwise in the outside world he was naively innocent in the world of slavery, that made Theo want to take Dean under his wing and show him the ropes and the possible dangers

After virtual scrubbing his skin off to get rid of Vladimir's odour Dean reappeared from the bathroom in a haze of steam

"Feel better?" Theo didn't wait for an answer "here get that down you"

Dean took the offered drink and sat on the other queen bed "so I'm guessing I have a lot to learn eh?"

"Don't worry I'm your man" Theo poured himself another drink "first rule, no make that the second rule don't cross the prime slave, Joel. He's not going to take kindly to someone muscling in. The prime as it good, he's Vladimir's pet so he gets more privileges then the rest of us and lavish gifts"

"I haven't I met him, have I?"

"Remember the tall black haired slave?"

Dean searched his mind "Vaguely"

"Well he was prime then about two months ago Joel challenged him for the title and won; a fight to the death"

"What was Vladimir's reaction to that?" surely Joel would be punished, Dean thought

"Only invited half the members of the Blood Cartel to come and watch the fight, Vladimir loved it, slaves fighting for the right to be his prime"

Dean took a sip of the scotch while he digested Theo's words, this Joel could be a thorn in his side.

TBC


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I have finished**

**Thank you for the reviews they are very much appreciated **

**BLOOD CARTEL**

**Chapter Thirty Two**

Tobias's plans had changed; he had been so close yet again but still Dean had eluded him, and now as the sun rose on a new day it dawn on him that his actions of the previous day had serious consequences. He realised that he no longer had the luxury of sitting and waiting for Dean to come to him, he needed Nikolay now, because the moment he had walked on Jonas's estate and had taken Celeste and the others he had made enemies, the worst kind of enemies, Vladimir wasn't about to seat back, he would come after him and now he planned for this to work in his favour and for that he needed more mercenary vampires.

XXXX

At Jonas's estate the three vampires sat behind closed study blinds as the morning sun rose, sitting behind his desk Jonas returned the old style telephone receiver to its cradle before addressing Lord Ivan and Vladimir who were sat comfortably on the black leather sofa "Tobias is becoming a serious threat, his army of mercenary vampires is growing rapidly, the word is that he has rebuilt Nikolay's mansion in Iron Falls and using it as his base"

"What's his plan" Vladimir banged his cane on the floor in front of him "other than steeling what is mine?" this vampire needed to be taught a lesson

"Power, what else is there" Jonas remarked

Lord Ivan didn't agree "Recognition" was his guess "he's rebuilding the House of Aleksandrov, reclaiming its slaves, hoping to stand in Nikolay's shoes"

"Slaves, possessions that now belong to me, we have rules, steeling is forbidden, punishable by death" Vladimir growled out

"What rules, if he's not deemed as a member, he has no reason to abide by the cartel's rules" Lord Ivan stated with a matter of fact tone to his voice

"I think it time we paid this Tobias a visit tonight, will show him who he is dealing with" this had to end now Vladimir thought before Tobias's army grows too strong

Lord Ivan nodded his head in agreement "As always I will fight by your side"

"Thank you Dominus" Vladimir replied

Lord Ivan turns his thoughts to current affairs "What of the council what news do to you bring?" he had never been one for council politics, except for his present company and a few others the council members were in his mind pompous twits with oversized egos to match

"Much of the same, they are still divided on most things except one, and that is moving the council headquarters to America, that's why I'm here to find a suitable location" he had been opposed to moving at first but when they offered him Nikolay's possessions to live here in this godforsaken country he relented, just one of Nikolay's possessions alone far outweighed the sacrifice.

"Why America?" Lord Ivan quizzed

"Besides the opportunity to make serious money here it is also outside the Interpol's domain" Vladimir informed him

Changing the subject Jonas asked "What of Dean" they had talked of his failure to protect the slaves but they knew even with Lord Ivan, Dean and the other guards had been outnumbered. But still Dean had to be made an example off to the rest of the slaves, that failure was unacceptable.

"Yes, his punishment" he had almost forgotten "Summons him"

"Yes master" Jonas stood and headed out of the room to find Frederickson

Lord Ivan watched Jonas's leave before he asked his question "You think Tobias knows of Dean's value?" any vampire with the slightest of gifts could pick up on Dean's soul

"It had crossed my mind that Nikolay's had told him" Vladimir mused, now that they were alone he had something to say to Ivan "I want to thank you for yesterday, If you hadn't have been here Tobias would have taken Dean too"

"Think nothing of it, I owe you remember" Vladimir had saved him where others had failed

"You owe me nothing; it is I who is indebted to you, Dominus"

XXXX

Summons to Jonas's study Dean closed the bedroom door behind him an walked down the corridor towards the stairs, as he did recognised the man heading towards him, he was as Theo had described him, tall with dark brown hair and muscular wide shoulders with biceps to match, it was Joel

"I thought I could smell trash" without warning Joel had Dean pressed up against the wall "We don't need the likes of you Aleksandrov thinking above your station" he prodded Dean in his chest with his finger "Don't get to comfortable laying next to Vladimir, you're a novelty to him that all and when he's grown tired of you, it will be me he turns to, to keep him warm"

Dean pushed Joel off of him "he didn't seem to tire of me last night, in fact he couldn't get enough of me, he had his arm wrapped around me holding me tightly" although he felt sick to the stomach laying next Vladimir last night, it was now worth it to see the look of anger on Joel's face, Dean half expected Joel to hit out at him but he didn't

"We'll see trash of Aleksandrov, who wins" Joel started to walk off down the corridor, he was prime by right, a title he had killed for

Dean watched him go, maybe it hadn't been the smartest of moves to aggravate Joel, he was many things but trash wasn't one of them. Turning on his heels Dean headed for the study, he had an idea why he had been summons. Knocking on the study door Dean waited for the command to enter

Hearing Vladimir voice shout "Enter" he twisted the door handle and walked in, to see the three vampires' looking sternly at him

"Grand master" Dean kissed the back of Vladimir's hand before bowing respectfully to Lord Ivan and Jonas

As Dean's master it was Vladimir decision "We understand that you fought hard yesterday against Tobias's army" not like the other House of Aleksandrov slaves "it shows that you have promise, that maybe one day you could be a trustworthy slave and for that I will be lenient with you"

"Thank you grand master" Vladimir being lenient it was a start to him trusting him

Vladimir licked his lips at the thought of Dean's rich blood on his lips, he could just see the bite mark poking out about the collar of the silk shirt he was wearing and he yearned for more "Your punishment will be twenty lashes" he didn't want to cut him badly, every drop of the child's blood was precious "Make it the last time you fail" Vladimir motioned to Jonas

"Yes, grand master" Dean was learning fast, he would prove himself worthy

Jonas stood up from behind his desk and walked toward the door; Dean followed him out of the room, ready to get it over with and move on. Jonas stopped at the door and turned to the young slave "I will do it quickly and cleanly, to avoid you unnecessary pain"

Dean didn't know why but he felt like he owned the vampire an apology maybe it was because he had been good to him, he didn't make him feel like a worthless slave "Master Jonas, I'm sorry I fail you"

"You did your best but still punishment is necessary" he should have been here, this was is estate, it was his responsibility to protect the slaves Jonas thought as he opened the door and walked out

As Dean walked outside he didn't realised that this was going be a public flogging, adding to his humiliation. Vladimir's slaves were gathered outside to watch as a lesson to them as what happens when they fail their master. Dean stripped himself down to the waist then Jonas's started to tire his wrists tightly round one of the outside supporting pillars to the mansion.

Jonas took the small block of wood and the whip from Frederickson and placed the block of wood into Dean's mouth before he stepped back and prepared himself

As Dean felt the first crack across his broad back he bit down on the block of wood Jonas had placed between his teeth, it stung like hell, he bit down again as the second painfully followed, he tried to breathe through the pain only just managing to suppress a cry as the third and fourth painfully crossed the others, making them sting like bitches. Out the corner of his eye Dean could see that slaves, he could see it on their faces they were thankfully it wasn't them, on Theo's he saw sympathy. Then his eyes fell on Joel's smirking face, he was enjoying the show far too much. Dean closed his eyes and thought of his mission, the reason he was doing this. One day he'll be free, he would be that man he once was. He knew things could never be the same between him and Sam, not after all the lies but he hoped that Sam won't be ashamed of him anymore.

xxxx

Sonny watched Dean's punishment through his binoculars from the lookout tree, he hated what happening but he couldn't interfere unless it was life threatening. He glanced down at his watch thankfully his shift was nearly over and Sam would be on his way to take over. Suddenly it dawn on him that Sam wasn't going to take seeing his brother been whipped lightly, he hadn't known Sam long but his first impression of the youngest Winchester was that he had a lot of pent up anger and he was very protective of his brother. Jumping down from the tree he made his way back along the trail towards the camp, hoping to catch Sam on the way. Within minutes he saw the tall muscular outline of Sam making his way down the trail

Seeing Sonny walking towards him Sam's muscles tightened, straight away he wondered why Sonny had left his post; something had to be wrong "Sonny"

Sonny stepped into Sam's path and placed his palms out to stop the giant of a man who loom over him "Go back Sam; I'm not tired I can carry on a bit longer"

"Why, what happening" Sam's mind when into overdrive "its Dean isn't it", he tried to push passed Sonny

"Calm down, he's fine, well sort of" Sonny replied as he saw Sam's growing anger

"What that's supposed to mean?" Sam spat back

"He's being punished, their whipping him" Sonny hoped he could keep Sam under control, he didn't want him blowing this operation wide open, he shook his head slightly he still couldn't understand why Pierre had brought him in.

"What the hell for" Sam had to see this for himself, he the ripped the binoculars from around Sonny's neck and barged passed him towards the lookout tree. He was trying to understand why Dean was doing this but at this moment as he climbed the tree and looked through the binoculars at the small crowd gathered around watching his brother being whipped, he was at a loss. He tried to push back the growing thought that it was guilt; this was Dean's way of punishing himself for the deaths of Matt and McBain.

As night time drew near, Vladimir climbed into the back of the car alongside Lord Ivan, is small army of vampires sat in the truck behind; it was a long drive to Iron Falls. Closing the door Jonas leaned in through the open window "success on your mission" standing back Jonas watched the car and truck depart as he smelt the air before walking back inside his mansion unaware that he was being watched, not just by Pierre's hunters but also Tobias and his mercenary vampires.

Tobias turned to his vampires "Do not fail me, I want him dead"

"Yes master" they replied

"What of the slave master?" one of them asked

"Leave Dean to me; you know what to do so go" this time he had brought smoke bombs, Dean was his for sure. Tonight was the night; the House of Aleksandrov would rise from the ashes with its true master at its helm.

TBC

Sorry but I'll be on holiday next week so there be no update until I get back.


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I have finished**

**Thank you for the reviews they are very much appreciated **

**BLOOD CARTEL**

**Chapter Thirty Three**

As Jonas stood watching Vladimir and Lord Ivan's car disappear through the mansion gates he couldn't shake this odd feeling he had, the night was to still, there wasn't a sound not even a breeze to rustle the leafs on the trees or bushes, then there was this familiar smell in the air he couldn't place. Turning he headed back inside only to stop in the hallway to tune into the sounds coming from within the mansion, he could hear the steady breathing of the slaves, most of them were fast asleep, closing his eyes he let their soft breathing comfort him

"Master, are you alright" Frederickson asked as he saw Jonas standing in the hallway

Jonas was surprised to see Frederickson standing at his side, he was slightly embarrassed that the old slave had crept up on him "Yeah" he replied but still he couldn't shake the odd feeling, he looked around him before his eyes landed back on Frederickson and the blood stained bandages in his hands "How's Dean?"

"Sleeping, I have bathed his ..." Frederickson stopped in mid sentence as movement outside the window caught his eye; something was flying directly towards the windows "master" he screamed as the windows exploded and several canisters landed with a thud on the hallway tiles

It took Jonas a couple of seconds to react as the grey canisters started to leak smoke "Alert the slaves get them out of here" he shouted over his shoulder as he raced towards his study. Above he could he hear windows smashing on the upper floors, the bastards were smoking the whole house out with smoke bombs, it left no doubt in his mind who was doing this and why, inside his study he unlocked his weapons cabinet to find his trusty sword lying waiting for him.

He heard the sound of the front door crashing onto the tiled floor and footsteps echoing loudly then voices, he recognised Tobias's British ascent giving the commands. Tobias's timing was perfect; the son of a bitch, he must have been waiting for Vladimir and Ivan leave.

XX

Dean was pulled from his deep sleep by the sound of breaking glass, he turned in his bed to find that the slightest pull on his back made his tender skin scream out in protest, through his one good eye he could see that the air was thick with smoke "Theo... cough...Theo" he looked around the empty bedroom for his roommate, his half asleep brain trying to register what the hell was happening

"I'm here man" Theo came out of the bathroom holding two damp face clothes "Hold this against your nose and mouth"

Dean struggled to put on his trousers and hold the cloth against his nose, he left his shirt behind, his back was too sore for him to even contemplate putting it on "Let's get out of here"

"I'll second that" Theo moved towards the bedroom door and swung it open to find the hallway thick with more choking smoke, they could hear footsteps on the stairs and Frederickson's panicked voice "the mansion's under attack". There was another explosion of glass and a canister landed at Dean's feet "move" he pushed Theo down the corridor.

XX

The smoke stung the back of Jonas's throat but other than that it had no real affect on him as he left his study, with his heightened hearing he could hear his and Vladimir's slaves, their calm breathing was long gone now with every breath they choked, their heartbeats pounded with fright and it enraged him. Heading into the hallway he came face to face with a sword carrying Tobias. Jonas's vampire teeth descended "I'm going to kill you for this" he said as he removed his tailored jacket and threw it on a nearby chair

It would not be him that was going to die tonight Tobias thought "I've come for what rightfully belongs to the House of Aleksandrov"

Jonas smirked "Even if you were accepted by the cartel which I very much doubt it, do you think you could fill Nikolay's shoes?" Jonas watched Tobias closely as he casually stepped forward "Nikolay was a master of manipulation, whatever he wanted he took it, no matter what the cost. Nothing was beyond his reach, property, power or people; he had a gift that you sorely lack"

Tobias started to move to his left "I've no intention of stepping into Nikolay's shoes"

"What then?" Jonas lifted his sword a little intrigued

"You will not be around to see my end game" Tobias wasn't willing or ready to let Jonas know his game plan, his teeth descended "You have been a thorn in my side, I will take Dean and you will not be able stop me"

"We'll see" his swordsmanship was a little rusty, he had hoped to do some training with Ivan but still Jonas was in no doubt that he could take Tobias,. Tobias lacked his master's training; if he had been alive it would have been Nikolay's duty to train his young vampire in swordsmanship

"I doubt it, there's no Lord Ivan this time to stop me" Tobias had learned a thing or two from his mercenaries and he knew he wasn't in Jonas's league; but his intention wasn't to fight Jonas fairly, no he had learnt to fight dirty.

XX

Dean and Theo had helped Frederickson evacuate most of the slaves from that floor. The smoke started to sting Dean's eyes and the cloth that he was holding over his mouth was beginning to dry out a little as he followed the rest of the slaves as they heading down the smoked filled corridor towards the back stairs, which was mostly used by the slaves. It was getting harder to breath and the mercenary vampires had climbed the staircase and were now searching every room, he had no doubts that they were looking for him "we need to get... cough... to Jonas's study...cough"

Theo stopped Dean in his tracks "cough...why...cough"

Dean had seen Jonas's weapons cabinet; if he could get to it he could easily pick the lock "weapons"

Just going into a master's study without permission was punishable "No, no, it's forbidden...cough" Theo dreaded to think what the punishment would be for taking a weapon from Jonas's study, hadn't Dean learnt anything

"What...options...do we have?" being captured by Tobias wasn't part of Dean's plan

Hearing movement from behind them Theo looked behind him then back at Dean "let them take you, they won't hurt you. Master Vladimir can rescue you later"

"No" Dean gasped "What about you, what about the others?"

Theo hadn't thought that far ahead, they were here for Dean that was obvious; there was no reason to keep the rest of them alive "We'll be fine" he lied

Dean saw straight through his unconvincing lie "We stay together" the mercenary vampires were heading closer, if they didn't move soon they would be caught "come on let's move"

XX

Their swords clashed in mid air, Jonas used his body weight to pushed Tobias back before he swung his sword again across Tobias chest, the blade cut through Tobias silk shirt and several layers of skin to produce a line of red blood. That was the second time he had drawn blood as he moved in again his vampire senses alerted him that they were no longer alone. Spinning around he saw three more vampires entering the hallway, one of them was carrying a bow and arrow, the smell from earlier was now thick in the air, he recognised it now as dead man's blood. "You bastard" he spat at Tobias

"The cartel will not stand for this, they will hunt you down" Jonas took a step backwards, looking for a means of escape, he saw none.

"I don't give a rat's ass about the cartel" he and Nikolay didn't need them, they would create their own cartel, better and more powerful

He wasn't going down without a fight he had one chance, rushing forward he swung his sword at Tobias, as the sword partially sliced through Tobias's neck Jonas felt the dead man's blood covered arrow strike him in the back, he turned towards his new attacker as the second arrow pierced his chest, the poisoned arrows sent him crashing to his knees, he felt his body weakening as the blood invaded his system.

His bleeding neck was instantly forgotten as Tobias saw Jonas's collapse to his knees; he triumphantly kicked the sword out of Jonas's weakening grip as Jonas struggled to re-stand on his feet. Standing behind the fallen vampire Tobias grabbed Jonas's red hair and pulled his head back to reveal Jonas's neck, he placed the blade of his sword across Jonas's throat "I'm more like Nikolay then you think, I might not have Nikolay's flare but I get what I want" he slipped cleanly through Jonas's neck removing the vampire head from his shoulders.

XX

The air was too thick; their dampened face cloths were unless now against the thick choking smoke, Dean could barely breathe, every breath he took hurt, he could hear his chest wheezing between the coughing, if they didn't get out of here soon and get some clean air into their lungs they weren't going to make it. Moving down the backstairs as fast as their failing body would allow they found that Frederickson's had collapsed half way down from smoke inhalation, they each grabbed one of Frederickson arm's and pulled him to his feet, further down they found more unconscious slaves, there was no choice but to leave them. Suddenly as Dean descended the last few steps Frederickson's full body weigh shifted onto him "Theo" he called out. Theo didn't answer him, he couldn't he was laid across the steps struggling to breathe, gasping for every breath

Dean couldn't hold Frederickson any longer, he placed the old man down on one of the steps and moved slowly towards Theo, "Theo, man...cough,...come...cough...on"

"I...gasp...can't...cough...go..on"

Dean's own lung were burning from lack of clean air, turning he headed for the down the last few steps into a long corridor, one direction would take him to the kitchen the other into the hallway, he chose the hallway, his intention was still on getting a weapon, moving painfully slow now, every breath was agony to him, he opened the door that led to the hallway only to find Tobias's sitting on a chair directly across from him

"You know Dean, this could have all been avoided" Tobias spat out the words "If you hadn't have turned your back on the House of Aleksandrov"

Dean's eyes went to the small canister of oxygen sat at Tobias's feet, a sudden longing for fresh clean air overwhelmed him

Tobias saw where Dean's eyes were looking "You want some? Then come kneel at my feet"

Dean shook his head defiantly whilst the rest of his body screamed yes, do it.

"You're so stubborn Dean, you have to do everything the hard way" within a slit second he was off the chair and pinning Dean to the wall with his hands around Dean's neck "That's your choice, if you what to suffer that's fine with me" he slowly started to squeeze on Dean's windpipe, just enough to knock the slave unconscious.

Dean pulled weakly at Tobias hands around his neck as everything faded

Releasing Dean's limp body from the wall, Tobias summoned one of his mercenaries forward to carry the slave. With a confident triumphant stride he walked from the mansion.

TBC


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I have finished**

**Thank you for the reviews they are very much appreciated **

**BLOOD CARTEL**

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

Tobias looked around the candlelit room; Nikolay's lifeless body lay on the only piece of furniture in the room, an old wooden table standing in the centre. It wasn't easy finding the right surgeon, under pressure and with shaking hands the surgeon had done extremely well to reattach Nikolay's head while he himself stood by holding his family hostage. Next he turned attention to the old white hair witch busily going about her work, quietly mumbling to herself as she prepared the spell. Satisfied with her progress his eyes drifted towards Dean's unconscious body, Dean hadn't moved a muscle since he brought him in and shackled him to the wall. Tension was building up in his shoulders; Tobias focused and tried calm himself by listening to Dean's steady heartbeat whilst he took in his scent of the blood running through his veins that would give Nikolay life. Tobias failed miserably; the night was important, after months of planning and waiting he dreamt so many times of this night, when once again he would knee at his master's feet and give his allegiance.

The old witch stopped her preparations and turned her eyes on Tobias "It is not easily bringing back that which resides within the underworld, sometimes they can come back different"

Tobias was shocked "different in what way?" this was the first time she had spoken of this to him "He will know me won't he; he'll remember everything, who he is?"

"That I cannot say" the witch turned away towards the unconscious young slave, she felt sorry for him, from his appearance he looked like had suffered already "the vampire's hunger for blood will be great, maybe more than the boy can give at this time" stepping towards him she knelt down and ran her withered hand over Dean's bruised faced before adjusting the oxygen mask that concealed his mouth more firmly "For the spell to work they both must survive but there is a danger"

There was more panicked tones to Tobias's voice that didn't go unmissed by the old witch "what danger, you said nothing about there been a danger?" he moved closer to the table as if to protect his dead master

She snapped back at Tobias's naivety "There is always a danger" she calmed herself as she thought for a moment to find the right words, "what comes back you will not recognise, he will look like himself but he will act like a savage blood thirsty animal"

"What?" Tobias gasped out; he needed his master, Nikolay's guidance and strength, not some crazed animal

The old witch stood then gathered her herbs and potions together and placed them on the table next to Nikolay's head "But if the boy's blood is as rich as you say it is; then your master will soon return to his former self but be warned he will have no control of his hunger, that is where you must control him"

Tobias nodded his head as he heard coughing; the first sign that Dean was becoming conscious, his impatience growing thin he ordered the witch "get on with it" he couldn't wait much longer, the soon the Nikolay was back to himself again the better.

The old witch grounded the herbs together and then added a drop of potion from small bottle to make a paste; with her fingers she spread it over the neat stitches that joint Nikolay's head to his body, the scar would be a reminder of his time in the underworld.

The fresh intake of air into Dean's starving lung brought him back to conscious; he took several deep eager breathes which made his smoke filled lungs protest with a display of coughing. Hearing approaching footsteps he opened his eyes to see Tobias striding towards him

"Take it easy, deep breaths" Tobias warned him as he put his hand on Dean's shoulder

Disorientated Dean moved away pressing himself further into the wall behind him as he struggled to get his breathing under control, the last thing he remember was being back at Jonas's and Tobias hands around his throat.

Dean's throat was sore and dry from the smoke inhalation; he managed to say "what?"

Reaching for the nearby duffel bag he pulled out a bottle of water, twisting the cap off he placed the bottle to Dean's lips "Since the day Nikolay found you he had an idea but it was Vladimir who confirmed your value, it was one of the reasons he took you as his slave even though he knew you were high spirited, his one goal was to break you so that one day you would pledge your allegiance to him"

Dean turned his head away refusing to drink; he was drawn to the table and the witch "value, what value?"

Tobias put down the bottle of water "Your blood Dean, is going to rise the House of Aleksandrov, a soul like yours comes along once in a thousand years, a soul that can rejuvenate the dead"

Dean met Tobias's eyes and saw that he wasn't joking "No, you can't" Nikolay's words ran through his mind _"You will always be mind" _he pulled on his chains, he couldn't lose himself again. Out the corner of his eye he saw the old witch pick up Nikolay's sword and approach

"It's time, cut him" she held out the sword with both hands for Tobias to take "the sword that killed your master must draw first blood"

Tobias stood and eagerly took the sword from the witch's waiting hands "I've planned this day for so long, you do not realise it yet but everything I have done as been for your own good. You were drifting away from your rightfully family, with the aid of your brother your confidence was growing, your self esteem returning and I couldn't allow that" Tobias turned the sword over in his hands "I regret killing your friends but they didn't died in vein, they served a purpose which was to lead you back to your true family"

"You bastard I'm going to kill you" Dean pulled on his shackles to get at Tobias

Tobias raised an eyebrow in surprise but he knew soon that the feelings of revenge for his friends deaths would soon fade "save your strength for Nikolay" Tobias placed the sword across Dean's arm and carefully drew blood before handing the sword back to the waiting witch, in return she gave him a bowl to collect the dripping blood.

Dean didn't feel the pain he was too dumb to feel anything, the walls were closing in; his heart was pounding against his chest in panic _"You will always be mind" _Everything he had fought to regain was at risk, he had to stay strong, he had fight, taking down the Cartel was the only thing that mattered. In the background he could hear the old woman's voice but the words she spoke were foreign to him.

The witch held the sword with its blood covered blade over Nikolay's lifeless body and started to chant in a dying language and only a few remembered "Lord of the underworld we beseech thee to release our brother to us" she cut Nikolay's chest with the sword, allowing Dean's blood to seep into Nikolay's dead flesh.

Within minutes the area around the cut started to glow, turning she held out her hand for the bowl "the blood, give me the blood"

Tobias quickly passed her the bowl of blood he had collected, taking it she warned him "be ready"

She took the bowl to the table and added her potions to the blood before she placed the bowl to Nikolay's lips and poured it into his mouth, "Lord of the underworld restore our brother's soul to us" she stood back and waited

Tobias's eyes were transfixed on Nikolay's glowing body "Is it working" he asked

The witch turned to face him, her eyes were as black as the night and her lips were fixed into a smirk, wordlessly the demon within her stepped forward placing it hand over Nikolay's heart, a bright light filled the room when it was gone Tobias saw that the old witch was lying unconscious on the floor.

Tobias stood tense, Nikolay had yet to move, he stepped forward towards the table his eyes moving over his master's body for signs of life. Moving in closer he saw Nikolay's hand twitch, "Master". His looked up into Nikolay's face and was met by wild starring eyes looking back at him, suddenly Nikolay had a hand around his throat and he was flying across the room into the far wall.

Nikolay knew this wasn't the underworld, he didn't know where he was but he could smell fresh blood and he was starving, his survival instincts told he needed to feed. Looking around the room he saw a human shackled to the wall, he smelt the air it was his blood he could smell.

Dean watched his worst nightmare coming to life, after seeing Tobias flung across the room like a rag doll he turned his eyes away from Tobias's unconscious body towards Nikolay's approaching figure. Dean started once more to struggle out of his shackles as he saw the wildness in Nikolay's eyes. There was nothing he could do as Nikolay pounded on him pinning him to the wall, his eyes glaring at the cut on Dean's arm; like an animal he licked the blood with his tongue savouring every drop, as Nikolay's vampire teeth descended their eyes met briefly before Nikolay eyes moved now towards Dean's neck and he attacked ripping open Dean's skin

As Dean screamed out at the brutal contact he knew he wasn't going to survive, maybe it was for the best, no one would miss his worthless ass.

When Tobias came too he heard Nikolay greedy feed, he remembered the old woman's warning, climbing shakily to feet he quickly crossed the room and pulled Nikolay away from Dean's limp body. Nikolay struggled against him but Tobias held his tight. He called out to the old witch hoping to arouse her "Clara, Clara you old witch" she started to stir "Get over here, I need you to check on Dean"

As Nikolay's struggled to be free, Tobias watched the old woman stand and move slowly towards Dean. She removed the shackles and slowly lowered his body to the floor before examining him "He is weak, another feed will kill him"

XXXX

Returning from burning Jerry's body, Sam and Pierre found the mansion gates swinging off their hinges. With their concerns written on their face they entered the grounds on foot, even in the dark they could see the damage done to the mansion. It was Sam who heard the coughing first and then low whispering voice's coming from the side of the mansion. He pointed to Pierre; Pierre nodded and followed him around the side of the building to find a group of slaves' huddled together, amongst them was Frederickson. He warily stepped forward as the sigh of the two strangers.

"What's happened here?" Sam asked hoping to see his brother "We were passing and saw the gates of their hinges" Pierre nodded his agreement

"We were robbed; the thieves threw smoke bombs through the windows" Frederickson replied, the night had taken its toll and he longed for Vladimir's return

Not seeing his brother "Is everyone alright? Is there anyone left in the house" Sam asked

"Everyone is fine" except his master

"Maybe we should take a look" Sam offered, if Dean wasn't here maybe he was in the house

"That won't be necessary" Frederickson didn't want them to see his master's study

At that moment Theo came around the corner "The house is clear"

Pierre's fears were growing "What did they take?" he asked

"Mostly money and the odd valuable antique" Frederickson lied "thanks for stopping, its appreciated but were fine"

"We'll be on our way" Pierre motioned for Sam to leave and was relieved see him following his lead for once

Once Sam was out of ear shot of Frederickson he turned to Pierre "Tobias as Dean"

"I know"

"How do we find him now?"Sam snapped back

That was one question Pierre couldn't answer.

TBC


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I have finished**

**Thank you for the reviews they are very much appreciated **

**BLOOD CARTEL**

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

Hours passed before Nikolay stopped struggling against Tobias's strong arms and his master's body soften into his chest. Tobias whispered softly into Nikolay's ear "you're safe"

"Toby" hearing his own voice sounded strange to Nikolay

"Yes master" relief spread through Tobias's body and he relaxed his iron grip

As if seeing his surroundings for the first time Nikolay looked around the room, at the table and then at the empty shackles lying on the floor, had he been in those shackles, he didn't remember. "This is not the underworld"

"No, you're back where you belong" Tobias turned Nikolay's head towards him and affectionately kissed his master's cheek

A cold shiver ran down Nikolay's back when Tobias's cold lips touched him; Toby's skin was no longer warm like it used to be "You're a vampire now?" he asked in confusion

Tobias calmed himself at the news that Nikolay hadn't remembered siring him "What's the last thing you remember?" he quizzed softly

Nikolay closed his eyes as fragments of memories passed through his mind "It was raining, I was standing in the woods" he held up hands in front of him to look at them "I was holding a gun in my hand, I was angry…. did I kill?"

"No" it had been fate; Dean had survived two bullets so he could resurrect Nikolay

"But, I died" Nikolay pulled himself away from Tobias's body "I went to the underworld, how did I get back here?"

Tobias could see the confusion that Nikolay was feeling, it was written on his face, he looked lost "You did die but I brought you back with Dean's blood"

"Dean" Nikolay looked towards the empty shackles a vague memory of him feeding on a human "Where is he?" he hoped he hadn't killed him

"No" He just need time Tobias told himself, Nikolay would return to himself he had too "next door" Tobias stood and started to walk "he is weak, you took too much blood, torn him up but he'll be fine"

"I was hungry" Nikolay replied defensively, even child like as he followed Tobias into the next room

The room was as bare as the other; there was one occupied bed and a small bedside table. Nikolay moved towards the bed, his eyes drawn to the white surgical pads on Dean's neck and arm; he let his eyes roamed further over Dean's pale features, the swollen black eye and the cut on his forehead with the added imprint of a boot mark on the other side of his face. Puzzled he turned to Tobias "Did I do all that?"

"No master, you know Dean he doesn't do anything the easy way" Tobias saw a small knowing smirk cross Nikolay's face

"Leave us" Nikolay moved closer to the bed, he felt the hunger inside of him building up again

Tobias was hesitant to leave them alone, Dean wasn't strong enough "you can't feed, he needs to recover, gain his strength"

Turning to Tobias Nikolay's face was a picture of anger "Get out" he shouted

Tobias was taken aback at the sudden change in Nikolay's demeanour; so far he had been placid, unsure of himself. He nodded and retreated from the room in fear, this was not the old Nikolay he had come to love

Nikolay took a moment to calm down, the sudden outburst wasn't like him; he had always considered himself to be calm and calculating. Sitting on the bed next to Dean's thigh, he noticed that as he peeled away the white surgical pads to reveal the torn skin Dean didn't move. His fangs descended at the sight of the dried blood, he ignored the growing hunger as he looked at the bites; he had been animal. He pricked his index finger with one of his fangs to draw blood then he gently rubbed his bloodied finger over the ripped delicate skin, he watched as it the bites started to heal themselves and vanish. Moving closer he ran his finger over Dean's swollen eye, it was only then that he notice Vladimir's scent, how had he missed it Dean reeked of his master. As Dean began to stir, Nikolay stood up his anger growing; Dean was his, he found him, they shared a bond of blood, no one was to touch him.

Stirring Dean opened his eyes to find Nikolay's angry starring down at him; thinking that Nikolay was going to attack him again he weakly he pulled himself back against the wall as Nikolay stepped forward, Nikolay's hands suddenly gripped tightly around Dean's newly healed neck and pulling him up the wall "You laid with Vladimir, I can smell him on you, you reek of him. You are mine, never forget that" jealousy rose up inside of him and without realising he had thrown Dean across the room in rage of jealousy.

Dean's whipped back took the brute force as he landed against the wall; he sucked in air as his vision darkened. He tried to pick himself up but Nikolay was fast, he had him pinned against the wall before Dean confused mind could comprehend what was going on. He fought to stay conscious as once again his back was slammed into the wall "I was doing what you wanted" he gasped out but his words just seemed to infuriate Nikolay more.

"What I wanted and what was that?" Nikolay tightened his iron grip around Dean's throat, pressing down on his windpipe

"To be a good slave, to be obedient and loyal to my master", he had been rebellious for Nikolay and Dean saw the look of jealousy in Nikolay's eyes

"Your master, Vladimir is your master?" Nikolay questioned, why would Vladimir have is slave and not Toby

"Yes" Dean croaked out as he felt Nikolay's hand tightened further "the council's decision"

Nikolay realised that in his absence things had changed, decisions had been made that weren't Dean's fault; he relaxed his tight hold on Dean's neck put kept him pinned to the wall. "I'm sorry" he leaned forward and kissed Dean on the forehead before pulling him into an embrace. "You were just being a good slave" it was then that he noticed the smear of blood on the wall behind Dean, he pulled his hand away from Dean's back and saw that it was covered in blood "Your bleeding" without warning Dean's body slumped against him.

Dean wasn't aware of Nikolay actions as his body gave out, his vision faded and he fell into the welcoming darkness that enveloped him.

XXXX

The following night after spending the whole day making plans Pierre now waited until his team were sat around the campfire before he spoke of his plans "I've decided to bring in more hunters, so that we can cover more ground"

"Who" Sonny quizzed as he looked at Sam, then Mike and Lucy in turn, he didn't like working with strangers.

"I'm going with you" Sam demanded

Pierre had expected that Sam would choice Iron Falls "Ok" he turned to Sonny, "Looks like you're in charge of the first group Sonny"

"Great" Sonny replied dryly before tucking into his plate of stew

Having no appetite Sam stood "If I leave now I can be in Iron Falls by late tomorrow morning"

"Sit down, you need to eat" Pierre words fell on deaf ears as he watched Sam stormed off towards his tent. Putting his plate of food down Pierre stood and followed Sam in the tent

Hearing Pierre enter Sam continued to pack his merger belongings into his duffel bag "I'll eat something on the way" he announced as he picked up his full bag and laptop

Pierre knew there was no point trying to persuade Sam to wait until morning, "Sam take care of yourself"

"I'll ring you" Sam departed and headed towards the mansion, there was something that belonged to his brother.

Having made a few sandwiches and a flask of coffee Lucy called out "Sam, wait, it's not much but it will keep you going"

"Thanks Lucy" Sam saw the blush in her cheeks as he took the offered sandwiches and coffee. He felt awkward because he knew she liked him and under any other situation he might have asked her out but now wasn't the right time.

Slightly embarrassed Lucy watched Sam depart into the trees before she turned back to the campfire were Sonny and Mike were smirking at her "grow up"

Entering the gates of the mansion Sam made his way up the driveway towards the impala parked in the far corner near the wall, reaching it he pulled out his set of keys and was just about to insert them in the lock was suddenly he heard a car engine, he dived for cover as the headlights illuminated the impala in light.

The car pulled up and Vladimir exited slamming the car door shut behind him, his mood didn't improve any when he saw the broken windows and smashed in front door. He stormed into the mansion with Lord Ivan following closely behind. "Jonas"

Having heard the car engine Frederickson hurried to met them "Master Vladimir, Lord Ivan thank god your back" he bowed and kissed Vladimir's hand "We've been attack"

They knew who by but it was Lord Ivan who voiced his thoughts "Tobias"

"Yes, Lord Ivan" Frederickson bowed slightly

"Where is Jonas, he should have been here to greet us" there was no excuse for him not to show his respect

"The study, Master Vladimir" Frederickson could only show him he couldn't tell them want had happened to his master in case he broke down in grief

Vladimir heard the quiver in Frederickson's voice and for the first time saw the tear filled eyes, instantly his eyes turned towards Jonas's study door and it dawn on him that something was wrong. He moved forward, he had sired Jonas all those years ago; he was like a son to him. Pushing the study door open he froze at the sight before him. "No" he screamed out in disbelief as he eyes fell on Jonas's decapitated head sitting on his desk, on the back wall behind Jonas's desk Tobias had left his calling card, in blood the words "Thou shall not steal" were written.

Moving to the desk he picked up Jonas's head and pulled it to his chest "He'll pay for this"

Having had a few words with Frederickson in the hallway Lord Ivan walked into the study to find Vladimir stroking Jonas's red hair. "Vladimir, Tobias as taken Dean"

Anger fuelled Vladimir's decision "this is war, I want Tobias dead and anyone who stands by him"

Lord Ivan nodded, Tobias had crossed the line and as always he would standby Vladimir's side on the battlefield "My sword and skills are at your disposal"

XXX

Seeing the vampires walk inside Sam stood and started to unlock the driver's side door, he was just about to climb in when he heard footsteps behind him

"Stop where you are" Theo ordered as he placed his gun in the small of Sam's back

"I can explain" Sam was already trying to think of something

TBC


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I have finished**

**Thank you for the reviews they are very much appreciated **

**BLOOD CARTEL**

**Chapter Thirty-Six**

With a gun pressed against his back Sam was struggling to find an excuse, he couldn't think of anything without jeopardising his brother's cover, instead he started to assess the situation he was in, he knew his attacker wasn't a vampire, they didn't care much for guns so the guy had to be a slave but could he trust him, there no way of telling so being truthful was too risky

"This had better be good" Theo warned, after the last few days everyone had been on edge, he stepped back as he saw Sam starting to turn.

As he turned slightly Sam felt the barrel of the gun disappear from his back, the sound of his attacker stepping back on the gravel path was all he needed; as he continued to turn he grabbed for the gun in Theo's hand and cleanly pulled it from him as he followed through with a punched to his face.

Theo hit the gravel ground, his hand on his bleeding nose stunned at the turn of events, he had seen someone stealing Dean's beloved car and without thinking it fully through he had decided to challenge the thief but he wasn't a fighter he was more of an opportunist. Wiping his bleeding nose with his silk handkerchief he stood "You'll regret this; you have now become an enemy of the House of Borisenko"

Sam threw the gun on the passenger seat as he climbed in "I'm not the enemy" Sam closed the door and fired up the impala's engine before he reversed and spun the car around heading for the gates and on to Iron Falls leaving a puzzled Theo standing in the middle of the driveway

XXXXX

The last few days had been a mix of disjoined dreams and nightmares for Dean, he dreamed of young Poppet, dreams of her smiling down on him as she spoon feed him, her soft whispers and her sad smile would be replaced by Nikolay's vampire smile before the pain of his fangs broke through the skin on his neck and he would feed, strengthening himself on his blood.

Awaking at the sound of the door creaking Dean turned his head to see who it was. Poppet entered wearing a plain grey pinafore dress, her long blonde hair hung down over her face to avoid eye contact "Mr Aleksandrov, your awake"

"What's with the Mr Aleksandrov all of a sudden?" Dean questioned

"Master Tobias's orders, I must remember my place" or be punished she thought, as she placed the tray of food on the bedside table "I'm a servant"

Dean sat up and grabbed her thin wrist, he had failed her he should have protected her better "Poppet, I sorry" he could feel her hand trembling "Please look at me"

Poppet pulled her wrist free "I have other duties to perform Mr Aleksandrov" she turned just as the door opened and Tobias walked in "Hurry up child, we are waiting"

"Sorry master" Poppet cowered as she passed Tobias

"Wait" Tobias called over his shoulder "Do you have something you would like to say to Mr Aleksandrov?"

"I'm happy your home where you belong" she quickly left the room

Dean weakly climbed out of bed to confront Tobias "You son of bitch what have you done to her?"

"I've repaired the damage you have caused by filling her head with rubbish" Tobias laid the Armani suit he was carrying on the bed "you turned her against her family with your talk of freedom, of a better life"

"If you've hurt her..."

"You'll what" Tobias mocked as he looked Dean up and down "you're pathetic. How does it make you feel knowing that others have died because you rejected your family?" Tobias poked Dean in the chest

Dean shook his head "Don't you blame this on me, you murdered them for your own sick reasons"

With vampire speed and strength Tobias had hold of Dean pressing him up against the wall "slaves like you don't get to make choices and the minute you walked away from your family those choices you made had consequences" Tobias could see the burning desire in Dean's eyes to strike out and hit him so he stood back releasing Dean from the wall "Go ahead hit me, if it makes you feel better but it won't change the facts, so let this be a lesson to you because the next time you get the urge to be free I will kill that pain in arse brother of yours and anybody else who helps you"

Dean stood defiant starring back at Tobias, is fists clenched tightly, he wanted to kill him, rip his head from his shoulders for the way he made him feel, he felt guilty enough without Tobias rubbing it in.

Nikolay walked in looking crisp in his new grey Armani Suit, his black silk neck scarf covered up the ugly looking scar around his neck "boys" he could feel the tension between them "It's time to bury the hatch, we're a family and families work together"

"We've had a slight difference of opinion but I think we come to an understanding, hey Dean"

Dean starred back at Tobias; there was sheer venom in his voice "We understand each other alright"

Nikolay chose to ignore Dean's tone whatever it was that was going on between them it could wait "Good, Good, then hurry Dean get dressed and we can be on our way" unable to hide his excitement of the prospect of going home.

Dean looked away from Tobias to Nikolay "on our way where master?"

"Iron Falls were going home" Tobias replied before Nikolay had a chance

XXXX

The long journey to Iron Falls had Dean's gut twisting at the thought of going back there, for the first time since returning to slavery he felt his control slipping, his resolve to bring now the cartel seem a impossible task, his palms were sweating at the thought of the underground room, of being trapped inside, caged like an animal

"Dean...Dean" Nikolay sat opposite him in the spacious limousine, drinking a bloody Mary

Dean turned away from looking out into the night to look at the monster his blood had created "Yes, master"

Now that Sheriff McBain was dead it was safe for Nikolay to return to Iron Falls. "This is a fresh start Dean for all of us and to celebrate I'm going to throw the biggest and grandest party, inviting all the cartel members; we'll show them that I have returned."

"What about Master Vladimir, he'll want..." Dean's words were cut off by a slap across the face

Enraged at the mention of his master's name Nikolay leaned forward and lashed out at Dean "Forget Vladimir" he snapped angrily "you are mine" once Vladimir sees that he has returned he will relinquish his claim on the House of Aleksandrov's possessions.

Dean's left cheek stung, he was seething but he kept in himself in check, this wasn't the first time he had experienced Nikolay's increased jealousy "Yes master" the words seem to please Nikolay

Smiling, anger immediately gone Nikolay softly grabbed Dean's right knee "I want you to be my prime, Dean. I want you at my side, my right hand man"

"But I thought Tobias was your right hand man?" Dean questioned as he returned to starring out of the window, being Nikolay's prime would give him more freedom.

"I'm going to make Tobias my business partner, without him and his commitment I wouldn't be here, it's only right that I share some of my possessions with him, I have already given him young Poppet, she as no value to me" the car slowed to a stop "we're here" the limousine door opened and Nikolay climbed out eagerly to look at his rebuilt mansion

"Dean" Dean turned at the sound of the familiar soft voice too see Celeste rushing towards him

"Celeste" Dean wrapped her safely in his arms, "Tobias didn't hurt you, did he?"

"No" came the answer from where Celeste was buried in his chest

Nikolay turned to see Celeste and Dean together, they had grown close. He watched them kiss and remember that a long time ago he had once loved. It was all he ever wanted a family, a loving family that loved him. "Dean, Celeste, come on"

Dean kissed Celeste passionately, he wanted to tell her everything but now wasn't the right time, there was never a right time "we better not keep him waiting" Dean broke the moment

At the door Nikolay pulled Celeste in to a tight hug "I've missed you so much Nikolay" she whispered to him

Nikolay released her "It's good to be home, with my family"

The design of the hallway was the same with the grand staircase leading down but there were small changes, different paintings hung on the walls, the banqueting hall was the same as was Nikolay's study. With Celeste checking the newly built slave quarters out back Dean and Nikolay preceded upstairs. There were a few changes to Nikolay's bedroom, a door connected his room to the next "As prime I want you close by, this will be your room" Nikolay pointed out as he opened the connecting door. "I'm trusting you Dean, I told you that you had to earn my trust, this is the first step" Nikolay studied Dean "Can I trust you?"

"Yes, Nikolay this is where I belong, with my family, with you" Dean was pulled into a hug, he relaxed a little, the beginning of a plan was forming in his mind which needed Nikolay to trust him completely, where he could use Nikolay's growing jealousy and his blood to his own advantage but his plan wasn't without dangers "Do you need to feed?"

Nikolay didn't answer in words instead he bit down on Dean's neck and sucked eagerly, his appetite for Dean's blood hadn't lessened any but he was learning to control himself. He pushed Dean's jacket off and ripped the buttons open on his shirt before he forced Dean against the wall and continued to feed.

XXXX

At Jonas's mansion Frederickson knocked on the study door and entered "Master Vladimir, Lord Ivan these envelopes have just been hand delivered for you"

Vladimir took the enveloped and opened it "What is the meaning of this" he shouted as he glared down at the invitation to a masquerade ball to be held at The House of Aleksandrov's mansion in Iron Falls the day after tomorrow before turning to Lord Ivan.

Lord Ivan was just as stunned at the invitation "What the hell is Tobias playing at, first he murders Jonas and then invites us to a masquerade party like nothing has happened"

"Of course we cannot refuse such an invitation" Vladimir mused

"How will we recognise him; we will all be wearing masks?" Lord Ivan added

"That will be a problem"

TBC


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I have finished**

**Thank you for the reviews they are very much appreciated **

**BLOOD CARTEL**

**Chapter Thirty-Seven**

It was late morning when Pierre, Lucy and Jackson, Brian Campbell's son started out for Iron Falls, leaving behind Sonny and Mike with Campbell, Bo and Lou, it was roughly the same time that Sam arrived in Iron Falls

Twenty minutes into the journey, Pierre glanced into the rear view mirror at the quiet young man, properly no more than twenty-one; he had jet black hair and soft brown eyes, he would have been a good looking lad if it hadn't have been for the scar that ran down the right side of his face . "How long have you been hunting?" Pierre asked

Jackson turned away from the window and looked directly at the rear view mirror "Not long sir"

"Your father?" Pierre quizzed further

"Ten years, since my mum died" Jackson returned to looking out the window ending the short conversation.

With his first impressions of the new hunters firmly under his belt, Pierre had learnt the Brian Campbell was an ex-marine, he was in his late forties and by the way he filled his combat jacket he kept in shape, his son Jackson was quiet, withdrawn but always respectful with a yes sir, or a no sir. The other two Bo and Lou were harder to read but they looked like they could handle themselves in a fight.

XXX

Sam had driven through the night, only stopping once for gas and refreshments to arrive earlier in Iron Falls, as he drove through the town itself he saw that nothing much had changed, he cringed at the sight of the Sheriff's department where he was wrongly imprisoned on suspicion of killing his brother and Jay. He drove on out of town towards the newly rebuilt mansion; after parking the impala in the woods a feeling of déjà vu washed over him, holding on to a nearby tree he stood remembering the events of that night, Nikolay's gunning ringing out twice, his brother's body falling to the wet and soggy ground only to survive by some twist of fate. Hearing the sound of engines coming up the long road towards the mansion Sam stepped back behind the tree and watched as two white vans stopped outside the mansion gates, he carried on watching as the gates automatically opened and the vans disappeared up the drive way before he moved to the wall that surrounded the mansion. Sam noticed that there had been a few changes, more security cameras but it wasn't impossible to climb the wall undetected, well not for the likes of him.

Inside the mansion grounds Sam watched the men unloading the chairs and table with interest, he moved forward as far as he dare to listen to the men, he heard the odd word here or there, masquerade and tomorrow. He moved back to a safe distance to put together what he had heard, tomorrow night they were holding a masquerade ball where everyone would be a wearing a mask, the perfect cover for him to slip in.

XXX

The sound of a slap across the face and then sopping came from the banqueting hall "Wrong, it's wrong, the colour is wrong" Nikolay's voice echoed before he stormed out of the hall and up the stairs to his bedroom in a fury, the door to his bedroom slammed shut, a minute later the door reopened and Nikolay's voice echoed down "Dean, get me Dean" the slam of the bedroom door echoed once again

In the kitchen Dean looked towards the kitchen door as one of the servant's came rushing in "Mr Aleksandrov, Master Nikolay wants you immediately"

Dean didn't have to guess the reason why, there had already been three outburst since this morning "Ok, thanks Patsy" he turned his attention to the kitchen assistant "When the raw meat arrives tomorrow make sure it is stored at the right temperature, the blood as to be pour over it at the last minute before serving"

"Yes Mr Aleksandrov" the kitchen assistant replied as Dean turned to leave

Entering the hallway Dean found Celeste consoling the servant girl who had been the victim of Nikolay's latest outburst, she was still sopping. "Take a five minute break, get yourself together" he told the girl before turning his attention to Celeste "How's it going?"

"We'll never be ready, every one of Nikolay's outbursts is putting us further behind" Celeste sighed "the champagne glasses still need unpacking the table and chair need arranging, the masquerade costumes haven't arrived..."

At that moment Nikolay reappeared on the first floor landing "Dean, get up here now"

"All we can do is our best" he kissed her on the cheek and then climbed the grand staircase to Nikolay's room and opened the door to find Nikolay pacing the floor "The ball is tomorrow night, nothing as arrived, the useless servant girl as unpacked the wrong coloured napkins, I wanted black not red and what are you doing, I find you passing the time of day with Celeste" he was angry and irritated because this ball was his grand return and everything had to be perfect

"Don't worry I'll sort it, black napkins it is" keeping his calm Dean turned to leave but stopped when Nikolay called his name softly "Dean"

"Yes Nikolay" _know what _

"I didn't mean to have a go at you, stay for a few minutes, Tobias is resting and I can't seem too" he voice was low and pitiful

"I have lots to do before tomorrow night" Dean replied, Nikolay was the reason they were behind schedule and now he wanted to take up more of his time

Nikolay took a step towards Dean, his tone low and dangerous "You're refusing me"

Dean saw a flash of anger in Nikolay's eyes "no" he put down the clipboard he had been carrying onto the dressing table and loosen his jacket

Nikolay relaxed "good, I knew you would never refuse me, take my jacket off"

Dean removed Nikolay's jacket, laying it over a chair behind him as he turned back to face Nikolay, Nikolay grabbed his neck softy, rubbing his finger down the side over the spot he had healed with his blood so many times since his return "I'm a good master, aren't I?" he suddenly needed reassurance after slapping the servant girl.

Nikolay's moods was unpredictable, he could switch instantly from angry and jealousy to needy reassurance. Dean knew he could snap his neck in a fit of anger without realising it "Of course"

"I'm better than Vladimir?" Nikolay pulled Dean towards the bed still holding his neck and making him sit down with him

"Of course, without a doubt"

"I've changed since I came back, I can't control myself, when something angers me I can't help but lash out" Nikolay pushed Dean's jacket back over his shoulders and down his back "Does that make me a bad master"

"No" Dean told him what he wanted to hear

"I want them, you to love me. Promise me, you'll never run away again" Nikolay lean forward and licked the chosen spot on Dean's neck

Nikolay cold tongue made him shudder "I promise" it was the truth, no more running away, he was going to walk out a free man or be carried out in a body bag, Dean felt Nikolay's fangs pierce his skin. "It's ok, it's ok," Dean soothed "I'm yours"

Those two words "_I'm yours_ "was music to Nikolay's ears, it was a start but it wasn't enough, he had to have Dean's loyalty, obedience, his blood, his devotion. He pushed Dean down onto the bed "Lay with me"

XXX

In the banqueting hall Celeste turned around to find Tobias leaning against the door with a leering look on his face; feeling he was undressing her with his eyes she turned uncomfortably away and carried on unpacking the champagne glasses from their crates.

After admiring how the red dress Celeste was wearing fitted her perfect curves Tobias moved up slowly behind her, he had always had a weak spot for Celeste, a forbidden lust. Sex between slaves was punishable if it wasn't sanctioned by Nikolay. In the outside world Celeste was the type of woman who wouldn't have give him a second look, but in this world he now had a chance to have her but he was willing to wait. He placed his hand around her waist to stop her, before he leaned in and smelt her human scent "You look so sexy in this dress, I like red it suits you"

Celeste moved out of his reach turning her eyes on the open doors "excuse me, I need to go to the kitchen"

Tobias stepped in her path "One word in Nikolay's ear and you will be mine, mine to do as I wished"

Celeste was shocked but she still managed to reply confidently, "Nikolay won't" but in the back of her mind she had her doubts, she knew the old Nikolay but not this new version.

"Not straight away he won't, but once you've given him what he wants he'll have no more use for you" Tobias stroke Celeste's cheek with his finger

Not wanting to hear anymore she sided stepped him easily because he let her, "A child, Dean's child to continue his bloodline, why else do you think Nikolay lets a slut like you touch someone like Dean"

With tears in her eyes she rushed from the hall, she heard Tobias parting words "If you can't bare Dean's child I'm sure there's plenty who could" suddenly she felt sick, was that all Nikolay saw her as a baby making machine, then she'd passed to Tobias like a used doll for him to play with, tears streamed down her face as she made it out side. "Celeste" she turned to see Dean, concern written on his face, she turned away so she could quickly wiped away her tears

Dean had been coming down the staircase when he had seen Celeste's hasty retreat from the banqueting hall, a moment later he saw Tobias smugly coming out of the hall and going into Nikolay's study "What did he say to you?"

"Who?" she replied trying to pretend she didn't know who Dean was talking about

"Celeste, you know who" Dean stepped forward turning her to face him "I saw Tobias"

"You know Tobias he can be a dick a times" she tried to brush off what had happened in the hall

Dean smiled, Tobias was a dick but the smile soon faded "if you won't tell me, I'll just ask Tobias"

She panicked grabbing hold of Dean's arm, she could see it in his eyes, he would do it "No, we mustn't question our master"

Dean spat out "Tobias's not my master" that was one thing Tobias would never be

She didn't want Dean to be punished because she had taken what Tobias had said to heart but she knew she couldn't stop Dean either "He said that Nikolay would give me to him, after I had given Nikolay what he wanted, your child"

Dean mouth dropped open in shock; no child of his was ever going to be a slave "the last thing I want right now is a kid but when I do it will be my decision who I have it with" he snapped out, he didn't see the hurt look on Celeste's face as he pulled out of her grasp and turned to go back inside

"Dean wait, what are you going to do" she asked biting back new tears

Dean stopped and thought, he shook his head, he was enduring all of this for one reason to be free to choice his own path, he didn't know what he was going to do or how this was going to pan out but he did hate the thought of Tobias owning Celeste "I'll talk to Nikolay, I don't want you to be Tobias's" turning he headed for Nikolay's room

Nikolay rose from his bed "If I keep Celeste what do I get in return?" he hadn't considered giving Celeste to Tobias but now he saw an opportunity to suck Dean in further

"Excuse me" Dean asked puzzled

"You don't want Tobias to have Celeste; I know your feelings are growing for her but if I choice to keep her what will you give me?" Nikolay looked out of the window; the late afternoon sun had now real power now. "You said earlier that you were mine"

"Yeah" a feeling of dread hit him

"But I felt that there was no real conviction in your voice, a half truth with no real devotion" Nikolay turned to face Dean "No more games Dean, I want you to get down on your knees and swear your allegiance to me, obeying my every command without question"

TBC


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I have finished**

**Thank you for the reviews they are very much appreciated **

**BLOOD CARTEL**

**Chapter Thirty-Eight**

After Nikolay had landed Dean with his ultimatum of "No more games Dean, I want you to get down on your knees and swear your allegiance to me, obeying my every command without question" he stood watching Dean's mouth open and close like a fish out of water, he took pleasure from the warm of the sun on his back through the window behind him as he delivered his next statement "You don't love Celeste enough or is it the real reason that you are here, that is stopping you?"

Dean's heart leap up out of his chest, he couldn't speak, no way Nikolay couldn't know, could he?

"Oh come on Dean, do you really see me as such a fool, pliable and pathetic, I've been out of it I admit, dependant on your blood these last few days" Nikolay moved forward towards Dean licking his lips at the thought of Dean's rich blood. Dean stood frozen, mortified to the spot, unable to speak as Nikolay pushed open his silk shirt to reveal the House of Aleksandrov tattoo on his chest, branding him as Nikolay, Nikolay's cold finger send shivers down his back as he started to rub his finger over the tattoo.

"Your blood's made me stronger, given me clarity, strengthen the bond between us, you could no more kill me then I could you now" Nikolay paused looking into Dean's eyes to see the truth "Put then you've not just come for me have you?"

Dean nodded his head, there was no point in lying to Nikolay and he knew without a doubt he could quite easily make him tell him truth, Dean closed his eyes waiting for the snap of his neck or Nikolay to rip him apart but as the seconds passed and nothing happened he slowly opened his eyes to see that Nikolay now sitting back on the bed , his back resting against the red silk headboard "You see how easy that was and yes I could have forced you, but that's not what I want"

Still shocked that he was still alive, Nikolay hadn't even laid a finger on him, Dean's throat felt like coarse sandpaper as he managed to ask "What now…..what happens now?"

"That's down to you; the offer still stands, swear your allegiance and Celeste stays mine" Nikolay closed his eyes "Leave me, I need to rest"

Stunned Dean walked to the door and stopped his hand hovering over the door knob "How long have you known"

"I've had my suspicions but now the truth is out, there's no more need for lies" Nikolay replied his eyes still closed his face giving nothing always of his intentions, but inwardly he was beaming with delight.

Outside in the corridor Dean collapsed against the wall with a bewildered and shock look on his face as his brain trying to comprehend what had just happened, Nikolay knew but didn't seemed to care, or was it just arrogance. He could feel the control he had so carefully carved out slowly slipping away from him; only Nikolay could turn his world upside down and take it away from him.

XXXX

Pierre had been, what less than five minutes at the rebuilt mansion in Iron Falls when he was confronted with Sam's plan "are you out of your god damn mind" Pierre shouted his disbelieve at Sam, he watched as Sam rose to his full height, his face filled with determination, the way his jaw was set and twitching, this wasn't something Sam was going to back down from and he knew it was useless to try and persuade him otherwise. "Ok, it's your funeral"

"Yeah, your right it is" he had to see his brother, show him he was there for him even if he didn't approve of his methods. He knew is plan was full of risks, going in weapon less and not been able to defend himself but then again one machete wouldn't save him against a room full of vampires. Then there was the problem of Tobias he would have to pray to god he didn't recognise him or smell his scent. He hadn't seen any signs of his brother so he didn't even know if Dean was there. He could feel Pierre eyes boring into his back as he walked towards the mansion; somehow he had to get a masquerade mask and waiters outfit that was the plan to disguise himself as a waiter, that way he could move freely around.

As dusk fell on the night of the ball, the mansion was buzzing with activity, black sleek limousines were arriving one after the other, no one took much notice of Sam as he headed towards the back of one of the trucks parked at the rear of the mansion and acquired himself a pair of black trousers, white shirt with a black dickey bow and mask, quickly heading back into the safety of the woods he discarded his own clothes and slipped them on, before he made his way to the back door of the kitchen.

Vladimir stretch limousine drove through the mansion gates, its long lean body taking up most of the driveway as it stopped outside the front door. Opening the car door Joel stepped out and turned, he held out his hand to assist his master, Vladimir. Behind the masquerade mask Vladimir's face was set hard at the audacity of Tobias, he was here to avenge Jonas and take back what was rightfully his but at the same time he was intrigued as to why Tobias had gathered the cartel members here, that reason wasn't yet clear, he felt Lord Ivan joined him at his side as he stepped inside the front door to be greeted my Tobias himself

Tobias recognised Vladimir's cane and his powerful scent, taking Vladimir's hand he kissed it respectfully "Good of you to come, Grand Master and you Lord Ivan"

Vladimir restrained himself from pulling out his sword secured within his cane and beheading him at the pure arrogance of Tobias, he had stolen his slaves beheaded Jonas and now he stood before them as if nothing had happened. It was Lord Ivan who spoke for the both of them "Thank you, can I ask the reason for such an elaborate ball, are we celebrating something?"

Tobias's smirk turned into fall smile "Yes we are, all will be revealed later" Tobias turned looking through the crowd of guests and slaves until he found the one he wanted "Celeste my dear, would you show Grand master Vladimir and Lord Ivan into…"

The arrogance of Tobias summoning his own slave to him to show him the way had Vladimir flicking the catch on his cane to release the hidden sword, Lord Ivan placed his hand over Vladimir's to stop him "we know the way" Lord Ivan informed Tobias

"Very well, as you wish" after a quick nod Tobias turned his attention to the other arriving guests

Carrying a tray of drinks Sam manoeuvred his way around Vladimir and Lord Ivan as he headed into the banqueting hall, he eyes searching for his brothers familiar form amongst the masked faces, he soon realised that Dean wasn't amongst the crowd.

Outside in the woods Nikolay stood on the very same stop he had done that night, but this time he was without a gun, more and more of the puzzle was slowly fitting together, hearing footsteps he smelt that it was Dean approaching "You know I only remember fragments of that night, it was raining I was stood here, this exact spot with a gun in my hand" Nikolay turned face to Dean "I was full of rage, angry, I have always treasured my possessions that why I'm prepared to destroy them, burn them down or kill if I had too before I see them taken from me" Nikolay looked towards the rebuilt servant's quarters, in his mind he saw Dean coming out of the servant's quarters, the sound of gunshots, Dean lying in the mud "I was jealous, of your brother, the bond you share, your devotion and love for him even though there's a darkness inside of him. He's never really appreciated you, through his own selfishness he taken you for granted"

"He's my brother…I've always looked out for him" it was his job

"And who looks out for you" Nikolay asked gently

"I don't need….I take care of myself"

"You don't have to Dean, I'm offering you a home, a family that loves you, a father figure if you want one, a life with Celeste …you'll want for nothing, all you have to do is put your trust and faith in me Dean"

"Give up my freedom you mean"

Nikolay walked up to Dean "Everything's here that you've ever wanted, a life without complications, away from the stresses of the outside world, I'm offering you much more that your freedom" he looked over Dean's shoulder at the mansion "Your brother's here"

"No, he can't be" Dean turned following Nikolay's eyes

"Get rid of him" Nikolay pushed passed him as he headed for the mansion

The surprised look on Dean's face told him that he didn't know anything about it "Get rid of him" Nikolay pushed passed Dean as he headed for the mansion

Rushing into the banqueting hall Dean searched his eyes roaming everywhere for his freakingly tall brother. He saw him serving drinks "just frigging great" he mumbled under his breath as he headed towards him grabbing hold of his arm "Come with me"

Once outside Dean turned on Sam "What the hell Sam, What are you doing here?" how the hell did Sam know where he was, Pierre "Pierre told you what I was doing, didn't he"

"Yeah, we're working together now"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean what I said, I shouldn't have said it" Sam tried to pull his brother into a hug

Dean stepped back out of his brother's reach "You've got to go Sam; it's not safe for you here"

"I know but I had to tell you I'm here for you" Sam took another stepped forward

"I don't need you Sam, you made your choice, you walked out on me" Dean took another step back as the feel of his cell phone vibrating in his pocket, he answered it without taking his eyes off his brother "Yeah... be right there" he closed the phone and slipped it back into the pocket of his tuxedo "Tobias wants me" he turned to leave "Don't come back Sam" with that he walked back inside, his heart was screaming out in pain, he needed his brother but this was the safety way, he couldn't handle Sam getting hurt because of him. Heading into the banqueting hall Dean quickly sort out Tobias; seeing him heading towards the stage he followed

Vladimir nodded his head slightly at one or two of his faithful cartel members; he could feel Ivan at his side as Tobias took to the stage. Turning he saw four of his mercenary vampires enter the hall, immediately they set too closing the doors with a loud bang and locking them; at the loud noise the guests fell into stunned silence

Reaching the stage Tobias turned, confused at the sight of the vampires locking the door he shouted out "What is the meaning of this?"

Vladimir held out his cane parting the silent guests like Moses parted the red sea "Oh I think you know, I want my possessions back"

Suddenly a voice spoke out from the left side of the hall "I think you'll find that they are my possessions" all eyes turned towards the windows and fell on the masked speaker

TBC


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I have finished**

**Thank you for the reviews they are very much appreciated **

**BLOOD CARTEL**

**Chapter Thirty-Nine**

With all eyes still on him, Nikolay walked up and stepped on the stage, he saw the flicker of recognition in Vladimir's eyes as he realised who he was

The voice was deeper but still it was Nikolay's, that slightly arrogant swagger that he always had was there but yet Vladimir still couldn't believe it "Nikolay"

Nikolay removed his masquerade mask and bowed "the one and only" he was delighted to hear the crowded room gasp with surprise

Lord Ivan ripped of his mask as he stepped forward "How is this possible? What kind of trickery is this?"

Nikolay nodded his head slightly "Lord Ivan" He remembered vividly their last meeting in Paris when Ivan had tried unsuccessfully to destroy him and the House of Aleksandrov. "It's not trickery but witchcraft that as raised the House of Aleksandrov from the ashes to reclaim its rightful place, as one of the council's twelve"

Lord Ivan huffed "There is no place on the council for a house that's smeared with blood and shame"

"I do not understand" Nikolay look stunned as the masked cartel members removed their masquerade masks and spat on the floor, a sign of their disgust and disapproval

"Tobias has brought you shame, the House of Aleksandrov is smeared with the blood of our brother Jonas" Vladimir snarled as he pointed the tip of his cane at Tobias

Enraged at the news Nikolay lashed out striking Tobias across the face "You fool; you have brought dishonour to the House of Aleksandrov" this was far from the homecoming he had expected or wanted

Slapped in front of a room full of cartel members and slaves Tobias felt embarrassed and humiliated as he tried to defended his actions "If the council had accepted me none of this would have happened, your possessions wouldn't have been given to Vladimir, I won't have had to steel them back, I did this for you Nikolay, for you"

Vladimir clicked his long fingers commanding the vampires guarding the door to unlock them. Seeing the hall doors opened and the cartel members turning to leave Nikolay shouted out pleading, he was feeling lost, events were spiralling out of his control "Master Vladimir, cartel members I knew nothing of this, you have to believe me"

Vladimir clicked his long fingers commanding the vampires guarding the door to unlock them. Seeing the hall doors opened and the cartel members turning to leave Nikolay shouted out pleading, he was feeling lost, events were spiralling out of his control, it was something he wasn't used to "Master Vladimir, cartel members I knew nothing of this, you have to believe me"

"While a black mark lies over you, you and the House of Aleksandrov will be treated as an outcast. By the laws of the Cartel justice will be served, you have twenty-four hours to decide its fate and in the meantime I'll make myself comfort in your guest room" Vladimir turned his eyes falling on Dean "Come I need to feed" he ordered, his ancient body needed strengthening

Enraged with jealousy Nikolay jumped from the stage. "He is mine, you have no right"

Turning back Vladimir's vampire teeth descended; a look of do not defy me etched across his face. "Do not forget your place" he snared.

Nikolay stopped in his tracks and bowed his head in disgrace "apologies my master", he was seething, he was about to lose everything. He knew what Vladimir wanted he had seen it in his eyes, he wanted Dean for himself and then there was Lord Ivan, he held a grudge; he had vowed many centuries ago to destroy him.

The other slaves had departed to safety leaving Dean and four tense vampires behind. He didn't know exactly what was going on, but maybe he could use this to his advantage, he didn't know how just yet, he was working on it. As he turned to follow Vladimir he could feel Nikolay's eyes watching him

"What does he mean; decide its fate?" Tobias questioned, his eyes moving between Vladimir's retreating back and Nikolay

His eyes glaring into Dean's back "You killed a brother, a member of the Cartel, what did you think they were going to do, welcome you with open arms" Nikolay turned and stormed out of the hall through the back entrance

XXX

Standing alone Dean's words had hurt Sam. He stared at the doorway where his brother had walked through he couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong, there was more going on here than either he or Pierre realised and he wasn't leaving until he had answers Re-entering the house Sam heard the loud bang of the doors echoing through the hallway. Quickly he crossed the hallway pressing his ear against the door trying to listen to the muffled voices behind it, he could make out Vladimir's and Tobias's but there was a third, Sam's eyes widened in shock as he stepped back away from the door as if they had burnt him, Nikolay was alive. Now he understood Dean's behaviour it was beginning to make sense, Nikolay had some kind of hold of his brother that Dean couldn't fight or didn't want to. Hearing the sounds of the doors unlocked Sam made a hasty retreat back outside into the woods, he had to tell Pierre.

"We have to end this now, Dean's not strong enough, not against Nikolay" Sam shook his head virtually pleading with Pierre "I can't watch Nikolay crushes him again, I won't"

Pierre could see the pain in Sam's eyes and he wanted to tell him everything was going to be alright but he couldn't, "We're so near but not near enough...Sam for this to end, for Dean to be truly free we have to destroy the cartel" Sam was the only one suffering here, there wasn't a day that when by without the thought of killing Lord Ivan but there was more at stake here then just personal revenge.

"Because if we don't another vampire will come along and claim Dean, I get it" Sam knew Pierre was right the only way to end this was to destroy the cartel but the thought of Nikolay manipulating his brother, crushing his self esteem made him angry, he hoped to god he was wrong and Dean could fight him

Pierre squeezed Sam's shoulder "I'll ring Sonny, tell him we need them down here"

XXX

Vladimir motioned with his finger for Dean to approach him, "kneel child" he waited until Dean was knelt in front of him before he ran his long finger down the side of Dean's neck "Tobias used your blood to bring back Nikolay" it wasn't a question it was more of a statement

"Yes, master, I'm sorry about Jonas, he was always fair" Dean reached out taking hold of Vladimir's hand and kissing it "You have my loyalty, master, if there's anything I can do, I will do it willingly"

Vladimir was taken aback by the slave's sudden announcement of his loyalty, he was pleased but a slave could only have one master "and Nikolay?"

"My loyalty lies with you and the cartel master" Dean slipped of his jacket, undoing his bow tie to open up his shirt, he wasn't an idiot he knew that Vladimir and Nikolay both wanted to own him for the power of his blood, that was his leverage, his pride and self esteem was long gone now he was willingly use his own blood as a pawn to get to their trust.

Vladimir couldn't wait for Dean's warm blood to flow through his body, with long bony fingers he ripped open Dean's shirt before he eagerly sunk his teeth into the slave's neck. As he sucked his could feel his limps strengthening, his bony frame gaining mass. He reached out with his mind connecting with Dean; the slave was young and strong, wise but at the same time naive, his mind was filled with pain and sorrow, a strong sense of guilt and anger towards himself; a sense of shame and hopelessness mixed with fear shadowed everything. The slave reminded him so much of young Jonas.

Dean relaxed letting Vladimir feed, maybe Nikolay was right, he couldn't kill him but Vladimir could. Knowing his duty once Vladimir had finished feeding he undress down to his boxers and slipped into Vladimir's bed lying next him as he slept contentedly.

Outside Nikolay paced, he could smell them together; he could see the image in his mind of them lying together in bed, Dean's warm body pressed against Vladimir's. Hearing the guest room door open he spun round to see a bare footed Dean, dressed in his suit trousers with his white silk shirt unbutton revealing Nikolay's tattoo

"You shouldn't be here" Dean whispered as he gently closed the door behind him

"I'm your master I have every right, don't you forget that" this was still his mansion, Dean was still his slave

"Sorry master, I don't want you to get into trouble" suddenly Nikolay was on him pressing him up against the wall, Nikolay hand around his throat

"You've been laying next him?" Nikolay felt the warm of Dean's skin next to his cold skin, his eyes flashed with jealousy

Dean spoke softly "It was duty nothing else, my loyalty lay only with you, Nikolay"

Nikolay relaxed his grip around Dean's throats "Yes I know but the smell of him on you, the thought of your blood flowing through him, the thought of losing you Dean is driving me insane" with jealousy, to have something so rare and special only for it to be ripped unfairly away from him

"Nikolay, what's going to happen after the twenty-four hours is up?" Dean questioned softly, he made his voice sound like he needed reassuring.

"I have to decide, give up Tobias or lose everything" he felt loyalty towards Tobias without him he wouldn't be here now but it was also Tobias's fault he was in this mess and if he didn't he would lose Dean and all his possessions to Vladimir, he wasn't used to losing.

"What is there to decide?" Dean kept his voice low

"I have a loyalty to Tobias" Nikolay snapped back "It's not that simple"

Dean want Tobias dead and he didn't care how or by whose hand "What about your loyalty to us, Celeste and me or was that all just talk out there" Dean pointed towards the woods "Being part of a family, feeling safe and wanted, was all that lies?" it came hard and fast the slap across Dean's face, Dean pushed himself wordlessly off the wall turning back towards the guest room door, he didn't look back as he entered and closed the door behind him.

Nikolay stood fists clenched he wasn't going to lose, Vladimir and Lord Ivan could go to hell

XXX

Sonny ended the call from Pierre, and looked at Campbell and the other hunters sat around the camp fire "Pierre wants us all in Iron Falls, something kicking off over there"

"Will we be coming back here?" Bo asked looking at Campbell as he filled his mug with coffee

"Don't know, we go where Dean goes" Sonny replied before he down his mug of half hot coffee in one, he didn't notice the looks that passed between Campbell, Bo and Lou

Campbell had been observing the mansion for his own reasons, like Pierre he wanted the Cartel destroyed but unlike him he wasn't content with just destroying the vampires he wanted to kill every last filthy slave that fed them their blood, and now the opportunity he had been hoping for had just presented itself. He threw his half drunk coffee into the camp fire making it hiss and smoke as he rose "Why don't you and Mike get going, help Pierre and will pack up here, follow when were done"

"Ok I guess it makes sense, if you're sure" Sonny was eager to join Pierre, there was nothing doing here

"Leave it to us" Lou added

As soon as Sonny's taillights had vanished out of sight Campbell picked up his duffel bag "Let's get packed up and then we can have some fun"

Campbell threw down the empty gasoline can as the mansion started to burn, it wasn't long before the first of the slaves came rushing out of the doors for safety. Theo was one of the first to be gun down as Campbell and his men opened fire on them, Frederickson was one of the last. With little or no remorse the hunters laughed as they departed, heading to Iron Falls

TBC


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I have finished**

**Thank you for the reviews they are very much appreciated **

**BLOOD CARTEL**

**Chapter Forty**

The next morning a bare chest Lord Ivan thrust and swung his prized ancient Japanese sword expertly as he turned left and then right slaying his imaginary enemy before him. He heard movement on the staircase outside the banqueting hall; sniffing the air for a scent he realised who it was as the footsteps stopped in the doorway "Come in, Dean"

Entering the hall Dean's eyes felt on the sword, he couldn't take his eyes off of it, realising he was starring he pointed over his shoulder "Sorry, I should go ..."

Like himself Dean was a warrior "You like her, she's one of the finest Japanese swords every made, here hold her, feel her" Lord Ivan held out his sword for Dean to take "never go into battle with a weapon you do not know, every weapon as its strengths and weaknesses, its own weight, a warrior must know how it feels in his hands"

Suddenly finding himself walking forward Dean took the sword and looked at the beautiful intricate dragon design engraved on the blade; the razor sharp blade gleamed as he turned it towards the light "she beautiful isn't she? It belonged to a samurai warrior I trained under called Tang; it was a gift from the Japanese emperor Sutoku"

"He gave it to you?" Dean questioned, he couldn't imagine anyone giving it away

"Sort of, he once said that if I could defeat him in a fight it would be mine, that day eventually came and I killed him" Lord Ivan turned away eyeing up his second sword "Spare with me, I need the practice"

"What! No" no way was he in Lord Ivan's league

"I've seen you fight with a common machete let's see how good you do with a truly magnificent weapon" Lord Ivan walked into the centre of the hall "You defeat me and it yours" he smiled mischievously

"Ok" Dean removed his jacket so he could move more freely

"Don't worry I won't cut you up to much" Lord Ivan bowed his head whilst keeping his eyes on Dean "You're too valuable"

Dean swung his right arm in a circular motion to warm up as walked into the centre of hall and nodded slightly, the saying when in Rome do as the Romans do came to mind. Lord Ivan looked the young warrior slave up and down "I'm intrigued about you Dean, how does a warrior become Nikolay's slave?" Lord Ivan attacked first, holding back on his vampire power to give Dean a fair chance

Dean blocked the attack awkwardly, he needed to adjust to the swords weight and length "Through by own stupidity, that how"

Lord Ivan noticed the pained undertone to Dean's voice, side stepping Dean's attack Lord Ivan carried on talking "We have all done things were are ashamed of, for centuries I was known as the Dark Lord, I butchered, tortured, murdered whole villages, I had lost my way I didn't care what became of me and because of that I let others use me as a weapon and for that I am ashamed" the thought of what he once was angered him he attack using his full vampire strength forcing the sword from Dean's hand and pinning him to the wall "A warrior never gives up even when the battle is lost"

Dean fought back the pain in his fingers as Lord Ivan pinned him to the wall, their eyes were mere inches apart and what Dean saw in the vampire's he had seen in his own "You think you belong here Dean but you don't" he realised Dean from the wall "I see the fire of hatred in your eyes every time you look at Tobias, I know how it feels to hate something so much it makes your blood boil with rage, never lose that Dean because if you do you are as dead as me" Lord Ivan turned and started to walk out of the hall "I will call the doctor to reset your fingers"

Clutching his broken fingers Dean watched Lord Ivan leave, the vampire's words echoed through his confused mind, had Lord Ivan just told to fight for his freedom, shaking his head he picked up his jacket surely he had heard wrong

XXXX

Tobias knocked softly on Nikolay's door before entering to find his master staring out of the window. "Master"

Nikolay turned he felt tired and without Dean's blood he felt unsatisfied by his breakfast "Toby"

Wanting forgiveness Tobias rushed forward and knelt in front of Nikolay kissing his master's hand "Please forgive me, I never wanted any of this to happen, I just wanted you back"

"I know and I am eternally grateful" Nikolay looked down at Tobias, he had spent all night cold, alone and hungry but it had sharpened his mind "but I must sacrifice something, it is the Cartel rules" he paused taking hold of Tobias's chin, he lifted it so he could see into Tobias's eyes "Do you trust me?"

Tobias looked into Nikolay's eyes "Of course master, you know I do"

"Toby, I can't exist as an outcast without the safety of the Cartel and my possessions" Nikolay pulled Tobias up from his knees so they were at the same height

He knew it, what could he offer Nikolay accept his loyalty against Dean's blood, he was choosing his possessions over him and suddenly he was angry "I brought you back, I killed for you to get Dean back and believe me it wasn't easy, he fought me all the way and now your choosing him over me"

"No, I'm not" Nikolay's lips brushed over Tobias's "I've a plan but I need a big sacrifice from you"

Nikolay's lips on his were so briefing Tobias thought he had imagined it "Go on" he whispered

"I'll inform Vladimir that I've chosen the Cartel, of course they'll wanted justice" Nikolay could see the shocked look on Tobias's face

"What sort of justice?" Tobias asked

Nikolay moved closer his fingers brushing against Tobias's cheek, there was no mistaking the kiss this time as Nikolay softly placed his lips against his, Tobias willingly opened his mouth letting Nikolay's tongue explore his mouth and suddenly Tobias knew what Nikolay wanted of him, he stepped back breaking the kiss "They're going to behead me"

"I promised that afterward I'll keep your body safe and when the time is right, I'll bring you back like you brought me back"

"How long?" Tobias questioned

"A few months maybe less"

Tobias turned way he had to think, he would do anything for Nikolay but this was a big ask "You'll give me Dean's blood?"

"I willing to share, for a short time" Nikolay replied he too would have to make sacrifices

Turning back to face Nikolay, if he was going to do this he wanted compensation, he knew he no right to ask seeming this was his mess, but still what Nikolay was asking surely deserved some reward "If I do this there's something I want in return"

"Name it"

"I want Celeste as mine"

It was Nikolay turn to turn away, he walked back to the windows, he wanted Dean to trust him; he had promised him a life with Celeste and now he had to break that promise, what mattered was their future maybe when the time came he could persuade Toby to change his mind chose another one of his possessions, he turned back to face Tobias. "Ok Celeste will be yours"

Tobias stepped forward he was the one this time to reach out and kiss Nikolay on the lips, before he died there two were things he truly wanted, one of them was Celeste but the other was Nikolay himself, taking Nikolay's hand he led his master over to the bed turning he saw the look of need and want in Nikolay's eyes and knew that Nikolay wanted this as much as he did

XXXX

Celeste stepped away from the joining door between Nikolay's room and theirs with tears rowing down her face, she couldn't believe what she had just over heard, Nikolay was giving her to Tobias; suddenly she was rushing to toilet and bringing up her breakfast. Nikolay had never touched her, not the way Tobias wanted too. Hearing the door open and Dean's voice calling her she stood quickly getting her emotions under control "Just a minute" she called out as she turned on the tap to clean her teeth and wash away the tears

Dean sat on the bed still cradling his broken fingers hearing the bathroom door open "Lord Ivan pretty cool for a vamp" he turned to see Celeste, straight away he noticed her red puffy eyes "What's up"

She couldn't hold back any longer, she saw how Nikolay was drawing Dean in like he had done with her all those years ago, she had been loyal and obedient, never once had she question Nikolay's decisions but now she felt betrayed, used as a bargaining chip to secure a deal, crossing the room she fell into Dean's embrace pressing her face into the warm of his chest "I want us to go Dean, runaway, far away as possible"

"I've done it before remember and look where it got me, Tobias killed the people that helped me" Dean sighed "I don't understand what's got into you Celeste, you were so happy being a slave and I thought that's what you wanted me to be too?"

"It's no longer just about you and me," she trusted Dean, when she was with him she felt safe nothing could hurt her "I heard Nikolay and Tobias talking, Nikolay going to tell Master Vladimir that he chosen the Cartel, once they've killed Tobias Nikolay intends to bring him back like he was brought back"

"With my blood" Dean broke his embrace and paced the floor "Are you sure?"

"Dean, Nikolay giving me to Tobias" fresh tears started to fall

"Over my dead body" Dean snapped out, the thought of Tobias touching Celeste...

"No Dean not ever say that, I couldn't bare it if I lost you, not now" Celeste rubbed her hand over her stomach she had to tell him she couldn't hide the growing bump much longer "Dean I'm pregnant, I'm carrying your baby" only two knew, her and Doctor Marcus and now Dean made three

Dean's jaw drop in shock "how….when..." Captain Obvious, god what an idiot he was

"I'm four months, it had to be before I went off to Canada" she took Dean's hand and held over the growing baby inside of her "We have to think of the three of us now"

Dean rubbed his hand over Celeste's stomach at the growing life inside her, it was the last think he wanted, a baby born in slavery "Does Nikolay know?"

"No, just me, you and Doctor Marcus"

"Good, let's keep it that way" he wasn't happy that Marcus knew, could he trusted him not to tell Nikolay, half of him wanted to take Celeste and run, but how far would they get before Nikolay found them and dragged them back. "I don't want you to worry, leave it to me"

"We can't keep a secret much longer, Nikolay's going to notice"

"I know"

TBC


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I have finished**

**Thank you for the reviews they are very much appreciated **

**BLOOD CARTEL**

**Chapter Forty-One**

The afternoon sun shining through the window felt warm against Nikolay's skin; it felt good but not as good as Dean's warm body next to his. A smile crossed his face as the door to his bedroom room opened and he smelt the familiar scent of Dean "you shouldn't be here" but just this once Dean's defiance made him happy

"I know but I had to talk to you" Dean answered

"About Celeste, I know she was there to hear everything" Nikolay turned away from the window to face Dean

"I thought we had an understanding, you wanted me to trust you, to become part of your family and then you give Celeste to Tobias" Dean could feel his anger rising, Nikolay had never lied to him, he had always been straight with him even when he didn't want to hear the truth that he was pathetic.

"My understanding was you had to commit and so far nada" Nikolay wavered his hand in the air "I know you needed time, but the deal is done, Celeste will be Tobias and you will be coupled with Marcie, that my decision and you will obey it"

"Like hell I will" Dean couldn't help himself, he knew his mouth would one day be his downfall. "He must have been one hell of a fuck for you to give Celeste away"

As soon as the words left his mouth Nikolay was on him, Dean was forcibility pushed against the wall, Nikolay's angry face was so near his he could feel his cold breath on his cheek "Do you want to spend the rest of you days locked in a cold dark room, alone and beaten" Nikolay waited for an answer, he could feel Dean's body trembling slightly at the wall, he knew Dean's fears, knew he his weaknesses, he had created some of them.

Remaining silent Dean lowered his eyes, knowing he had crossed the line

"I thought not" Nikolay felt his anger slowly dissipating as he ran his finger over the pulse on Dean's neck, he could smell Dean's sweet blood "I missed you last night, I laid alone all night thinking of you with him, tasting you, the warmth of your body next to his and not mine, you know how insanely jealous I get, only you can do that to me Dean, it frightens me that I could lose you"

"You won't lose me, I'm yours" where did the lies stop and the truth start, Dean was beginning to wonder, Nikolay was playing with his head, manipulating him to his will

Smirking Nikolay cupped the side of Dean's face with the palm of his hand "Those lips lie so beautifully, you had me almost believing you but I know you more that you know yourself, we share a bond; your blood runs through my veins. That's how I know you've betrayed me Dean, I know all about you giving your loyalty to Vladimir"

Was Nikolay a mind reader or what, or did it have the place bugged, there was a calmness in Nikolay's voice, a kind of acceptance "You're not mad?"

Nikolay's hand moved down gripping Dean's chin tight "When will you learn Dean, how can you give your loyalty to someone else when it doesn't belongs to you, it belongs to me" Nikolay released him and turned his back "You are like a defiant child, your wilfulness perplexes me, I've tried to bring you into my family, made you my first and what do you give me in return, lies and betrayal, constant scheming behind my back" Nikolay sighed turning back to face Dean "I've been patient with you but now it wearing thin, I hoped you would pledge your allegiance willing" Nikolay ran a hand through his hair" I'm at a loss as to what to do with you, maybe I should revoke your privileges" he saw Dean tense "yours and Celeste's"

"No, you can't, punish me but not Celeste" Dean demanded

"You'd like that wouldn't you, give me one good reason why I shouldn't punish Celeste" he knew Celeste's secret, he had seen the subtle changes in her body; in the clothes she chose to wear, the signs were there and as an expectant mother of his first grandchild, the first of his and Dean's bloodline and she was blossoming

There was no point in lying that had got him nowhere with Nikolay "She's pregnant with my baby" it was barely a whisper

"At last the truth, when were you going to tell me?" Nikolay smirked at Dean's sudden honesty "you didn't think I had a right to know, is that it?"

"No" He was still trying to get his around it but he expected Nikolay to be delighted with the news but there was no hit of surprise on Nikolay's face, suddenly it struck Dean "You bastard, you knew and you've given her to Tobias" pushing himself of the wall he punched Nikolay across the face, totally forgetting about his broken fingers he hissed out in pain

The blow did nothing but infuriate Nikolay, he retaliated back throwing Dean back against the wall "I did it to show you Dean, you think you can just walk back in here, play your little mind games" he grabbed Dean by his throat and started to lift him off the floor "You're not the sharpest of tools or you would have know that I've been one step ahead of you all the way. I don't think you realise that I can take your small world I allow you to have and crush it, Celeste, your unborn child, your brother, the small group of hunters camped outside the mansion's wall I allow them to live" he lowered Dean back down but he still kept him pinned against the wall "I know everything Dean, every little thought that goes on in that guilt ridden, self loathing brain of yours" he waited for Dean to catch up "now are you getting the big picture?"

Dean nodded back; he was getting the big picture alright, it was hopeless, he couldn't win, not against Nikolay, he never could.

Seeing the defeat in Dean's green eyes Nikolay knew he was making headway "Good, I think we've reached a new level of understanding don't you"

All the control Dean thought he had was gone, drained away at the realisation that Nikolay held all the cards; he had nothing left to play with "What do you intend to do master?" he could hide how shaky his voice sounded, what had Nikolay got planned for his brother and the other hunters

"That's down to you Dean; you can do this the easy way or the hard way that choice is still yours. I know which one I would prefer" Nikolay stepped back giving Dean some room to breathe and think. "Pledge your allegiance and I will not harm them as long as they do not stand in my way and I have your obedience and loyalty"

Dean lowered his eyes searching the floor for answers, as always his brothers' safety came first, he was suppose to save lives, protect others, the family business, what he wanted didn't matter, he didn't deserve to be happy; slipping down onto one knee he took Nikolay's hand in his "I pledge my allegiance to you master" kissing the back of Nikolay's hand

"Deano, you of all people should know about loyalty" Nikolay turned and walked towards the dressing table, opening a draw he pulled out a small jewellery box, taking out the necklace he crossed the room back to Dean "I had another one made" the gold and diamond initials of DA sparkled as Nikolay held it up to place it around Dean's neck, he wanted Vladimir to see who Dean belonged to. Fastening the necklace his fingers drifted down to the silk collar, pulling it down he eyed up the soft delicate skin "the Cartel is built on loyalty and trust, respect. You are barely a child Dean when it comes to the intricate politics of the Cartel, I grant you those pretty lips of yours can spin a good lie but you're going to need more than that and your delicious blood to bring down the cartel" Nikolay leaned forward kissing the spot on Dean's neck, he shouldn't right now he was an outcast, not entitled to his possessions but he couldn't resist the pull of Dean's blood. It was his one weakness; his fangs descended and broke through the skin, tasting the blood in his mouth he moaned in delight.

Full and contented Nikolay lay in bed, Dean's warmth at his side, right now he wanted nothing more "I had to show my loyalty to Tobias to gain Vladimir's respect. Without that there is no trust, You don't know how much power Vladimir holds with the council, without his influence the House of Aleksandrov will be nothing, we will be nothing" Nikolay turned towards Dean his finger running over the tattoo on Dean's chest "it was never my intention to hand over my possessions, they are a sign of my wealth, my power, something I cannot live without, won't live without" Nikolay leaned forward kissing Dean on his forehead, an affectionate kiss between father and son, he leaned on Dean's shoulder; in the end he always won. Samuel Winchester had won the first round but the second was his victory. Closing his eyes he let himself rest, all his possessions were close by and safe and he aimed to keep them that way, he wrapped his arm around his possession as he fell into a peaceful sleep

As Dean lay with Nikolay's arm wrapped around his chest; his fingers touched the necklace around his neck, he felt empty, washed out and not because Nikolay had just fed from him, he thought his self esteem couldn't get any lower but it had taken yet another knock. The only thing he had to cling on to was the knowledge that Sam and his hunter friends would be safe as long as he pleased Nikolay, obeying his every command.

XXX

Tobias paced the floor of his cell in the basement, the twenty-four hours were nearly up and he had a feeling that the cartel members would be once again gathering in the banqueting hall, the smell of his master stopped his pacing "Nikolay, Nicky" as soon as Nikolay was in his personal space Tobias was on him, kissing him. He could smell Dean's scent on him, an overwhelming scene of jealousy surged through him, that he wouldn't be able to touch Nikolay, give his master pleasure for a few months.

Nikolay kissed back showing Tobias his loyalty "It almost time, Toby"

"I know" he didn't really want to face Vladimir, didn't want to leave Nikolay, not now but the sacrifice would be well worth it. His trust in Nikolay could never waiver but he had to ask "You'll bring me back, I'll have Celeste and we'll be ...lovers"

"Did I not promise?" Nikolay replied cocking an eyebrow and it was good enough for Tobias

As they walked up the basement steps followed closely by Vladimir's guard Nikolay felt the need to remind Tobias of what he should say "You remember what I told you to say, be respectful" only because it would make Nikolay look good in front of master

"Don't worry I've had plenty of time to practice my speech and my repentant look" Tobias whispered

Entering the banqueting hall Vladimir had a new spring to his step, he hadn't felt this good in years, Lord Ivan as always was at his side. As he looked around the room he saw the familiar faces of the cartel, being the only council member there it was up to him to see that justice was done. There was no sign of Nikolay or Tobias but his eyes were drawn to the far corner of the room where some of Nikolay's slaves were gathered

Standing with Celeste Dean saw the grand master enter the room, he could feel Celeste trembling next to her "You ok?"

She smiled up at Dean to see that his eyes were transfixed on something other than her, she turned in the direction Dean was starring to see that Vladimir was starring back, suddenly Dean was gone walking across the room towards him.

Dean couldn't explain it; it was like Vladimir was calling him over, pulling him with the power of his mind and without realising he was suddenly stood in front of Vladimir

As Dean walked towards him Vladimir noticed the necklace, how could he not, he noticed that the other slaves were also wearing similar necklaces, Nikolay had marked his possessions for him to see, a faint smiled ghosted his lips at the thought of how insecure Nikolay really was, "You smell of him, he knew he had no right to his possessions" the room fell into silence as Nikolay and Tobias entered

Nikolay held his head up high, he had no guilt but yet he felt as though he was being judged, his eyes narrowed at the sight of Vladimir and Dean stood together, even though Dean had pledge his allegiance there was still this unsettling feeling of seeing them together.

As Dean moved to stand behind his master Nikolay stepped forward, he noticed that his usually withered master looked taller, his frail looking limps looked slightly more muscular, kneeling down he took his master hand is his and kissed it, "I've made my decision master" Nikolay stood up calling out "Tobias"

Tobias stepped forward; Nikolay could feel a new anger rising inside of him, before him stood his father, the vampire who had sired him, who he loved and thought loved him back equally if not more. At his side stood his child Tobias, the one that had gone to great lengths to bring him back, his loyalty and love was boundless, and he was the one being made to choose. Why hadn't his father fought to resurrect him, found the witch? Nikolay pushed his anger down hiding it well, Vladimir didn't fight for him or Jonas because he was collecting possessions, strengthening his position on the council, that's why. Nikolay finally spoke "you have something to say to my master"

Tobias was a picture of remorse "Master Vladimir, please accept my apology. I have seen the error of my ways, it was wrong of me to take Jonas's life and I'm ready to accept the consequences"

Vladimir looked at Nikolay, he was filled with pride "You have schooled him well, but what is done cannot be undone, Lord Ivan"

The lord stepped forward pushing Tobias towards the stage, Tobias gave Celeste a quick wink as he climbed on the stage. She turned away in disgust unable to met her new masters eyes

Dean stepped forward pushing forward as the crowd gathered towards the stage, he wished it was him in Lord Ivan's place, but he knew from past experience with Christina the pain and guilt would still be there.

The crowd started to chant "Kill, Kill, Kill" Dean founded himself joining in, wanting it more than breath itself

It was quick, Lord Ivan lifted the sword; the swoosh sound of the blade and it was done. Lord Ivan and Dean's met, empty soulless eyes started back at Lord Ivan.

TBC


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I have finished**

**Thank you for the reviews they are very much appreciated **

**BLOOD CARTEL**

**Chapter Forty-Two**

Dean had always taken pleasure from killing the supernatural, one of the perks off the job but this left him numb as he stared at Tobias's decapitated head. His revenge on Tobias had been one of the biggest reasons for coming back but knowing that his blood would be used to bring Tobias back to life gave him no release from his guilt instead it made his skin crawl, he didn't understand it, why him? Why did his blood have the power to bring back vampires? He was a freak of nature. Lord Ivan squeezed his shoulder, his pity filled eyes boar into his empty soul that wasn't his; it was Nikolay's, maybe it always had been. He hadn't even realised that the vampire had left the stage and was now standing in front of him

As soon as the crowd of cartel members settled down to talking amongst themselves Nikolay turned to Vladimir "I hope you will stay for a few days make this your base while you are here in America, enjoy some of my hospitality" as an afterthought he added "and you Lord Ivan, of course your welcome" Nikolay hoped that his hospitality would be accepted that they could put all of this behind them and move on, that he would be welcomed back to take his rightful place onto the council

Vladimir quickly glanced at Dean, he hoped that the slave would be part of this hospitality; with a quick nodded "We accept"

Nikolay smiled "You'll join me in my study for a scotch or brandy or maybe a bloody Mary" hoping to talk to them privately

"Of course" Vladimir nodded respectfully once again "a good scotch whiskey sounds good"

Nikolay turned to Dean before guiding his master towards his study "Dean, see that Tobias's body is laid out properly"

"Yes master" Dean acknowledged Nikolay's order then watched the three vampires walk towards Nikolay's study "Mr Aleksandrov, can I be of service" Dean turned to see one of the house servants standing by, eager to please

"Yeah; take Master Tobias's body down to the basement, I'll be along shortly" as he spoke Dean looked around the hall filled with vampires, some of them were looking at him whispering amongst themselves. He lowered his eyes, his insecurities starting to go into overdrive, what if they knew he was a freak and that's why they were staring at him, hungry for his blood. He never did like crowds, never did like being the centre of attention. With a sweaty hand he pulled at his silk collar as the room started to close in on him, he had to get out of there, he started to push forward through the crowded room making his way towards the open doors, he could feel their eyes boring into him, whispering and laughing at him, his heart was hampering in his chest he was on the verge of a full blow panic attack when he reach the room doors, drawn by the smell of fresh air he rushed outside through the back door before taking a deep calming breath of cold air

"Dean, isn't it?" Dean heard a voice from behind him, turning around he saw three vampires stepping outside into the cold night

Yes" eyes cast downwards to the ground he really didn't need this now "excuse me". Dean moved around the vampire to go back inside but the vampire had other ideas and stepped in his way blocking the doorway

"Oh no, not so fast" the first pushed Dean back "My colleagues and I are intrigued as to how Nikolay was miraculously brought back"

The second vampire stepped into Dean's personal space; a little too close for Dean's liking "and you being Nikolay's first we thought you could tell us"

"Why don't you ask Nikolay yourself" out the corner of his eye Dean clenched his fists as he watched the second vampire walk behind him

"Because we're asking you" the first vampire asked stepping forward into Dean's face

"Witchcraft, look it up" Dean once again tried to side step around the first vampire, but the first pushed him back into the second vampire who grabbed hold of Dean's arms pinning them behind Dean's back

Feeling threatened Dean pushed back against the vampire holding him tight and lifted his knees to kick out at the first vampire, the kick took the vampire by surprise and he staggered backwards, a head butt took the second vampire by surprise and Dean broke free, turning he slammed his fist into the second vampire's face but his efforts were reward with a punch to his right kidney from the first vampire, it brought Dean down to his knees knocking the wind out of him. Roughly he was pulled back to his feet and once again held by the second vampire. "We've got ourselves a little firecracker here Aiden; I bet he's a handful"

Now that Dean was secured again the first vampire happily punched Dean in the stomach before he grabbed hold of Dean's jaw "I like that, you've got spunk and loyal with too, maybe I'll just suck the truth out of you because I'm thinking there as to be more to it that just plain old witchcraft or we would all be returning from the dead"

"That's enough Aiden, you've had your fun leave the boy alone" the third vampire interjected, he had stood by but now decided that Aiden was taken it too far.

Teeth drawn Aiden turned to look at the third vampire "Oh I'm just getting started" turning back he sunk his fangs into Dean's neck, suddenly he pulled back red blood covering his teeth and mouth "Oh fuck you taste good" he wanted more

Pinned and winded Dean couldn't fight back, could stop the second vampire from sinking his teeth into the other side of his neck, he gasped out in pain as his skin was violently torn apart, his anger rose against Nikolay where the hell was he when he needed his arse saving, how come Nikolay seemed to know everything except for now.

In the study Nikolay poured Vladimir a whiskey as he listened to his master talking "The cartel here is overrun with trailer trash vampires, they have no respect for the old ways; they are greedy..." Nikolay was no longer listening; a feeling of dread was tingling through his veins mixed with a growing panic, he grabbed the side of the cabinet as he felt his energy start to waver.

Seeing Nikolay in distress Vladimir stood confusion and worry written across his face "What's wrong, it is the spell"

"The spell" he couldn't explain these feeling of dread and panic but something was wrong "Where's Dean?" without hesitation he grabbed for Lord Ivan's sword laying on his desk then he fled his study, Vladimir and Lord Ivan in hot pursuit.

Outside the third vampire had set to, pulling Aiden off of Dean "You're going to kill him" this was getting out of hand suddenly he was pulled out of the way and a sword appeared at Aiden's neck he spun round to see a very angry looking Nikolay.

"Release him" Nikolay spat out

Feeling the sharp cold steel blade against his neck Aiden pulled back, the second vampire released his captive and let him slide down to the ground. "We were just having a bit of fun" he said lamely

Nikolay was filled with rage; no one touches his possessions, they were lucky they were members of the cartel or they would have been dead by now "what reason do you have for attacking my property?"

Seeing the murderess look that Nikolay was shooting at all three of them the third vampire said in their defence "Sorry things just got out of hand, we just wanted to know how you were brought back?"

"And that gives you the right to taste my first" Nikolay shouted

"No" again the third vampire spoke

Gaining his strength Dean stood fists clenched he wanted some pay back, ready to do battle with Aiden "Dean go inside" Nikolay ordered. Dean chose to ignore Nikolay instead moving closer to Aiden. "Want to try that again just me and you"

Nikolay voice was low and threatening "Dean, I said go inside, now obey me"

Dean glared at Aiden, he could wait another time another place; he stepped back following Nikolay's orders

"See you later firecracker" Aiden called out as Dean walked away

"Now get off my property while you still have your heads" obviously they were just part of the trailer trash Vladimir had mentioned

Lord Ivan stepped forward as the three vampires started to move off, "I'll make sure they leave"

Nikolay nodded his thanks and turned towards Dean who had yet to go inside as he had ordered, he was angry as hell, frightened at what had just happened to him, what if they worked it out about Dean's blood, he lashed out slapping Dean hard across the face "When I give you an order I expect you to follow it without me having to repeat myself". He wrinkled up his nose in disgust "Go take a shower, you stink of them"

Dean was taken aback by the cold sharpness of Nikolay's voice as his master pushed passed him to enter the mansion. Ok the slap wasn't new but had Nikolay just given him the cold shoulder, it wasn't his fault they attacked him, maybe he should of obeyed Nikolay sooner but something had defiantly shaken his master

Having showered Dean heard movement coming from Nikolay's room, he stepped through the adjoining door to find Nikolay busily packing a small bag "You going somewhere?" he asked

Nikolay turned "A short trip, hopefully I'll be back by tomorrow night" he added no more once again turning his attention to packing

"Ok" defiantly frozen shoulder Dean turned to leave

Zipping up the bag Nikolay swung it over his shoulder "Vladimir's waiting for you, you will lay with him tonight" he didn't like sharing Dean with anyone but after what had happened not an hour before on his own property he knew Dean would be safe with his master while he was seeking the truth.

"Ok" there was a pause while Dean wondered if he should ask "Nikolay is there something wrong?"

"Don't keep my master waiting Dean" Nikolay opened the door and quickly closed the door on his way out.

XXX

Arriving at his destination in the early hours of the morning he knocked on the wooden hut door, impatiently he knocked again, the door opened to reveal the old white haired witch, turning she left the door open for him to enter "I knew you would seek me out eventually"

"Why, what do you know?" there was an innocent to his voice

The old witch placed a pan on the open fire "the other vampire" she waved her hand in the air unable to remember his name

"Tobias"

"Yes, yes him, didn't ask and I didn't tell him what would happen" she turned to Nikolay "something happened that's made you come here, tell me?"

"Two vampires attacked Dean and I felt panic, the feeling of dread..." the witch cut him off "You felt weak like your life force was being drained from you?"

"Tell me old witch what have you done?" Nikolay patience was growing thin he needed to know

"You and the slave are bonded by blood, if he dies so do you and vice a versa" she threw something into the pan that hissed and smoked, it smelt like rotting eggs

TBC


	43. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I have finished**

**Thank you for the reviews they are very much appreciated **

**BLOOD CARTEL**

**Chapter Forty-Three**

Nikolay clung to the nearby wooden chair as the old witch continued "You have both digested each other blood"

Even Nikolay at times could be caught off guard "wait, just a minute Dean as tasted my blood but wouldn't that make him..." Nikolay sat down in the wood chair he had been clinging too

"A vampire, no" she cackled with laughter, she found it funny how little vampires knew "dried blood from your dead body doesn't count" she poured half the contents of the pan from fire into a cup and the other half into a bottle

"And Dean agreed to this?" he would be very surprised if Dean had, that boy had a stubborn streak and as much as he reprimanded Dean for it he had grown to like it

"Neither one of you agreed, the slave was given a drop of the concoction made from your blood while he was still unconscious" she crossed the room and held out the cup for him to take "drink this"

Nikolay cocked an eyebrow at the offensive smelling liquid "Why, what will it do"

"It will give you the power of sight, call it an in built tracker" the witch pushed the cup further forward urging him to drink it

Nikolay still glared at the cup "Can more than one vampire be bonded with my slave?"

The old witch thought for the moment, it had never been tried but she had idea what would happen "there can only be one slave one master, the spell as its downsides you must have experienced some of them by now" she shook her head against the idea "no it would not work"

"Some things are best left as they are" she licked her cracked lips "be warned, hide your emotions and the truth of your resurrection deep within" she pointed to his still heart "those who wish you destroyed will use the slave to do so"

Nikolay nodded in agreement, he had to hide his jealousy better, no more public displays like the one earlier. Two trailer trash vampires had tasted Dean that must never happen again. Now he had even more reason to protect his possession. Realizing what he had to do he stood up he had to make an urgent phone call but quickly sat back down as the room around him spun.

The old witch cackled with laughter "Don't worry it's just temporary" she glanced towards the window and saw the sun rising "I have a cellar, if you wish you can stay until darkness is upon us again"

"I'll stay for a while but I must get back" closing his eyes he leaned back to rest, having found out true extent of the spell he needed time to gather his thoughts, everything had changed. It was now out of his hands, he couldn't bring Tobias back as he had promised, his side of the deal had not been broken which gave him a sense of relief because now he had everything he wanted, Dean, the respect of his master, a place on the council and a child he could truly call his own on the way and he still had Celeste

His call was answered with a gruff reply "state your purpose"

"It's Nikolay I need some information like yesterday"

"Heard you were decapitated" the vampire replied dryly

"Rumours my friend, just rumours"

"What do you need?" vampire PI knew Nikolay paid handsomely

"Information on two cartel members, one of them called Aiden, shouldn't be hard to track him down" there can be that many members called Aiden "the other had blonde hair, didn't get his name"

"See what I can do"

XXXXX

An urgent phone call pulled Vladimir from his warm bed to Nikolay's study. Looking perplexed he replaced the receiver on the old fashioned telephone "It's not good news my old friend, Jonas's mansion as been destroyed, burnt to the ground"

"Frederickson and the others" Lord Ivan enquired

"All of them murdered, their bodies piled and burnt" It reminded him of the vampire wars, standing he turn his back on Lord Ivan and glared out of the window

"Tobias's final revenge?" Lord Ivan quizzed

"I somehow doubt it; I fear there can only be two explanations, one the rift in the cartel is growing, the struggle for power between the old and the new ways and the second... hunters"

"Either one makes no sense, why would vampires kill valuable slaves, the food chain" taking humans brings unnecessary attention by the authorities and hunters Lord Ivan mused "hunters on the other hand, they like to play hero and rescue our slaves from their so called deprived lives"

Vladimir continued to stare out of the window "Then we are dealing with something far worst, an enemy that does not value vampire or human life"

Lord Ivan nodded "Then we must be prepared to fight" standing up he walked to the door "I must return to my training". Outside in the hallway he found Dean and Celeste preparing to leave "Where are you two going?"

Helping Celeste on with her coat Dean turned "In to town for supplies"

"It must have slipped Nikolay mind that tonight we're holding the first tasting party in the new servant's quarter and we have to offer them something to drink and we need music, Nikolay is always the generous host" Celeste button up coat "I can believe Nikolay's forgot, he's not normally forgetful"

"I'm sure one of the lesser servants can deal with it" having heard about Frederickson Lord Ivan wasn't too keen on them leaving the safety of the mansion.

"It was always mine and Toby...Tobias's job" she once had warm memories of those parties but not now, the Toby she knew was gone, the thought of Tobias returning made her feel sick. "It as to be perfect"

The pair of them seemed almost happy and he hated to bring a dark cloud on tonight's party "Dean I need a word" Lord Ivan walked towards the reception room and waited for Dean to follow one they were both inside he closed the door behind him

"Is there a problem?" Dean couldn't see a reason other than the fact that Lord Ivan didn't trust them

Lord Ivan came straight to the point "I want you to be careful, Frederickson and the other slaves have been murdered"

"What!" Dean couldn't believe it, old Frederickson "Theo?"

"I'm afraid so, we don't have much detail yet but the mansion was burnt down" Lord Ivan couldn't let them leave without protection "Take Howie with you"

Dean nodded; in the back of his mind he knew it was hunters, of the Jack Turner variety

Growing cold stood by the car Celeste turned as the front door eventually opened, she was relieved to see Dean with his coat on "what did Lord Ivan want?" suddenly she saw the tall black figure of Howie the vampire following behind Dean, she look back at Dean and saw the troubled look on his face "What's wrong Dean?"

"Nothing, we' got an extra passenger" Dean took the keys from her and rounded the Porsche to the driver's side and climbed in as Howie climbed in the back. Starting the engine Dean moaned, he never thought he would be driving a yellow canary Porsche, which comes complete with added accessory of a vampire in the backseat maybe he should drop a hit to Nikolay, something sleek and black, classy would do him just fine. Feeling a bit of a dick he drove out of the driveway and towards town.

XXXX

In the woods outside Nikolay's Mansion Jackson Campbell leant against the hood of his father's truck, seeing his father walking towards he pushed himself off, clenching his fists he could take much more of his father "You had to do it didn't you, they were just innocent people caught up in all of this they didn't deserve to die"

"Do what son?" Campbell shrugged his shoulders as if he didn't know what his son was going on about

"You know what you son of bitch"

"Watch your mouth with me boy" Campbell snarled back

"Or what... you'll end me like those slaves at Jonas Pinard's mansion or those hunters back in Nashville" Jackson spat out

Campbell's turned red with anger he slapped his son up against the truck "If you had kept your mouth shut back in Nashville they still would be alive, I won't have had to clean up your mess"

"They had a right to know who they were working with; I was trying to protect the slaves"

Campbell's tone soften "They had to die son, you know why, people can't know the truth about us, not after what happened. Your damaged goods now, no women in her right mind would want you"

Jackson lowered his eyes "You know what I was, what I did so why did you let me live, slaves are no better than the vampire they feed, isn't that your motto dad so why didn't you kill me like the others?"

Campbell pushed Jackson towards the front end of the truck "Get in the truck"

Jackson stopped in his tracks then turned round to face his father "What is it you can't stomach dad, the fact that I let a vampire touch me, drink my blood or that I laid with one or maybe it because I could obey his every command but not yours"

Brian Campbell's anger exploded launching himself at his worthless son, his punch sent Jackson flying backwards to the ground "Shut your filthy slave mouth, if only it had been you and not your sister, she was ten of you"

Dazed Jackson fought hard against throwing it in his father's face that his little princess lost her virginity to a vampire and by all counts she enjoyed it so who was the slut "Becky's the lucky one she got to die; at least she doesn't get to see the look of disgust in your eyes"

"You know why I keep you around because you have your uses, for when I need a slut as vampire bait, that's all your good for, now gets in the truck before I take my belt off to you"

Jackson held his tongue; he would only come off worst "Yes sir" he stood and walked rounded the truck, he could feel his father's eyes watching him as he climbed into the passenger side seat.

"You'll keep your mouth shut, understand" Campbell ordered

"Yes sir"

"See you can be obedient" Campbell started the engine and released the hand brake "Once you get into town I want you to make some friends"

The rest of the journey into town was spent in silence; Jackson stared out of the window, his arms folded in front of him. As they drove down the main street the yellow canary colour Porsche parked outside the liquor store caught Campbell's eye, he had seen it at the mansion. He pulled his truck into the parking space in front of it, cutting the engine he looked around "Ok you know what to do" pulling some money out of his pocket he threw it in his son's lap and then climbed out, Jackson followed and headed for the bar.

Campbell worked inside the liquor store eyeing up the two customers as the shop assistant came out of the back room

"I'm sorry Miss Celeste were don't have any of that make, since Mr Aleksandrov went away we had no call for it"

"Oh, its Nikolay's favourite, is there any where else we could get some?"

"You could try Montville; it's a bit of a drive. I could give them a call they may be able to deliver tomorrow"

"That's no good, the party tonight"

Dean put down the very expensive bottle of whiskey he was looking at "We'll drive over"

"Can you have the rest of the items delivered to the mansion this afternoon?" Celeste asked

"Of course Miss Celeste, it's good to have you back"

"Thank you Walter"

Smirking Brian Campbell quickly left the shop, the roads to Montville were long and lonely perfect for what he had in mind

TBC


	44. Chapter 44

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I have finished**

**Thank you for the reviews they are very much appreciated **

**BLOOD CARTEL**

**Chapter Forty-Four**

Sam lent against the tree his cell phone pressed against his ear, having searched the internet and come up with nothing that would explain Nikolay's miraculous return Bobby was his last hope, he had a feeling that it wouldn't be as easy to kill Nikolay a second time, he need to know what he was up against here "Sam"

"Hey Bobby, I need your help, can you..." Sam didn't get to finish

"My knees on the mend by the way, thanks for asking" Bobby sounded agitated "I took one for the team at least you could give a damn"

"Sorry, I appreciate it but this thing with Dean it got me so tied in knots I can't think straight, I'm losing him Bobby, Nikolay's back and I don't know how he's back" Sam knew he was panicking like some teenager girl but he knew Dean couldn't fight Nikolay or worse he didn't want to.

"Ok Sam, take a breath, don't pay no mind to me" Bobby heard Sam taking a breath "Pierre's been keeping me in the loop, he's already asked me to look into it for him, thought he would have mention it to you"

"Guess it slipped his mind" Sam thought it was strange that Pierre had said nothing "It's got to be some seriously dark magic Bobby; I need to know how?"

"Ok, I just wish he hadn't have talked Dean into this mess"

"He's a good hunter Sam; he's one of the good ones you can trust" Getting up Bobby closed the book on witchcraft and limped across the room for another

"I know and thanks Bobby I know we don't say it enough and we should" Sam ended the call and headed back towards the campsite

XXXX

The open road ahead of him, a chance to escape the confines of the mansion and Dean took the opportunity to drive, he push his foot down opening up the Porsche, it felt good to be free if only for a little while. "She's sweet, just listen to her purr" Dean looked across at Celeste riding in the passenger side

Dean was smiling something she rarely saw these days, gone was the almost permanent frown across his forehead, the dark unreadable eyes were alive, she wanted to capture this moment forever, reaching across she kissed him on the cheek "I love you" she whispered, she was almost afraid to voice her thoughts, Dean could never be hers. She was carrying his child but soon she would be Tobias's and Dean would be in the arms of Marcia, making love to her. Turning away she didn't want to think about it, life could be so cruel.

"Mr Aleksandrov" the vampire's voice came from the backseat; Howie had seen the fast approaching completely black supped up Torino

Dean's turned his attention; to the rear view mirror and saw the black Torino with its black coloured windows "What the hell" he started to slow down giving the Torino plenty of room to overtake them. In the side view mirror Dean could see that the Torino was picking up speed, heading for the rear of the Porsche, instantly Dean knew it was going to ram into the back of them, changing into top gear he put his foot down opening the vehicle up.

"Dean" Celeste screamed as the Porsche speeded up

"Hold on" Dean's eyes were fixed on the side mirror "who the hell is this guy" the front of the Torino slammed into the back of the Porsche. The Porsche jerked forward swerving slightly under Dean's control. "Son of a bitch"

The road swerved slightly as the next slam came forcing the Porsche off the road; Dean managed to swerve the vehicle back onto the road just as the Torino drove alongside and slapped into the side of the Porsche sending it back on to the trees lined verge

"Mr Aleksandrov, Dean" both Howie and Celeste shouted their warning together as both of the saw the bridge coming into view

Dean took his foot of the accelerator and slammed on the brakes before spinning the car in 180 degree turn and headed back the way they had come, all three watched as the Torino turned and started to follow them once again picking up speed "What's this guy problem?" Dean shouted out in frustration, he looked towards a frightened Celeste; he couldn't risk hers or the baby's life.

Driving down the road heading for home Nikolay's finger started to tremble as he gripped the wheel, panic and fear washed over him in waves, he closed his eyes momentarily as flashes of road signs invaded his mind, Iron Falls, Montville, he knew where Dean was. He put his foot down, they were both in danger the witch's words flooded his mind, _if he dies so do you._ He pulled out his cell phone quickly ringing Dean; the phone rang and rang before going to voice mail. Frustrated, angry and feeling totally useless Nikolay threw it on the dashboard

Heading back to Iron Falls the black Torino slammed again into the back of the yellow Porsche before once again coming alongside and slamming the Porsche onto the middle of the road. Dean heard the sound of grinding metal as he retaliated back slamming into the Torino's side. The Torino swerved a little and then once again they were locked together, sparks flying as metal grinded against metal.

Turning a bend in the road Campbell saw the fast approaching tanker truck heading towards them, acting quickly he thrust the Torino into the side of the Porsche knocking it directly into the path of the oncoming tanker. Celeste let out a terrified screamed as Dean swerved the car as best he could to avoid the tanker but the side of the Porsche clipped the front end of the tanker. The sudden force from the contact sent the Porsche flying into the air, it flipped over in mid air before hitting the ground, it rolled several times before hitting a tree on the road side, ending its journey.

Campbell pulled the Torino to a stop further down the road and lowered the window. The tanker had jack-knifed across the road; the driver was already out of his cab and running towards the yellow Porsche "oh my god, I couldn't stop" he was mumbling to himself. Seeing another car heading down the road towards him Campbell released the brake and moved off

Nikolay barely noticed the Torino passing him on the road, his attention was drawn to the yellow Porsche laying on its side against a tree. Stopping his vehicle he ran towards it, the tanker driver was trying to prise open the driver's side door with a crowbar without much luck. He pushed the driver aside not caring what he saw as he ripped the door from its hinges and threw it into the trees; he pulled Dean free of the vehicle lying him down on the ground away from the vehicle

"Celeste, the baby" Dean's red coloured world faded to black.

Nikolay turned to see Howie climbing from the Porsche with Celeste, Nikolay moved quickly "watch the tanker driver" he ordered as he gently took hold of Celeste and carried to her to Dean's side. He could hear the strong heartbeats of the Celeste and the baby, thank god they were fine.

"Dean" she murmured, she was shaking with shock

"He's fine, looks like he banged his head pretty hard" there be time later for explanations, right down he need to get them back to the mansion and get them looked at but first he needed to deal with the tank driver

"The crowbar, yeah, that's right, it must be the shock" the tank driver turned away walking back to his truck

Nikolay watched the truck driver get back into his cab and then turned to Howie "I'm sorry Mr Aleksandrov, I wouldn't let any harm come to them but the black Torino it forced the Porsche right in the path of the tanker, there was nothing I could do"

"Get Celeste and let's get out of here" Nikolay pushed passed the vampire. As Nikolay reached Dean and pulled his to his feet Dean was once again coming

Blood was running down into his eyes from his cut head "Nikolay, how did you...get here?"

"Let's get you home" Nikolay wrapped his arm around Dean's waist and guided him towards the parked car

"Celeste, the baby"

"Their fine"

XXXX

Back at the mansion Nikolay glanced out of his bedroom window; after a complete medical Doctor Marcus had given Celeste and Dean a clear bill of health, just minor cuts and bruises but still he was on edge, the unknown Torino driver had tried to kill Dean. The last twenty four hours had taught him one massive lesson he could have so easily lost everything. It scared the hell out of him; angry frustrated he turned on Dean slapping him in the face "You fool, do you know what we could have lost?" he pushed Dean against the wall

Dean thought of Celeste and the baby and he knew all too well, the idea of being a father was growing on him "I know"

"Do you, because what's happened can't happen again, you've seen what your blood can do" he realised Dean from the wall

Dean knew he was a freak, he had seen it, his blood brought Nikolay's decapitated body back to live; Vladimir sudden renewed vigour "Nikolay, why me? What's wrong with me?" if vampires wanted him, hunters would want to kill him

"Wrong Dean, nothing wrong, your rare and precious, a soul like your only comes once every hundred years or so. Don't you see I'm the one here who trying to protect you from these killers and soulless monsters who see you as nothing more than a profitable commodity, they will sell your blood for a handsome price" Nikolay moved away giving Dean some space, he was more than just a slave now, he was an extension of who he was. "Last night I went to see the witch about the spell she did on us, she told me things we didn't know"

"Like what?" Dean had a feeling he wasn't going to like what Nikolay was going to tell him

"We are bonded my blood, each of us as tasted each other" Nikolay watched as Dean's eyes grew wide with shock "She told me that not only do we share the same blood but we also share the same life"

"Excuse me"

At times Dean could be so slow "If you die I die and vice a versa, I die you die" Nikolay wanted to made sure Dean understood

Dean turned away running his hand down his face, Nikolay couldn't die without him being killed as well "No one should ever know, it's our secret yours and mine Dean" Nikolay continued behind him

"Vladimir" Dean turned back to face Nikolay

He didn't like sharing but for now he had too, "He wants you as his so I know he'll not breathe a word" Nikolay ran his finger over the favourite spot on Dean's neck "There's nothing I won't do to protect you from those bloodsucking monsters even kill for you but then I would be no better than Tobias, I would suffer the same fate as him" Nikolay started to unbutton Dean's pale blue silk shirt "there's a good chance Aiden and his friends will figure some of this out but my hands are tied" he removed his penknife, since he had returned he had fed like an animal, biting into Dean's skin like an savage, he pulled Dean towards the bed as he spoke "but then I realised that luck was on our side, we have a small team of hunters at our disposal, just waiting for you to contact them"

"You want to use Sam and Pierre" Dean sat down on the bed surprised but it did made sense

"Why not, that why they're here, we use them to our advantage, feed them information and the Cartel will be no wiser, it's a win, win situation" taking Dean's arm Nikolay knelt down in front of Dean and cut into Dean's arm, he watched in fascination as the blood pool and the ran down Dean's arm, not wanting to waste a drop Nikolay licked the arm clean before he sucked on the open wound.

Dean watched as Nikolay knelt between his open legs, sucking on his arm, _if you die I die_ he knew he couldn't kill Nikolay but when the time came he would put a knife through his own heart.

XXXXXX

As darkness fell Sam moved through the trees towards the sound of music, coming from the back of the mansion, he watched the people entering the newly built servants quarters looking for his brother, he needed to talk to him but most of all he needed to reach out to him.

Smelling the younger brother's scent Nikolay round the tree "Your turning into such a good gatecrasher at my parties, Samuel"

Sam spun around the machete raised in his hand; he hadn't heard the vampire sneak up on him "Nikolay"

"As good as new" Nikolay stepped closer but keeping out of Sam's reach "I don't care much for you Samuel but for Dean's sake I think we should learn to get alone, at least tolerate each other, after all we are family now"

"You're no part of our family" Sam tightened his jaw raising the machete higher really to strike

"I won't if I was you, kill me and your brother dies" Nikolay saw the hesitant look in Sam's eyes "Just call it an insurance policy, you got the drop on me last time because I underestimated you but things have changed I've come to realise that your apart of Dean's life, a rather irritating part but I want you to see how well he's being treated, how I care for him"

"What have you done to him?" Sam spat out

"Nothing, I've given him love, security, a home, a family, a future but you'll see that tomorrow night for yourself, I'm inviting you to diner, formal dress no jeans" Nikolay turned and head back towards the mansion leaving Sam stunned in disbelieve

TBC


	45. Chapter 45

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I have finished**

**Thank you for the reviews they are very much appreciated **

**BLOOD CARTEL**

**Chapter Forty-Five**

After leaving his father in town Jackson headed into the nearest run down bar he could find, he had lost count of all the flee bitten places like this he had been in. They were all the same, a dingy back room with a secret code where you could get anything you wanted, if someone was willing to give you an introduce. He knew the score, buy a beer and sit around to watch, sooner or later he make friends as his father called it.

Two beers later Jackson noticed that a thin weasel looking guy had started to take an interest in him, after a few more causal stares the guy moved from his booth to joined him at the bar "Being watching you" guy informed him

"I know" Jackson replied turning on his bar stool to face the guy

"Noticed you been watching that door too" the guy nodded towards the back room next to the toilets

"Don't miss much do you" Jackson took a sip of beer "New in town, looking for some action heard this was the place"

"You the law, cause we don't like the law poking their noses in our business" the guy looked across at the bartender who was taking an interest in the conversation

"No can't say I care much for them myself either" the law had never helped him Jackson thought

The guy looked the young man up and down before deciding to believe him "Depends on what you mean by action"

Jackson absentmindedly licked his lips together before leaning forward a little "tasting kind of action"

The guy nodded as his eyes scanned the room "Maybe I can help you there son, you want to go somewhere more private?"

"Names Ed by the way" the guy shouted over his shoulder "Yours?" If he was going to suck on a guy he liked to know the donor's name

"Tommy" Jackson lied as he looked around the dingy alleyway he couldn't remember how many times he had ended up in one of these; tasting a complete stranger. His father's words echoing in his mind "_It's where you belong with the garbage"_

Ed stopped near a dumpster and turned his penknife at the ready as he pulled up his shirtsleeve, he always kept his knife clean as he cut a fresh line across his left arm while Jackson watched and waited for Ed offer his blood

"Go ahead kid" Ed extended his bleeding arm inviting Jackson to taste him

Jackson couldn't help these feelings of wanting, of desiring. Feeling he never knew he had until they were forcibly awakened inside of him. He took Ed's arm and gently licked at the running blood before he sucked hard and long on the open cut. Ed looked up and down the alleyway making sure no one was around watching them.

Half an hour later Jackson emerged from the alleyway, wiping his mouth on his sleeve jacket as crossed the road to climb into the truck next to his father "So" Campbell shot him a sideways glance, he wasn't bothered about hearing the sordid details; he knew what they did, he shook away the image of Jackson on his knees, his lips and mouth red with some filthy taster's blood.

"It's done, I'm meeting one of them tonight" Jackson looked down unable to look his father in the face, knowing what he would see, what he always saw, disgust in his father's eyes even thought he was the one who made him go to these places and taste, put his life in danger "I don't like this dad its wrong, their good hunters, Dean's Sam's brother, he just wants to be free dad" he would do anything to end this life, walk away, disappear but he was the same as Dean but his was a different kind of master.

"He's one of them, no matter how you sugar coat it, he may be working to bring the down the cartel but he's still feeding them, laying with them, letting their dead filthy hands touch him and if your sister was here she would agree"

Jackson doubted that very much "he's like me" damaged goods in his father's eyes "we didn't ask to be taken, turned into slaves"

If only he hadn't have left Jackson that night to look after Becky she be alive today "Your saying it was my fault you and your sister were taken" Campbell snapped back at the accusation

"No" Jackson knew better than to accuse his father "I'm just saying we didn't have a choice"

"Choice or no choice I'm not going to rest until I've killed every one of you bloodsuckers" Campbell started the engine and put the truck into gear

Jackson turned to stare out of the side window; he knew his father would save him for last, once he had no further use for him.

XXXXX

In the servants' quarter Dean smiled, welcomed the tasters on Nikolay behalf to his mansion but his thoughts were elsewhere, still on the accident that could have costs him Celeste and his baby, Nikolay revelation that they share the same life. He had little time to think but if he was going to see this through to the end and bring down the Cartel he would have to protect Nikolay, how could he tell Sam he was a freak, that his blood had brought Nikolay back to life that he was bound not only by blood but loyalty and obedience to Nikolay.

"Mr Aleksandrov" Dean turned to see Ed and Jackson walking towards him

"Ed isn't it" Dean remembered him from before

"You remember me" Ed shook Dean's hand firmly "it's not been the same without the Aleksandrov parties"

"I bet not, no one throws a party like Nikolay" Dean looked to the younger man standing at Ed side

"This is Tommy, he needed an introduction" Ed explained "You don't mind me bringing him"

"Its fine" Dean shook Jackson's hand "Welcome, help yourself to a beer" Looking around Dean noticed that Lord Ivan was standing in the far corner, excusing himself Dean walked towards him

"Lord Ivan, what you doing here" Dean curiously asked

"Choosing" Lord Ivan replied

"But I thought you" Dean watched Lord Ivan rise an highbrow, he had never seen Lord Ivan feeding "it's just I've never seen you, you know sucking on someones neck"

Lord Ivan laughed "You think I feed on squirrels or some other poor defenceless woodland animal" he liked a challenge and he had just seen her walking into the room "hate all that fur it gets in the way" he added as he walked past Dean

Watching Lord Ivan approach a little redhead Dean decided to check on Celeste, see if she was alright, turning he headed for the door. Jackson had sipped on his beer, watching Dean's movements as Ed rambled on at the side of him about the old days. Noticing that Dean leaving alone Jackson took off after him hoping to talk to him.

XXX

Nikolay had another reason for inviting Samuel to dinner; he was planning on making an announcement, one that Samuel won't like very much. Leaving the woods Nikolay smiled as he walked back towards the mansion but the sound of the music coming from the newly built servant's quarter drew him towards the party, hearing voices he slipped into the shadows

"Mr Aleksandrov, Dean" Jackson shouted after Dean

Dean stopped halfway between the servant's quarter and the mansion and turned "Tommy, something you need?"

"I'm new in town and I'm looking for work" Jackson lied as he walked up to Dean

"Can't help you there" Dean looked the kid up and down, judging his age as twenty maybe twenty-one, the scar on his face was hard not to notice "Do yourself a favour kid and get out of here" Dean started to walk off but Jackson grabbed his arm

"I'll do anything, I'm not proud, let me prove it to you, let me taste you" Jackson started to pull out his penknife

Dean pulled away "No" he was done with tasting; he had made himself a promise

"What I'm not good enough" Jackson knew the consequences of rejection, what his father would do to him if he found out

Nikolay chose that moment to step out of the shadows "I decide who tastes Dean"

Jackson took a step back away from Dean as Nikolay stepped forward "Sorry, I didn't mean... I just wanted to prove myself"

Coming out of the servants' quarter Ed caught part of what Tommy was saying "Hey Tommy what's going on?" Ed shouted as he walked over, suddenly he recognised Nikolay standing next to Dean "Mr Nikolay is there something wrong" he looked from Nikolay to Jackson

"Your friend here as overstepped his mark" Nikolay was seething but he tried to remain calm

"I sorry Mr Nikolay, it won't happen again" Ed had introduced Tommy and now he was regretting it, he didn't need this back firing on him

"See that it doesn't" Nikolay turned gesturing for Dean to follow him

Ed pushed Jackson back towards the servants' quarter, Ed blamed himself for not telling Tommy the rules "Look kid, we don't mixed with the Aleksandrov's, the sooner you get that the better because believe me kid you'll end up over your head in shit"

"I get it" Jackson looked over his shoulder at Nikolay stood talking to Dean, Nikolay Aleksandrov wasn't going to be a push over, the Cartel was in an whole different league to the vampires his father had killed so far "Hands off the Aleksandrovs"

Once he was out of ear shout Nikolay turned on Dean "Who was that?"

"Just some kid called Tommy, Ed gave him an introduction" he didn't know why but Dean suddenly looked up at the mansion and saw Vladimir at the window staring down at him.

Nikolay followed Dean's gaze and looked up to see his master at the bedroom window "Go to him; keep him sweet, tell him nothing of our plans"

"Ok" Dean nodded as he started walking towards the back door of the mansion

"Dean" Nikolay called out "just remember who you belong too"

"How could I forget" Dean replied dryly over his shoulder

Nikolay ignored Dean's sarcasm as he looked towards the servants' quarter deciding he hadn't quite finished with young man yet.

XXXX

Campbell watched and waited for Ed's truck to leave the mansion and head home. Seeing the gates opening and the white truck coming through Campbell tapped Lou's shoulder at the side of him "He's leaving"

Lou opened his eyes and sat up "about time" he watched the white truck drive past them

Campbell pulled out on to the road and followed discreetly behind all the way back to Iron Falls.

Ed yawned as he pulled on to his drive way and cut the engine, he took a few minutes to find his keys then stepped out of his truck, heading up the drive he remembered he hadn't fixed the porch light, fumbling in the dark for the right key he heard a noise behind him "Who's there?" he shouted

"Concerned citizens that don't like your sort" Campbell replied

"What the hell" Ed didn't see it coming, just the skull splitting pain at the back of his head

TBC


	46. Chapter 46

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I have finished**

**Thank you for the reviews they are very much appreciated **

**BLOOD CARTEL**

**Chapter Forty-Six**

Campbell and Lou dragged Ed's unconscious body into the house. Leaving him lying on the floor Lou checked the house while Campbell rushed over to the window and quickly peered outside before closing the curtains and switching on the living room lights. Then he turned his attention to looking around place, his eyes were drawn to a photo on the mantelpiece, it was of a younger Ed wearing an army uniform, surround by his regiment buddies, Campbell huffed in disgust in his opinion men like him were a disgrace to their country and his regiment

"Bathroom's back there" Lou pointed over his shoulder with his thumb as he returned to the living room

"Ok let's get him in there" Campbell wanted this over done with as quickly as possible "grab his legs"

Between them they carried Ed into the bathroom and placed him on the bathroom floor before starting to strip him of his clothes, once done Lou stood over Ed's naked body and scratched his head "they'll not buy suicide"

Campbell started to switch on the bath tabs "Doesn't matter it'll takes days before the feds arrive and hopefully that worthless son of mine will have done his job"

As they lifted Ed into the already half filled bath Lou took the opportunity to approach the subject of Jackson "Is Jax alright, I've noticed he seems a little down" to him Jackson had seemed withdrawn even depressed of late, for a lad of his age he was way to quiet, spent too much time alone, he should be out having fun with girls but then he had seen how Campbell treated him but he felt someone had to stand up for the lad because Jackson certainly wasn't going to stand up for himself

Campbell's head shot up to look at Lou "what's he been saying?" as far as he was concern he wouldn't tolerate his son wining to others wanting sympathy

"Nothing" Lou saw the look of thunder that masked Campbell's face, a sure warning sign that he wasn't going to discuss Jackson with him, instead Campbell pulled out his hunting knife and wavered it in front of him "Let's get something straight, Jackson's my son and how I'll treat him is no concern of yours"

"Ok" Lou stepped back away from the bath letting Ed's head sink below the raising water "Whatever you say boss let's just get this over with"

Point made Campbell turned his attention back to Ed, with the point of his knife he cut two deep upwards water turned slashes on each of Ed's arms and then drop the knife into the bath then watched with satisfaction as the water turned pink and then blood red

XXXXXX

Dean was about to knock on the door when he heard Vladimir's voice "Come in Dean"

Walking in Dean saw that Vladimir had moved away from the window and was sat on the bed wearing a long black gown. Crossing the room Dean knelt down and kissed Vladimir's hand

Vladimir looked down at Nikolay's first he was intrigued to know why all of a sudden Nikolay was willing to share; he voiced his thoughts "Tell me Dean why is Nikolay being so generous?"

Dean had to think quickly, Vladimir couldn't know the truth "He wants to make amends Master Vladimir for Tobias"

Vladimir understood, Nikolay's chosen one had made a fool of him so he was offering Dean to what gain his trust, show that there were no hard feelings for killing Tobias, or maybe there was another alternative motive for Nikolay sudden generosity, Vladimir thought as he lazily ran his long fingers through Dean's short cropped hair "As his first he trust you"

Dean knew it wasn't a question but a statement "Yeah I guess"

"He confides in you?" Vladimir moved his hand down to the back of Dean's head to his neck

Dean could feel Vladimir's grip tightening "Yeah I guess"

Vladimir could snap Dean's neck easily, with every taste of Dean's blood his aged withered body was strengthening along with his gift that was once a hundred times stronger than Nikolay's, he could made a man kill himself with just one though, he was once fear by all vampires. As he tightened his grip further he heard the young slave suck in air against the raising pain "You would tell me if Nikolay was plotting some kind of revenge against me?"

Dean bite his bottom lip the pain was excruciating "Yeah Yeah, I swear he's not master"

"Good" Satisfied Vladimir released his iron grip and Dean and pulled him close his vampire teeth descending "Because if he was I would have inform the council of his treason, he would be stripped of his title and possessions, cast out by the cartel" once again Nikolay's possessions would fall into his hands. Vladimir smelt Dean ready to taste, to feed, he was wearing an expensive aftershave "The smell of such beautiful blood shouldn't be drown out by aftershave, go shower"

Suddenly Vladimir's hand was gone from his neck and he was able to stand, removing his jacket he had for the en-suite bathroom. He knew Vladimir was suspicious, Nikolay's had made his jealousy well known. Slipping out of his clothes in stepped into the shower and turned on the water, the warmth eased his aching neck from Vladimir's iron grip. There he found a non-perfumed soap and stared to wash of the aftershave as quickly as he could, stepping out of the shower cubicle he found Vladimir waiting for him.

Vladimir couldn't wait his appetite was growing, from the bed he could smell Dean's heightened scent from the hot water and it was enticing him towards the small en-suite bedroom. Inside the steamed filled room he watched as Dean turned off the shower and stepped out, suddenly he couldn't wait, his desire was getting the better of him and that smell of freshly cleaned skin was too overpowering, he grabbed his generously offered food and forced it against the shower cubicle, sinking his teeth into the warm delicate skin.

Naked and feeling vulnerable Dean gasped out as he was forced backwards against the glass shower cubicle and the sharpness of Vladimir's teeth. The vampire pressed his body against him for warmth, nosily feeding as his hands explored down the side of his naked body. Dean started to tremble with fear and at Vladimir's cold body seeped into his. He closed his eyes, letting his mind drift to Celeste and the baby; he was going to be a father, he still couldn't believe it but in a few months time it would be reality, a dark thought clouded his mind that he would never see his child grow up

Taking Dean's trembling just as coldness Vladimir pulled open the cubicle door "I'll warm you up" he whispered against Dean's neck as he forced him back inside, turning on the shower, the warm water didn't have the same effect on him as it did on Dean. The black gown he was wearing clung wetly to him showing off his once frail body "you may remove my gown and wash me".

"Once but then I was chosen by my master" it seemed like a million years ago now "It was an honour" he didn't expect Dean to understand, the past and the present were worlds apart.

With still trembling hands Dean started to do as he was told what else he could do. He pulled the gown over Vladimir's head and dropped the wet garment on the floor to reveal the vampire's pale wrinkled skin and the coat of arms tattoo on his chest "You were a slave?"

"Once but then I was chosen by my master" it seemed like a million years ago now "It was an honour" he didn't expect Dean to understand, the past and the present were worlds apart.

"Do you know why I'm here" Vladimir quizzed as he watched the slave

God if anyone ever found out about this he was going to die of shame, Dean picked up the soap and started to make small circles over Vladimir's chest "No grand master"

"Times are changing and the council have sent me to find a suitable place for our new headquarters and I think I've found the perfect place" Vladimir took the soap from Dean's hand and started to lather Dean's chest to Dean's relief

This was good news, the council here "Why here grand master?"

"There are many reasons, one being that Interpol have infiltrated in to the cartel many times and luckily we have stop the information of the whereabouts of our headquarters from leaking out" Vladimir put the soap down and moved closer "You told me that your loyalty was with the council"

"Yes grand master"

"The council is divided, the new ways of America and the old ways of Europe are ripping the council apart and I need to know who I can trust. Your blood Dean is my strength and it may tear the trust and loyalty that Nikolay and I share apart. The old Nikolay I could trust but you yourself must have seen the changes in him, this excessive jealousy he has for you is not the old Nikolay. I need to know that I can count on him that this business with Tobias is over. I can't ask him myself without raising mistrust and that's where you come in, anything out of character I need to know"

Dean nodded back; he knew what Vladimir was asking of him

Vladimir was suddenly done talking the intoxicating fresh shower smell of clean skin had him once again pressing Dean against the shower wall and sinking his teeth into the warm skin

XXXXX

Jackson looked around the room the party was nearly over and it had been hours since he had seen Dean or Nikolay, buttoning up his jacket he headed outside, walking down the path he turned the corner of the mansion and nearly jumped out of his skin as Nikolay walked out of the shadows and blocked his path

"I was hoping to have a word" Jackson didn't like what he had to do but he knew what his father expected of him

"A word about what exactly?" Nikolay cocked an inquisitive eyebrow; he couldn't imagine what this boy could want with him

Jackson moved closer placing his hand on Nikolay's silk covered chest, reaching up he ghosted his lips over Nikolay's "To let you know what I can do for you"

Nikolay grabbed Jackson's hand that was touching his chest and twisted it painfully behind Jackson's back, grabbing hold of Jackson's shirt he ripped it open to find a burn mark covering up what was once a slave tattoo "Which house do you belong too?"

Jackson gritted his teeth against the pain as he was compelled to answer truthfully "No House, I'm a renegade, I have no allegiance"

"So you serve no master?" Nikolay spat out in almost distaste "What's your name, why are you here?"

"Jackson Campbell, I here with other hunters" Jackson couldn't believe how the words just rolled of his tongue

"By other hunters you mean Samuel Winchester?"

"Yes" Jackson gasped in pain

"Interesting" more hunters had arrived for his personal use. Nikolay starred Jackson in the eyes using his gift "You will forget we ever had this conversation"

"Yes"

Standing alone and confused as to why his hand hurt and that he had stopped walking Jackson started to carry on towards the gates, his father wouldn't be pleased at his failure.

TBC


	47. Chapter 47

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I have finished**

**Thank you for the reviews they are very much appreciated **

**BLOOD CARTEL**

**Chapter Forty-Seven**

Looking immaculate in his dinner suit Nikolay watched from his bedroom window as his master and Lord Ivan climb into the waiting limousine and disappear through the mansion gates to some unknown destination, turning his saw Dean struggling with his dickey bow

"Do I have to wear this monkey suit, it's just Sam" Dean complained as he let the dickey bow fall hopelessly around his neck, nervously he pulled on the tight uncomfortable dinner suit he was being made to wear and glared at Nikolay who seemed already slightly irritated by something.

Sighing Nikolay walked over to Dean and started to tie the dickey bow "Yes, tonight is a very special occasion. I want you to look your best and besides I don't want your brother thinking I don't look after you" he didn't really care about what Samuel thought but he felt Dean would want his brother here to share in the celebration

"How I look will be the last thing on Sam's mind" he knew how Sam was going to react at the news that he was going to be a father

"If he loves you he will be happy for you, there" Nikolay finished tying the dickey bow. Hearing the door open they both turned to see Celeste walking in wearing a beautiful pale turquoise dinner dress

"Oh Nikolay its lovely, thank you" she twirled around showing off the dress, rushing forward she kissing Nikolay's cheek and then turned to Dean. Having been led to believe that first impressions were important she really wanted to make a good impression with Dean's brother, her confidence slowly diminishing she asked nervously "Sam will like me won't he?"

Dean noticed that quiver of nervousness in her voice; pulling her close he wrapped his arms around her growing midsection "In that dress oh yeah" noticing that the dress fitted her curves perfectly "You look hot"

Nikolay walked over to the bedside table; opening the top draw he lifted out a square jewellery box "She'll look even hotter with this around her beautiful neck" opening the box he revealed the diamond necklace with matching earrings lying magnificently on red velvet

Celeste looked back and thou from the box to Nikolay's smug face as she unravelled herself from Deans embrace. With her fingertips she delicately ran then over the shiny diamonds "Wow Nikolay, their gorgeous"

"Like all my possessions" Nikolay removed the necklace from the jewellery box and handed the box to Dean for him to hold. Celeste lifted up her long black hair and turned for Nikolay to fasten it around her neck, like Nikolay's fingers the diamonds felt cold against her skin

After fastening the necklace Nikolay kissed Celeste on the side of her neck "Run a long my dear I need to talk to Dean"

Taking the jewellery box from Dean she tenderly kissed him before turning to Nikolay "I'll go check on the kitchen, I want everything to be perfect"

While Nikolay waited for Celeste to leave he poured himself and Dean a whiskey from a decanter sitting on the old fashioned dressing table. Once the door had closed and they were once again alone he handed Dean the glass "our secret stays ours for now" Nikolay took a sip of whiskey and watched as Dean nodded in agreement before downing the offered drink in one.

Dean agreed to keep their secret only because he didn't know how to tell Sam that there was no hope. To end this it had to be his journey and his alone, all he wanted was that Sam would take care of Celeste and his child.

Nikolay rolled the glass between his hands as he savoured the taste of the hundred year old whiskey, something that was lost on Dean, but with perseverance and knowing Dean's stubbornness he would need endless amounts of patience, but he was determined to turn the unpolished hunter into a sophisticated slave. "So about last night, you never told me what revealing secrets Vladimir whispered in your ear as he tasted you" he had given what was his now he expected to receive

The desire for another drink made Dean's mouth go dry "he's looking for a suitable place to be the council's new headquarters" Nikolay's expression darkened and Dean had a feeling that the vampire already knew this "he thinks he found it"

Nikolay's raised an eyebrow "Where?"

Mouth dry Dean watched Nikolay take another sip of whiskey "Jonas's mansion, he's thinking about bulldozing the place down and rebuilding"

"So that's where he and Lord Ivan have mysteriously gone off too, interesting" Nikolay finished his drink and walked over to the dressing table, deep in thought he had to admit the place was location perfect and vacant.

Lifting the decanter he poured himself another drink "What else?" There had to be more Dean was with him most of the night, his jealousy kept him awake, he lay for hours listening to the sounds of the house. In the early hours of the morning he heard Dean leave Vladimir's bedroom and go to Celeste, it was only then that he fell asleep to the sounds of their love making.

Dean held out his empty glass hoping Nikolay would oblige him with another as he tried to choose he words carefully, he had questions of his own.

"This whiskey is over one hundred years old, distilled and matured in the Scottish Islands, it is not some cheap liquor you gulp down" Nikolay poured Dean another small measure "Sip it, smell its aroma, savour the taste not down it in one like some common street drunk"

Dean resisted the urge to down it in one as the whiskey hit his dry mouth "About Tobias, do you still intend to bring him back? I mean how will this bond work between three of us, if one dies we all die"

Nikolay took another sip of his whiskey "Toby wasn't ready and without my guidance he made some wrong decisions" He remember the witch's words "_there can only be one slave one master"_ one slave two masters was not an option, his personality and loyalties had changed and there was no telling how Tobias would come back "I've decided against it, I'm not bringing Tobias back, it's too risky"

Dean sighed with relief; he hadn't relished the idea of his blood bringing another vampire back to life "Good" he said under his breath forgetting about Nikolay's heightened hearing

His glass half way to his mouth Nikolay stopped "Explain"

Angry Dean spoke the truth "Because I hated him, he killed my friends" there was venom in his angry voice "then you go and promise Celeste to him, so yes I'm happy" Dean gulped the rest of the whiskey down, it seemed to calm his outburst "Vladimir, he as doubts"

"Doubts about what?" suddenly Nikolay was in his face pushing him against the wall

Dean could see the anger in Nikolay's eyes "Your loyalty to him, he's seen the changes in you, he thinks you might what revenge"

"Interesting...I hope you reassured him" Nikolay pressed

"Yeah, of course I think he believed me" but then Vladimir's teeth were so far into his neck it was hard to tell

"Good, when he returns you will go to him" he needed Vladimir's trust, his master loyalty

Dean shuddered at the thought of last night, he didn't want another repeat of the shower but he knew Vladimir enjoyed it and would want to do it again.

XXXXX

Wearing a suit Sam approached the mansion gates, he had thought about wearing his jeans and to hell with what Nikolay's wanted but then he thought better of it, if this was the only way he could talk to Dean he'd take it. He had feeling that Nikolay was up to something, this entire he was family and he wanted to show him how much he cared for Dean was crap. Sam knew he was being manipulated because that was what Nikolay was, a manipulative bastard who had some kind of hold over his brother.

At the mansion gates the vampire on guard step of the shadows, he looked Sam up and down before asking "You carrying?"

"No" other than a sword or machete Sam couldn't see a point in carrying a weapon

"I'll still have to check you for weapons, orders" the guard replied he knew what Sam was, he bit down the urge to rip the hunter's throat out and feed on him, kill or be killed that was his motto

Sam raised his arms and stood as the vampire checked him over "Ok you're clean"

As Sam walked up the drive he could feel the guard's eyes on him watching his every move with distrust. Reaching the door Sam was surprised to see Poppet open the door for him "Poppet" he couldn't believe it.

Dressed in a maid's outfit she repeated the words Nikolay had told her to say perfectly "Good evening Mr Winchester please come in, master is in the drawing room"

"It good to see you" Sam stepped inside and tried to hug the thin looking teenager but she stepped out of his gigantic reach "Master is waiting"

Sam nodded not sure what to make of this new Poppet as she showed him towards the closed double doors to their right. She knocked softy and waited, hearing the command to come in she opened the doors and with a slight curtsy she made her introduction "Mr Winchester, Master"

Nikolay closed the book he was reading at the sound of the knock "Come in" seeing the door opening he stood ready to greet his guest "Samuel, I see that you have abided by my wishes." Sam just glared back silently.

"You remember Little Poppet" Nikolay motion for the young girl to come to him "she is maturing fast, she as out grown her childish wish for freedom, haven't you my dear"

She looked down at the floor with pain filled eyes "I live to serve you master"

"You see Samuel I reward loyalty, Little Poppet here has been promoted to upstairs maid"

"Yes master, I am very grateful for the opportunity" she curtsied again before leaving the room

"What reward have you given Dean?" Sam asked sarcastically

Nikolay heard the sarcasm in Sam's voice "For his loyalty I have rewarded him with being my first but your brother is more to me than that"

"Sammy" Sam turned at the sound of the familiar voice to see Dean stood in the doorway "Dean" they both moved closer and hugged each other, the harsh words they had said to each other instantly forgotten

Dean pulled away "You Ok"

Sam laughed, he should be the one asking Dean that question, but then his brother would never change, no matter what danger Dean was in he came first. "Fine, you"

"I'm good" suddenly Dean remembered Celeste "Sam I want to meet Celeste"

It was only then that Sam noticed the lightly coffee colour skin woman with long black hair stood patiently behind Dean "Hello" he held out his hand

Celeste eagerly shook Sam's hand "It's good to finally met you"

"Shall we move to the dining room" Nikolay instructed "Dinner should be about ready"

In the dining room they were joined by Jordan and Marcia, Nikolay sat down at the head of the table motioning for Sam as the guest of honour to sit directly opposite him, Dean sat down to Nikolay's right and Celeste to Nikolay's left with Jordan and Marcia sitting at either side of Dean and Celeste.

With every one seated Nikolay ring the small bell in from of him, immediately a servant girl moving around the table she started to fill everyone glass with wine. As she reached Dean to fill his glass Nikolay intervened "Young Mr Aleksandrov will have a beer"

"Yes master" the servant girl curtsied and excused herself

"Dean is still a little rough around the edges, he very much likes his simple peasant foods, cheeseburgers and beer but given time I'm sure he'll learn to appreciate the finer things in life"

"Dean's fine as he is" Sam knew his brother's eating habits better than anyone

Dean, Celeste, Jordan & Marcia looked from one end of the table to the other

Dean, Celeste, Jordan & Marcia looked from one end of the table to the other. Dean was relieved as the servant girl returned promptly carrying his beer; he was going to need more than one to get through this awkward dinner.

Half way through the starter of soup, having fed earlier Nikolay sat contently with his Bloody Mary and watched the others "You know Samuel Dean wants for nothing; he needs are catered for, I even make sure he is sexually satisfied on a daily basis"

Mouth filled with soup Dean sprayed it across the table as he almost choked, lowering her eyes Celeste cheeks coloured with embarrassment. Marcia giggle but one stern look from Nikolay made her suddenly stop.

"The last two days have made me realise what's important to me, the love of my children and my grandchildren are what's important to me Now that we are altogether and have a drink I have an announcement to make" Nikolay reached out for Dean's hand and then Celeste's "I'm pleased to announce the engagement of Dean and Celeste" Nikolay looked from a stunned Dean to Celeste "Well is either one of you going to say anything, I don't want my first grandchild to born out of wedlock"

"You mean it?" Celeste couldn't believe it "You really mean it"

Nikolay saw the shocked look on Sam's face "Of course my dear"

"Oh Nikolay" Celeste rose and hugged Nikolay "thank you" relieve flooded through she wasn't going to be Tobias's

Dean was stunned, he had never been engaged before, hell he had never had a relationship that lasted more than a few weeks and now Jordan was shaking his hand, congratulating him and Marcia was kissing him on the cheek.

"Congratulations Dean she'll make you a lovely wife" Nikolay stood pulling Dean into a hug, being so close and not being able to taste Dean felt gruel to him. Looked over Dean's shoulder Nikolay saw an furious Sam "Aren't you going to congratulate your brother Samuel"

This was insane even my their standards "I want to talk to my brother alone"

"Of course" Nikolay replied

Back inside the drawing room Sam turned on Dean "have you lost your fucking mind" Sam was blown away he could express what he thought of this

"She's pregnant Sam; she's going to have my baby"

Sam shook his head in disbelieve, this was insane it was so screw up "a baby, marriage" he had doubts that the baby was Dean's, maybe this was Nikolay's way of trapping Dean "How long, the baby"

"Four months"

It fitted "Do you even love her?"

"Yes I love her" Dean surprised himself, it was the first time he had voice his love for her " and I'm going to marry her"

TBC


	48. Chapter 48

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I have finished**

**Thank you for the reviews they are very much appreciated **

**BLOOD CARTEL**

**Chapter Forty-Eight**

"Over my dead body" his brother's declaration of love and marriage was the final straw for Sam, "can't you see he's brain washing you, manipulating you, playing on what you've always wanted; a family, a home?" Sam shook his head in frustration "Man this is not it, how long have you known her, I'll tell you, a few weeks that's how long Dean"

Dean's mind was made up "It doesn't matter how long, she's carrying my baby and I love her" Of course it wasn't perfect he wasn't an idiot but what else could he do, even if he could walk away he wasn't going to leave his child to be brought up by Nikolay. "You can't stop me Sam" Maybe he was being old fashioned but marrying her seem the right thing to do, the baby had to know who its father was, why he died saving others

Sam rolled his hands into tight fists, he wanted to grab Dean, shake some sense in to him even punch him but the look on Dean's face told him that he was fighting a losing battle.

XX

Hearing raised voices Celeste nervously paced the dining room floor with mixed feelings, should she go to them tell Sam how much she loved his brother or would she just be making matters worse

"Celeste my dear, getting worked up is no good for the baby, come sit down and finish your meal let the boys sort this out" there was a sternness in Nikolay's voice that implied it wasn't a request. Celeste looked at the dining room door and sighed before she sat back down at the dinner table and starred at the cold unappetizing soup in front of her

From where Nikolay sat he could hear the brothers arguing and a little triumphant smirk crossed his lips as he rang the small bell in front of him for the servants to come clear away the starters and bring out the main course

Celeste thought about the wedding, it didn't have to be big or fancy but she wanted it to be right "Nikolay it will be a proper wedding, in a church?" she asked looking up at Nikolay as the servant removed the soup bowl

A small private wedding and sooner the better "Of course my dear if that's what you want, how about this Saturday" Nikolay replied as he rose from the table

"But, but that's two days away" Celeste gasped, there was so much to do "I need a dress"

"I've already picked out your wedding dress but it may need a little adjustment here and there" Nikolay placed his hands on Celeste's growing bump and kissed the top of her head affectionately "I want only the best for you and Dean" and his unborn grandchild

Celeste turned in her chair to look at Nikolay; her head was whirling at what had to be arranged "What about the church, it's too short notice for the priest?"

"I can be very persuasive; a large donation to the crumbling church fund would probably work" and if not he knew of more painful ways to convince the elderly catholic priest "Will you excuse me my dear"

Nikolay stopped turning impatiently "Can't it wait?"

"No, it can't wait" not giving Nikolay time to refuse she carried on "before when you were giving me to Tobias you told Dean that he was being coupled with Marcy", she could feel her confidence wavering, she knew breeding was the only reason for coupling "please Nikolay I need to know have you changed your mind?" Celeste had forgotten that Marcia and Jordan were sat silently listening to their every word

Nikolay was eager to breed Dean with others to keep his bloodline going, "You want Dean all to yourself" he couldn't blame her he wanted the same "you know what I want?"

"Babies, I'm young and fertile, we can give you more" she hoped she could live up to this promise

"Not as young as Marcy, but we will see" Nikolay left it at that and walked out. Celeste sat back on her chair a little defeated but it wasn't a a, there was still a chance that she would be the mother of all Dean's children

Marcy looked at Jordan, her heart belonged to him not Dean; she hoped that Celeste could deliver on her promise

XX

Sam started to think of a way to get Dean away from Nikolay "Look, let me talk to Pierre; we'll figure something out, a way to get you out of here"

Dean shook his head "It's not that simple; I can't just walk away, not now" he wasn't walking away from this he knew that. His plan of taking down the cartel had gone in a totally new direction which he couldn't have foreseen but no matter what he had to endure he would take it down and with his dying breath he would kill Nikolay.

"Yes you can Dean, bring Celeste if you want, I not saying it will be easy the three of us on the run" Sam was feeling desperate he would do anything to get Dean away from Nikolay

"I can't Sam" he wished he could but he had created this mess and only himself could put an end to it

"You can't or you won't Dean" Sam questioned

Dean stood silently unable to meet his brother's eyes, struggling with the question. He would love to take Celeste and run but Nikolay wouldn't give up, he seemed to know his every move and thought. Nikolay couldn't kill him but he would punish maybe even kill others for his disloyalty

"Answer him Dean" Nikolay's voice cut through the silence. Both brothers turned their heads to see Nikolay leaning against the door frame

Snapping Sam shouted out "This is a private conversation" Nikolay just couldn't leave them alone for a few minutes

Ignoring Sam Nikolay causally walked in and addressed Dean "I'm intrigued to know your answer, can't or won't Dean?"

"He couldn't look at Sam, couldn't bear to see the look of disgust, disappointed, hate as he said the words to Nikolay "Won't"

It was time for Nikolay to gloat "You see Samuel your brother is mine, I am his master, he has pledged his allegiance to me, tell him Dean who you lay with on a night"

This was the moment he had been dreading, Sam knowing what degrading things he had done to earn the vampire's trust; he felt sick with embarrassment "You"

"What am I?" Nikolay pushed for more knowing every word was painful for Dean

"My master" Dean saw the look of pity on Sam's face and he felt ashamed"

"What's happened to you man, you've never been a quitter" He had truly lost his brother, he felt alone and lost, the brother he had always depended, look up too had given up, become Nikolay's bitch "If this is what you want I can't be any part of it" Dean's silence told him everything, turning he left to hell with his brother

Seeing Sam leave send a cold shiver down Dean's spine, his brother was convinced he had given up without he realising he was running after him. At the front door he caught up with Sam "please Sam wait"

"Why Dean?" There was no more to say. He opened the front door stepping out into the cold night

Dean followed grabbing hold of Sam's arm "Sammy, please don't give up on me I haven't"

"You have Dean, you just don't know it" Sam pulled free

"I've done some things I'm not proud of but their beginning to trust me, tell Pierre I know where the new location of their headquarters is going to be"

"Dean, swear to me you haven't given up" Sam pleaded

"I swear Sam, I haven't given up on taking down the cartel" it was the truth but not all of it

Dean would never lie to him, Sam believed him "how did Tobias do it, bring Nikolay back to life, can he be killed like before?"

Dean looked back at the front door before whispering "a spell by a witch and yes it's possible"

Sam sighed with relief there was hope of getting Dean away from Nikolay and ending this

Dean watched Sam go through the mansion gates and disappear into the darkness of the night before he turned back to go inside. Dean saw that Nikolay was waiting for him in the hallway

"Bravo" Nikolay started to clap loudly "you deserve an Oscar for your performance tonight"

Dean was annoyed "screw you" the words had barely left his lips when he left himself forcibly pressed against the wall

"Watch that mouth of yours" Nikolay spat out "I heard every word out there; when I think you've completely given in you rebel, when will you learn I know everything" he was so close to Dean, he could feel Dean's blood racing through his body "Do you really think you can take down the cartel?" Nikolay voice was filled with sarcasm

"No" Dean straighten against the wall, it was time to lay the cards on the table "But together we could" he saw Nikolay's eyes darkened with rage and for a brief moment the thought Nikolay was going to kill him

Nikolay couldn't deny Dean could still surprise him "What you're asking is treason"

"How long do you think we can keep our secret, when the council see a younger looking Vladimir and you back to life, they're going to start asking questions?"

Nikolay released Dean from the wall; he had been thinking the same himself, there was a big chance he could lose Dean. "Your right" he turned away "questions will be asked"

"Are you going to let them take me?" Dean asked

He was prepared to kill Aiden but taking down the council that was totally something else "You will not speak of this again, do you understand me"

Dean jumped at Nikolay's harshness "Yes master"

"Good" Nikolay headed for his study and a glass of whiskey

Dean ran a hand over his face as he watched Nikolay go into his study, had he gone too far

TBC


	49. Chapter 49

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I have finished**

**Thank you for the reviews they are very much appreciated **

**BLOOD CARTEL**

**Chapter Forty-Nine**

In his study Nikolay poured himself a large whiskey and down it in one, a smile crossed his lips as the liquid warm hit the back of his throat. Dean had hit a nerve; he couldn't deny that there was truth in what Dean was saying, but the question was how far was he willing to go to keep their secret and protect what was rightfully his?" Over the centuries he had help build the council, he had some influence but not enough and if the majority went against him he could lose Dean, he would be stripped of the Aleksandrov name and branded the property of the council. Nikolay threw the empty glass at the wall in anger at thought of him being powerless to do anything against the council.

Minutes later as if nothing had happened Nikolay stepped calmly out of his study he could hear laughing and talk of wedding plans coming from the dining room, as he strolled into the dining room his family of slaves fell silent.

Having rejoined Celeste Dean turned to see Nikolay saunter into the room and he fell silent with the rest, he couldn't believe he miss read the vampire but he wasn't going to give up, he knew without a doubt now that he needed Nikolay's help to take down the council

"It wouldn't be a proper engagement party without a ring" Nikolay pulled a small velvet covered box from his inside pocket and held it out for Dean "are you going to propose to this lovely lady or shall I?"

Dean would have preferred to have bought and picked out his own ring for Celeste, cheaper and smaller than the one he held in his hand but given with love "Celeste will you marry me?"

Nikolay had given her everything she wanted, pulled Dean close she slipped her arms under his jacket and round his waist "yes, I'll marry you" she melted her lips against his never wanted them to part

XXXX

"Have you not heard a word I've just said" Sam ripped the letter Pierre was focusing on out of his hands "I want Dean out of there"

"I heard you the first time, but he's so close" Dean had gone the furthest where all the others had failed "He knows where the new council headquarters are going to be, do you know how long we planned for this or how many man have died trying to get us this information, years Sam that how long, we've never been as close and if by some miracle your brother can pull this off do you really think he will appreciate it after everything he's suffered"

"I don't care what Dean wants" all Sam wanted was to get his brother away from Nikolay and his manipulating ways

"This is not about you; don't take this way from Dean, this is his chance to get his life back, his self respect"

Sam huffed shaking his head "You don't know Dean; all he's ever wanted was for us to be a family, to stay together" but he couldn't he didn't want an hunter's life, he had turned his back on Dean for a normal apple pie life and now Nikolay was harnessing this need that Dean had to belong to a family unit to his advantage

Pierre understood no one choice this life they were all forced into it. On his way out of the tent he pushed passed Sam to lift the tent flap then stopped "Pulling him out now will only make him feel worthless and a failure, do you really want to crush him?"

"No of course not" Sam snapped back he didn't want to hurt his brother; he wanted the old cocky Dean back, the one that bossed him about and annoyed him to hell.

Pierre squeezed Sam's shoulder for reassurance as he took the letter back "Dean's not stupid, he'll be able see through Nikolay's bullshit, see that it's not the perfect life"

Sam nodded his head, god he hoped so because he needed his brother back

Outside around the camp fire the other hunters sat eating and drinking, Sonny shot an occasional glance at Campbell, there was something about the guy he didn't like, he couldn't put his finger on it but his gut was telling him not to trust him. Looking up from his whiskey laced coffee he saw Pierre coming out of his tent followed by Sam

Pierre walked over to the campfire and knelt down warming his hands on the heat before he handed Sonny the letter "Got a job, two vampires, I'll let you pick your team"

"Take Bo and Lou" Campbell offered, they could handle a couple of vampires, as for him and his worthless son they had unfinished business here

Addressing Pierre and not Campbell Sonny already picked which hunters he wanted "I'll take Mike and Lou" he didn't fully trust Lou but together he and Mike could keep an eye on him

Pierre knew Sonny didn't trust easily so taking Mike was an obvious choice but he was surprised at Lou being his second choice "Ok" Pierre watched as Sonny and Lou quickly finished their meal and head towards their tents

Lucy knew she wouldn't be Sonny's choice; her thoughts were with Sam as he sat down by the fire and poured himself a coffee from the pot, she could see the tension in Sam's broad shoulders "Is everything alright Sam? You know that if there's anything I can do"

"How about stopping my brother from getting married, from being Nikolay's bitch" Sam snapped back, standing he headed for his tent.

Campbell sat by and watched the exchange of words, so Sam's worthless piece of shit of a brother was getting married that was interesting news, finishing his stew he walked into Lou's tent "Sonny doesn't trust you"

Lou rolled up a relatively clean shirt and thrust it into his duffel bag "I know"

"They'll be watching you so no funny business" Campbell ordered "Looks like we'll be getting some action at this end, that vampire loving brother of Sam's is getting married, maybe it time to end this and move on" he didn't like staying to long in one place

Lou licked his lips, he liked Campbell way of ending things "Sounds good to me but what about Sam?"

"If he gets in the way he'll be joining his brother"

xxx

Lucy looked across at Sam's tent, she just wanted to help, standing she walked over "Please Sam can I come in" she waited for Sam to reply before she entered "I'm sorry"

Sitting on his camp Sam felt deflated, Pierre was right he couldn't fight Dean's battles for him "I'm the one that should be sorry, I shouldn't be taking my frustration out on you"

Lucy sat down next to Sam her thigh rubbing next to his; she wished she could comfort him. Sam felt her nearness, the smell of her sweat perfume, the warmth of her thigh pressing against his left him wanting comfort, a few moments of escape. Their eyes met, locking together as they leaned in to kiss, her lips were soft and inviting. Lucy closed her eyes as Sam softly ran his fingers through her hair, the feel of Sam's muscular body under his shirt made her explore more with her fingers, she found hard warm skin.

Sam pulled away searching her face for signs that she didn't want this, seeking her approval to continue.

Lucy could see it in his eyes; the wanting; the loneliness, the fear and anguish, part of her wanted to comfort him, take away all that pain but the other was pure selfishness, she had wanted this since the moment she had seen the compassion in Sam's eyes. Pulling him close once again she answered his silent question with a kiss.

It was all Sam needed, pulling her shirt over her head he pushed her down onto the camp bed, her warm skin was soft against his rugged hands as he lifted up her t-shirt, he needed release if only for a short time to feel something other than the loneliness he was feeling.

xxx

On Vladimir's returned Nikolay tapped firmly on his master's bedroom door entering he found Vladimir sitting on the bed shirtless, he couldn't help but notice what Dean's blood had done for him, gone was the thin almost frail looking bones, his muscles were no longer old and saggy they looked firm and defined

"I haven't felt this good in years Nikolay" Vladimir stood flexing his muscles "thanks to your generosity"

"That's kind of why I'm here master" Nikolay walked across the room to the window, outside it was dark, the sky heavy with thunder clouds much like the way he was feeling, an darkness had laid heavy on him since he band his first from talking of treason

Vladimir saw the troubled looked on Nikolay's face and suspected that Nikolay had decided to withdraw his hospitality "You know you can speak freely, if there's something you want to say just say it"

Turning Nikolay saw Vladimir putting on an immaculately pressed white shirt, he moved forward as he had done many times in the past to help his master with the small buttons "over the years I've stood loyally by your side, I've helped build the council now I need to know that your loyalty lays with me, that you will keep our secret?"

Vladimir let Nikolay attend to his buttons even though he could do them himself now "I know my new appearance isn't going to go unnoticed and I can't put it down to the fresh American air which causes a great dilemma"

Vladimir let Nikolay attend to his buttons even though he could do them himself now "I know my new appearance isn't going to go unnoticed and I can't put it down to the fresh American air which causes a great dilemma" the taste of Dean's blood was imprinted on his taste buds, the smell of the slave's skin embedded under his fingernails "You know I want him, I put out a reward for his safe return whilst you were gone"

Even though Nikolay knew his master desired Dean as his hearing him say it sent ripples of jealousy surging through his body "Of course you'll have my continued generosity"

Vladimir held out his hand for Nikolay to kiss "and in return you have my trust and loyalty". Nikolay willing kissed his master's hand in respect "thank you master"

xxx

In the town Campbell walked away from the small church, the old lady busily arranging flowers had been very informative, slipping back behind the wheel he turned to his son Jackson "the wedding tomorrow night" it was soon than he thought

"What are you going to do dad?" Jackson knew what his father was capable of but still he had to ask

"What I have to, to get rid of filth like you" Campbell started the engine

TBC

**I'll be back in the New Year So I want to wish everyone a merry Christmas and a Happy New Year**


	50. Chapter 50

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I have finished**

**Thank you for the reviews they are very much appreciated **

**BLOOD CARTEL**

**Chapter Fifty**

As the sunset on the evening of the wedding Celeste stood in front of the full length mirror admiring how her wedding dress fitted her like a glove "Oh its beautiful Nikolay" she was overwhelmed with joy.

Standing behind her Nikolay beamed with pride, "I knew you would like it"

Celeste turned towards her master tears running down her face "thank you Nikolay, you've made me the happiest woman alive for letting me marry Dean"

"You're the best thing that's happened to Dean, I think he's finally realised what he's been missing all these years, a home and a loving family" instead of driving around the country sleeping in cheap motels with his selfish brother "his brother can't give him what we can"

"I want us to be happy, for Dean to want to stay" Celeste rubbed her belly softly, she had been having doubts for a while about being a slave, but now that Tobias was gone and she was still Nikolay's, she and her baby were safe.

"He will be my dear, Dean his going nowhere" Nikolay glanced at his watch he still had to go check on Dean then Jordan and Marcy

Celeste shoulders slumped as if she had the weight of the world on her shoulders, there was something she had to say, something that she had spoken with Dean about because it frightened her "Nikolay about the other day, I could have lost you everything, it was my fault, that man wouldn't have been able to run us of the road if we hadn't have left the town".

Nikolay lifted her chin to see the pain in her eyes "I don't want you blaming yourself, you did nothing wrong my dear, now wipe those tears away this is might to be an happy occasion" He placed a kiss on her forehead before excusing himself, he didn't want her to worry about it that was his duty as her master, he had doubled security at the mansion, although he didn't want the church overrun with security so he had decided that he, his master and Lord Ivan were quite capable all protecting his possessions. Confident in his decision he walked back to his own bedroom where Dean would hopefully be ready for his inspection. When he walked into the room he found Dean slumped on the bed his shoulders hunched, looking rejected.

Dean didn't look up as he hear Nikolay enter "He's not coming, Sammy not coming to the wedding" he thought Sam would be there for him even if he didn't totally agree, he hadn't said it but Dean knew his brother didn't believe in him anymore "Well screw him" filled with anger he threw the cell phone at the wall in front of him

Nikolay didn't show it but on the inside he was happy, the cracks in the brothers' relation were widening, he had successfully driven a wedge between them and all he had to do now was be supportive Nikolay walked over to the broken cell phone laying in pieces on the floor "Don't worry he come around I'm sure of it"

With tears in his eyes Dean watched as Nikolay collected the broken parts and placed them on his bedside table "You don't know Sam like I do, he won't change his mind"

"He will when he sees how happy you and Celeste are and he holds his nephew in his arms" Nikolay hoped that Sam would be out of their lives before the baby arrived

"A son?" deep down Dean had always wanted a son

"Just a feeling I have"

XXX

Outside Campbell stowed the sniper rifle in the rear of his truck, making sure no one had seen him he moved to the driver's side where his son Jackson stood with his eyes cast downwards to the ground "Get in" he ordered

Jackson knew his father's plans and he wanted no part of them, he was sick and tired of being used by his father to kill innocent people, sick of lying to other hunters, sick of taking the blame for something that wasn't his fault. Jackson stood his ground squaring his shoulders up to his father, his fists clenched ready for his father's angry retaliation "No, not this time, I'm done being your slave, I won't let you use me anymore"

Campbell pushed his son towards the front of the truck, he didn't have time for one of his son's tantrums "That's all your good for, now get in the truck before I take my belt off to you"

"No, it time I stood up to you" Jackson shook his head, he shouldn't have let his father treat him the way he did, like dirt on his shoe "it something I should have done back in Nashville"

Campbell mocked his son as he pushed him again "You didn't have the guts back then instead you went behind my back like the weak and pathetic low life you really are"

Jackson spat back "and whose fault is that, you made me what I am". Jackson stormed ahead, all the anger and hate he had for his father came out "you killed Becky but your punishing me for it" the moment the words left his lips he knew he had gone too far

Not liking the truth thrown back at him Campbell lashed out with his fists, the first punch Jackson was ready for it but the ones that followed came fast and furious; knocking Jackson to the ground he curled up into a ball to protect himself as best he could from the endless pounding of his father's fists against his face and upper body.

On his knees and now out of breath Campbell finally stopped gasping out "Don't you dare blame me for your failings" he stood up and loomed menacingly over his son "all I asked of you was that you looked after your sister and did you? Campbell huffed "You couldn't even do that properly. I think you should consider yourself very lucky that I keep your worthless ass around, now I won't tell you again get in the truck"

"Hey what's going on?" Lou asked as he approached the truck with his duffel bag and a can of gasoline, even in the fading light Lou noticed as Campbell opened the rear door of the truck that his knuckles were bleeding.

"Family business" Campbell snapped back

Lou threw his duffel bag onto the backseat of the truck; he knew full well that family business meant it was no of his concern. "Ok" taking the gasoline can he walked to the back of the truck

Campbell climbed behind the wheel and started the engine, his knuckles stung like hell as he gripped the steering wheel but they would have to wait until after the job. Not wanting to look at his father Jackson stared out of the passenger side window but even then he could still see his father's reflection in the glass "Why do I have to come?"

"Cause I can't trust you to keep your filthy cake hole shut" Campbell had learnt in Nashville that Jackson couldn't be trusted. Hearing the rear door open Campbell looked through the rear view mirror and he saw Lou climbing in "ready?" he asked

"Oh yeah, let's go gate crash a wedding" came Lou's reply from the backseat

As the truck moved off Jackson silently continued to stare out of the window, he somehow had to get away from his father and warn Sam that his brother was in danger. As the town of Iron Falls approached Jackson secretly released his seat belt, he had only one chance of escape and one that might kill him. As they came to the end of the long road that led from the mansion which connected with the main road to Iron Falls Jackson felt the truck slowing, taking a deep breath maybe his last he quickly opened the passenger's side door and jumped from the moving vehicle. His right ankle landed awkwardly on the dirt road, hearing the screeching of brakes he didn't have time to assess the damage, picking himself up he scrambled across the road and into the woods.

Braking hard Campbell jumped out of the truck to see Jackson limping into the woods "Jackson, you get yourself back here now" pulling out his gun he headed towards where Jackson had disappeared into the woods

Seeing the gun in Campbell's hand Lou followed him to the edge of the woods "Leave him Campbell" he had seen how badly Jackson had limped across the road and knew the kid wasn't going to get far. Moving into Campbell line of sight he saw murderess look on Campbell's face "By the time he gets back to the camp it will be too late"

Campbell stared into the woods deciding whether to go in and end his worthless son's life but he knew Lou was right Jackson couldn't stop this "Ok let's go I'll deal with him later"

From inside the woods Jackson hid behind a tree praying they wouldn't come in at him, he could barely make out what they were saying but he could see the gun in his father's hand. Seeing Lou and his father walked back to the abandoned truck Jackson let out sight of relief. As the truck started off once again down the road Jackson reached to his pocket for his cell phone only to find it missing, after searching all of his pockets he came to the conclusion that it had fallen out of his pocket when he jumped out of the truck and now he didn't have time to search for it.

XXXX

Enter the small Catholic church Lord Ivan walked up to the altar and made the sign of the cross across his body before seating down on one of the wooden pews to pray. Dean and Vladimir followed up the aisle behind him. Dean looked nervously around the church he could count on his fingers the number of times he had stepped into a church and they had all been work related.

Coming from his vestry Father Patrick McNally walked towards the altar unaware that two of the three people in his church were vampires, his eyes fell on the youngest and the most nervous looking one. "You must be Dean?" the priest asked

"Yes father"

"And which of you is the best man?" the priest looked towards Vladimir and Lord Ivan

Vladimir stepped forward "I am"

After the brief conversation the church fell into silence and the minutes past slowly. Dean sat down on one of the cold wooden pews and checked his watch "where is she?" Celeste should have been here by now, standing he turned to Vladimir "You don't think something happened?"

"Dean, sit" Vladimir commanded "brides always run late, there always a last minute crisis"

"No, Nikolay's to organised, something is wrong I know it" Dean started down the aisle just as the big bulky wood church door opened, making him stop in his tracks as he saw Marcia entering, the smile on her face told Dean everything was alright

Marcia quickly gave the thumbs up to the organist; the old lady gave her fingers one last flex before starting to play the wedding march on the new organ provided by the nice Mr Aleksandrov

Dean took his position at Vladimir's side then turned to see Nikolay and a veiled Celeste carrying a small bouquet of red roses in her hand and he immediately let himself relax, she was here and everything was going to be alright

Celeste linked her arm in Nikolay's and started happily down the flower laden aisle, every step forward was a step nearer to Dean. Nikolay whispered in her ear "Dean can't take his eyes off you"

Celeste finally reached his side "you look beautiful" Dean told her as he lifted her veil

They both turned towards the priest who was waiting quietly "ready" he asked, both Dean and Celeste nodded, "You may begin" Nikolay ordered

The priest smiled at the couple in front of him "we are gathered here today to join Dean and Celeste in holy matrimony, who gives this woman in marriage to this man?"

"I do" Nikolay stepped forward, placing the wedding rings on the open bible the priest was holding in his outstretched arms then he before taking his place at his master's side

Dean, please take Celeste's hand in yours and repeat after me. Dean followed the priest words

"I Dean take you Celeste for my lawful wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part" taking the ring that lay on the bible he slipped it Celeste's finger

From the hillside that looked down onto the church Campbell knelt down positioning his gun; through the sight he could see into the candlelit church, moving slightly to his right, he had a clear view of the alter and Dean's back, "until death do us part" he started to adjust the sight for wind and distance, down below he could see the silhouette of Lou moving around the outside of the church's walls with the can of gasoline.

Celeste, please take Dean's hand and repeat after me

I Celeste take you Dean, for my lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part" taking the ring she slipped it on his finger

Dean starred down at the shiny gold ring on his finger; it was something he thought he would never see, he was officially married

"By the power invested in me I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride" the priest closed his bible and watched the happy couple move in for a kiss

Seeing Lou throwing his lighter in the ground, Campbell watched curiously as the gasoline soaked ground turned amber, as the growing flames started up the church walls Campbell returned his attention to the wedding taking his time he softly squeezed the trigger

Dean tore his eyes away from the ring and leaned forward to kiss Celeste, the sound of clapping filled his ears, in a moment of sheer happiness Dean spun her in his arms as a crack sounded in the church, everyone looked towards the windows except for Celeste, the happiness on her face slid away and she went limp against Dean

As the second shot pierced through the stained glass window Dean looked down in to Celeste's open dead eyes as she laid limp in his arms "Celeste...no..." the feeling numbness struck him as emotional pain outweighed the physical. Without realising he was on the floor Celeste's still body wrapped in his arms, he could feel the warmth of her blood running down his hand from the bullet wound in her back, he felt nothing no anger no pain just numbness, in one fleeting moment of happiness he had lost everything.

Lord Ivan was the first to act as the smell of smoke filled his nostrils "Fire" he shouted with authority, his years as commander of armies taking over "Nikolay get the priest and slaves out of here"

But Nikolay wasn't listening, he stood painfully still his right hand gripping tightly on to the pew in front of him, the last time he felt his energy draining and his limps weakening was when Dean was in danger, but that time there was no pain not like now, confused he looked across at Dean, suddenly he could smell Dean's blood and knew instantly Dean had been shot.

TBC


	51. Chapter 51

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I have finished**

**Thank you for the reviews they are very much appreciated **

**BLOOD CARTEL**

**Chapter Fifty-One**

Covered in sweat, his breathing heavy with exhaustion Jackson moved as swiftly as he could through the woods. His face twisted in agony against the white hot pain that spiked up his leg every time he put too much weight on his badly twisted ankle but he was determined to make it back to camp and get help. He knew by defying his father he had signed his own death warrant but this was something he had to do, someone had to stop his father from killing innocent slaves.

At the camp Sam stood and paced the small confines of his tent; he couldn't get the image of his brother getting married out of his mind, he should be there now at Dean's side but he couldn't, it would be hypocritical of him because every ounce of his body was telling him that Dean was making or more likely being manipulated into making the biggest mistake of his life. This wasn't Dean this was Nikolay's entrapment, playing to what Dean thought he wanted. Sam was drawn from his thoughts by the sound of someone calling his name, stepping outside his tent Sam heard his name again; he soon realised that the familiar urgent panicked voice was coming from the woods

At first Sam couldn't see anyone and then out of the blackness of the woods he saw Jackson Campbell limping badly towards him. Sam started to walk towards him and as he neared he could see the sweat and the pain filled expression etched across Jackson's face from the glow of the camp fire "Jackson what the hell's happened to you?"

"No time..." Jackson took one final pained filled step and collapsed onto his knees

"I need some help over here" Sam shouted over his shoulder as he quickened his pace to reach Jackson

Lucy came running with a bottle of water and handed it to Sam, after the other night things had become a little awkward between them making Sam looked away slightly embarrassed as their eyes met.

"No time" Jackson gasped before taking a sip of the refreshingly cool water "to explain everything now, your brother and the other slaves are in danger we need to go now before it's too late, before he kills them" Jackson tried to stand up

"Whoa, hold on there, Sam's jaw tightened, Dean was in danger "who's trying to kill them?"

"My father" Jackson found the strength to stand "I'll tell you everything later but right now we need to go to the church"

Dean was in danger and he needed him "Lucy stay here with Jackson" Sam ordered as he turned towards the impala

"Not on your life" Lucy snapped back "I'm not babysitting the injured" seeing Pierre coming out of his tent "and besides it's not your decision to make, its Pierre's"

"I'm going too" Jackson added, he had to go

Sam didn't have time to argue "Ok you win, tell Pierre what's going on, Jackson you're riding with me" at least that way he could find out what was going on "How long ago did Campbell leave for town?"

Jackson looked at his watch as he limped towards the front passenger side of the impala "About twenty minutes go"

XXXXX

The small church was starting to fill with smoke and the sound of Marcia's endless high pitched screaming. Realising that the slaves were sitting ducks from the sniper outside Lord Ivan ordered his master into action "Vladimir get the slaves on the floor now and Christ sake shut her up" he shouted as he run down the aisle with super vampire speed

Vladimir knew it was shock as he slapped Marcia across the face, it took a moment or two for the strike to take effect, slowly the screams turned to tears and Marcia crumbled into Jordan's waiting arms. A relieved Vladimir pulled them down to safety between the wooden pews and ordered them to "stay down" Turning he saw the petrified Father huddle by his pulpit "Is there another way out of here, a back door?"

"Yes" why didn't he think of it "I...I'll show you" Father Patrick McNally stammered out. Stooping low the Father showed Vladimir into his vestry

Reaching the large wooden door Lord Ivan tried to open it but it wouldn't move, something rock sold was on the other side of the door stopping it from opening. Placing his hands on the door he growled deeply summoning all his vampire strength to force the door open but still it wouldn't move. Turning he looked around him looking for another escape route

The heat and the smoke was intensifying now as Nikolay walked forward his eyes searching his possession for damage, as he approached he heard Dean whispering to Celeste

Dean gently touched Celeste's slightly warm face "No, you can't be, please Celeste...this is meant to be the start...not the end...you, me and our baby...you can't leave me now, not now...I love you"

"Dean, listen to me" Nikolay had a feeling that Dean didn't even know he had been shot

Dean carefully moved a stray hair away from Celeste's face as he coughed out "leave us alone"

Nikolay calmed his voice "Dean, your hurt, let me take a look"

Dean slowly turned his pained and tears filled eyes towards Nikolay "I don't care, leave us alone"

XXXX

The journey into town was torturous for Sam "Look" Jackson pointed into the distance at the smoke rising into the night sky. Sam's heart skipped a beat they were too late but all the same he pushed the accelerator to the floor, pushing the impala to its limit

Jackson lowered his gaze to his lap in shame and whispered "I'm sorry"

"Sorry isn't good enough" it was harsh of him but sorry wasn't going to save his brother

"Your right I should have stood up to him, you don't know what it's like being put down all the time, made to feel like your worthless" sighing Jackson stared at the road sign for Iron Falls he wished he could have been more like his sister, she always stood up their dad "I hope Dean's Ok" it sounded lame but he meant it

He had better be Sam thought, tensing his jaw he saw the stop sign coming up but he continued on, running through a red light was the least of his worries right now and besides the roads were quiet too quiet, why hadn't anyone seen the smoke bellowing from the church and alert the emergency services

As he pulled into the driveway Sam saw that Nikolay's limousine had been parked right up against the church door blocking the exit. Large flames were now licking up the sides of the church. Braking hard Sam jumped out of the impala as it screeched to a halt just as a loud bopping sound filled the air causing the glass windows explode.

Sam could hear screaming coming from inside the church and sirens off in the far distance as he ran towards the limousine and yanked open the driver's side door. Climbing in he noticed straight away the keys were missing from the ignition, "damn" he couldn't drive it but he could push it "help me Jackson" he shouted through the open door as he released the hand brake

Jackson was staring towards the hill; in the glow from the burning church he saw the silhouette of his father standing proudly watching his handy work. He fought the urge to go up there and confront him but he knew Sam needed him, instead he turned his attention back to helping Sam

With Jackson help Sam pushed the limousine away from the church doors and headed for the door, Sam could barely stand the heat radiating off the door was intense, gingerly he touched the door handle, it was red hot. Removing his jacket Sam wrapped it around his hand

"No Sam, don't" Jackson shouted running towards Sam he knew what would happened if he opened the door

He had to save Dean, ignoring Jackson's warning Sam pulled on the handle just as Jackson reach him and pulled him backwards; the ball of fire that escape the church hit them both sending them flying backwards onto the limousine

XXXX

Hearing the sound of glass expanding Nikolay thrust his body forward shielding Dean from the spray of glass that rained down on them as the church windows exploded. Then an eerie silence filled the air before Marcia choked screams filled the air. Moving Nikolay hissed out in pain at the sharp pieces of glass that had embedded themselves into his back and neck but all that matter was that Dean was safe.

Lord Ivan could feel the thick black smoke at the back of his throat as made his way back up the aisle towards the vestry where Vladimir had disappeared into minutes before. "Nikolay, we need to go now"

For once Nikolay agreed with him, there was no time to waste, no time to look at Dean's injuries, instead he pulled an unwilling Dean to his feet "Leave her"

"No" Dean choked out "I'm not leaving her"

Nikolay grabbed hold of Dean's jacket "You have to Dean, she's dead"

Dean pulled away almost falling over Celeste's body as he retreated from Nikolay's grasp "This is your fault, you did this, everything you touch dies"

Nikolay knew that Dean was hurting but with every second that past their lives were in danger "You leave me no choice" there was only one way to get Dean out of there and that was to carry him.

"What?"The smoke was getting to him, clouding his judgement, he should have seen Nikolay's fist coming quicker but his timing was all wrong

Catching Dean as he lost consciousness Nikolay wasted no time in throwing Dean's limp body over his shoulder before making sure Jordan and Marcia were ready to follow him as he turned towards the vestry the church door opened, he could feel the air being literally sucked out "run" he shouted to his slaves as he himself carrying Dean started to run for the vestry, they were half way when the explosion that followed tore through the church.

TBC


	52. Chapter 52

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I have finished**

**Thank you for the reviews they are very much appreciated **

**BLOOD CARTEL**

**Chapter Fifty-Two**

The fire ball that escaped the church exploded outwards sending Sam and Jackson flying backwards towards the parked limousine. The ferocity of the force slammed Sam's head against the boot; feeling nausea he fought against the dark fog that was trying to engulf him as he slide off the boot and onto the cold ground. Painfully Sam shook his head to break free of the fog before looking around, he could see that the church was still on fire, that the wind was blowing slightly in the night air, that Jackson was already on his feet and running towards Pierre's approaching truck, waving his arms and shouting out as Pierre pulled his truck to a stop. He could smell his singed skin and hair as it filled his nostrils, feel the soreness of his burnt skin, feel the start of a splitting headache but sound he heard nothing but an unearthly silence. Steadily climbing to his feet as he looked back at the burning church, his belief in God was slowly diminishing with every passing second, if there was a God why would he let this happened in his own house, why would he let Dean die when he had saved so many lives? Well if God wasn't going to help then it was down to him, slowly preparing himself he started to walk towards the burning door of the church

Pierre pulled up, ignoring Jackson he looked passed him and for a moment he sat motionless mesmerised by the burning church, the sound of the passenger side door opening and slamming as Lucy exited made him snapped out of it. Climbing out Pierre headed towards Jackson "Dean?"

Jackson turned back to see Sam heading for the church door "No" it was suicide, he couldn't let Sam risk his life

Sam carried on oblivious to Jackson's warning, Dean was alive he knew it, he shrug off the hand that suddenly grabbed his shoulder pulling him back

Jackson shook his head as a sign of no hope "He's in the church"

Pushing back the thought that this was his fault Pierre's eyes once again locked onto the burning church and the lone figure of Sam walking towards the burning door "Sam, Sam, no" it was suicide, nobody else was going to die because of him

Oblivious to Pierre and Jackson running towards him Sam carried on, Dean was alive he knew it; he tried to struggle out of the hands that were grabbing hold of him, pulling him down onto the ground, away from saving his brother "Dean, I have to save him, if it was me in there he would save me"

Together they manhandled Sam to the ground, once Sam had stopped struggling Pierre released him and knelt down in front blocking Sam's view of the burning church; he saw the desperation him in the young man eyes he didn't want to admit that it was hopeless but he had to be realistic "Sam, it's no use"

Sam's ears were buzzing slightly a sure sign that his hearing was returning but he still needed to read Pierre's lips and he wanted revenge "that son of a bitch Campbell where is he" he wanted to rip Campbell apart with his own bare hands

Jackson looked up towards the hillside where his father had been standing minutes before but now he was nowhere in sight which was bad news

Seeing were Jackson was looking Sam climbed to his feet what he was contemplating was murder, Campbell had to die for killing his brother, running to the impala's boot as fast as his battered body would allow he soon found what he wanted a gun, it wasn't just any gun it was Dean's favourite gun, making sure it was loaded he head off towards the hill with Jackson and Pierre hot on his heels. Lucy watched them go; she didn't follow instead she stay there and looked around the back of the church.

XXXX

With burning hands Nikolay pushed his body up forcing the block of wood that was lying across his back to slide off. The air was gone and the heat was intense he could feel his skin peeling or maybe it wasn't his skin. "Dean" he called out, just before the beam fell he had through Dean out of the way hopefully to safety

"Nikolay" Lord Ivan's voice sounded croaky, he didn't much care for the vampire but Vladimir did and his loyalty lay with the old master, he moved through the burning rumble to find him "Dean's in bad shape but alive, the other slaves are dead"

In the vestry what little air there was, was thin. Leaning against the wall Dean's tortured lungs breathed in the thick smoke filled air slowly, his limps ached and his side was on fire with pain. He moved his hand away to see that his fingers were covered in blood. Suddenly a pain filled scream came from the room next door, painfully Dean pushed himself up with one hand whilst the other covered his wounded side, not daring to touch his surrounding he staggered and swayed a little into the next room. Dean couldn't believe his sore smoke filled eyes "Leave him alone, you sick bastard" Dean choked out. When Vladimir ignored him Dean stepped forward "I swear to god if you touch him again"

On his knees his pray immobilized Vladimir stopped feeding on Father Patrick McNally and turned to look at Dean, his mouth and fangs covered in the father's blood, he snarled at Dean "God left the building a long time ago"

"Please help me" the priest whimpered out to Dean as if he was his saviour

There was no way he could save the priest he hadn't the strength to take on Vladimir and the vampire needed to feed to gain some strength, the priest's blood was no way as rich and as nourishing as his "Feed on me"

Vladimir hesitated licking his fangs with the tip of his tongue, he could smell Dean's sweet blood oozing from his body and it was tempting but he needed more than Dean could offer

"No, you're too weak and we need to feed" Nikolay's voice spoke weakly as he entered the vestry

Dean turned to see at badly burnt Nikolay leaning heavily against Lord Ivan "what, no" he couldn't hide his shock. The word "we" repeated in his head, they were going to feed on the priest "you can't"

Up to now the vestry had with stood the raging fire that had swept through the rest of the church, hearing the burning beams creaking overhead Lord Ivan stepped forward they had literally minutes before the vestry roof collapsed on them "We don't have time for this we need to feed and quickly"

Dean looked at the priest and then back at Nikolay "you'll kill him"

"Better him then us" with that Vladimir sunk his teeth into the priest neck, there was a screams of pain and horror as Lord Ivan and Nikolay attached the priest like an hungry pack of wolves

Unable to watch as they ripped the priest open sucking his life force from him Dean turned squeezing his eyes shut at the sight, closing himself off to the priest's desperate screams of pain

XXXX

Campbell watched a satisfied smirk on his lips as the church became one huge bonfire but there was sadness in his eyes for his lost daughter. He killed the vampires that had torched their home but that still it wasn't enough; it hadn't filled the emptiness he felt growing inside of him, he still wanted more. Picking up his machete Campbell took a step forward down the hill towards the burning inferno, ready to decapitate any escaping vampires.

Storming up the hill Sam saw Campbell heading down, he wasn't a killer but right now he was blinded by rage and anger. He could feel the heat of the burning church on side of his face; the smoky air filled his lungs, the thought of his brother trapped and burning to dead inside fuelled his need for revenge

Pierre struggled to keep up with Sam's long strides as they headed towards Campbell "Sam, slow down, this is not the way, let the law take care of Campbell"

"No" was Sam's answer as he tightened his grip on his brother's gun, he wanted to look Campbell in the eye, he wanted to know why he hated slaves so much that they had to die before he pulled the trigger

Jackson limped half heartedly along behind Sam and Pierre; seeing his father stop a few yards in front of them he dreaded yet another confrontation with his father. In the glow of the from burning church he could see his father's staring at him, that you're a disappointment and your worthless expression was chiseled into his face for him to see. In the past he had lowered his eyes, looked away in shame but not this time, defiantly he showed his father he didn't care what he thought about him

Every muscle in Sam's was tense with anger and hate, lifting the gun he pointed it at Campbell "I wanna to know why you son of a bitch before I put a bullet in your head"

"Because their fifth" Campbell answer was directed at Jackson "They roll over like dogs and let the vampires feed on them, tell them Jackson what a cheap whore you are? How you laid with them in bed, how you let them fuck you"

"No" Jackson sprang forward to his defence "Why won't you accept the truth it was Becky not me"

"Your sister won't, she had always been a good girl" there were tears in Campbell's eyes "and you killed her"

"No" Jackson shock his head "you did" Jackson turned to Sam and Pierre "My father did a job for some hunters, burning a nest; he didn't do his research properly because some of the vampires had gone on a hunting trip. They came after him but found me and Becky instead, they took us as slaves, to replace their lost blood bank" Jackson looked back at his father "After months my father eventually tracked us down, by that time my sister..."

"Don't you dare" ignoring the gun pointed at him Campbell stepped forward "she was your baby sister you were suppose to take care of her, not let some monster turn her into... " his voice trailed off

"She was hooked on blood, in love with one of the vamps; she didn't want to be rescued so dad went inside to pull her out, they fought"

"She'd rather be with it then me" Campbell's voice was soft

Dad grabbed hold off her and pushed her but she lost her balance and she fell down the stairs breaking her neck"

"It wasn't my fault, she won't leave, she wasn't my Becky anymore she belonged to it" Campbell turned towards Sam "You'll thank me in the end, just you wait and see"

"You bastard" Sam tightened his grip around the gun he was seconds away from pulling the trigger when all of a sudden there was a loud bang, all eyes turned towards the burning church

Lowering the gun Sam breathed out his brother's name "Dean"

TBC


	53. Chapter 53

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I have finished**

**Thank you for the reviews they are very much appreciated **

**BLOOD CARTEL**

**Chapter Fifty-Three**

With joined brute force the three vampires forced their way through the barricaded door at the back of the church. Starving of air Dean pushed his way through the doorway and immediately fell to his knees on the rough gravelled ground; the night air was cool and intoxicating as he filled his deprived lungs

As Lord Ivan stepped out his heightened senses were already telling him that humans were nearby and more were on their way by the sound of the emergency sirens "we need to go" he warned giving Dean no time to recover as he pulled him to his feet, the strain of lifting the six foot one slave was evident on his face, even after feeding on the priest he was still weak.

Both Vladimir and Nikolay sensed that danger was near; looking around Nikolay wanted answers, his eyes roamed to the highest point of the hill where he saw the group of hunters stood talking, he recognised most of them but his eyes were drawn to one in particular "Samuel Winchester" he snarled out between his clenched teeth

Dean's eyes shot up towards the hill, where he saw his brother standing there with Pierre, he pushed back the sudden thought that conjured up in his mind that maybe Sam was a part of this, his hand slipped to his bleeding side. Sam hated the plan to take down the cartel from the word go plus he had made it quite clear that he was against him getting marriage to Celeste but even so he couldn't believe that his own brother would want do this to him

Nikolay's vampire teeth descended as he snarled, he was feeling weak but still he was ready to take his revenge, rip the hunters' throats out for this, just as he stepped forward ready to run up the hill a hand grabbed his arm from behind "you will have your revenge but now is not the time" he heard his master's voice

Nikolay knew it was an order and not a request, he turned towards Vladimir every fibre of him didn't agree "Master, I can take them" it was a plea for permission

On the surface the priest's blood had worked and healed most of the burns to Nikolay's skin but yet Vladimir noticed that Nikolay still looked drained of energy and haggard, right now he looked like he wouldn't be able win a fight with a small woodland animals let alone hardened hunters. Vladimir knew it was Nikolay's pride that was driving him on, diplomatically he ordered firmly "They have the upper hand son, but we have their scent, they will keep for now" Nikolay realised it had been a long time since his master had called him son as he looked towards the hill he saw that the hunters were now heading down towards them

"Nikolay" there was a warning tone in Vladimir's voice, a don't defy me mixed with urgency "we have to leave now"

"Yes father" taking his place at his master's side as they headed around the corner and straight into a startled looking Lucy

"Run, Lucy run" Dean shouted out warning to her but it was too late Vladimir had already pounded forward grabbing a hold of her as she tried to flee and eagerly sinking his fangs into her neck, sucking the blood from her until he felt her body growing limb in his arms

"No" Dean pulled away out of Lord Ivan's grip "leave her alone" not releasing how much the vampire was supporting him, once free his world suddenly started to spin, he felt himself falling as his legs gave way beneath him but just as he thought his face was going to collide with the gravel Lord Ivan's arms once again grabbed him and pulled him back to his feet "you're doing yourself no favours" the vampire was right it had taken nearly all of his remaining energy

"Bite me, no I forget innocent priest is more your thing" Dean could only watch as Vladimir pulled the now placid Lucy along as they moved towards the front of the church

"I'm sorry that you had to witness that" Lord Ivan remarked, survival was in their nature, had taken him a long time to realize how precious human life was. "I regret the taking human life"

After seeing the savage way they bled the priest dry, the vampire's words did little to comfort Dean but the tone of his voice had Dean half believing him

XXXX

Sam turned his back on Campbell "watch him" he ordered Pierre as he headed full speed down the hill towards the front of the church, he needed prove that what he was seeing wasn't a ghost of his brother, that Dean really was alive. Turning the corner he skidded to a halt at the site of Lucy being manhandled by Vladimir into Pierre's truck "Lucy" without realising Sam was moving forward to her aid

"Winchester" Nikolay spitted out between fanged teeth as he crossed Sam's line of vision, blocking him from his brother and Lucy "You'll regret this"

"What! Whoa," Sam took a step back as it hit him "You think I was part of this?" the look on vampire's face confirmed it, side stepping Nikolay Sam called to his brother he had to tell him the truth "Dean" he got a brief glimpse of brother's soot covered face as he climbed into the back of Pierre truck, before Nikolay was once again in front of him, he had always being able read his brother's expression, not that there were many, happy, sad, frightened and puzzled along with his game face but this time it was a cold expressionless stare, surely Dean couldn't believe he was capable of been a part of this "I came to stop it" he shouted out

Nikolay huffed in disbelieve "You expect me to believe that, I knew you were selfish but I never thought you try to destroy your own brother" Nikolay heard the roar of the engine as the truck started up "mark my words every single one of you will pay for this night with your lives" turning he headed for the truck

As the truck turned around Sam saw that Dean's head was down, his brother couldn't even look at him. The sound of screeching of tyres joined the consistent buzzing in his ears as the truck speeded out of the graveyard.

The momentary distraction caused by the sound of screeching tyres was all Campbell needed; as Pierre turned his head Campbell kicked the gun from Pierre's hand before reaching down into his boot and pulling out one of his own, he wasted no time in selecting his target and pulling the trigger

Taken by surprise Pierre jumped at the sound of the gun firing, stunned he looked at the smoking gun in Campbell's hand, it took a few seconds for him to realise that he hadn't been shot and a few more to realise that Campbell had shot Jackson, his own son. Turning he saw the young man laying on ground his hand covering the bullet hole in his chest "go get some help" Pierre shouted as fell to his knees next to Jackson

Campbell turned and started to walk off towards his truck, as he walked away he heard Pierre calling after him "You bastard he's your son" vampire bait yes, son no. He had out lived his usefulness

Pierre applied pressure to the bullet wound as best he could "Hold on kid"

Blood slipped out from the corner of Jackson's mouth "I knew one day he would do it" a weak cough passed his lips "just promise me you won't let him hurt anymore slaves"

"I will" Pierre replied just in time to see the light leave Jackson's eyes, he was dead. Standing Pierre picked up his gun and start off in the direction where Campbell went.

XXXX

Not able to sleep as doctor Marcus had ordered Dean walked out of Nikolay's study with a half a bottle of very expensive whiskey in his hand; he looked longingly at the bottle for taking a large gulp, the liquid was warming at the back of his throat numbing his senses but not the pain he felt in his heart. Every time he closed his eyes he could see Celeste's expressionless face, he could still feel her warm body limp in his arms. Climbing the stairs he heard Nikolay call his name as he came up from the cellar "Dean"

"Leave me alone, I've done what you've asked" he had let the vampire doctor attend his injuries but he didn't have to take the doctor's advice

Back in his room he sat on the window seat and stared out across the fields, he heard the click of the door opening and without turning he knew it was Nikolay my is overpowering cologne "Punish me if you want I don't care" he took another swig of the whiskey

"The last time someone stole from me, I had his hand cut off" Nikolay informed Dean as he walked towards the window to stand next to him

For a second or two Dean continued to stare out the window before he swung his legs off the window seat and stood "whatever"

Nikolay grabbed Dean's bicep "You're not the only one hurting here Dean, I have lost just as much as you"

Dean huffed in amusement "What do you know; you don't know what real love is, we're just possessions to you, that's not love" with lightening speed Dean was thrust against the wall, his stitches pulled as he back connected with the hard surface

Nikolay remembered his cherished Marie, he maybe a vampire but he had loved her, no one could ever replace her "Because of the circumstances I will over look this indiscretion, this time" Nikolay took the bottle of whiskey from Dean's hand "You are confined to your room until further notice"

"Suits me, not really in a socialising mood" once Nikolay had released him from the wall Dean went back to the window seat and continued to stare out across the fields

Nikolay paused at the door "I will have your food brought up" he wasn't really expecting a reply so he wasn't surprised when Dean didn't answer him. Coming down the stairs his nostrils picked up on Samuel Winchester's scent.

Sam didn't wait to be invited in; he burst through the front door "I want to see my brother now" he had to explain, put things right

"What!" Sam looked up the stairs to the first landing; he knew he couldn't match Nikolay's speed but still he had to try, he sided stepped the vampire and was on the first step of the stairs when the vampire was once again in front of him blocking his path "Dean, Dean" he shouted out in desperation

"You're lucky the girl hunter confirmed your story so don't push your luck" Nikolay snarled

Sam clenched his fists "Lucy, you had better not have hurt her"

The sound of a door opening on the first floor made them both turn their heads and look up. Dean walked into view "I don't want to see him"

"Dean, I wasn't a part of it you have to believe me" Sam shouted out hoping his brother would believe him

"Nikolay, send him away" Dean disappeared and they both heard the door closing again

Nikolay cocked a satisfied eyebrow "You heard him"

TBC


	54. Chapter 54

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I have finished**

**Thank you for the reviews they are very much appreciated **

**BLOOD CARTEL**

**Chapter Fifty-Four**

Dean returned to staring out of the window, a solitary figure sat on the window seat lost in his own thoughts. He didn't really think that Sam had anything to do with Celeste's death, he knew his brother and it wasn't in his nature but right now he didn't want to feel, to be on the other end of one of Sam's chick flick moments, he was afraid that just one look into those sympathetic eyes and he would shatter into a million pieces. As he saw it, the only way he could deal with his lose was to push the pain deep down in true Dean Winchester fashion closing him off to everyone. Even when he heard a soft knock at the door he didn't turn, he heard the shuffle of feet across the carpeted floor and the sound of the silver tray being placed on the bedside table, there was a brief moment when he thought Little Poppet was going to speak, she paused and stood for a moment, there was nothing she could do or say to make him feel better. To his relief she finally retrieved silently from the room

He never really thought he was the kind of guy that would be able to have a family, a wife 2.4 kids, not in his line of work but now he kinda got used to it, Celeste and the baby, it wasn't perfect but it was something a least. He stared out of the window until he could no longer see the fields through the darkness of the night, turning he saw the cold cheeseburger and fries that Little Poppet had left on the table, Nikolay's way of consoling him with his favourite food. For the first time he dared to look around the room, even in the dim light from the moon he could still see Celeste's dressing gown hanging on the back of the door, her hair brush on the dressing table, suddenly he needed to get out of there, standing he grabbed his jacket, the Armani suit had become second nature to him as he slipped the jacket on. Opening the door to his room he made sure the hallway was clear. Outside Dean automatically wandered towards the woods, realising where his feet was taking him he stopped, down hearted he turned away from the direction of his brother.

XXXX

Nikolay paced back and forth in the small space between his desk and the window "I want Campbell's scent, I want him hunted down like a dog for this"

"You'll have it" Vladimir promised as he studied Nikolay; since they escaped the burning church there had been something niggling away in the back of his mind "What happened in the church?"

Nikolay stopped his pacing and shot his master a puzzled look "What?"

Vladimir had been Nikolay's master far too long to be fooled "Don't play games Nikolay, after Celeste was shot you could barely stand, I've never seen you so weak"

Nikolay looked away and walked over to the window, he hadn't told his master the consequences of the ritual, the fewer that knew the better but to keep it from his master now would show mistrust in him "We share the same life force; if one of us dies we both die"

As Vladimir pondered on this news there was a weak knock at the door "enter" Nikolay command

As commanded Little Poppet walked in nervously her eyes cast downwards "Master"

Nikolay could see that the servant girl was trembling with fright "What is it?"

Even though it wasn't her fault Poppet knew her master would punish her "Young Mr Aleksandrov, he… he's not...in…his…room, I went to collect the tray" she managed to stammer out "It was empty"

"What!" Nikolay shouted out which only made Poppet tremble even more "get the guards to check the grounds"

"Yes master" Poppet was relieved that she had been dismissed from her master's sight

"He is a wild stallion, untameable" Vladimir had seen it in the slave's eyes from the first day he had met him and now he had learnt about the bond all he could see now was trouble ahead for Nikolay "He will be the death of you"

Nikolay rounded on Vladimir "This is not funny, master"

"Whose laughing, you had better find him before your enemies do, he his your Achilles heel and what with this Campbell on the loose, now is a dangerous time" it was his opinion that Nikolay was too soft in his ways for his liking "It's obvious you are incapable of taming Dean, I think it's best you leave his punishment to me"

Nikolay stormed from his study, angry over his master's lack of faith in him, he could tame Dean he just needed more time to do it

XXXX

Bobby lifted his head from the witchcraft book he was currently reading as he heard the sound of a car pulling up outside, quickly he reached for his shotgun with one hand and his cane with the other. As he headed towards the front door, the old hallway clock chimed 2 o'clock a second later there was a knock on the door followed by "Bobby its Dean"

"Dean!" Bobby was shocked went he opened the door and saw Dean standing there, a quick look over Dean's shoulder told him that Dean was alone "What the hell are you doing here" Sam had phoned him earlier and of course told him everything, the kid needed to someone to talk too, seem it was going to be his night for listening

After stealing a car in Iron Falls, Dean found him on Bobby's doorstep the place he classed as home "Needed to get away for a while"

Bobby pulled Dean into a tight hug "It's good to see you boy" but he knew Dean turning up like this spelt trouble; he hated Dean being a slave just as much as Sam but he had to ask "are you going to get into trouble for this?"

Dean leaned into the hug for minute before he pulling away "probably" he smirked before turning towards Bobby's study

Bobby caught the sadness in Dean's eyes, if only he knew what was going on that head of his, "want a beer or something stronger" Bobby asked as he followed Dean down the passage

"Whiskey" Dean replied as he entered Bobby's study and made himself at home on the old battered sofa

In the kitchen Bobby his lent his shotgun and cane against the wall on his way to the cupboard "Sam called said you blamed him for Celeste's death" closing the cupboard behind him Bobby picked up to glasses and headed into his study

"I don't blame him; it's just easier this way" Dean found it easier to push Sam away

"Easier how and for whom?" Bobby limped over and handed Dean one of the empty glasses and filled it for him

"He thinks I've given in" Dean down the whiskey in one "maybe I have, I don't know anymore" he had spent the whole afternoon just staring out the window at nothing, thinking. Sam needed to move on, forget about him, he was a lost cause, suddenly he felt awkward opening up to Bobby "How's the knee?"

Bobby had a feeling Dean wanted the conversation drawn away from him "A few more weeks and I can lose the cane" Bobby pulled up a chair and sat down opposite "I'm sorry about Celeste" Bobby poured himself and Dean another drink "but I'm with Sam on this one it's time for you to pull out"

A sad look crossed Dean's face as he stared at the liquid in his glass "Nikolay won't just let me go" through the bond they shared Nikolay knew where he was, knew his every thought, he had nothing of his own

Feeling Bobby intense glare Dean stood and walked over to the bookshelf, turning his back on older hunter he ran his finger across the spine of a few books "I thought I could do it you know, bring down the cartel but now I know I'm not strong enough"

"You idiot, your much stronger now" Bobby stood and limped across and made Dean turn to face him "You were a mess Dean, the nightmares, the panic attacks, Nikolay had you jumping at your own shadow, your own determination got you through that kid"

Feeling ashamed that Bobby had seen him at his most vulnerable he lowered his eyes "Bobby, I've just made matters worse by going back. Sam was right I should have kept running" unknowingly he had walked right into Tobias's hands, handing his blood on a silver platter

"Then tell him" Bobby snapped back, Dean was hiding something, something from Sam

Dean turned away "I can't, its best this way, this is my problem, my mess. I have to live with it"

Bobby grabbed hold of Dean and spun him round "look here boy, whatever trouble your in were not going to just leave you there with that monster"

The monster his blood had created "You have too, Sam can't kill Nikolay, not this time, not ever" he won't let him; he didn't want Sam blaming himself, Sam won't be able live with himself knowing he killed his own brother

The noise of another car pulling into driveway drew their eyes towards the window "Who the hell is that?" Bobby limped towards the window

Dean watched as Bobby headed to the window and looked out of the closed blinds, he didn't need to look "It's Nikolay; he's come to take me back"

Bobby turned in amazement "You told him you were coming here?"

"No"

"Then how?" Bobby headed for his machete

"This is the reason I want you and Sam to forget me" Dean started for the front door half expecting Nikolay to kick it down

For an old man with a bad knee Bobby moved quickly blocking Dean's path "Come on Dean, you've got to help me here, through me a line, anything" his voice pleading "just give me something I can work with?"

Dean tiredly ran his hand over his mouth and down to his chin "You need to find an old witch called Clara" but he doubted it would do much good, maybe then once they knew the truth, what he was they'll leave him alone. Dean took one last long look around taking in the homely feel and the smell that was uniquely Bobby's before he side step around the old hunter and walked to the door

Nikolay stepped on to the porch and looked around the rows of old cars, Dean's scent was strong here, it was past and present, a place he had come often where he felt save.

Dean opened the door as expected to see across looking Nikolay stood there "How am I supposed to protect you if you go wandering off?"

"I doubt you were thinking of me" Dean turned to see Bobby's surprised expression as he stood in the doorway "Thanks Bobby for everything" Dean started towards the waiting car

Nikolay recognised the old hunter as Bobby closed the door in his face. Turning he followed Dean stopping him half way to the car "Dean you're trying my patience, I ordered you to stay in your room but once again you defy me, how many more times do you expect me to turn a blind eye. Your disappearance as not gone unnoticed by my master; how does that make me look when slaves undermine my authority?"

"I came back to slavery of my own free will; I've accepted that I'm yours, what else do you want from me?" Dean questioned, he was hot and tired, he ached all over maybe he should have taken the doctor's advice and rested, feeling the sweat running down his back Dean tiredly made his way over to the car, under his breath he whispered "if you wanted a lap dog you should have got a dog" he didn't remember taking the last few steps, suddenly he was clutching onto the car door, his body was on fire, his legs unable to support him, Nikolay was immediately at his side helping him into the car, the journey back to the mansion was a blur


	55. Chapter 55

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I have finished**

**Thank you for the reviews they are very much appreciated **

**Sorry for the delay but I've being trying to post this chapter since last Sunday but Fanfiction's had some kind of type 2 error which hasn't allow me to post**

**BLOOD CARTEL**

**Chapter Fifty-Five**

After he had closed the door Bobby stood in his hallway piecing together what Dean hadn't said. It was the hopelessness in Dean's voice, the way he looked around as if it was his final visit which was causing Bobby some concern. Dean wasn't one for pushing his brother away without good reason which only confirmed his suspicion that the boy was keeping a secret. Hearing the car drive off Bobby headed to his study window, looking out he saw the car disappearing out of the junkyard. He couldn't help but think that Dean's visit tonight was a silent plea for help something he couldn't say out loud. Looking at his watch he realised it was too late or too early to be calling other hunters, the best thing he could do for now was to try and get some sleep, he had a feeling the next few days sleep was going to be in short supply

Bobby rose before the sun; he hadn't slept well, the night's events having played heavily on his mind. None of it made sense but what made least sense of all was Nikolay turning up like that, maybe he had the kid bugged so he could track him, his gut told him otherwise, it wasn't going to be as simple as removing a bug not when a witch was involved. He thought about telling Sam that Dean had visited but that would open a can of worms, questions he couldn't answer. Heading into the kitchen he made himself a strong coffee before sitting down behind his desk to ring the network of hunters for information on the witch called Carla

XXXX

The instant Dean woke he knew he wasn't alone, turning his head he was surprised to see Vladimir and not Nikolay sitting in a chair next to the bed.

"How do you feel?" Vladimir had been sitting watching the young slave sleep; he found the soft rhythm of his beating heart soothing "Now that I have my strength back I have healed your wounded side"

Dean knew his fever had gone along with the pain in his side "thanks". He didn't remember much after leaving Bobby's, he vaguely remembered the car ride back. Looking around the room he noticed that Celeste's clothing and belonging had been removed from his sight; his eyes fell on a pair of jeans, a white T and a check shirt lying on the end of the bed

"Get dressed" Vladimir stood up and walked towards the door "tonight we leave for Jonas's mansion, be ready"

Still half asleep Dean swung his feet over the side of the bed "What's Nikolay going there for?" quizzing

"He's not" Vladimir replied leaving the room that was something else he didn't like, the slave asked too many questions, another one of Nikolay's failing in taming him but he would soon rectify that.

Leaving the bedroom Vladimir walked down the staircase and into Nikolay's study "We're leaving tonight"

Nikolay looked up from his paper work he didn't like the thought of Dean being away from him, "Master is this really necessary, can't you punish him here?"

"It is out of the question, you may even benefit from the distance" Vladimir sat down in the chair while Nikolay stood to make his master a bloody Mary "There is work to be done at Jonas's mansion and the only way to tame a stallion is to work it, I will break his spirit"

That was one of the things Nikolay was worried about, he liked Dean's spirit; there was never a dull moment. Maybe it was the bond or Dean's rich blood that was having an effect on him, using his master terminology "I have no use for a broken stallion what I would prefer is obedience"

Vladimir watched as Nikolay set to making him a bloody Mary "You're worried I can see that, I will not break him completely if that what you wish"

"Thank you" Nikolay handed Vladimir the drink and then walked over to the window, the sun was up but at this time of year there was no real heat to it. He thought that telling his master would relieve him of some of the burden but now he was more worried than ever

Vladimir could see that Nikolay that something was on younger vampire's mind "If you're worried about his safety don't be, Lord Ivan will be there to act as bodyguard, he has also agreed to work Dean hard; sword training will give him discipline and I will work on his obedience" Vladimir stood and walked over to stand behind Nikolay "Do you know what we have here, power Nikolay that's what. Together we can control the council"

"How?" Nikolay quizzed

"My body is strengthening and soon my powers will return then no one will dare stand against me on the council" Vladimir held his head up defiantly "And if they do, they will regret it"

"That's what worries me master; questions will be asked of your new found strength and power" Nikolay couldn't see how they could hide the truth, it would only lead to more mistrust amongst the council members "I have another option, one where suspicion will not fall on us"

Vladimir was quick to pick up on Nikolay's line of thinking "The hunters, camped outside the mansion wall" he had wondered why Nikolay hadn't disposed of them

"And expendables" Nikolay added

"Which brings me to the subject of the witch, I have ordered her death" Vladimir was surprised that Nikolay hadn't already dealt with her, the fewer who knew about the bond the better

It made sense that Vladimir would want to order the witch's death but he could see his master's hunger for power growing and along with it his need for Dean's blood "I will back your decisions when it comes to the council but remember I make the decisions where Dean is concern, after all he is mine"

"Of course" Vladimir nodded in agreement

XXX

Crouched on the basement floor Lucy's naked skin trembled with the coldness, Nikolay's goons had striped her down to her panties while she screamed blue murder, they had found her death threats amusing and now she waited for the next humiliation. She didn't have to wait long as she heard the sound of footsteps approaching and then the door opened.

"Stand" Nikolay ordered as he entered the room.

Lucy defiantly remained where she was as Nikolay approached and bent down in front of her "You hunters certainly have attitude but that what I like it makes it so more pleasurable when you become compliant" Nikolay grabbed hold of her chin and looked directly into her eyes "stand"

Looking deep into Nikolay's soft brown eyes Lucy felt her own body betraying her as she found herself standing against her wishes. It scared her that Nikolay had this power over her, he could make her do anything he wanted against her will

Nikolay looked Lucy over as walked around her; he could see the tremble of her body. She was slimly built but strong "You're not to most vampires' tastes which make you less sellable and before you say it, yes I can"

Lucy stared wide eyed as she forced back the tears that were forming as Nikolay came full circle "Your mine now to do as I wish" he whispered closely to her ear

"You can go to hell, I belong to no one" she was unable to hold back the hot stinging tears, they rowed down her cheeks

How many times had he heard that statement but like the rest she'll learn "how original I must say you hunters have a very limited vocabulary" Nikolay walked to the door, he wasn't gone a second before he was back carrying a light blue dress. "But this on"

Lucy took the dress, it wasn't something she would choose but it was better than standing in her panties.

Nikolay watched her slip into the dress before he stepped around her to zip up the dress "Come" he ordered. Lucy followed him out of the room obediently

XXX

The jeans felt rough against his skin as he walked down the staircase, going into Nikolay's study he found it empty, walking out he headed for the reception room as he neared he heard Nikolay's voice, entering the room he saw who Nikolay was talking too "Lucy"

Lucy turned at the sound of her name "Dean" she was on her feet in a second and rushing over to him, last night she had heard Nikolay's goons talking about Dean taking off and when Nikolay brought him back he looked half dead

The hug came as a surprise, as Dean hugged her back he could feel her trembling in his arms

"Come in Dean" Nikolay ordered "Join us"

Dean released his hold on Lucy "Please Nikolay let her go"

"But we were just getting acquainted, wasn't we my dear but..." Nikolay sat down stretching his arms along the back of the black leather sofa and crossing one leg over the other, having already decided to release her he played along "If it means that much to you I will let her go"

"What?" Dean couldn't believe his ears, that was too easy

"She's a hunter; hopefully a good one and I need good hunters I can trust" Nikolay stood and turned his attention to Lucy "Can I trust you?"

"Yes... yes of course" Lucy couldn't believe the turn of events

"Good because there something I want you and your hunters to do for Dean. I want you to track down Campbell and bring him to me" Nikolay had to admit he was good having these hunters at his disposal

"Ok" She was surprised; did he really think that they would sit back and do nothing? "But why us; why not track him down yourself?"

Nikolay ignored her question "Dean is leaving tonight for Jonas's old mansion, make sure Samuel gets the message" he turned to Dean "show her out then come to my study" walking out he left Dean and Lucy looking confused

At the door Dean found Lucy a pair of old boots that probably belonged to Celeste or Marcy "Here but these on"

After slipping the boots on she kissed Dean on the cheek "thanks" stepping out of the door she stopped "any message for Sam?"

Dean looked down at his feet "No"

"He loves you, you're his brother don't push him away"

Dean snapped, he looked her in the eyes this time "Do you think I want to push him away, there are things that you don't know, things that I can't say" because of the repercussions, he would be putting their lives in danger. Dean took a deep breath; he shouldn't take his frustration out on her, it wasn't her fault he was in this mess "Tell Sam I'm sorry" he closed the door and headed into Nikolay's study "What was all that about?"

Nikolay looked up from his paperwork; he had heard the conversation on the doorstep "Sit"

He didn't want to sit instead he walked over to the drinks cabinet and poured himself a whiskey and turned to see Nikolay's surprised expression "Guess I'm going to be punished for taking off last night" Dean held up the glass "add it to the list" he down the whiskey in one

"Dean" Nikolay's voice was stern. "Do not try my patience" Nikolay watched as Dean walked around the back of the chair opposite his desk and sat down. "You asked for Lucy's freedom and I gave it to you?"

"What's going on?" Dean glared at Nikolay, he knew he was up to something

"Can't I do something nice once in a while or would you rather I enslaved her, killed her instead of putting her to good use?" Seeing the puzzled look on Dean's face Nikolay stood and moved around the desk, he was going to miss the taste of Dean's blood.

"Nice, you, come on?" Dean mocked as he pulled slightly back against the cold feel of Nikolay's finger running down his neck. Dean saw the hurt look on Nikolay's face "What's the real reason?"

Pulling Dean's head towards him, he whispered in Dean's ear "all in good time" his fangs descended he couldn't resist the lure of Dean's blood any longer.

TBC


	56. Chapter 56

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I have finished**

**Thank you for the reviews they are very much appreciated **

**BLOOD CARTEL**

**Chapter Fifty-Six**

Pierre sighed heavily as he ended his call with Sonny "Seems Bo took off, on the way back they stopped at a all-night café, after he ate Bo went outside for a smoke, next thing they due he was gone"

Sam rubbed the tense muscles at the back of his neck, he longed for the old days when it was just the two of them on the road together, Dean singing off key to black Sabbath, hunting, constantly on the move not sitting around feeling detached from own his brother, if only Dean would speak to him.

"Gone, disappeared in too thin air, just like Campbell" Pierre shook his head, he should have seen that Campbell was a bad apple, his thought process still couldn't get around how a man could kill his own son in cold blood; it was like Jackson meant nothing to him "This is my fault the signs were there and I should have seen them" and now because of him an innocent young man was dead and not by the hand of a vampire

Lucy's heart was racing; she was walking fast almost running, jumping over tree roots in her rush to get back to the camp in case Nikolay had changed his mind. Seeing the camp she took one last look behind her, see nothing following her she allowed her herself take a deep breath and relax just little

"Sam, Pierre"

"He pulled the wool over everyone's eyes" Sam was saying as he heard the sound of Lucy's voice coming from outside

Hearing her voice too Pierre turned to Sam "Lucy"

Sam stood and together they exited the tent to see Lucy heading towards them dressed in a blue dress and black ankle boots. Seeing Sam coming out of his tent Lucy headed for the safety of his arms

Sam could feel her heartbeat racing against his chest and although her skin was warm she was trembling "You OK Lucy?"

Still in the safety of Sam's embrace she pulled back a little "I am now" out of the corner of her eye she noticed that Pierre had picked up his machete and had gone to the perimeter of their campsite, where his eyes roamed the woods for danger "It's OK Pierre, Nikolay let me go"

"Why?" Sam questioned, he wondered what Nikolay would gain by letting her go

"He wants us to find Campbell for Dean and bring him to him" Lucy repeated almost word for word what Nikolay had said

Pierre turned his eyes away from the woods "Why us? Why not get the slave hunters to do it"

Lucy shrugged her shoulders "I asked him why us but he won't say"

"Nikolay never does anything without some gain to himself" Sam voiced his thoughts

"Dean asked him to let me go and he did, I don't know who was more surprised me or Dean" she thought he was going to keep her, she had a lucky escape unlike Dean and now that she had been on the receiving end of a short taste of slavery she was more determined to free him.

"You saw Dean?" Sam couldn't hide his eagerly for news "How is he?"

"Can we talk alone" grabbing Sam's hand Lucy started to head towards her tent; she wanted out of the dress Nikolay had made her wear.

Sam allowed himself to be led into Lucy's tent "He's alright isn't he?"

On the outside Dean looked fine it was what was going on underneath that concerned her, she toed off the boots and started to take off the dress, what she really wanted was to scrub her skin clean where Nikolay's goons had touched her but a shower was out of the question right now.

Even though Sam had seen her naked he still did the gentlemanly thing and turned his back as she slipped out of the dress and into a pair of jeans and a jumper "Did he give you a message for me?" he asked hopefully

Turning she saw the Sam had turned his back, not many man would have done that, well not the type of men she knew "you can turn round now" as he turned she could see the worried look for his brother

"He told me to tell you that he was sorry" she wished she had a better message for him, she saw the hopefulness in his eyes fade

"Sorry for what?" Sam sat down on her camp bed next to her had his worst fear come true, had Dean really given in

Lucy shrugged her shoulders "I'm sorry Sam, it's not what he said it's how he said it like he wanted out but there was no hope" she remembered what Dean had said _"there are things that you don't know, things that I can't say"_ what couldn't he tell her? "Last night I heard the guards talking about Dean taking off somewhere" the surprised looked on Sam's face told her he knew nothing about it, obviously Dean hadn't come here

"Where did he go?" Sam couldn't hide the hurt in his voice, why hadn't his brother come to him

Sam stood "I have to see him"

Suddenly she remembered "You can't, Nikolay told me to tell you that Dean was leaving for Jonas's mansion night. Why would Nikolay want you to know that?"

Sam was already heading out of the tent "He's up to something and going to find out what?"

XXX

As darkness fell Dean lent against the sleek black limousine parked outside the front of the mansion he wondered as he idly toed the gravel in front of him what type of punishment Vladimir had in store for him, he couldn't hurt him to much because that would also hurt Nikolay and so was his wish of snapping his neck. Hearing the front door of the mansion opening he looked up to see Nikolay coming out

Nikolay approached his wayward slave "Learn your lesson quickly Dean, don't make it harder on yourself"

Dean pushed himself off the limo "Still can't see why Vladimir as to punishment me"

"You know why Dean, my master feels that I'm too lenient with you, your lack of obedience concerns him greatly"

"Yeah well all that obedience stuff, it's not..." Nikolay instantly knew what Dean was going to say before Dean had a chance to finish his sentence

"It not you, I know but your reckless actions put us both in danger. How can I protect you, if you take off when it suits you" Nikolay's voice was firm, demanding for Dean to understand his dilemma.

There it was again, first Sam and now Nikolay they both thought he was weak, he used to be the protector and now he was no more than pathetic, "I know how to look after myself, being doing it for years"

"Not anymore, your mine now and from now on you'll put your master's safety above everything, there's far more at stake here then you realise Dean" there were dangers to come and the sooner Dean understand that the better

Dean knew what was at stake; he should have never have gone to Bobby's, it was stupid of him and in that moment of weakness he had let slip to Bobby about the witch and now once again he had put his family in danger. As he struggled to come back with something witty to hide behind he heard the front door opening turning he saw Lord Ivan holding the door open as Vladimir walked through dressed in his black long coat, matching gloves and scarf. The outfit remained him of one of his favourite films the godfather.

Seeing his master Nikolay pulled his possession into a fatherly hug, concerned about Dean's rebellious streak he gave him a warning "only speak when you are spoken too, none of your cheek and abide by my master's wishes and your punishment will pass much more quickly"

Once released Dean stepped back and placed a hand on the limo door, he stopped and turned, a part of him he was glad to be leaving, the mansion held to many memories of Celeste but a big part of him tugged to stay where he felt closest to her

After Vladimir had climbed in after Dean Nikolay closed the limo door for his master "Have a safe journey master"

Vladimir hated long journeys they bored him "I will keep your informed of his progress"

Nikolay stood back and watched as Lord Ivan climbed in next to the limo driver and the vehicle slowly started its journey down the drive. He turned to stare at the mansion, his children were gone and for the first time in centuries he felt alone. As he started to head back inside he saw a very angry looking Samuel Winchester heading out of the woods towards him

"We have a front gate, there's certainly no need for you to scurry over walls" Nikolay sarcastically informed Sam

Sam wasn't in the mood for Nikolay's sarcasm "I want to know what you're playing at"

The sarcasm gone Nikolay was deadly serious "I can assure you I'm playing no games" he continued to walk back inside

XXXX

Inside the limo Vladimir sat opposite Dean "I rarely get involved in Nikolay's affairs especially slave management but I find this time it demands my attention"

"Yes, grand master"

"Lord Ivan will teach you the way of the sword, not only will it sharpen your mind, give you discipline but also a way to protect your master"

"I've done OK so far with a machete" Dean saw the scowl appear on Vladimir's face "Sorry grand master"

"The sword is the weapon of a warrior, it is very rare for a slave to be taught the true art" to make his point clearer Vladimir poked Dean's leg with the tip of his cane "but in all other ways you will be treated like a normal slave, no favouritism will be shown"

That was the last thing Dean wanted, to be shown favouritism "Yes grand master"

"Because of the bond and your value I'm limited to the severity of you punishment but don't get me wrong boy I will work you hard, you will help build the new council headquarters and my first, Joel will oversee your punishment when I am resting"

"Great" Dean replied under his breath, the word dick sprung to Dean's mind when he thought of Joel

"He did not get to be my first with sarcasm and disobedience; you would fare better by following his example and hopefully then you will master the disciplines of being a master's first" Vladimir could feel his hunger growing for blood "I expect obedience, loyalty, respect; you will not speak until spoken to except for in my private chambers where you may talk freely, once I'm satisfied that you have learnt these disciplines only then will you return to your master as his first"

"Yes grand master" work was what he needed to take his mind of what he had lost and as for being a first it wasn't on his extremely short list of things he wanted to achieve out of life, his list consist of one goal and that was to end this

"Now kneel in front of me I need to feed and rest before we arrive"

XXX

It was the dead of night but Bobby was still up, still searching with the aid of a bottle of whiskey when cell phone rang "Hello"

"Bobby"

"Yeah"

"Its Joshua, I've being pouring over some vampire journals that I've been given recently and have come across a name, Carlathia, she was a witch loyal only to the vampires of the original council members"

"You think it her, Carla?" Bobby asked

"Here's the kicker, she'd be at least one and fifty years old if she was still alive today" Joshua informed him

"But she may have had descendants" Bobby was suddenly hopeful

"That what I was thinking" Joshua added

"Any last name or place we could find them" Bobby knew it was a long shot

"No but I have something else I'll fax you the copies of the pages from the journal, it mentions that she performed a ritual to bring back a vampire from the underworld, it's hard to read some of the words because they've been scribbled out but I think you might find them interesting"

TBC


	57. Chapter 57

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I have finished**

**Thank you for the reviews they are very much appreciated **

**BLOOD CARTEL**

**Chapter Fifty-Seven**

Sam slammed his fist now on the impala's steering wheel; it wouldn't have been something Dean would have approved of but he was fuming and that was putting it mildly. Of course he hadn't let Nikolay's final words drop; he followed the vampire back inside the mansion. By the time he had entered Nikolay's study the vampire was sat behind his desk reading over some documents, his eyes immediately were drawn to the sword that he had killed Nikolay with mounted on the wall mocking him of his failure at not finishing the job properly, it was a rookie mistake, he should have burnt Nikolay's body

As Nikolay looked up at him he seemed a little perplexed by his intrusion "Dean's left for Jonas's mansion shouldn't you be running along"

"I want to know why you've let Lucy go free and now all of a sudden you're telling me where my brother is when in the past you've done your best to alienate him from me."

Nikolay leaned back in his chair "What you really want to know is why Lucy and not your brother, why I've kept him as my slave?" Nikolay had stood and walked towards him "I thought you would be pleased, as you two have become closer, intimately closer and as for me alienating you against your brother, you did that all by yourself, you should really keep better company"

He had stood his ground staring into Nikolay's brown cold eyes, he wanted to kill him, reach out and grab the sword from the wall and slice Nikolay's head from his shoulders but something was stopping him, somehow he had a feeling that the second time round wasn't going be as easy, wouldn't Nikolay have already killed him if he could do it so easily a second time. After a minute Nikolay turned away from him and sat back down in his chair and returned to documents "I'm rather busy here is there something else you want to know?"

He didn't know what angered him more the fact that he was being dismissed or the smug look on Nikolay's face, he wanted to ask where Dean had taken off to the night before but he wasn't going to give Nikolay that satisfaction instead he was about to turn tail and leave when Nikolay announced "Are you upset that Dean found solace in another, that he took off and didn't come to you?"

It took all his strength not to wipe the smirk off of Nikolay's face "I won't deny it hurt but you know what gives me more pleasure the fact that he didn't confide in you either; he knows where I am if and when he needs me" he saw the smirk turn to anger on Nikolay's face

"He will never need you, he's happy here amongst his new family" it came across as a warning from Nikolay

"You really not know my brother, as well as you think" he had walked out, when he got back to the camp Sonny and Mike had returned, Pierre and Lucy were packed and ready, he quickly gathered is gear and climbed into the impala

XXXX

As Dean climbed out of the limo he brought his hand up to shield his eyes against the brightness of the floodlights that surrounded the grounds and mansion. As his eyes adjusted he saw an army of men working on the demolishing the mansion, slaves from where he was wondering when he received an hard whack on his arm from Vladimir's cane alerted him

Once Vladimir had Dean's attention he headed towards his first, Joel was stood by a large table covered in plans

As Joel turned he saw his master heading towards him, he couldn't help but notice the new found vigour in his master's step, maybe it was the brightness of the lights that was making his master look more youthful "Master, it is good to see you" he kissed his master's hand then he noticed Dean stood behind Vladimir "Aleksandrov" he had already taken a disliking to this slave, he didn't like the way his master favoured him, Joel hadn't forgot that Vladimir had taken Dean to his bed instead of him, it was his duty as first to feed and keep his master warm in bed

"Joel" Dean saw the scowl on Joel's face

Lord Ivan sauntered up having briefly surveyed the mansion he stepped up to the table and started looking over the plans with seconds he was bored, construction and politics disinterested him, he turned away his eyes already travelling for something new to occupy him.

Vladimir saw that Lord Ivan was uninterested in the plans for the new headquarters "Joel show Dean to the slave quarters and then have him report to me for his work schedule"

"Yes Master" Joel once again kissed his master's hand as Vladimir held it out

Vladimir turned his attention to Dean "I hope I don't have to remind you what we discussed in the car"

"No grand master" Dean stepped forward and kissed his hand

"Good, come Lord Ivan let's go find our accommodation we have much to discuss, I like you opinion on something" Vladimir walked off towards the small villas near the lake with an intrigued Lord Ivan following closely behind

Joel waited until Vladimir and Lord Ivan were far enough away, out of vampire ear shot before he turned on Dean "I don't know what my master see in you or why you're here but let's get one thing straight pal" Joel prodded his finger into Dean's chest "I'm his first and I'll kill anyone who wants my position"

Dean returned the prodding "I'm not your pal and being his first is the last thing on my mind"

"So why are you here?" he was still feeling frightened by Aleksandrov's presence, it had crossed his mind that his master had bought him from Nikolay

Dean thought for a moment as a flash of sarcastic replies crossed his mind but he settled for the truth "disobedience"

Joel smiled as he relaxed a little "this is your punishment" he wasn't Vladimir's favourite after all but there was still the question of why Vladimir was punishing him and not his own master but he would find out

Dean could see that the reason he was here pleased Joel "Yeah, obedience not one of my strong points" he started to follow Joel towards the half demolished mansion, as he neared he saw the state of the workers working on demolishing the mansion, under the dirt on their faces he saw that they weren't young men, they were bits of kids and old men beyond the age of working, some of them had shackles on the feet, they all looked gaunt, starved of food. "Where did they come from?" as soon as the words were out of his mouth one of the older men lifting a large piece of stone walling collapsed on to his knees from exhaustion.

Immediately Dean rushed to his aid but the old man coward away from him lifting his hands to protect himself from the coming blow, Dean saw not only that the man's hands were cut and bleeding but they were also riddled with arthritis

"Immigrants" how they got here or where they were from Joel didn't know

Dean knelt down in front of the old man holding his hands out in plain view of the man's panicked eyes "It's OK I'm not going to hit you"

"You're wasting your time Aleksandrov they don't speak English" only the vampires spoke to them in their native tongue

Dean looked back over his shoulder "When was the last time these people ate, slept; received any medical attention?" it was three in the morning and they were still working

Joel looked around him as he spoke and saw two of the vampire's on guard duty heading their way "Look they work eighteen hours a day and for that they get two meals a day, leave him, you're going to get us all into trouble"

"And the shackles" ignoring Joel warning Dean already knew the answer to his question but still he wanted to hear it

"So they can't run again" Joel grabbed Dean's arm and tried to yank him to his feet "The best thing you can do is leave him"

Seeing the two vampires walking towards him the old man found some strength to push himself back to his feet and painfully start to lift the heavy piece of stone walling

Joel gripped Dean's bicep hard and pulled him away "If they can't work Aleksandrov, they have no use for them"

"What you saying, they kill them?" Dean looked around at the motley group working away

"Yes that what I'm saying, they're not slaves their nothing" if the work didn't kill them they were going to die anyway, some of the young boys might be taken on as slaves but for most of them their lives would end here

"Borisenko, is there a problem here?" one of the vampire asked Joel as he looked Dean up and down

"No problem, just on our way to the slaves' quarters" Joel replied, he could see the vampire giving Dean the once over "He's new from the House of Aleksandrov"

"Get moving, I'm sure you have tasks to attend too" the two vampires turned away

As Dean followed Joel he couldn't take his eyes of the old man still struggling to carry the stone walling over to a skip, no one should be tried like this, it was inhumane. Joel stopped at the entrance to the slaves quarters and turned "Don't cause a ruckus, they're not our problem and besides you're only make it worse for them" it wasn't a slave place to question his master

Dean couldn't see how he could make it worse for them; it just wasn't in his nature to standby while others suffered

"Come I'll show you to your bed" Joel headed inside the brick building

Only seeing about ten beds Dean had to ask "where do the immigrants sleep?"

"Not here" Joel snapped, had Aleksandrov not taken in a word he had said

XXXX

Bobby scratched the top of his head leaning back in his chair as he took a long sip of his whiskey; he could feel the burning sensation at the back of throat as he re-read the faxed pages of Jeremiah Stanton's journal, a vampire that had been around at the time of the Civil War

_I was not from the south like the Confederate soldiers who fought bravely at my side nor did I have royal vampire blood running through my veins like so many royal European vampires who fought alongside me for the south. Like myself they held no loyalties to the southern people, we fought on the battlefields for another reason. We fought for blood, only here was our food source plentifully and we could gorge ourselves on the wounded until our appetites were filled. _

"Bastards"Bobby could imagine them feeding on the wounded as they lay dying on the battlefields. He turned on to the next sheet of paper which one of the most interesting of the pages, key words had been scribbled out making it hard to understand

_I called myself privilege to have witnessed with my own eyes the rebirth of Darius, a prince of the original council. Yankee soldiers took his head not because he fought for the south but because they knew what he was. This was the first time I met Carlathia, a young powerful Ohio witch, she was wise beyond her years, loyal to the council and more powerful than any witch I had ever encountered before._

_After seeing Darius brought back from the underworld I often wondered afterwards whether she knew what she had done, Darius was invincible to all who didn't know his secret, he had one weakness that could kill him, and for this reason I have decided not to document it in this journal, it would be unchristian of me to aid in his demise._

Bobby rubbed the growing bristles on his chin "A vampire with a conscience" no matter how many times he read it he still shook his head disbelief. His knee ached as he stood, grabbing for his cane he had left leaning against the side of his desk he walked slowly towards his duffel bag, after shouldering it he locked the front door and climbed into his truck, someone somewhere had to know something about Carlathia and Ohio was a good place to start.

Find Nikolay's weakness and Dean would be free

TBC


	58. Chapter 58

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I have finished**

**Thank you for the reviews they are very much appreciated **

**BLOOD CARTEL**

**Chapter Fifty-Eight**

The old witch rocked back and forth in her rocking chair, a sly grin crossing her withered features, she knew that they were out there; the woods surrounding her small hut had grown silent minutes before, the presence of the three vampires had scared even the bravest of insects and animals into silence. She had been expecting them, wasn't it always the same, her loyalty to the council never wavered but yet they still came to silence her. She stilled her rocking and from under her petticoat she pulled out a small silver flask, placing it to her lip she took a small sip before tucking it securely back, her payment from Tobias for services rendered. She returned to her rocking, let them come.

The three vampires sent by Vladimir to dispose of the old witch moved swiftly through the darkness of the woods towards the witch's wooden hut, they had never come across a human scent like hers, it smelt of impurity. Creeping towards the window of the hut they saw her shadow in the rocking chair moving back and forth. Blade drawn the tallest of the three moved to twist the door handle, the door open with ease. As they walked in they found the still moving rocking chair empty. Looked around they saw no sign of her just the strong lingering smell of her impure scent. Suddenly the door behind them slammed shut with a loud bang. Racing to the door they found the door locked.

The tallest vampire kicked at the door with all his vampire strength, as soon as his foot smashed through the wooden door the wood shimmed back as good as new. Angrily he shouted out "witchcraft, you bitch you'll pay for this" his blade still gripped in his hand he move to the window and stared out into the woods, he could see her outline standing between the trees.

The old witch stared back at the wooden hut that had been her home, seeing the vampire stood in the window she lifted her hands to her midsection, with them she made the shape of a small ball; turning and twisting them until a light blue hue surrounded them. Within minutes the light blue hue had expanded, gaining power until it was as tall as she was; satisfied she pushed out with her hands thrusting the energy filled ball towards her hut and the trapped vampires inside. She watched with pride as it engulfed the small hut lowering her hands she saw the ball of blue hue grow smaller and smaller, shrinking the hut inside until it was no bigger than a golf ball. Walking over she picked up the still warm ball and placed it inside her bag. "You think it's that easy to kill Carlathia" she laughed, it echoed through the already silent woods. It was time to move on, leave this place behind, before more came.

XXXX

Sat in the passenger seat of Pierre's truck Lucy saw the impala pulled up on the roadside in front of them. Even before Pierre had chance to pull up behind the impala Sam had already climbed out and was stretching his tall tensed body. Once the truck had stopped Lucy climbed out and started to head towards him.

Sam could feel the tension building between his shoulders; no matter how much he stretched or tried to relax he couldn't ease the tension. Pulling out his cell phone he thought about ringing Bobby, he hadn't heard or spoken with Bobby for days, which was unusual. Scrolling down the list of names he came across Dean's. God how long was it since he had a proper conversation with his brother about anything or even sat down with him and had a beer.

"You Ok Sam" Sam turned to see Lucy standing by his side "Yeah"

"No you're not" she could see the tension rolling off of him, the way his jaw was set, she swore it would break any minute under the pressure

Sam looked away over the top of the impala he wasn't ready to bare his thoughts to her; he was still matching the possible answers to his questions, on the drive down he had started to ask himself why Nikolay hadn't killed him, he had lopped of the vampire's head didn't he want revenge. Nikolay had no possible use for him other than keeping him around for Dean's sake. And that smug arrogant look in his study was still driving him crazy and the sword displayed openly on the wall told him that Nikolay didn't fear him, why was that? Sam turned to look over Lucy's shoulder; the sun was rising on the horizon behind Jonas's mansion, soon the vampires would need to sleep. This time he wasn't taking no for an answer, he was going to talk to Dean, whether Dean wanted to talk to him or not. Pocketing his cell phone Sam moved to the rear of the impala and opened the boot to gather his gear

Lucy laid her hand reassuringly on Sam's arm "We'll get him back"

Sam pulled away, talking to his brother was the most frontal thought in his mind; he needed answers, shutting the boot Sam picked up his duffel bag and headed towards the mansion wall

As Lucy watched Sam walk off she started to get this worried feeling, she was sure that Sam was going to snap. If anyone could get through to Sam it was Pierre. She headed back towards Pierre's truck; she found Pierre in the middle of unloading his camping equipment.

"Pierre, can you talk to Sam, I'm worried about him" Lucy asked as she grabbed for her large duffel bag from the back of the boot

Pierre handed Sonny his gear "I doubt it will do any good, when it comes to Dean he won't listen" Pierre turned to face Lucy "But I'll give it ago"

Lucy kissed Pierre on the cheek; hopefully Sam would listen to the older hunter "Thank you Pierre"

XXXX

His throat dry from the dust Dean left a trail of dirt across his forehead as he wiped the sweat away; his back ached from hours of lifting heavy stone and bricks. Stretching his back, he looked across at the other slaves who had been working long before he had started, amongst them he saw the old man who he had tried to help earlier struggling with a large piece of ornate stone. Dean walked across to him; he wanted to help him as much as he could

The old man eyed Dean cautiously as he approached, he had glanced now and again across at the tall young man, seen him working like the rest of them, lifting and digging just like them.

Dean smiled "Help you" he didn't know if the old man understood him as he bend down to get a good grip on the stone

The old man followed Dean; taking hold of the stone at the other end with his arthritic hands, they both lifted together, before carrying it over to the skip and heaving it in.

Dean could see the pain caused by the hard labour, it was written on the old man face, wiping his dusty hand down the side of his jeans and then held it out "Dean"

The old man looked at the young man's hand offered in friendship, he knew he was different from the other slaves, there was a kindness in his eyes and a sadness; he willingly took Dean's hand in his and shook it firmly "I'm Josef"

"Josef" Dean smiled "you speak English"

"Enough to understand" that he would never see his homeland again, that his home burnt to the ground, his beloved family taken by vampires

They both turned in the direction of the dull sounding bell that filled the air "What going on?" Dean asked as he saw the other slaves stop work and start to walk towards the slave quarters

"That the breakfast bell" tired and hungry, Josef started to follow the others

A low groan came from Dean's stomach at the thought of food "sounds good"

"Not you Aleksandrov" Dean didn't need to turn to see who had spoken, he recognised Joel's voice "you still have a few more hours of work ahead of you yet"

Up to the sound of the bell, Dean hadn't realised how hungry he was, he felt almost of envious of Josef as he saw the old man join the others "great"

Joel smirked as he heard the sarcasm in Dean's voice "Come with me, I have a job for you"

Dean turned to see that Joel was holding a spade in his hand "being an ex-hunter you'll be good at digging" Joel threw the spade at Dean, he didn't show any surprise when Dean caught it in mid-air with one hand

"So what did you do before you became a slave?" Dean realised that he knew nothing about Joel as he followed him away from the mansion towards the woods and lake

Joel stopped suddenly, spinning angrily around to face Dean "that's none of your god dam business Aleksandrov"

Dean couldn't have been more taken aback "Ok, just trying to make friendly conversation here, seems you know a lot more about me, and I know nothing about you"

"Let's get one thing straight Aleksandrov, why would I want to be friends with a disobedient dog like you, you're a trouble maker, here to cause unrest amongst the slaves" Dean hadn't even been here a day and he was already undermining his position as first, rumours had already started amongst the other slaves that he was going to be Vladimir's first instead of him, as he spoke he saw that Dean's eyes were no longer on him, they were looking passed him "Are you even listening to me"

Dean had seen something moving in the woods "Yeah, I'm a disobedient dog, a trouble maker" his eyes were fixed on the spot as he moved passed Joel

"Wait" Joel grabbed Dean's arm "the woods are forbidden"

"I saw something moving around?" his hunter instincts were kicking in, Campbell was still out there who knows where

"Look around you Aleksandrov, what do you see?" Joel questioned

Dean looked puzzled as he turned and looked around; the work site was empty. Joel huffed "use your brain, have you seen any vampires guarding us since daylight?"

Come to think of it Dean hadn't "No" he replied

"Even now they're still watching their master's possessions" Joel looked towards the trees, he couldn't see them but he knew they were there watching them, one false step over the clearing and into the woods and they would be classed as runaways

It suddenly dawn on Dean "they're watching us from the woods" that was what he had seen; they were using the trees as added cover.

"Now do you see why the woods are off limit?" Joel released his hold on Dean's arm adding dryly "try and stay in clear sight, that shouldn't be too hard even for you"

XXXX

He knew he shouldn't let Nikolay get to him but it was hard not to, Sam could hear his father's voice in his head _"always finish the job no matter what"_ but it's a lot harder when your brother's life on the line. Sam had be lost in thought not really taking notice of his surrounds until he felt as if he was being watched, looking around he realised that he was deep within the woods. There was an eerie stillness about the place that made Sam's hair on the back of his neck stand up. Out of the corner of his right eye he saw movement, just a glimpse of a dark shadow, raising his machete his heart beat stepped up a pace. Slowly turning he watched out for another glimpse of the shadow, he didn't see it, just felt the rush of air before he was struck from behind by a hard object.

TBC


	59. Chapter 59

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I have finished**

**Thank you for the reviews they are very much appreciated **

**BLOOD CARTEL**

**Chapter Fifty-Nine**

With his cell phone literally clued to his ear Bobby pulled his truck over to the roadside with his free hand and killed the engine before jumping out, landing with most of his weight on his good leg to protect his weaker knee "You sure about this Joshua?" this was his last hope, he had hear a few wife's tail about the old witch Carlathia but nothing concrete about her ever having children or living relatives

Bobby heard the tiredness in Joshua's voice "That's what a later journal of Jeremiah Stanton's states, the only way to find her was by summoning her, maybe you could try to summons her spirit other than that I've got nothing"

Bobby sighed, it was a long shot "we're really grasping at straws here" he was doubtful but at this point he was willing to give anything a go to help Dean. Bobby looked around he needed somewhere to draw the summoning symbols. As it was late and he was in the middle of nowhere the only light he had to see with was from the glow of full moon, there was nothing but field after field stretching all the way to the horizon, at least he wouldn't be disturbed. "Send me a picture of the summoning symbols"

"Give me a few minutes" Bobby heard him say before he hung up

Bobby rubbed his bad knee to lessen the pain as he stood, he couldn't kneel for long not like he used to, he absent-mindedly flexed it a little as he looked down at the summoning symbols he had drawn in the dry dirt from the picture Joshua had sent him on his cell phone. "Here goes nothing" placing his cell phone back in his pocket he once again bent down but this he bend his back more keeping his legs more straighter to light the circle of candles.

Standing back Bobby watched the burning candles, if one of them failed he knew he wouldn't be able to contain her "I invoke and conjure thee Carlathia" the candles flickered slightly even thou there was no breeze "I invoke and conjure thee Carlathia" suddenly there was a flash of light and the old witch Carlathia appeared inside the candled circle

Carlathia narrowed her eyes and stared hard at the middle aged man standing on the other side of the circle, he was no vampire "who dares to summons me?"

Bobby was taken aback, she was not what he had expected, she wasn't a spirit she was human "I'm a hunter" he saw how she back away slightly "I've summoned you for information about the ritual you performed to bring Nikolay back from the underworld" Bobby walked closer to the edge of the circle

Vampires she could deal with but hunters were devious conniving sons of bitches "and you think I will give it freely" Carlathia questioned "That I would betray my loyalty"

Bobby slipped his fingers up under the rim of his cap and scratched his head, a sign that he was slightly nervous "I think you will especially as I've taken out a little extra insurance" he had dealt with witches before, he wasn't an idiot to think that she would be willing to tell him, so he had added a few symbols of his own to the mix "try your powers? See where that gets you"

Carlathia didn't need to try she could already feel her powers draining from her as she looked down at the symbols around the inner edge of the circle. She was powerless and trapped, moving closer to the edge of the circle, so that they were so close they could see clearly into each other's eyes, only the candles and the symbols separated them "you will pay for this hunter?"

"No doubt I will, but for now tell me about the ritual?" The draining of her powers was only temporary. As reassurance Bobby felt for the gun in the inside of his pocket, he was glad now that he was carrying it

"Go to hell, this primitive trap of yours won't hold me forever" she spat out

Bobby withdrew his gun and pointed it at her. "Maybe not but I'm guessing a bullet to the heart can still kill you?"

Carlathia relented she was powerless to protect herself but still she wanted something in return, she wasn't going to risk the wrath of the council for nothing "And my reward for helping you"

As Bobby lowered his gun he huffed in disbelieve "You're got balls I'll give you that; but you're in no position to make deals?"

"What I'm about to tell you will soon change your mind, hunter" Carlathia licked her dry withered lips as she lightly touched the small vial hidden safety beneath her petticoat "Every hundred years or so a boy child is born with the purest of souls and the richest of blood. For centuries vampires have fought to own such a possession, for the power of the boy's rejuvenating blood, while your kind have hunted and killed them" she could see she had Bobby's attention "Tobias brought such a boy to me with Nikolay's decapitated body. I repaired the damage done to Nikolay's body and drew his spirit from the underworld with a drop of the boy's blood, but it is the boy's beating heart that binds Nikolay to this world, break the bond and Nikolay will return to the underworld forever"

"How do we break this bond?" Bobby asked, this was all new to him, a boy with vampire rejuvenating blood, could it be possible

"That is easy hunter kill the boy, he is Nikolay's weakness; they share the same life force". Carlathia once again licked her lips as she laid down the ground work for her request. "Nikolay his arrogant he parades his most valuable possession around with him, for all to see, vampires and hunters alike"

Bobby couldn't believe it as the word left his mouth "Dean" put it made sense, Nikolay obsession with the older Winchester, his heart went out to the boy.

Carlathia moved forward to the edge of the circle she could see that Bobby's mind was in turmoil "I know of another way to break the bond but first I want you to promise me that you will give me a small vial of the boy's blood"

"No" Bobby snapped back before he had thought her proposition through

"Then the boy remains a slave to Nikolay...now release me I have told you what you wanted to know" Carlathia ordered

Bobby's mind was spinning, why Dean, why his soul, his blood, he was sure without a doubt now the Winchester's were cursed. He was slowly starting to realise the consequences, they couldn't kill Nikolay and after Dean's visit he knew they couldn't hide Dean from him either "OK, what do I have do?"

"When you have Nikolay and the boy summons me again and no tricks I will need my full powers" Carlathia answered

Bobby stepped forward; with his boot he stubbed a couple of candles before stepping into the circle and rubbing out one of the symbols that was draining her of her powers.

Stepping away Carlathia watched him carefully as he rubbed out the symbols with the toe of his boot, her fingers started to tingle as she felt her powers returning, "Once the bond is broken it won't be the end hunter, others will come to claim him" and with that she was gone

After see the witch disappear Bobby pulled out his cell phone, he hadn't heard from Sam in days, maybe it was time he checked in with the younger Winchester, after a few rings it went to voice mail, "Hi Sam, haven't heard from you in a while, give us a call, we need to talk" he climbed back into his truck and for a minute or two he just stared out into the blackness of the countryside, the witch's parting words echoed through his mind.

XXXX

Dean tore at his t-shirt underneath his over shirt; ripping a strip off he bound it around his bleeding and blistered right hand. Three days had passed without sleep or time to rest, his arms; shoulders and back ached from twenty hours of lifting stone and endless digging, followed by four hours of swordsmanship with Lord Ivan. Dean gasped out in pain as he pulled the cloth tighter numbing his fingers, he could just make a fist but he doubted he would be able to hold a sword with it.

Hearing a cry and the sound of falling stone Dean turned to see that the top part of the remaining mansion wall had collapsed, forgetting his own problems Dean rushed forward like the other workers to help those who had been trapped beneath the stone. The rest of the wall looked like it could collapse at any minute, automatically Dean took charge of the confusion, he shouted Josef over; the old man was immediately at his side. "Find out whose missing and tell them to call out when they find someone"

"Yes, yes" Josef replied eagerly

"Tell them to be careful the rest of the wall could collapse any minute" Dean shouted as Josef took off as quickly as his old legs could go. Turning back towards the rubble Dean thought he heard a faint moan, he moved closer to the ground listening out for another moan, it was faint but it was there, it drew him towards a nearby stone. Seeing an arm peering out from beneath the stone Dean called to the others "over here". A small group came running while the others carried on searching for others. Together they lifted the fallen stone wall to reveal a teenage boy of about sixteen years of age. At first glance his legs and arm looked broken; it was hard to tell if he was suffering from any internal damage.

Joel looked up from searching the rubble to see trouble heading Aleksandrov's way in the form of three vampire guards; they weren't coming to help "Aleksandrov" he didn't hear him

"Get back, move out of the way" the lead vampire ordered Dean and the others as they approached

The others cowered back but Dean angrily stood his ground, this would never have happened if they had been given the proper safety equipment and they weren't made to work twenty hours a day. They were all suffering from minor ailments but this was serious, this was something that couldn't be ignored, blow obedience he didn't care this kid needed proper medical attention "he needs a hospital, his legs and his arm are broken"

"Get back to work slave" the vampire guard pushed Dean aside "We'll take of this now"

Dean's eyes widened in shock as saw the vampire pull out his gun and point it at the injured boy. He was a human being not a horse with a broken leg that needed to be put down. Angrily Dean launched himself at the vampire in an effort to protect the boy, the gun fire into the night air before it was knocked from the vampire's hand as they both landed on the collapsed stone wall. Having the upper hand Dean pelted the vampire's face with his badly swollen fist before he was pulled off and held by one of the other vampire

Annoyed the vampire stood and wiped the blood from his mouth before picking up the gun "maybe you should take his place" he pointed the gun at Dean

"What going on here?" As Vladimir approached he could see the workers were stood around doing nothing "why are they not working", they were already running behind on their schedule

"Master" the vampire bowed slightly in respect and lowered the gun "a wall as collapsed, I was dealing the with injured when this slave attack me"

Dean tried to pull free of the vampire but he was held firm "there no need to shoot him I take him to the hospital, I'll make some story up"

"Enough" Vladimir looked down at the injured boy, in his condition the boy was of no use to him "carry on" he told the vampire

Dean yelled out "you bastard" as the vampire fired the gun into the boy's skull

"You guard, bring me a slave" Vladimir ordered the third vampire as he walked up to Dean; he could see the anger and hate in Dean's green eyes "You think I am cruel, these slaves are nothing but ants" Vladimir turned to see the vampire had picked a slave, he was one of the older worker "slit his throat" Vladimir command

"What, no wait, I'm sorry" Dean panicked as it dawn on him, because of his disobedience the old man was going to die

The vampire held the knife to the frightened man's throat waiting for his Vladimir order; he could hear the old man praying to his god under his breath

"Continue" Vladimir ordered the vampire before returning his attention to Dean "the next time two will pay for your disobedience" without taking his eyes of Dean he shouted to his first "Joel no water or food are to pass this slave's lips until I order it so. We will see if he still has his spirit when he's too weak to stand?"

"Yes master" Joel replied as he watched Vladimir stroll away

TBC


	60. Chapter 60

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I have finished**

**Thank you for the reviews they are very much appreciated **

**BLOOD CARTEL**

**Chapter Sixty**

As Vladimir walked down the stairs the muscle bound vampire on guard duty stood quickly and opened the locked cell door. The basement cell was cold and damp with no natural light but Vladimir didn't need light he could see his beaten guest quite easily in the dark

"Your brother's defiantly as spirit, he's still young and impulsive but given time he will come to understand that his spirit needed to be harnessed, break a stallion and it will run itself into the ground for you. That's what I want from your brother, I want to take all that spirit he has and turned into loyalty"

In the darkness Sam pulled on his chains as he followed the sound of Vladimir's voice as he walked towards the single bed, his voice was dry as he spoke "ever heard of the saying you can lead a horse to water but you can't make it drink"

"Yes, I will lead him" there was no doubt about that "but it will be you who will make him drink" Vladimir saw the worried expression that immediately crossed Sam's bruised face

"If you think I'm going to hurt my brother..." Sam spat out as he once again twisted in his chains to break free

"Who said anything about hurting him, your brother's too valuable to me" Vladimir answered firmly

"I thought Dean belonged to Nikolay?" The words formed a lump in Sam's throat; he didn't like the sound of Dean being of value to these vampires

It was as if Vladimir hadn't heard Sam question he seemed to be lost in his own thoughts of power and ambitions "These young American vampires are greedy and ambitious, they lack respect for the council and its elders, and it's old ways. The council is becoming weak; our foundations are crumbling, our members are becoming divided because of the new ways that are being forced upon us" Vladimir starred down at the young hunter chained to the bed, his right eye was swollen, almost on the verge of closing and his left cheek bone was badly bruised, it had crossed his mind how two brothers could be so different, one with tainted blood and the other with such rich pure blood. "But I'm going to change all that, with your brother's blood I will become the new head of the council I will rebuild its foundations and once again it will be a force to be reckoned with, they will bow down once again in front of me in the circle of elders. And yes, is the answer to your question, Dean is Nikolay's, he will never be my possession but I will command his loyalty, that is more valuable than possession" Vladimir turned and walked towards the cell door, as it opened Vladimir stopped and turned to his captive "I know you and Nikolay's have a kind of arrangement, a kind of tolerance of each other but we have no such arrangement and if I wanted I could keep you in definitely, what will Dean give of himself for your freedom I wonder?"

cell door Sam could see the confident smirk on the vampire's face "I would imagine he would give anything for you. I will lead him to the water, but whether he drinks or not will come down to his love for you"

As the cell door closed Sam pulled on his chains he had to break free, he couldn't let Vladimir win; he couldn't let Dean sacrifice himself. Realising the chains were bolted solid to the wall Sam turned his attention to finding something to pick the locks with, he worked his way to the end of the bed where he once again pulled on his chains, the movement pulled on his bruised ribs, he ignored the pain as he stretched his arm out but he couldn't quite reach, he pulled again on the chains, this time the intense pain took his breath away but he fingers touched one of the bed springs under the bed, now all he had to do was to break it free.

XXXX

Bobby had left message after message and now he was getting worried; those two Winchester boys were shorting his life by years. He looked in the rear view mirror, the tiredness showed in his eyes; he needed sleep, he was running on coffee and whiskey. He dismissed the usual pleasantries as Pierre answered his phone "Pierre what's going on, where Sam?"

There was an awkward silence on the other end of the cell phone before Pierre answered his question "Sam's missing, it's being four days now"

"Why the hell didn't you ring and tell me?" Bobby shouted down the cell phone, how many more secrets where there that he didn't know about

"We... I didn't want to worry you, your still recuperating and if I'd told you, you would be down here like a shot" Pierre replied as he loaded his gun

"What, you think I'm fragile, that I'll break into smithereens" Bobby gripped his cell phone too tightly as yelled down the phone causing his knuckles to turn white

"No, it's not like that, we're handling it, Ok" Pierre didn't want to have an argument with his old friend but he knew Bobby could do no more than what they were already doing.

"Sounds like it, you still at the Aleksandrov mansion?" Bobby kept the engine running after pulling his truck over to the road side

Pierre sighed, he knew he could handle it but there was no stopping Bobby from coming "No, were at Jonas's mansion, we followed Dean down here"

"Where's Nikolay?" Bobby asked as he mentally made a note of the way to Jonas's mansion

"Still at his mansion" Pierre saw Lucy pointing at her watch; they were ready to head out into the woods, a few minutes he mouthed at her

"Damn" for once he needed Nikolay and Dean together, and he needed Sam "I'm on my way" Bobby threw his cell phone on the dashboard. His bad knee was aching like some whinnying bitch but it wasn't going to stop him from driving all night to get to Jonas's mansion.

XXXX

Josef secretly took the offered stale bread and placed it into a small cotton bag "thank you, thank you" he hadn't asked the other workers to contribute their meagre portions of bread but after see him pocketing his own they had started to give willingly. Getting up off the cold ground Josef headed off in search of Dean, he had a few minutes before their break was over.

With no sleep or rest, no food in his stomach to keep him going Dean tiredly drove the spade into the hard ground, both hands that were heavily bandaged in blood soaked rages, but he didn't regrets his actions, he would do the same again.

"Dean" the voice was low and soft, Dean turned to see Josef standing behind him "Josef" Dean looked around the area his vampire guard was never very far away, there was no sign of him but that didn't been he wasn't watching

Josef cautiously looked around before stepping closer, taking Dean's hand he pressed the bag into the young man's hand "we want you to have this, it not much; I wish it was more but it all we can spare"

Without looking Dean knew it was food "No Josef, I can't take it" he wasn't going to take their food even though his stomach craved for it. He was used to going without sleep, he could get by on a few hours of sleep a night but he had never been made to work 24 hours a day or gone this long without food or drink

"You stood up for us, no one else here as done that for us" Josef once again offered Dean the stale bread "take it please as a thank you"

"I wasn't much use, I couldn't stop them; keep your bread I'm not worth it" Turning sharply away Dean felt the blood rush from his face, the sudden feeling of light headedness washed over him, he took a moment to steady himself as the ground started to spin up around him

"Dean" Josef saw the colour drain from his face, his young body slacken as he swayed, rushing forward Josef hoped to offer his support but he was knocked literally off his feet by the arrival of the vampire guard

The vampire ignored the old man as he looped over Dean lying on the ground "get up" he ordered

Overcome by waves of hot sweats and cold shivers Dean tried to push his tired limps up, he could hear Josef pleading "please master, have mercy, he needs to rest and eat"

Dean pushed himself into a kneeling position "Go Josef, please" he didn't want Josef getting hurt or into trouble because of him

"Wise words, I should listen to him old man" the vampire hissed out as he pulled out his whip "now go" he watched the old man's eyes widened at the sight of the whip

"Please Josef. I'm ok" Dean reassured his friend

Josef bowed his head as he backed off, turning away he heard the crack of the whip; his own body stiffened as he heard Dean's hiss of pain. Josef lowered his head, his heart was heavy with guilt and remorse, but what use were old men and young boys with no weapons or fighting skills against these vampires.

Dean struggled to his feet but not quick enough for the vampires liking, and for that he felt the whip across his shoulder, the tip of the whip curled like a snake catching the tender skin on his neck. Dean hissed out in pain as he stood, his light headedness had at least abated for now

"Now get back to work" the vampire stood ready to use his whip again

Dean set to work again he wasn't giving in, he didn't have the energy to fight right now but one day he would, he made himself a promise that he would personally lop the vampire's head off

XXXX

In his study Nikolay suddenly dropped the pen he was holding, he hissed at the bolt of red hot pain that jack-knifed up his arm. That was the final straw, he had suffered for days with the pain in his hands and back, the endless tiredness and yesterday he had almost drained a servant girl dry from hunger. He reached for the phone sitting idly on the end of his desk to call Vladimir, his master had promised to keep him informed of Dean's progress but so far he had heard nothing but he stopped, he had a better idea, he could be there by morning and find out for himself what was going on. Picking his phone up he summoned his driver to bring his limousine around to the front door.

TBC


	61. Chapter 61

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I have finished**

**Thank you for the reviews they are very much appreciated **

**BLOOD CARTEL**

**Chapter Sixty One**

Pierre pocketed his cell phone into the inside of his jacket before slipping his loaded gun into the back of his jeans, the feel of the cold steel against his bare flesh gave him comfort even though it was no use against his current enemy. Zipping his jacket up against the cold night wind he gathering up his duffle and newly sharpened machete and headed towards his team, who had been patiently waiting for several minutes

Even in the moonlight Sonny could see the tension etched on Pierre's face as he approached "Everything Ok, boss?" he asked

"Yeah" Pierre replied with a sigh "Bobby Singer's on his way" he glanced at his watch, it was already approaching 1.30 am, hopefully by the time Bobby arrived they would have Sam back.

"Why? We can handle it" in Sonny's mind they didn't need Bobby Singer's help "We don't need some old timer with a limp slowing us down"

Bobby was a friend, a good friend; he had been a gruff but caring voice on the end of a telephone during his darkness desperate moments. If it wasn't for Bobby he doubted he would have made it through them. Pierre stopped as he reached Sonny "Bobby's been a good friend and I won't have a word said again him, not in my presence, do you hear me? He reprimanded Sonny "those boys are his family and I would do the same" although he would never get the chance.

"Sorry Pierre" Sonny replied half-heartedly he knew Bobby Singer had been a great support for Pierre but he found it hard to trust outsiders

Pierre knew that it wasn't about Bobby Singer it was Sonny's trust issues, "ready" he asked looking at his dwindling team although he knew their answer

"Ready", "ready" Lucy and Sonny replied almost in unison

"Let's get going then" Pierre took lead as he headed off into the darkness of the woods leaving Lucy & Sonny to follow behind.

XXX

Like every other night that Vladimir had spent at Jonas's old mansion, he had sat in front of the open fire and watched the flames dance, but tonight was different from all the others, he sensed that his powers were growing, he was growing stronger and with that a sense that all was not well, danger was looming. Impatient for action he stood and walked towards the table where he had the plans for the new council's headquarters all laid out, the building work was progressing too slowly for his liking, he needed more workers. He already had Dean working 22 hours a day on the secret underground tunnels that were to run under the circle of elders' chamber. He turned to the cellar steps, in the cell at the bottom of those steps was Dean's brother, he felt it won't be long now before Dean's spirit crumbled. He could still taste the slave's blood on his lips, he knew that the slave was dead on his feet, he had been for days, it was only his stubbornness that keeping him up right. He would give him a few more days and then the sight of his brother, chained and beaten, would finally break him.

Stood outside Vladimir's small villa Lord Ivan smelt the night air, the cold wind brought with human scents from the woods, two men and one woman, hunters. With lighting vampire speed he ran off into the woods.

XXX

An hour an passed and Pierre had reached the thickest part of the woods, maybe it was his imagination but for the last fifteen minutes or so he felt like they were being watched. Turning he glanced back at Lucy who was not far behind him, he could barely make out Sonny who was still bringing up the rear, but he could see from their posture that they too felt uneasy, so it wasn't just his imagination something was watching them. Taking a moment he shone his torch into the darkness, the eerie silence of the place made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up on end, suddenly the silence was broken by the sound of a swig snapping under pressure. Immediately Pierre spun 360 degrees around but there was nothing to see but trees and the ever present darkness.

Stopping Lucy tightened her grip on the machete she was carrying; she had been feeling tense ever since Sam's disappearance. After the one night of passion between them Sam had barely let her in, he had shielded her attempts to comfort and support him. She just hoped that wherever he was he was ok, that he hadn't pissed off some vampire and gotten himself killed. There was another noise this time closely behind her, she froze with fear as she felt a coldness creep over her and then a solid form pressed into her back; she saw a flash of steel as she turned her head she looked up into the face of Lord Ivan.

Lord Ivan had been watching and listening, moving almost parallel to the three hunters, he held one of his faithful swords in his hand; the other was still securely sheathed across his back. He had sworn an oath to Vladimir to protect the young Aleksandrov slave against being stolen but with the direction the hunters were moving in he had guest that their intentions were not the young slave but they were seeking his brother out. Seeing them stop he moved closer, he could smell the woman, her perfume was sweet much like her human scent, he had once craved such flesh, feasted on their blood but no more. In the past the pleasure of human flesh had driven him to do kill, murder without remorse, he had ripped their throats apart for the pure pleasure of it but now he fought battles and for self-preservation which was always paramount but not for pleasure or blood.

Pierre spun around towards Lucy; Lord Ivan's sword was delicately placed at her throat "Lord Ivan" he spat out with such venom

Lord Ivan heard the venom aimed at him, he had no recognition of this man but he realised this went far deeper than just the normal hatred of vampires, this was personal "turn back or suffer the same fate as the Winchester boy" he warned

"Sam!" Lucy felt the cold sharp blade touch her throat as she whispered Sam's name

Pierre stared at the puzzled look in Lord Ivan's eyes, there was no recognition at all, but then why would there be they had never met. How many times had he dreamt of this moment "Uzès, fifteen years ago, do you remember it?"

Hearing the rage and venom in Pierre's voice Sonny moved closer and grabbed his arm "Pierre" but Pierre pulled out of his grip.

"Do you remember it?" Pierre shouted out angrily

Lord Ivan cocked his right eyebrow he didn't remember the place but then again he had been to so many places over the centuries; he couldn't be expected to remember every one of them "Should I?"

Pierre's eyes filled with fury "I lived with my family in a cottage on the edge of that town that was until you murdered my beautiful wife and my three sweet children" he could see it in Lord Ivan's dead eyes that the vampire still didn't remember. "You bastard"

"Those were dark times and I regret your lose but you must leave the woods, Samuel Winchester will be returned to you shortly" Lord Ivan replied as he released Lucy

Sonny stepped forward grabbing hold of Lucy and pulling her out of the vampire reach "When?"

Lord Ivan's eyes were locked with Pierre's murder filled ones as he spoke "When Vladimir as what he wants"

Sonny once again stepped forward this time in front of Lord Ivan blocking Pierre's view of the vampire "And what's that?"

His view blocked from the vampire that had destroyed his family Pierre tightened his grip around the handle of his machete. He had waited fifteen long years and now he as stared into the uncaring dead eyes of his family's murderer he felt an uncontrollable rage well up inside of him, it flooded his reasoning as he raised his machete and charged knocking Sonny out of his way to get to the vampire.

Lord Ivan read Pierre's body language; he saw it in his eyes, how many times had he seen that look before his enemies charged. Within three swift movements he was gone, the first one he unsheathed his second sword from his back, the second he had sliced Pierre across his chest and the third saw him vanishing into the blackness of the woods.

Lucy screamed out "no" as she witnessed the blade of the sword slicing through Pierre as he charged, his machete held too high, leaving himself wide open for the vampire's blade

Pierre stopped in his tracks as the pain in his chest radiated through him, he looked down to see where the pain was coming from; he was surprised to find a line of blood across his jacket. Shocked he looked up at Sonny and Lucy, he could taste his own blood as it started fill his mouth. A shivering coldness creep over him as he involuntarily slipped to his knees.

Running to Pierre, Lucy knelt by his side and held him in her arms "hold on" she pleaded, with tears filled eyes she looked up at Sonny but she could see it on Sonny's eyes as he turned his attention away from searching the woods that there was no hope.

XXX

Wearily Dean pulled himself out of the underground tunnel, he stood and closed his eyes hoping that the cold wind would refresh him as he wrapped the thin jacket he was wearing around his bone tired body. He longed for sleep, for food, no strike that he was past that a few whiskies would be better. Feeling the wind on his face the strangest feeling passed over him, he didn't know how but he knew Nikolay was here, nearby "Nikolay" he whispered into the wind

TBC


	62. Chapter 62

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I have finished**

**Thank you for the reviews they are very much appreciated **

**BLOOD CARTEL**

**Chapter Sixty Two**

Nikolay had never felt so weak and tired; it was coming from Dean in waves, the nearer he came to his slave the worst he felt. As he saw Jonas's mansion coming into view, he quickly tapped on the glass instructing the driver to drive past the mansion; he didn't want to announce his presence, he had a brief window of opportunity to see what was really going on before Vladimir picked up on his scent. The driver pulled the limo to a stop discreetly out of sight from the mansion; unable to wait for the driver to open the limo door Nikolay's impatiently climbed out.

"Leave" he ordered the driver as he appeared around the front of the limo to open the back door for Nikolay

The driver stopped in his tracks and bowed "As you wish master"

"Yes, yes, go" Nikolay was busily looking at the wall in front of him as he waved the driver away in irritation, he was more interested with what was going on at the other side of that wall and his slave, if he still was his slave. He had to be, they were bonded he told himself shaking off the feeling of uncertainty. Vladimir would never take what was his by right. Not as elegantly as he would have liked Nikolay climbed over the wall and moved swiftly through the woods he could feel Dean's presence growing stronger and it weakened him further. He could also sense that some of the hunters were nearby but stronger than the human scents was the smell of death; a fresh kill and it unnerved him. He quickened his steps in hast.

XXX

Through the glimmer of light from the opened door Sam watched the guard place the bowl of cold food on the table next to the bed and leave. As the darkness once again filled the small cellar Sam returned to working on the bed spring, over time the dampness of the cellar had corroded the thin strips of iron making it easier but not without some difficulty to break them, his fingers had already paid the price they were sore and bleeding from the constant twisting and pulling to break it free. Hours working on the spring had given him plenty of time to think, he had gone over it in his head again and again, he couldn't believe he had not seen it, he could kick himself for trusting him. Nikolay had set him up and he had walked straight into the Vladimir's hands. They had planned it together to break his brother. Taking his frustration and anger out on the spring worked it finally snapped free. Wasting no time he started on unlocking his shackles. He hadn't yet figured out how he was going to get passed the vampire on the other side of the cellar door.

Vladimir's enriched senses picked up on Nikolay the moment he stepped out of his luxurious limousine. Angrily he slammed his fist down on the blueprints he had been studying, Nikolay was about to ruin what he had achieved, Dean was at breaking point. He had been specific in his instructions, he had told Nikolay to stay away, what part of that didn't Nikolay understand? Turning he bellowed for the vampire guard positioned at the bottom of the cellar steps. "Slade" He could do without this, he was already behind schedule, not only was workers were dying on a daily basis but the secret underground tunnel Dean was working had already caved in twice, delaying work his name Slade jumped up immediately ascending the cellar steps into the main room "Yes master"

"Find Lord Ivan; tell him to bring Dean here to me" time was short; he had to break Dean tonight, his obedience and loyalty had to be his "straight here, Nikolay is not to come in to contact with his slave, do you understand?"

The vampire guard didn't like the sound of that "Yes master, but how? He as a right to see his slave?" he really didn't want to be the one to refuse Nikolay

Vladimir had hired Slade more for his brawn then his brains but still he expected him to occasionally use his own initiative "use your imagine , just keep him away"

"Yes master" Slade bowed and turned to leave

Vladimir restarted to think his decision; this was to important "On second thought, leave Dean to me, you and Lord Ivan can take care of Nikolay"

"Yes master" bowing once again Slade left feeling happier, he would let Lord Ivan do all the talking and the decision making

Vladimir walked over to the closet; pulling out a long hooded cape he threw it around his shoulders. He took a quick glance at the door leading to the cellar steps; Samuel Winchester would be fine alone for a little while at least.

Sam shivered as his bare feet touched the cold damp floor, dropping the shackles on the bed he made his way across the darkened room towards the door, pressing his ear against the thick wood he heard nothing a first, them a faint sound that came from somewhere up above, that was soon followed by the sound of heavy footsteps running up stone steps, for a vampire the guy wasn't light on his feet he thought as he huffed; it was a mix of surprise and relief, maybe for a change luck was on his side. He continued to listen as the sound of heavy footsteps faded overhead. Seizing the moment Sam quickly went to work on picking the lock to the door. Hearing the click of the lock he opened the door quietly as he could he didn't want to make a sound. A shimmer of light from the open door at the top of the steps illuminated his path up the steps. Not daring to breathe he switched sides before the final step. Pressing his back into the cold stone wall he took a chance and peered into the room, he couldn't believe his luck it was empty.

Walking into the room Sam scanned it for signs of his duffel bag he had been carrying at the time of his abduction but something else caught his eye, a circle of pictures pinned to the wall. Intrigued he walked over, twelve photographs, he remembered Pierre saying something about there being twelve members of the Blood Council. He realised he should take a picture of them for Pierre; maybe the hunter would had more information on them. Turning he saw his duffel bag lying on the floor in the far corner of the room along with his machete, unzipping the bag he found his shoes and his cell phone inside. Quickly taking a picture he moved over to the table and started taking a few shots of the blueprints of the new headquarters as well. Once outside the cold air hit him he zipped up his jacket, he had to find his brother, this time he wasn't leaving without him.

XXX

Lord Ivan swung his sword into the trunk of a tree again and again in anger, he hadn't wanted to kill but the hunter had given him no choice. Leaving the sword embedded in the tree trunk he turned away from the destruction he had caused and tried to calm himself; he had killed thousands as the dark lord but this one was different, he had been Dean's friend and that somehow bothered him. The young slave had gotten under his skin more than he had realised. Calming down he sensed an all too familiar scent, one that should not be there "Nikolay". Pulling his sword from the tree he was joined by Slade

"Lord Ivan" Slade looked puzzled at the state of the tree and then back at the usually unemotional vampire "Nikolay's here"

"Don't you think I know that" he didn't need telling the obvious "and?" he saw the puzzled look on Slade's face "why are you here?"

Slade suddenly remember the message "oh, yeah Vladimir told me to tell you to keep Nikolay away from Aleksandrov"

Lord Ivan sheath his sword, now that sounded interesting "It will be a pleasure" just to see the look on Nikolay's face

XXX

Coughing Dean wrapped his jacket around him further, he couldn't explain how this the bond worked, Nikolay could sense him, he knew exactly where he was but this was the first time he had ever felt that Nikolay was close. Turning he realised that his vampire guard hadn't shown himself, he must have seen that he had stopped working but there was no sign of him or of Lord Ivan, surely it was time for his sword training. He licked his dry parched lips and thought about the small amounts of water that Lord Ivan had been secretly giving him and the berries and roots from the woods which for the record tasted like shit. Lord Ivan's reasoning behind it was_ "It takes strength, concentration and skill to become a great swordsman and without nourishment you're no use, I'm just wasting my time" _

"Aleksandrov" Dean turned Joel was running towards "Get back to work"

His instincts were telling him that something was off. Ignoring Joel Dean tiredly started to walk in the direction of Nikolay; he wanted to know if Nikolay was here to take him back or just to add further torment, he knew he was close to breaking, Vladimir knew it too maybe that was why Nikolay was here, to witness his fall, see him pledge his obedience.

"Aleksandrov" Joel shouted out "The woods are forbidden" he stopped running and watched as Dean entered the woods, why should he care. Joel smiled; every step the disobedience slave took only secured his first prime position.

TBC


	63. Chapter 63

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I have finished**

**Thank you for the reviews they are very much appreciated **

**BLOOD CARTEL**

**Chapter Sixty Three**

Opening his duffel bag Sam pulled out one of the jar of ashes he was carrying; as he showered himself with it he looked around his guard up, he couldn't risk being caught again. Knowing the mansion grounds well he followed the narrow lakeside path that snaked up towards the mansion. As he neared the path widened opening up to what used to a very be a well-kept garden now it was a building site. Crouching down behind a pile of stone rumble he looked for Dean amongst the working slaves, they were too far away and covered in dirt for him to make out his brother. Edging closer Sam saw one of the slaves walking towards his pushing a wheelbarrow. He looked around before setting his eyes back on the approaching slave, all the other slaves were working none of them were looking his way.

"Hey" Sam call out as he stood up in plain view with his hands held up, his palms out in a none frightening manor "I'm looking for my brother"

See the tall stranger the slave dropped the wheelbarrow and started to take a step back, "No, no I'm not here to hurt you" Sam watched as the slave turned and took off back towards the group of slaves, as he ran he was shouting and pointing in Sam's direction. Sam dropped down behind the rumble "damn" know what, peering back over the rumble he saw the man coming back with an older man in tow they were talking in what sound like a eastern European language

Sam pushed himself up "I mean you no harm, my name's Sam and I'm looking for my brother Dean, he's a slave like you; he's slightly shorter than me with short light brown hair"

The older man looked around nervously, then turned to the younger one and once again they started talking in their native language.

Sam through his arms up in frustration "I don't even know if you understand me"

"We understand you" the older once announced "we know what you're asking"

"Then please, help me find my brother" Sam pleaded

The older man moved closer, he wanted to see the honesty in Sam's eyes, he saw they were kind much like Dean's "if we tell you where your brother is, will you help us too"

Under the dirt and rags they were wearing which offered little warmth against the cold night he that they were thin and under nourished "Of course you have my word" Sam promised but not before Dean was safety out of there

The older one studying Sam for a minute, he had no reason to doubt Sam's sincerity "he is working on the underground tunnels over towards the woods" he pointed in the direction

"Can you show me?" it would be quicker if one of them took him

"No, we can't, we would be risking too much" the older one replied "we have already risked enough my talking to you"

Sam could see the fear in their eyes, they were afraid of being punished "Ok I understand, thank you anyway"

XXX

Vladimir stopped and turned smelling the air, a mix of vampire and human scents filled the woods; as always Dean's disobedience was endless, just when he thought he had won the battle he finds the wayward slave heading straight towards Nikolay. With lightning speed he started to run through the woods in the direction of the slave.

Exhaustedly Dean carried on walking, he knew Nikolay was here somewhere in the woods, he could sense him but he couldn't pinpoint his exact location. Maybe if he sat down and waited Nikolay would find him, leaning back against a tree he closed eyes just for a spit second, he felt so tired so drained of energy. A sudden gust of wind thrust him hard against the tree; ice cold hands wrapped themselves around his throat bringing him back from the edge of sleep. Opening his eyes he saw Vladimir's angry face "You disappoint me yet again but no more, tonight will be the final time you will disobey me"

Dean pulled at Vladimir's iron grip around his throat, he couldn't breathe, his vision was blurring suddenly the cold hands were gone, bending over he immediately sucked in air. "Nikolay" he tried to say

"Nikolay is not your master, I am your master now, you will pledge your alliance, your loyalty and obedience to me" Vladimir snapped out angry

After what Vladimir had put him through he would rather die first "never" Dean grinded out as he rubbed his bruised throat

"Oh you will if you want your brother to live" Vladimir saw a look of shock and disbelieve on Dean's face

"Sam" Dean's heard the tremble in his voice as disbelieve turned into acceptance. This was his fault because of his failure he had put Sam in danger

"Not so tough now are we, where's all that spirit gone too?" Vladimir smiled, it was wicked and gruel "what happens to him depends on you, swear you obedience and loyalty to me and Samuel will be released, of course when you have proved yourself"

"Your bastard" Dean launched his weak exhausted body at the vampire but the Vladimir expertly sided stepped him leaving Dean to fall flat on his face.

Knowing that he had won Vladimir bent down and pulled Dean up by his short hair, "anymore disobedience and Samuel will lose a body part"

XXX

Nikolay could smell Dean's nearness, his own body mirrored Dean's tiredness and exhaustion, while his energy levels were weakening his confidence was growing, Dean was coming to him that had to be a good sign, changing his direction slightly that matched Dean's he carried on through the tree. All around him he could smell the scent's of vampires, he knew that Lord Ivan was heading his way, but it was Vladimir's scent that was worrying him more, his scent was stronger; it was different than before it was more powerful than he had ever smelt it. Now it was suffocating him, dropping to his knees Nikolay felt a surge of pressure around to his throat. "Lord Ivan, help me to Stop Vladimir"

"You want me to help you stop Vladimir from doing what exactly?" Lord Ivan had a dislike for Nikolay; he had once called him a brother until Nikolay had taken the love of his life, Marie from him. She was his, but Nikolay turned her head with his lavish ways and expensive gifts. Nikolay was a member of the council, where he was only a mere soldier, other than his love the only other things he had to offer her was his pride and loyalty. But when she swore her love for Nikolay something inside of him died that night, it was the beginning of his downfall, his heart didn't beat but that didn't mean it could be broken, the emptiness he felt inside of him turned him into the monster he became, the Dark Lord. Now as he stepped in front of Nikolay the thought of denying him the right to see his own slave brought it all back.

Suddenly the pressure was gone and some of his energy was returning "You know why, Vladimir's going to break Dean for himself...haven't you felt it, Vladimir's growing stronger, he wants Dean's blood, he wants the power it brings to take on the council"

"Vladimir's not like you he doesn't steal from a brother" unlike you Lord Ivan thought "the council is divided, it has become weak. It needs a ruler like Vladimir to take control"

Nikolay knew Lord Ivan was referring to Marie "I didn't still steal her, she choose me because she didn't love you, not in the way you wanted her too and because you can't accept the truth you're going to let Vladimir take my slave" he was getting angrier with every word.

Lord Ivan didn't like what Vladimir was doing to the young slave and as much as he hated Nikolay he was torn. Turning away from Nikolay he caught the smell of strong perfume and aftershave in the air; the two hunters were back from earlier. He turned back; Nikolay was in no fit state to be going anywhere, he set off through the trees following the smell of expensive perfume.

Hanging their dirty scent covered clothes on a tree Lucy questioned their plan "you sure this is going to work Sonny?"

"It the only plan we have" Sonny opened his bottle of cheap aftershave and drenched the hanging shirt. After that he covered himself in ash to hide his scent "you ready?"

"Yeah" it was a waste of good perfume Lucy thought as picked up the bottle of fresh dead man's blood and crossbow before following Sonny into some nearby bushes which they were going to use as camouflage, they waited but not for long.

XXX

Sam looked around him; he had found the underground tunnels but no Dean, now he was lost again he had no idea where Dean was. He looked towards the woods then back the way he had come, Dean wasn't back there he knew that, the only other place Dean could be was the woods. Sam started walking; soon he was running into the woods, through the trees as if his life depended on it. Out of breathe Sam stopped, his heart pounding loudly but he could hear two voices, one so familiar, Nikolay. Moving silently closer, Sam saw that Nikolay was on his knees, Lord Ivan looped over him. Pushed himself up against a tree Sam slowed down is breathing so he could listen _"I didn't still steal her, she choose me because she didn't love you, not in the way you wanted her too and because you can't accept the truth you're going to let Vladimir take my slave"_

Dean, Sam thought, Nikolay had sent Dean here, he seen the state of the other slaves, was Dean like them, half starved and exhausted. Sam peered around the tree to see that Lord Ivan had gone. Anger and fear for his brother welled up inside of him, before he knew it himself he was running toward Nikolay

Nikolay looked up and saw the anger and hatred written on Sam's face as the hunter approached him; he had no energy to fight or flee "No Samuel, you don't understand"

Reaching Nikolay Sam pulled him to his feet before pushing him into the trunk of a nearby tree, drawing the knife from his belt, Sam thrust it into Nikolay's shoulder, pinning the vampire to the tree. "I'm going to kill you for what you've done and this time you're going to stay dead" this time he needed to finish the job properly, he had to salt and burn Nikolay's body, no way was the vampire coming back to reclaim his brother.

"Kill me and Dean dies too" Nikolay's weakening body slumped against the tree, Dean was in great pain.

Sam lifted his machete he didn't like being threatened "You think I'm going to listened to anything you say?"

TBC

I hope to get another chapter in before next Sunday as I'm go on holiday


	64. Chapter 64

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I have finished**

**Thank you for the reviews they are very much appreciated **

**BLOOD CARTEL**

**Chapter Sixty Four**

Sam lifted the machete, ready to end his brother's misery "well you'd better had you idiot" Sam turned at the sound of Bobby's gruff voice to see the old hunter half limping half walking towards him "Bobby, what you doing here?"

"Stopping you from making the biggest mistake of your life" it was a good job he arrived when he did Bobby thought as he saw the murderess look on Sam's face "listen to him, Sam" this time his voice was much softer compelling Sam to listen, Sam turned back to Nikolay "why should I listen to anything he says, he's only going to try and manipulate me again" he had enough with Nikolay's games

"No, truth" gritting his teeth Nikolay tried to pull out the knife lodged in his shoulder but he and Dean were too weak, neither one had the energy "Dean's blood brought me back to life, we are bonded, we share the same life force, one dies we both die"

Fuming Sam snapped out "you're lying" he didn't want to believe he couldn't kill this bastard or save his brother, starring hard into Nikolay's cold brown eyes he wanted to see the lie held within them but he saw nothing "You believe this bullshit Bobby"

As he reached Sam Bobby dropped his duffel bag at his feet and took the machete from Sam's hand, to his surprise Sam willingly let go "I hate to say this son but he's telling you the truth" digging into his pocket the older hunter pulled out a syringe filled with dead man's blood, he saw the fear in Nikolay's eyes "No, Vladimir's going to break Dean" Nikolay warned as Bobby plunged the syringe into the vampire's neck, it wasn't long before Nikolay's head slumped on to his chest as the poison invaded his bloodstream.

Sam stared mesmerised at the unconscious vampire pinned to the tree; if Bobby hadn't arrived when he did, he would have killed his own brother.

Bobby ripped the knife out of Nikolay's shoulder, uncaringly letting his limp body hit the ground "You gonna just stand there or are you going to help me tie him up" the old hunter asked as he opened his duffel bag and pulled out handcuffs, rope and a blood stained sheet

Sam tore his eyes away from Nikolay's unconscious body to look at Bobby "How did you know?"

He could see the anguish on Sam's face "I summoned the witch that did this, I'll explain everything to you later but first we need to get Dean, the dead man's blood isn't going to keep him under for long."

Sam nodded he wanted to know more but finding Dean was more important, he started to tie Nikolay's legs together with the rope Bobby had handed to him. Noticing the sheet "what's that for?"

"I dipped it in dead man's blood, hopefully it's going to mask Nikolay's scent" Bobby laid the sheet on the ground and together they lifted Nikolay's body on to the sheet then rolled him up inside it "Pass me the rest of the rope, Joshua stays no vampire will come near the smell of dead man's blood"

Sam handed him the rope "we'll need some help finding Dean, Pierre and the others..." his voice trailed off as he saw the sad look on Bobby's face "Bobby what's wrong?"

Bobby finished off tying the rope around Nikolay's body "Sam, Pierre's dead, Lord Ivan"

"The stupid idiot" after all his talk of bringing down the cartel, Pierre had lost his head and gone after the vampire lord "Sonny, Lucy?"

"There fine" or they were "they're busy clearing the woods of vampires, let's get him to the truck then we'll find that brother of yours"

"Can this bond be broken?" Sam asked nervously, it wanted his brother free of this nightmare.

"Yeah, the witch says she can do it" Bobby replied confidently squeezing Sam's shoulder reassuringly

XXX

Vladimir removed his cape and wrapped it around Dean's shoulders to mask some of the young slave's scent, he was eager to get back to the small villa and Samuel Winchester "Come, we must go" he ordered

Lost in thought Dean looked back in the direction he had been going; deflated he saw no hope, Sam was Vladimir's prisoner what choice did he have but to give in. Turning he started to walk obediently behind Vladimir, he taken three maybe four steps when he was hit by a searing hot pain, he let out an agonising cry as the pain ripped through his shoulder taking his breath way, his legs started to tremble and then he was on his knees his whole body shaking. "Nikolay" he tried to say but no sound came out.

Vladimir turned his first thought was that it was some sort of trick, more defiance but the look of pain and shimmer of sweat on the young slave's face told him otherwise. Reaching out with his newly improved powers he could feel the change, the stench of vampire blood filled his nostrils, his vampires were being slain but how, the only human scent he could smell was Dean's. Realising that they were all in danger Vladimir turned to see Dean passing out; he needed to get to Nikolay and Dean to safety but which one first, quickly deciding he took off in Nikolay's direction but as he neared the stench of dead man's blood drifted towards him, slowing down he witnessed Samuel Winchester and a older man tying Nikolay up, the younger Winchester was just as defiant as his older brother. He stopped just out of sight and listened to their conversation

_"There fine...they're busy clearing the woods of vampires, let's get him to the truck then we'll find that brother of yours" _the older one was saying

_"Can this bond be broken?" _Samuel Winchester was asking

_"Yeah, the witch says she can do it" _

Could it be possible Vladimir thought, if they could really do it, free the slave from Nikolay then he could be his. Vladimir slowly took a few steps back before turning and running back to the unconscious slave. Effortlessly picking up Dean he sped off back towards the villa, his mind racing with new possibilities. Entering the villa he took his precious cargo down the cellar steps dropping him on the bed as he worked out his next move. Pacing the stone floor he realised that to get what he wanted he would have to give it up first. Stopping he looked at the bed, let the slave be rescued by his brother, let them break the bond, let them kill Nikolay then when the time was right, when he had found a new location for their headquarters he would come and claim his prize. Walking over to the bed he spoke softly as he ran his hand gently through Dean's sweat soaked hair "sometimes you have to lose to win" it would take time but he was willing to wait for his wild defiant stallion "You will be mine, just think Dean what we can achieve together, with my powers and your blood we will be invincible" he could already taste his victory. But first he had to make it look like a rescue, taking off Dean's boots and socks he shackled the slave's hands and feet before locking the door and walking back upstairs. Half way up the stairs he realised that Lord Ivan could ruin his plans; he had to find him before it was too late

XXX

Sonny wiped the blade of his machete for the third time before pulling out the arrow soaked in dead man's blood from the vampire's back he wouldn't be happy until his machete had sliced through every vampire's neck here, especially Lord Ivan, he would take the greatest of pleasure in lopping off his head

"We make a good team" Lucy said as she walked up behind him taking the arrow from him.

Hearing a noise in the wind Sonny shouted out "get back Lucy" it was getting closer and closer, his eyes saw a black blur approaching, it soon became a black shadow then Lord Ivan was standing before him. Sonny held up his machete as Lord Ivan pulled out both his swords, they mockingly gleamed in the moonlight

He could do with a little extra practice Lord Ivan thought as he eyed up his opponent. The hunter's balance was off centre, he could see by the way he stood; he could use it to his advantage

"Come on attack" Sonny spat out, he wanted to feel the blade of his machete cutting through the vampire's neck "This is for Pierre you bastard"

Lord Ivan bowed slightly, if that was what he wanted, with lighting speed he attacked, first blood when to him as one of his blades cut into Sonny's arm.

Lucy reloaded her crossbow and shot at the vampire, but he was fast, faster than any other vampire she had encountered, she loaded another and fired again, but again she missed

Sonny was finding it hard to defend every attack; he was getting cut to shreds with Lord Ivan's two swords against his one machete. He knew the vampire was toying with him, laughing at him from behind those cold dead eyes "Lucy"

"I'm trying, I'm trying" she shouted back, rising the crossbow she tried to predict where the vampire would move to next, she shot again this time the bolt hit its target, landing in the vampire's arm. Reloading she waited for the dead man's blood to start taking effect before she shot again.

Lord Ivan knew he was slowing down, he could feel the tiredness in his muscles, he pulled out the arrow; the smell of dead man's blood hit him, poison.

Lucy fired another bolt, this time hitting the vampire in his chest, she watched as the vampire slowly fell onto one knee

Seeing Lord Ivan weakening gave Sonny the strength he needed to finish it, raising his machete he looked into the vampire's eyes, there was no fear there; instead a smirk was developing on his lips as if he found something amusing. "What's so funny?"

Lord Ivan could feel Vladimir's power running through his veins, controlling the poison within him "You, did you really think you could win?" regaining some strength Lord Ivan stood up just as Vladimir walked into view.

Seeing the arrival of Vladimir Sonny backed away towards Lucy "Lucy run"

Lucy fired a bolt at Vladimir; to her horror Vladimir waved it way in mid flight as if it was an annoying fly. She started to back up, turning she ran following Sonny further into the woods

"Let them go" Vladimir ordered

XXX

They had searched the woods, the other slaves hadn't seen Dean, Bobby was checking the other villas along the edge of the lake; this was the only place left, the villa where he had been held captive. Sam ran down the stone cellar steps the light from his flashlight leading the way; fumbling with the key in the lock he opened the door and immediately shone his flashlight over the bed. "Dean" thank god, racing in he placed the flashlight on the bed as he started to unlock the shackles around his brother's legs and wrists. Sam could feel the tremble of Dean's body as he worked, how uneven and raspy his breathing was, he was soaked in sweat; he had all the signs of a fever

"I'm here Dean, I've got you now"

"Sammy" Dean whispered weakly, he remembered that Sam was Vladimir's prisoner

"Yeah it's me" it was good to hear Dean's voice

"Sorry, needed to protect you"

Sam wasn't sure what his brother was talking about "it's Ok, Dean let's get you out of here"

TBC


	65. Chapter 65

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I have finished**

**Thank you for the reviews they are very much appreciated **

**BLOOD CARTEL**

**Chapter Sixty Five**

Freeing his brother from the shackles Sam noticed how blood stained the old rags were that was tightly bound around Dean's hands but for now they would have to wait, working quickly Sam checked Dean over for any injuries that might be causing his fever "Sorry Dean, but I need to do this" in his mind he could see the disgusted hey dude keep your hands to yourself look that Dean would have given him if he had been awake. Unzipping the thin jacket his brother was wearing he checked his ribs and stomach, he was shocked at how thin Dean had become, he mentally told himself that now was not the time to get annoyed. Pushing his anger down Sam carried on working watching Dean's face for sights of discomfort or a moan of pain. "Ok, all done, no more probing hands"

Sam could find no reason for the fever, other than Dean's hands and his loss of weight he seemed to be fine. Pulling him into a sitting position Sam lifted his brother up, he could feel how light Dean was as he threw him over his right shoulder "We need to feed you up, a diet of cheeseburgers with extra crispy bacon how does that sound, hey?" he said half-heartedly but it was no joking matter Dean was seriously undernourished like the rest of the slaves. Carefully holding his torch in one hand and Dean's legs in the other Sam made his way once again up the stone steps, he knew he had no way of defending himself or Dean, he just hoped that his luck from earlier was still with him

From a safe distance outside the villa Vladimir looked up towards the sky knowing that soon it would be daybreak and time for him to retire, like he had requested Lord Ivan to do, he needed to sleep off the dead man's blood but for now he would have to wait. He doubted he would be able to sleep anyway, his body felt so alive; buzzing with excitement at the thought of what could be his and yet apprehension if they were to fail. Turning his attention back to the villa he watched Samuel Winchester carry out his future prize possession and head up the path away from the lake. He started to follow; too much was at stake to let them out of his sight, he had to see for himself, to witness Nikolay return to the underworld. He felt strong, the strongest he had been for centuries; he could only imagine what power he would have once the slave was freed from his bond with Nikolay and his for the taking.

XXX

Coming up empty Bobby headed in the direction of the last villa, the one Sam had gone to in search of Dean, he didn't know what was unnerving him maybe it was the quietness of the woods, the fact that he hadn't seen Dean or the lack of vampires that had his hairs on the back of his neck standing up, even though it was nearly dawn he still had expected to come across at least one of the bloodsucking vampire, hearing footsteps he immediately raised his machete ready to attack but soon lowered it when he saw Sam coming down the path in front of him carrying his brother over his shoulder, he relaxed slightly letting go of some of the tension in his shoulders that had been building but still he won't be able to relax until he was out of there. "Let's get the hell out of here" he shouted to Sam

Out of breath Lucy stopped running and looked behind her, she saw that Sonny was flagging behind but still he had managed to stay with her even with his badly bleeding cuts that had been inflicted on him by Lord Ivan's swords. As far as she could tell they weren't being followed so she jogged back towards the injured hunter and placed a supportive arm on his arm, she could see a trail blood running down his right hand and onto his jeans. She was thinking they had to stop so she could slow down the bleeding "come over here and sit down, you need to rest" she said trying to lead him towards a tree stump

Sonny wanted to sit, he really did but he knew he couldn't "No, not until we're back at the camp" he shoved Lucy's helping hand away. He could see the doubt in her eyes "I'm ok, the camp not far" hopefully they had done enough to give Bobby the time he needed to find Sam.

"Ok, just don't pass out on me because I'm not carrying your arse all the way back to the camp" she stated in reply

"You won't have too" Sonny pushed passed her and carried on walking hopefully in the direction of the camp

"Good" Lucy let him go, looking back she thought about what she had seen back there, never had she seen a vampire with such powers and she hoped that their paths never crossed again but she doubted it, turning she rushed to catch up with Sonny

Hearing a noise Bobby stopped; as he turned to Sam he motioned for Sam to take cover behind a tree. Sam didn't hesitate he followed Bobby's instructions, behind the tree he put Dean down and rested him against it before he drew his machete.

Bobby could now hear footsteps on hard ground, one person no two, they were to their left almost parallel with them. Leaving Dean Sam signalled that he was going to circle behind them as he stepped away he saw Bobby nod before moving to the front, whoever they were they were in for a surprise.

Sonny struggled on through his pain and tiredness, the cut on his right arm just above his elbow was bleeding pretty badly but he had suffered worst. The next time they meet Lord Ivan won't be so lucky he thought, he had him, if it hadn't been for Vladimir; he was broken from his thoughts by sudden moved on his right, instinctively he raised his machete as he shouted out a warning "Lucy to your right"

Lucy heard Sonny warning but she too had heard a noise behind her; turning she saw the large familiar figure appearing from the thickness of the woods, she let out a gasp of relief and surprise "Sam"

"Lucy" Sam lowered his machete as she threw herself at him wrapping her arms around his waist before standing on her tiptoes to kiss him. Obligingly Sam bench down and gave her a quick kiss as he unravelled her arms from around his waist. He could see her disappointment on her face, he knew she wanted more and he felt guilty but right now he mind wasn't on romance or having any kind of relationship with her

Hearing Lucy Sonny was relieved to see Bobby appearing in front of him, right now he doubt he had the strength for another fight "how about next time ringing first" Sonny barked out, at first he didn't want Bobby here but with Pierre gone he needed someone he could trust

"And what spoil the surprise?" Bobby added dryly

Breaking up the reunion Sam started to make his way back towards his brother "come on, this way"

Sonny shot Bobby an enquiring look; he could see that Sam seemed on edge.

"Dean's with us" Bobby stated before adding "and we have Nikolay"

"What!"

"Long story" Bobby trusted Sonny with his life but not with this. If anything it was time for them to go their separate ways.

Sam was relieved to see that Dean was still leaning up against the tree. Kneeling down he checked Dean's forehead, his temperature was still too high. Uncharacteristic of his brother, Dean lent into Sam's hand, finding some coolness there

Seeing Dean for the first time since Nikolay's mansion Lucy was shocked at his appearance "What's the hell happened Sam? He looks half starved"

Sam's patience was beginning to weaken, all his pent up anger from earlier was starting to rise "you think!" he snapped out

Lucy ignored Sam's remark; they were all tired and hungry, thinking out loud she turned to Bobby "we need to get Dean and Sonny back to the camp" they were both in need of medical attention

"No" Sam snapped again "It's not save, not with Vladimir still out there"

"We all need some rest and food, you and Sonny go back to camp, pack up and find yourself a hotel" Bobby intervened "We need time to regroup and plan our next move"

"And you?" Sonny asked

Bobby looked at Sam to see if he was in agreement "We're going back to my place" he was relieved that Sam didn't question him

Sonny nodded "Ok, what about Nikolay?"

"Don't worry about him, he's our problem" Bobby replied, he saw Sonny nod again in agreement "Ok, what we waiting for an invitation"

Watching Sonny and Lucy leave Sam whispered to Bobby "We're not really going back to your place?"

"What do you think kid?" Bobby replied

XXX

Dean felt like his was floating under at hot sun; the pain in his shoulders had turned to a dull ache but he couldn't bring himself to wake up, something was pulling down into a deep sleep only the occasional distant voice pulled him back. The first one was Vladimir's

_"Sometimes you have to lose to win" _he'd lost, given in to win Sam his freedom

_You will be mine, just think Dean what we can achieve together, with my powers and your blood we will be invincible" _Dean struggled to comprehend Vladimir's words as sleep pulled in him back under

The next voice was Sam's_ "I'm here Dean, I've got you now" _

_"_Sammy" why was Sam here. Go, run; leave me, you're better off without me, who would want a freak for a brother anyway.

Protect Sam that's all that matters son was what his dad always told him, that was all that mattered now, not him "I'm sorry, needed to protect you"

TBC


	66. Chapter 66

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I have finished**

**Thank you for the reviews they are very much appreciated **

**BLOOD CARTEL**

**Chapter Sixty Six**

Three hours after leaving Jonas's old mansion Bobby pulled his truck off the road and into a empty field before looking through his rear view mirror to see if the impala was following him. It was daylight now but the field was remote and a good a place as any to summons the witch. Stiffly climbing out Bobby headed to the back of the truck where Nikolay was beginning to stir, wanting him wide awake for the ritual Bobby made sure Nikolay's bonds were still tightly bound

Hands and feet tied and still wrapped in the blood covered sheet Nikolay was in no position to threaten Bobby but still he tried "you will pay for this if you don't release me now"

"The only place you're going is back to the underworld" Bobby spat out "so get comfortable"

"You can't, not without killing Dean" Nikolay shouted as he struggled weakly against his bonds.

"That's where you're wrong" the witch had better deliver now or they would be the ones going to the underworld Bobby thought

Nikolay fell silent; the only one who could do it would be Carlathia but she was dead, Vladimir had ordered her death

Seeing Bobby's truck pull off the road Sam followed him into the field before killing the impala's engine, he knew the old hunter hadn't told him everything, he could see it on his face. There was definitely something that Bobby was keeping from him, something about his brother. Turning to Dean laid out on the backseat he saw that he was still out of it, grabbing the duffel bag off the floor he pulled out a bottle of water "come on Dean, you need to drink, just a little water" reaching over the bench seat he tapped his brother's face and waited for Dean to briefly open his eyes before pouring a small amount of water into his mouth. He was relief that Dean didn't cough the little bit of water back up. Pulling the blanket further up around his brother he promised "I won't be long I need to talk to Bobby"

Leaning against his truck Bobby waited for Sam to climb out of the impala and head his way "Sam there's something you need to know" Bobby prepared himself, he could see an argument coming, he knew how protective Sam had become of his older brother. He had taken on the role as protector.

Sam tightened his jaw, he knew by Bobby's voice he wasn't going to like what he was about to say.

Here goes Bobby thought as he started "the witch is going to want payment for breaking the bond"

Sam trusted Bobby but still he tightened his jaw further "what sort of payment?"

Bobby could see the tension building in the younger Winchester "a small vial of Dean's blood"

"No way" how could Bobby even consider this? Sam turned back towards the impala and his sleeping brother, Dean was undernourished, dehydrated and his temperature was way too high for his liking, he turned back "if she wants blood she can have mine" he offered

Exploding Bobby pushed himself off the truck "you think if it was that simple boy I would have offered her mine" this was the moment he had been dreading, he hadn't come to terms with it yet, Dean would never be free as long as the Cartel existed and scum like Campbell would want to hunt him down and what? Kill him, use his as bait. All his anger suddenly faded as he turned his back on Sam "Jesus I knew something was wrong when your brother landed on my doorstep but I never thought it would be this bad"

Sam grabbed Bobby's shoulder and spun the older hunter around to face him "Dean came to see you, why, when?"

Bobby could see the fear in Sam's eyes "It was after Celeste's death, the kid was a mess, I knew there was something wrong, something was troubling him, of course he wouldn't say maybe he was scared of what Nikolay might do but he told me one thing that I should find a witch called Carla, and then Nikolay was on my porch, he'd come for Dean"

"He wanted you to find her, so she could break the bond" Sam whispered to himself. Dean hadn't given up, it was cry for help but why go to Bobby and not him, because Dean was protecting him from something, Bobby said it was bad, clearing the lump that had been building in his throat he asked "What is it Bobby, what's so bad that Dean and you can't tell me?"

"I swear you Winchesters are cursed" Bobby squeezed Sam's shoulder "It's Dean's blood, I don't know how, or why but Dean's blood is some kind of youth, reviving potion for vampires. One drop of your brother's blood brought Nikolay back to life" he could see the shocked look on Sam's face. Reassuringly he added "were gonna sort this out kid" he hadn't come to terms with it yet but unlike Sam he'd had time to think about it, "we'll find a way to protect him I swear to you no hunter or vampire is going to get near him"

Sam just nodded; he was to shell shocked to form words, his mind was in a whirl, he was barely listening to Bobby now

"I'll summons the witch, you go get Dean" as he pulled out a small vial from his pocket Bobby knew that Sam wasn't listening; the kid was in a world of his own, who won't be after what he just told him "Sam? Sam?"

Sam was lost in thought, did dad know about Dean, while they were growing up he had never once mentioned that vampires existed until Daniel Elkin's murder. Oh yeah the bastard knew alright, that's why they never went on vampire hunts, it was just like him and his need to know only crap. And who else knows besides him and Bobby, did Campbell know too, Bobby's angry voice started to break through his thoughts "what?" he hadn't heard a word Bobby had just said

"Don't listen to him Samuel" Nikolay's voice cut into their conversation "She can't be trusted"

"Shut your cakehole or I'll shut it for you" Bobby snapped back

"Once she as the vial of Dean's blood..." Nikolay was cut off as Bobby thrust an oily rag into his mouth

Turning back to Sam Bobby thrust an empty vial and a syringe into his hand "here, go get Dean"

Sam didn't like the idea of taking his brother's blood; he felt like a thief "No I won't, we're no better than them" Sam pointed at Nikolay "for taking Dean's blood without asking his permission"

Bobby sighed deeply "Sam this maybe our only chance, we don't have time for Dean to get stronger, Nikolay's at his weakest now, I'm sorry kid but I'm sure Dean would understand" Bobby didn't want to take Dean's blood either, it felt like a violation but what choice did they have, they couldn't afford to let Nikolay regain his strength "Sam you with me on this?"

Sam nodded as he took the small vial and syringe, Bobby was right this could be their only chance to free Dean from the bond. He had to be the one, squaring up his shoulders he turned and headed for the impala, he was doing this to help Dean, if Dean didn't like it that was his problem. But as he reached the impala he stopped at the rear door, placing his hands on the top of the car, he buried his head in them as he tried to get his head around what Bobby had said, it all made perfect sense now, even Nikolay's unhealthy obsession with his brother but not anymore this was the end. If he had finished the job off properly and burnt Nikolay's body in the first place none of this would have happened, but once Dean was free from the bond he was making sure he toasted the bastard's body, no way was he coming back a second time.

Pulling himself together Sam opened the rear door "Hi Dean, I'm back" he wasn't sure if Dean had fallen back into a deep sleep. Routing in the duffel bag again he found the first aid kit "Don't hate me for this but I need just a little blood" Sam pulled the blanket back. Dean felt hot as he started to work his brother out of his jacket.

"Cough…cough…shoulder hurts, Sammy…cough" Dean's voice sound croaky as he took raspy breaths

When he checked Dean over earlier he hadn't seen anything wrong with his shoulder, maybe he had missed something. "Which shoulder Dean?"

Stripped of his blanket and jacket Dean started to feel the coldness "cold"

Pulling open Dean's over shirt Sam could feel his brother shivering even though his skin felt hot "Dean, which shoulder?" he asked more firmly, he got his answer in the form of a cry of pain as he accidently pulled too hard on Dean's right shoulder "sorry" But as he examined Dean's right shoulder he saw nothing, not cuts, no swelling or bruising and then a thought occurred to him, he had stabbed Nikolay in his right shoulder, was it just coincidence but then again nothing was ever just coincidence when it came to the Winchesters. It had to be the bond, if one gets hurt the other feels the pain too, he had unknowingly added to Dean's suffering "I'm so sorry I didn't know"

Finding a good vein in Dean's arm Sam paused "you could have told me, you're my big brother, nothing can change that, I'll always be here for you, you know that don't you?" not expecting an answer Sam carried on talking as he filled the syringe "Bobby's found the witch, she going to break the bond Dean, then I'm going to burn that bloodsucking monster for you, you'll be free"

"You're free Sam?" Dean had to be certain that Vladimir had kept his word

"We're both free Dean" Sam pressed the cotton pad against the puncture mark stopping the flow of blood

He wasn't, would never be "no Vladimir's, had too" Dean whispered as he tried to push himself up "have to work...have to be obedient"

Saddened Sam hoped it was the fever talking as he gently pushed his brother back down "No Dean, lay still and rest for now"

He could rest now, he had given in, Vladimir had won _"Sometimes you have to lose to win" _he had, he had won Sam's freedom

Finding a good spot Bobby knelt painfully down in the dirt and set to work drawing the symbols, this time it was less complicated, it wasn't about entrapping her. Finally as he lighted the last candle he looked up to see Sam carrying Dean over. "Lay him down there"

"What about Nikolay?" Sam asked as he carefully laid a blanket wrapped Dean down on the cold ground

"Bring him; I'll start the ritual to summons the witch" Bobby replied as he looked around, there was a slight breeze but hopefully it wasn't strong enough to blow the candles out.

As Sam started to stand Dean pulled weakly on his arm, now that Sam was here he was scared of losing him, of being left alone

Sam sensed his fear, saw the lost look in his brother's glassy eyes "it's Ok Dean, I'm not going far" he patted Dean's arm before standing and moving off towards Bobby's truck

Hearing every word Nikolay tried to think fast as he saw Sam heading his way, what if Carlathia could really do it, break the bond, he would be sent back to the underworld where he was nothing; a world where the number of slaves you had meant power. As Sam reached him he kicked out with his feet pushing Sam backwards, he wasn't going back not without taking Dean with him.

TBC


	67. Chapter 67

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I have finished**

**Thank you for the reviews they are very much appreciated **

**BLOOD CARTEL**

**Chapter Sixty Seven**

Having been pushed back by Nikolay only angered Sam more; before Nikolay could try that trick again he grabbed hold of the vampire's feet and pulled him from Bobby's truck onto the hard ground floor, Nikolay grunt was suffocated behind the oily rag that filled his mouth as he landed heavily on his wounded shoulder, unable to shield his pain from Dean he heard his slave cry out in pain a few seconds later

Hearing Dean's cry of pain Sam turned towards his brother, realizing he couldn't hurt Nikolay without inflicting more pain and suffering on his brother, he knew he had to suppress his anger.

Frustration overwhelmed Nikolay, unable to express his thoughts and rescue the situation he started to thrash around on the ground, mumbling words that no one could understand with a ragged fill mouth

"Save it, I don't want to hear it" Sam knew what Nikolay wanted, the rag removing from his mouth so he could try and manipulate him into changing his mind. Instead of giving into Nikolay's demands Sam cut through the restrains around the vampire's feet and dragged him up onto his feet before shoving him towards the circle.

Realising the Sam wasn't going remove the rag Nikolay resorted to dirtier means to get what he wanted, unlike Dean he didn't need to breath, stopping in his tracks he started swallowing the oily rag in his mouth.

Sam heard his brother choking, turning he saw Dean's back arch off the floor as he tried to breath, instantly he knew it was Nikolay doing as he turned back he saw that the vampire was forcibly swallowing the rage "your bastard" grabbing Nikolay's throat he reached inside his mouth and he pull out the rag

Even though Nikolay was pleased with himself for getting his own way he haven't miss the flash of hatred in Sam's eyes, he wanted him dead, wanted him out of his brother's life "However much you think it Samuel, I'm not your enemy. All I have ever done is to try to protect Dean". Even though Dean had attitude and an obedience problem which he blamed on the lack of parental guidance he still had taken the boy under his protective wing, shielded him from harm, given him a home and a family, not one that ditched him at every turn.

Sam shook his head in disbelieve, he had gone from feeling angry to feeling totally shocked, at first he tried to speak but words failed him, Nikolay had tortured his brother, enslaved him, stole his self-esteem but as Dean's self a pointed guardian/protector he was going to make sure that Nikolay was never going to hurt his brother again, eventually all he could managed to say was "my brother needs protecting from you, you bastard"

"Listen to me, without a master Dean is alone, helpless, open for the taking. You think it just vampires? What about the witch Carlathia, ask yourself this, why does she want his blood?" He could see by the look on Sam's face that he had no answer "stupid, naive, the pair of you" they had no idea of the dangers "Carlathia's no longer human, blood and witchcraft as turned her into something else" a new kind of species

"She wants it for herself" Sam mused aloud as he touched the small vial through the fabric of his jacket pocket

"Maybe, maybe not or she could be selling it, she might even have a buyer for your brother" Nikolay could see he had started to lay the seeds of doubt in Sam's mind "are you really going to trust her with someone as precious as your brother?"

Sam looked over at his brother; this deal with the witch was getting less and less appealing by the second, but he couldn't see any other way, he wanted Dean free from this monster "we'll take our chances" grabbing hold of Nikolay's arm he pushed him once again towards the circle of candles

He had tried reasoning now it was time to resort to threats "summons the bitch and I'll take Dean with me to the underworld, do you hear me?" Seeing the circle of candles explode with a bright light Nikolay stopped sharply, it was too late the ritual had been completed, they had summoned Carlathia "there's still time, you can stop this Samuel, for Dean's sake" his voice had suddenly changed to a plea

As the bright light faded Carlathia appeared in the circle, instantly she looked at the symbols around her feet, she could still feel her powers, they were still intact, the hunter had kept his word, looking up she glanced around at the hunters but it was the vampire that she locked eyes with.

"Old hag you'll pay for this, the Cartel will hear of your disloyalty" Nikolay spat out in disgust, from the underworld it would be hard but not impossible get a message to them

Carlathia saw the same fear in Nikolay's eyes as she did when she pull him from the underworld. "I have no loyalty to them, not after they sent their assassins to silence me" there was no shocked look on Nikolay's face or denial from him, he knew and did nothing to warn her "I brought you back from the underworld, I gave you life, where was my loyalty from you, vampire?"

"You were paid handsomely as I remember" Nikolay reminded her

Yes she was, with the boy's blood and now she needed more, her dependence on the rich red blood was growing, it was sustaining her extinction, turning her attention back to Bobby she held out her withered hand eager for what was promised to her "you have my payment, hunter?"

"No so fast" Bobby replied, as he saw it, if there was a way he could get Dean free and not have to give her the vial of blood he would take it but until then he was short on choices "first tell us how you're going to free the kid?"

Carlathia licked her dry lips, she would have preferred to have secured her payment first before she told them of her plan "how do I know I can trust you?"

"How do we know we trust you?" Sam countered her question, leaving Nikolay's side he stepped closer to Bobby, needing the support of older hunter's strength and wisdom

While Carlathia and the hunters were preoccupied Nikolay took the opportunity to start to edge closer to Dean, still listening as he moved to Dean's side he could hear Carlathia's words to Samuel "you doubt my integrity boy, my word is my bond" her voice was laced with disgust.

Disgusted with the youth Carlathia turned to Bobby, the wiser one of the two "we have an agreement you and I; the boy's freedom from the bond for a vial of his blood"

Nikolay whispered quietly into Dean's ear "Dean, I know you don't want this, you have to help me stop your brother from killing the both of us" Nikolay turned as he heard Sam explode in anger at Carlathia "you're the one who did this to Dean in the first place, why should we trust you". Someone had to stop this madness, turning back to Dean Nikolay used his gift, looking into Dean's fever glazed eyes he compelled him to do as he wanted "Help me, untie me"

Nikolay's voice cut through Dean's confused thoughts, obeying with shaking hands Dean started to untie the robe as commanded but he was too slow and clumsy for Nikolay's liking. "Come on, faster" Nikolay urged, with new hope he looked around him for a weapon as he tried to struggle out of the sheet

Carlathia set her cold eyes on Sam "And I'm the only one who can undo it" she stepped back ready to disappear "but if you don't want your brother's freedom I'll be on my way"

"No, wait" Bobby ordered, taking off his baseball cap and scratching his forehead he turned to Sam, at the same time shooting him an helpless look that said what choice did they have "Sam, we'll face the fallout from this later once..." as he spoke his eyes drifted passed Sam to see Dean untying the sheet around Nikolay's torso "shit"

Turning immediately Sam couldn't believe he had taken his eye of off Dean "get away from him" he threatened as quicker longer legs had him arriving first, with one swift kick he had Nikolay on his back and was soon dragging him away from his brother "one more trick like that and I pump you so full of dead man's blood" he warned him

While Sam made sure Nikolay was still securely bound Bobby knelt down my Dean's side and laid a hand over Dean's fevered brow, he was pale and burning up, lying on the cold ground in an open field wasn't helping. "Damn Dean" the kid looked like he used up all his reserved energy and was now totally out of it again

Angry at being stopped Nikolay spat out "You can't keep me away from him, he's mine"

As Sam turned his back and headed over to Dean Nikolay shouted after him "you can't protect him" they were fools to think they could

"You are wasting time" Carlathia's voice came from behind them, Bobby looked up to see that the witch was out of the circle now and walking towards them "he grows weaker and yet you hesitate over giving me a small vial of his blood, what do you want, the boy to be yours or the vampire's?"

Sam felt again for the small vial in his pocket, he knew what he wanted; he wanted Nikolay toasted, his brother free. Bobby was right they would deal with the aftermath of giving her Dean's blood later; suddenly his mind was made up. Standing he turned towards her the veil in his hand "take it"

Carlathia stepped forward her long bony finger's wrapping around the veil in Sam's hand, eager to claim her prize. Sam held on "What's the plan?"

She half turned towards Nikolay and pointed another bony finger at the vampire "You must kill him"

"What?" Sam pulled the veil out of the witch's hand; she had been lying all along it was just a trick to get Dean's blood "You lying bitch"

"I said I knew of another way, the boy or the vampire, one of them must die" Carlathia knew she had to convince them as she disappeared and reappeared at Dean's side

Unsure what to do Bobby pulled out his gun from its secured place in his waist band and moved to one side as she bent down and touched Dean's chest.

Resting her hand gently on Dean's chest Carlathia closed her eyes momentarily breathing in the boy's soul "his body is weak but he has strong determination and willpower" she knew there would be risks he may not make it "if he wants to live he will fight his way back"

Sam swallowed the lump in his throat as he changed look of concern and worry at Bobby but it was the older hunter who spoke "What the hell, you'd better start making sense fast"

Carlathia stood and stepped over Dean's body as she walked towards Sam "the underworld will claim them both but your strength will bring him back, you will ground him here"

Sam was still unsure this was Dean's life "ground him here how?" he asked with uncertainty

"Your blood" Carlathia replied as if it was obvious, she produced a small dagger from her petticoat. "Your bond with your brother is strong, yes?" It had to be stronger than the vampire's influence over the boy or he would be lost to the underworld and his master forever.

"Yes of course" Sam replied without questioning their relationship

Carlathia didn't ask any further she pulled a small bowl to collect Sam's blood from her linen bag that was secured across her body "then we must start now, before he grows weaker" or the vampire gains strength

TBC


	68. Chapter 68

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I have finished**

**Thank you for the reviews they are very much appreciated **

**BLOOD CARTEL**

**Chapter Sixty Eight**

Bobby stood by and watched as Sam wrapped a bandage around the cut on his arm made by Carlathia's dagger, he been all for breaking the bond but now he wasn't so sure, this was Dean's life, maybe now it was too risky, what if Sam couldn't hold on to his brother and bring him back. He was wondering if Sam would be able to live the guilt, the last thing he wanted was to see the youngest Winchester destroy himself "you sure about this Sam?" he asked gently

Sam wasn't sure, how could he be, doubt had crossed his mind several times as to whether he was doing the right thing here as he looked across at his brother, lying on the cold hard ground, but he couldn't let the walls crumble on his decision, he had to be strong for Dean, turning to Bobby he looked him in the eyes and lied as convincing as he could "yes". This was their only chance "I know my brother, Bobby, he's punishing himself for something, but it ends here today". Grabbing the machete off the hood of the impala Sam pressed the horn handle into Bobby's hand. "you with me, Bobby"

Bobby saw the lie in Sam's eyes, he was scared "Ok, kid" Bobby replied taking the razor sharp machete from him

Setting the bowl down on the hard ground Carlathia moved closer as she tore open Dean's shirt and T-shirt to reveal bruised skin, she whispered close to his ear "it will soon be over my sweet one" she thought of how much she needed the small vial of rich blood now securing fastened inside her petticoat. Turning she dipped her index finger into the bowl of warm blood before running it down Dean bare chest; as she worked drawing the symbols she could feel him body shiver under her finger. Shooting a quick glance at the two hunters she lowered her voice so that they couldn't hear "you have a long journey ahead of you, an important destiny to fulfil my sweet one, which only you can fulfil" they had waited alone time for the right child, maybe this one could free them all.

Sam returned to Dean's side as Carlathia finished the symbols, kneeling down he wrapped the blanket more firmly around him "hey Dean" Sam paused gathering his thoughts before he voiced them "You don't know how much I need you right now" sometimes he hated Dean bossing him around but right now he would welcome it with open arms "tell me what to do here" he looked at Dean's exhausted face and saw a flicker of Dean's eyelids "Dean, you with me?"

Dean could never say no to his brother not even when he was hurting, now hearing the distance lost tone of Sam's voice he fought his way back "Sammy" he tried to sound strong for his brother but his voice betrayed him

"Dean" thank god "I need you to listen, the only way that Carlathia can break the bond is to kill Nikolay, and I know it will kill you too, but we have a plan, I won't let you go Dean, you have to hold on"

Nikolay's eyes were fixed on his possession as he listened the conversation of the two hunters while his senses picked up on Vladimir's presence, it was weak but he was nearby. He was filled with new hope; his master had come to rescue him. "Do you really think he's going to give you his permission to send him to the underworld?" Nikolay stated with a smirk now that Vladimir was here his confidence was returning.

Sam ignored Nikolay's jibe "Dean, it's the only way," his lower lip quivered at the thought of Dean dying

Dean turned his head towards Nikolay, their eyes locking; Nikolay had enslaved him, taken everything away from him but strangely he had given him what he thought he wanted; a family. Now looking into those arrogant filled eyes, he despised Nikolay for allowing them to be ripped away from him, for all the false promises of protection he made to them, for spinelessly handing him over to Vladimir. Trying to hide the fact that he was scared, not so much of dying but of Sam failing, he didn't want to but his brother through the ordeal of him spending eternity in the underworld but there was no one else and even if there was he wouldn't want anyone else but Sam. His eyes stilled on Nikolay he made decision "do it", he was surprised how steady his voice sounded when his body was in some much turmoil

"What!" Nikolay was taken back, after everything he had done for Dean, he had given him love, a home, a family "You ungrateful, disloyal dog" he angrily spat out as he tried to stand but he was pushed back down my Bobby's foot

Carlathia moved closer once again, kneeling down as Sam moved in to cradle Dean in his arms, she took Dean's hand in her and then she placed Sam's right hand on top of Dean's.

Sam had been watching Carlathia but now as he turned he tightened his hold on his brother's hand and looked into his face, he could see the trust in Dean's eyes, he wasn't about to let him down "I'm going to save you" no matter what he had to do, he was going to save him

As Carlathia started to chant Dean felt the tiredness taking over again, pulling him towards the darkness, there was so much he wanted to say but didn't how to start "Sam, I'm...sorry, if this go south..."

In his mind his brother had nothing to say sorry for "No, Dean, don't" this wasn't the end

Bobby wiped the sweat from his sweating palms as he listened to Carlathia's chant the ritual. He had lost count of the number of vampires he had killed as a hunter but this kill was different, the way he was sweating it felt like his first, lifting the machete above Nikolay's head he waited for Carlathia's signal

Nikolay's renewed confidence was slipping away fast, why hadn't Vladimir attacked, why hadn't he rescued him; what the hell was he waiting for? Franticly his eyes searched the tree lines on the edge of the field for any signs of his master. Stood within the shade of the trees he saw the silhouette of his master.

Carlathia swayed back and forth, as she uttered the last few words of the ritual she released her hold on the brothers and sat back exhausted, the ritual had drained her of her powers but she one final command and then she was done "now, hunter, slay him"

Hearing Carlathia ordering his death Nikolay finally understood, the truth was that Vladimir hadn't come to rescue him but to watch the outcome; to see if the witch could break the bond. He yelled out a panicked cry for help "Dean" just as Bobby lowered the machete and sliced his head from his shoulder.

Sam watched as Dean's let out a painful cry, his chest rose taking his final breath before his body slummed in his arms, "Dean". Sam knew it was coming but still it was a shock to see his brother take his final breath, pulling himself together he reprimanded himself, that wasn't Dean's final one, it was just a temporary short circuit and he could fix it

Dean had been in Sam's strong embrace now he free falling down a dark tunnel, gripped with fear he closed his eyes against his biggest fear of falling, that's why he hated flying, it wasn't the taking off or the fact that he was thousands of miles in the air; it was the thought of falling from the sky, the thought that he wasn't in control of his own destiny, that there was no way up just down. _Calm down, don't panic _he frantically told himself, he needed to think, there was something he needed to remember, something he had to hold onto but what? Trying to calm himself, he took a breath but no air came out, he suddenly realised that if he was falling this fast shouldn't his heart be pounding in his chest but it wasn't.

Somewhere in the distance now Sam was calling to him "Sammy" his brother had that pleading tone to his voice that Dean knew all too well, he was scared, but why? Opening his eyes he saw Nikolay falling below him, falling fast towards the tiny glimmer of light that had now appeared at the end of the tunnel

As Nikolay was falling he looked down at the awaiting underworld, the feeling of dread washed over him, but this time he wasn't alone. In the underworld he would have an eternity to make Dean suffer for his disloyalty, looking up he saw Dean falling further above him. He done this before; twisting his body around Nikolay slowed his descent down, when Dean came within his reach he grabbed a tight hold of Dean's wrist "you think it that easy to ditch me Dean, you should know by now that every disloyal ounce of you is mine, get used to it because no one can save you from the underworld" not even Vladimir

From the underworld creepy ghost whispers of _"ours"_ echoed around the dark tunnel

Looking down at the growing light at the mouth of the underworld Dean remembered "I'm dead" he added whispering a confirmation as he looked at the growing light of the underworld

_"Ours"_ Ghostly glowing hands appeared from the darkness grabbing hold of Nikolay's ankles pulling him down "Sam" Dean shouted as he tried to pull out of the vampire's grasp, slowly one by one Dean watched as the hands climb up Nikolay's legs pulling at him, repeatedly the ghostly whispers of "_ours_" continued to fill the darkness

Only minutes had passed but they seemed like hours to Sam as he held tightly onto Dean's hand and looked into his expressionless face "Dean, if you can hear me, you have to fight, you're the strongest one; you've always have been, if anyone can do this, it's you"

The ghostly hands and Nikolay's weight was dragging him down, trying to struggle free from Nikolay's grip Dean heard Sam's plea _"Dean, if you can hear me, you have to fight, you're the strongest one; you've always have been, if anyone can do this, it's you" _but Sam was so wrong, his brother was the stronger one he had always stood up to dad, where he couldn't. Sam had even broken away from the family business where he couldn't. If only he had been stronger, had the willpower to say no he wouldn't have become a taster; he would have never appeared on Nikolay's radar.

Nikolay continued his iron grip on Dean's wrist but he didn't know how much longer he could hold on as the ghostly hands clawed and pulled at his waist, he shouted out a desperate plea of his own "Please Dean, help me" he didn't want to go alone not without Dean.

The ghostly hands were now on Nikolay's back moving towards Nikolay's outstretched arms, soon they would be on him, but he couldn't fight, he was just so tired of failing, of being a freak, maybe Sam would be better off without, he could go back to Stanford become a lawyer, live normal apple pie life.

Sam had never felt as alone as he did now, looking towards the witch he cried out a desperate plea "is there anything else we can do?"

Too long had passed, the connection between the brothers was fading, soon it would be gone "you'll do anything to save him?"

"Yes of course" Sam replied, he would do anything

Carlathia drew the dagger from her bag once again and cut a line across the skin on Dean's arm, she waited for a line of blood to appear "drink"

"What?" Sam gasped

"It will strengthen the bond" Carlathia announced "Quickly, before it's too late"

TBC


	69. Chapter 69

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I have finished**

**Thank you for the reviews they are very much appreciated **

**BLOOD CARTEL**

**Chapter Sixty Nine**

Sam looked at the growing red line of blood on his brothers arm; just the thought of licking it disgusted him but if he was going to save Dean's life he was going to have too, "damn you Dean" for making me do this. Slowly he lifted his brother's arm to his lips and gingerly licked at the line of blood away

"More" Carlathia urged, hope was fading "suck boy, like your life depended on it" she licked her lips eagerly; she would give anything to change places with Sam.

Doing as she asked Sam filled his mouth with his brother's coppery tasting blood and swallowed, the feeling of disgust was soon replaced by a rush of pleasure as it hit his senses. After a few minutes Sam's head was swimming, he was finding it hard to concentrate on anything but the rich tasting blood but he had to, he forced himself to pull away, taking a deep breath he tried to clear his head and carry on. "I can't carry on fighting without you" pressing his forehead against Dean's his voice suddenly became a whisper "I don't want to. I've lost too much already, Mum, Dad, Jessica, don't make me lose you too" the continued silence from his brother was devastating. Sam looked up and across at Bobby, just as he was striking the match, he watched as the older hunter dropped the lighted match on Nikolay's gasoline soaked body, seeing the vampire body go up in flames didn't him any satisfaction, because Dean wasn't here to witness his own freedom.

Now as the hands moved closer, Dean saw for the first time the tortured faces that belonged to those ghostly hands, they let out an ear piercing scream at him just inches from his face. He pulled back but Nikolay's fingered nails were too embedded into his arms, even in death he could still feel pain. He let out a scream of his own but it was short lived as one again he felt comforting strong arms encircling him, stopping him from falling. "Sam" he whispered

Nikolay's finger nails ripped through Dean's skin as he was pulled away, he soon realised that Dean wasn't moving; wasn't falling any longer he wasn't coming with him, instead he was floating, held by invisible hands. The whisper of his brother's name on Dean's lips only infuriated him more. He wasn't going to let Samuel win "no, he's mine" he shouted out as if Samuel Winchester could hear him

"_Ours, now_"

He heard his brother's voice more louder as if he was right next to him, clearly hearing the desperation in Sam's voice _"I can't carry on fighting without you"_ his voice suddenly became a whisper "I don't want to. _I've lost too much already, Mum, Dad, Jessica, don't make me lose you too_" his words pulled at Dean's heart strings, he didn't want to leave Sam on his own, he relaxed against the comforting feel of the strong arms "I can't Sam, I'm not strong enough"

It was as if his brother had heard him "_You have to fight Dean_"

His brother belief in him gave Dean the determination and strength he needed to fight, he pulled back with every ounce of strength he had. It felt like Sam was there holding on to him pulling him up.

Feeling Dean pulling away Nikolay wimped like a five year old "Dean, you can't leave me" he could maintain his hold much longer he was literally being pulled both ways "please Dean help me"

"Go to hell" Dean answered as Nikolay's hands were finally ribbed from him and the vampire was dragged away towards the mouth of the underworld.

"Dean...Dean...Dean" Nikolay's voice faded as he disappeared

Sam had lost hope, it was over he had failed, he hadn't been strong enough "I'm sorry," he whispered near Dean's ear before looking through tear filled at Bobby who had now come to kneel on the other side of Dean, Sam could see the sorrow in Bobby's eyes, they mirrored his own.

Bobby slammed his fist on the hard on the cold floor in frustration, there had to something else they could do, looking up he sort out Carlathia but she had gone "that bitch"

"What?" Sam asked

"She's gone" Bobby stood and started to walk towards the circle, this wasn't the end of it, it couldn't be "I'll get her back"

"No, there no more she can do" Sam had accepted it, Dean was gone but still he didn't want release his brother's body from his arms. He looked at his hand still entwined with Dean's, his brother's hand was still warm, in fact it seemed warmer that a few minutes ago. Not wanting to get his hope up in case it was his imagination he looked at his brother's face to see that there was a new line of perspiration now forming on Dean's forehead. It happened so slow at first then it started to build, finally erupting like a volcano as Dean arched his back and inhaled his first breath of air "Bobby" Sam was unable to hide his excitement.

Bobby immediately rushed back to Dean's side "Sam, what it is?"

"We did it" Sam's eyes were fixed on his brother's sleepy fevered ones; they were open and starring back at him.

The journey back had being the rush of his life, he had held on to the thought of Sam holding him, pulling him back from the reaches of the ghostly hands. He was tired but he gripped onto Sam's hand as tightly as he could, not wanting to let go in case it wasn't real. "Sam" his voice didn't sound like his, it was hoarse and dry "is that blood on your chin?" he closed his eyes sleepily "better not be mine or I'm so going to kick your ass"

XXXX

Picking up the half eaten bowl of cold soup Sam moved quietly towards the bedroom door, as he turned and started to close the door he took one last glance at his sleeping brother before walking down the stairs into Bobby's kitchen.

Hearing Sam enter Bobby looked up from his book "How is he?"

"Sleeping" Sam placed the bowl of soup in the sink and joined Bobby at the table; slowly easing his tired body into the chair

After two whole days at Dean's bedside Sam was looking wary, even when Dean's fever had broken Sam still sat by his bedside "looks like you could do with some yourself" Bobby pointed out hopefully now he would take his advice

Rubbing his neck to relieve the built up tension there Sam replied with his usual "No, I'm fine"

"Yeah and I'm Elvis" Bobby stood up from his chair "he's not going anywhere you know" walking over to the fridge he removed two beers "and besides this place is locked down tight"

"I know" maybe he was being over protective, Dean was safely asleep in bed "maybe I could get some rest on the sofa" just an hour would do him good

It was a small victory "good enough" Bobby replied before taking a sip of beer

Long ghostly hands were pulling, clawing at his arms and legs, the distorted faces from the darkness screamed into his face "_ours, ours_" Dean woke with a start; his pulse was racing while his heart pounded in his chest. He starred around at the old fashioned furniture, the faded wallpaper, he wasn't in hell; he was safe at Bobby's. Laying back down he tried to get himself together, he wondered how long he had been there; turning his head he starred at the blackout curtains, was it day or night. Climbing out of bed he opened the curtains a little before appearing out, it was night time. He was about to turn away when he saw a tall dark figure at the edge of the salvage yard "Lord Ivan!"

Looking around the room he saw a pile of neatly stacked clothes. Dressed he moved as quietly as he could down the stair towards the front door. Peering around the lounge room door he saw that Sam was asleep on the sofa, grabbing one of his brother's oversized coats as he reached the front door he quietly open it and slipped out. Feeling the cold Dean wrapped Sam's coat firmly around him, as he walked through the broken down cars towards the vampire his stomach tightened with the thought that Lord Ivan was here to take him back.

Lord Ivan didn't move forward he couldn't, there was an invisible barrier stopping him "Dean, it gives me pleasure to see you that you are ok"

Dean stopped yards from the vampire, knowing Bobby; the hunter would have made the salvage yard vampire proof "really, I'm guessing he sent you to get me"

"No, on the contrary I'm here to give you this" from inside his long coat Lord Ivan pulled out a sword

Dean recognised the sword immediately; he had practice with it, he moved closer as Lord Ivan held out the sword horizontally in both hands, Dean saw how it gleamed in the artificial lights of the salvage yard, "Why?"

Bobby put the empty beer bottle in the trash and walking into the lounge to see Sam fast asleep on the sofa, not wanting to disturb him he headed upstairs to check on Dean. Slowly opening the bedroom door Bobby peered inside to see that the bed was empty "Dean" he called out; when he was met with silence Bobby turned and headed towards the bathroom, the door was slightly open "Dean" he pushed the door open to find that it was also empty. "Jesus" running down the stairs Bobby shouted out for Sam "Sam, Sam"

Sam woke to the sound of Bobby's panicked voice; he was off the sofa in a second before Bobby even reached the lounge

"That idiot brother of your is missing" Bobby rushed over to the window and peered out through the blinds, searching he finally caught sight of Dean standing at the edge of his yard, but he sighed of relief was short lived when he saw that Dean was not alone "vampire"

"I want you to carry on your training, practice as much as you can" it was imperative that the young slave, Lord Ivan corrected his thoughts, young man before him carried on. "Your mind should be as sharp as the blade, your body as strong as the steel; the hilt of the sword should be a part of your hand like an extension of your arm"

Dean nodded as he moved closer, taking the sword from Lord Ivan's waiting hands; "but why?" why did he need to practice

Both armed with machetes Sam and Bobby rushed out of the front door into the yard, both taking different routes Sam locked his sight on his brother, not daring to take his eyes off of him

"Dean" Dean automatically turned as he brother called out his name, seeing Sam and Bobby heading their way he turned back but Lord Ivan had gone

Sam reached his brother's side, "What the hell Dean, what were you thinking?" Sam's heart was pounding in his chest, with fear of what might have happened that once again he could have lost his brother. "What did he want?"

"Just to give me this" Dean showed Sam the sword "Said he wanted to me to carry on practicing"

Sam shot Bobby a worried look as he asked the question "why would a vampire want to you practice?" This just didn't add up to him

Dean shrugged his shoulders "If you had waited a few more minutes before you came charging in, he was about to tell me"

Sam looked at where Lord Ivan had been standing, maybe it was time to move on "Come on, let's get back inside"

Satisfied that his salvage yard was secure Bobby walked inside a headed of them "I'll reheat that soup up for yer both"

Stopping at the front door Dean turned to Sam, there was something he had to say, something that needed saying "Sam, I'm sorry you were right"

Whatever he was right about Sam didn't care he just wanted to get Dean inside, out of the cold "Let's get you inside"

"No Sam, this is important" Dean pulled away from his brother instantly turning his back on him, gathering his thoughts, he took a few seconds before he turned back and looked into Sam's face "I thought I could make a difference that I could take the Cartel down, but I was so wrong, instead I became lost" he lowered his eyes in disgrace "you were right, I was punishing myself for the things I'd done, for dad dying, for tasting, for wanting a normal life and honestly there were times when it was just so easy living as a slave. Ever since I can remember there's been this weight on my shoulders and it was nice to have it lifted now and again, it was good to feel almost normal"

It was hard to hear his brother's confession and even harder to ask in case he didn't like the answer "Dean, did you want to go with Lord Ivan?"

"No" Dean saw the look of relief spread across his brother's face "I know I can never have normal and what I had with Celeste was properly the nearest to it I'll ever get. That's why I need to carry on being a hunter for all the others trapped in slavery, they deserved normal"

"Dean, I know it's hard, our lives are not easy but were saving lives, people are a live because of us" Sam but his hand on Dean's shoulder "I'm here, let me carry some of the weight, you know you can tell me anything" he squeezed his brother's shoulder reassuringly hoping that Dean would open up to him more.

Dean nodded, he knew Sam wanted to help, but this was his burden, it was his job, always had been to protect Sam "By the way thanks, for saving my life"

"No problem" Sam replied as they entered the house together he turned and glanced around, it felt good to have his brother back, that Nikolay was dead, but still it was far from over

**The End for now**

**If you're reading this then thank you for sticking with me and reviewing. A special thanks for all of you who have added it to their favourites list.**

**I have had another story in my head for some time, none vampire related. So I am going to concentrate on that for now.**


End file.
